Brute Force Algorithm
by 1stGenAgainstAllOdds
Summary: With a hint of brain and a dash of brawn, Izuku will be forged into a true hero. Being the apprentice of Dexter the literal smartest person ever and All-Might the number 1 hero becoming a hero wasn't just an uncertain hope, it was certain. However not all plans are without their bumps and setbacks. Like what is a real hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Brute Force Algorithm**

 **OK jeez where do I start, oh I know! Disclaimer I do not own the rights to Boku No Hero Academia or PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi nor will I ever.**

 **Also, this is my first fanfiction story ever so now I understand the pain of trying to write long chapters. That being said, I know this prologue isn't long by any means, I plan for them to be double** (like 10,000) **this size for future chapters. The reason being that I need to see how people take this story and I need to ask you guys an important question that I will say at the end.**

 **Also, Dexter looks like his Grim Tales counterpart since he's older except without the giant mechanical arms…... there regular arms now.**

Possible question you might ask: **Why did I do a crossover like this? I don't know, why do people make My Little Pony crossovers so much, like literally it's crossovered with all the popular things. Do we have one here yet, I don't know I'll check the crossover archive after this, I'm not sure if were popular enough to invade yet.**

 **Why isn't this in the crossover section? Because no one looks there and all the good crossovers are here like Velocity by Darth Atrox I mean it might not say it but I immediately think of the Flash.**

 **Also if you're a nineties kid then you'll most defiantly love PPGD if you watched a lot of cartoons as a kid.**

 **My important question is at the end**

I used to believe that nothing bad would happen after we had spent so long fighting against the forces of Black Eden. I used to believe that Blossom and I would be together forever, I thought that I had finally made friends with people who would truly understand me if only somewhat. As the genius that I am I realized that not everyone would ever truly understand me like Dee Dee did, I thought Blossom might. But enough about my regrets, let me tell you about how it began, up until the point where I discovered THE BOY who reminded me somewhat of myself. How one life ended and two new ones began, how I stood toe to toe with powerful villains and heroes alike.

My name is Dexter McPherson, age 22, designation Boy Genius, and today is the day that broke if only for a moment. In the fight against Black Eden and other low life criminals that would dare cause trouble in Megaville tension was always on the rise. I was in my lab, trying to invent something that would help us defeat Dr. X. I never went along on any missions involving him because many thought that I would be a liability because I have no powers. Some said that I was starting to become more reclusive, but I just wanted to be useful, because I know that I can be so much more, I know that I can be of some help, I don't want to be on the sidelines my whole life. The JusticeFriends said that I should leave the super villians to the real superheroes. Blossom had wanted to start a family about a year ago but we found out that we could not because of the Chemical X flowing through her veins. So, the question is, if I can't fight alongside her and I can't give her a family than why would she stay with me? I used to think that I was pondering about it too hard and that there was nothing wrong. She'd come home late from missions all the time now whenever they went on missions with the RowdyRuff Boys, it was unnerving to say the least. It was like we were growing apart, we wouldn't talk as much as we used to. I even tried starting the conversation which is not something I do often. It's like she was thinking about something else now… or someone. I never trusted the RowdyRuff boys for a second, but everyone else seemed to. It looked like they were being too chummy with everyone for my taste. Literally all the girls in Megaville High School had fallen for them and all the guys wanted to just hang out with them for that popularity, now in our twenties they had kept on the act, the reason I knew it was an act was because I'd see the look of loathing every time they'd finish talking to someone. I tried telling Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom but they didn't believe me. Bubbles claimed that I didn't hang out with them enough to judge them, while Buttercup made fun of me by pointing out that I don't hang out with anyone nor would anyone want to. Blossom said that it has been years and that they have proven multiple times that they can be trusted even though they can be a bit compulsive. Buttercup then promptly added on that if people should be suspicious of anybody then it should be me.

 **One Week Later**

I had done it! I had a breakthrough, multiple in fact. I had made my greatest invention ever, the Neurotomic Protocore, something that could benefit all of mankind. My greatest achievement however would have to be our child, whom would complete our family. I had only used one shot because I do not enjoy fiddling with life like that. It had to be perfect, I couldn't have her life ended prematurely by something such as her DNA being poorly put together which would eventually lead to her breaking down due to being unstable. There wouldn't be anything wrong with her other than the fact that she'll only be half as strong as her mother and I'm honestly not sure how many other powers may manifest. I'm not making her the way I want her to be, I'll leave that to fate, I just want her to be as healthy as can be. I was ready to go tell Blossom about all the good news that I had when I saw her … and Brick walk behind a corner. I had to listen in just to quell my suspicions, I mean what was I supposed to do carry on without a care in the world

"What do you want Brick?" said Blossom with an edge

"Oh come on Bloss, you can't be mad at me, not after all the fun we had together" said Brick with a smirk

"That was a onetime thing that should have never happened, I'm dating Dexter" glared Blossom

"Why don't you just forget about the secluded dork, he can't make you feel good the way I can" he continued with a smirk. "Aren't tired of having to worry about him because he's weak, you need someone who can always be there to watch your back" said Brick as he leaned in

"It doesn't matter that he has no powers, me and you should not have slept together, I'm going to stay with Dext-umpppphhhh" Blossom was cut off as Brick leaned in to kiss her.

 **Dexter's POV**

"She'd push him away, she had too….no, please no" Dexter thought. I watched waiting for something that never came. I leaned against the wall for support. I then quickly made my way back to my lab before anyone could see me. I had to be alone for a while to just put things together, to make sense of any of this if I could.

"Why…...Why do people hate me, people either hate me because they believe that I'm too smart for my own good or they believe that I am useless" Dexter cried

No one ever took me seriously except for my sister Dee Dee, when she died everything I ever did from then on felt pointless. But then I met Blossom and her sisters and everything had been better, I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. It was then that I realized that I was back to square one, alone again. I had spent the next few days holed up in my lab thinking to myself contacting no one, besides it's not like anyone came looking for me. I ate nothing always feeling sick to my stomach while my health was deteriorating. I looked at the child that was meant for me and Blossom, what was I supposed to do with it now. I my occasional spouts of anger I contemplated destroying it, it's not like anyone knew of its existence besides me yet. In the end, I relented after all she didn't ask to be born nor was she the reason these current events had befallen me.

"Dexter incoming call on the emergency line from Professor. Membrane" said Computer

I made my self somewhat presentable so I wouldn't look like a wreck.

"Dexter my boy, why have you been in your lab for an entire week, we scientist have something of the utmost importance to discuss." Said Professor. Membrane

"My apologies Professor Membrane it would seem that I have lost track of time while working on an invention" I lied through my teeth. "And what time is this meeting" I continued

"Tomorrow at noon and not a minute sooner" proclaimed Professor Membrane. Although it seemed like he was on edge now after I had clearly lied of what I had been doing this past week, almost as if I had just confirmed his suspicion of something. Hopefully it was nothing to big so that I may return to my lab.

 **The Next Day**

I showed up outside the meeting room doors at approximately 11:45. Why, you may ask, well because I'm just punctual like that. While I waited, I heard arguing within the meeting hall which I could barely make out, and when I did everything stood still.

"This doesn't make any sense Dexter would never betray us, some of us have known him since he was a child" protested Prof. Wakeman

"Regardless we have pictures of him handing away secrets to Bell the daughter of Dr. X from 2 days ago, we had always been wondering how he found out about our secrets and then Mr. McPherson disappears for a week and we have photographic evidence. What say you Prof. Membrane" countered Principal Brisbane

"I spoke to the boy yesterday if only briefly, I had asked him what he had been doing for the past week and he said that he had been working on an invention, though I could tell that was not the case" Prof. Membrane said with a hint of sadness.

They continued arguing for a while longer before they concluded that I had become a liability. Sure, some of them had defended me but they too eventually relented after they were presented all the "real" evidence. They had decided what to do to me and I dreaded it.

"Then we are all in accord, the boy will be detained by the RowdyRuff Boys and he will then be interrogated. We will get information out of him by any means necessary." Said Mr. Brisbane

When I think about back then I came to an understanding as to why they made that decision. With all the terror and evil that Dr. X had done they were only doing what they thought was right, and they were stupid to fear. Instantaneously I ran back to my lab intent of leaving everything behind, there was nothing left for me here. I am smart enough to be above vengeance and will just leave them all to their decision. I'm not cocky to believe that the science department relied solely on me but I did play a large part. Whoever faked that evidence was deliberately trying to get rid of me and they had succeeded. When I had gotten to my lab I started by storing everything in my portable storage watch. I could only take inventions, work materials, chemicals and anything that was not hooked up to the wall or by cables. I downloaded Computer into the watch as well but everything else had to stay. Sure, I could cause the lab to self-destruct but that would only add to my suspicion while also hurting innocents. My goal was to simply to leave them to their fate and taking everything with me that I could. Finally, MY daughter, I took her out of the tube and wrapped her in a blanket, he'd take care of her and try to give her the most normal life as possible.

I ran quickly while setting the timer to have the lab go into lockdown, while taking and exit that left me on the outskirts of Megaville. The Rowdyruff Boys would probably believe that I would retreat to my lab so the lockdown would hopefully stall them long enough for him to make a clean getaway. I left nothing of great importance in the lab, just some old files and video logs. The last video log that I left was my final message to them. They'd find out what was in it when they come looking for me.

 **8 hours later**

I trudged through the forest that inhabited the outskirts of Megaville, no doubt the council would want to keep the whole event under wraps so they wouldn't make any public announcements until after they were sure that I was not hiding in my lab or any of the safehouses I had around the city. They did not know that I was aware that they knew about my safehouses so they would most likely check them all hoping to get the drop on me.

I had done a lot of thinking about the future, how was I going to raise a kid especially when I'm technically an on the run criminal now. I can't even take care of myself and I'm not even in the best of health now. I knew one thing though, I'd always love her and I'd never leave her, she was my daughter. I could only hope that I would raise her correctly. I'd make sure of one thing for certain though, I'd make her superior to her mother in every way.

Nighttime was drawing near, I had to set up camp, which was basically just a fire. I was now thankful that Dad had shown me how to start fires whenever we went camping. I had decided to call my daughter Bless, yes, Bless McPherson. She had been asleep the whole time during the ordeal that I went through. Waking up she looked at me with her bright orange eyes for a moment before reaching out to me. I removed one of my purple gloves and let her grasp my hand, she played with my hand for a bit all the while babbling and smiling. It filled me with happiness because this child loved me, it needed me and I would protect it with everything I had.

It was pitch black midnight outside now, Bless went back to sleep as I held her in my arms. I had a big backpack that I used as a makeshift sleeping bag for Bless. A few hours had gone by with me listening to the sounds of nature when suddenly I noticed that something was wrong. I heard nothing else besides the sound of the fire still crackling. I immediately put the backpack on containing Bless and stood up to face my back to a tree behind me so Bless would not be in harm's way. Something was coming or maybe it was already here.

Suddenly I heard a very grating laugh and then what I could only describe as unknown dark matter appeared and had begun to coalesce into the shape of a humanoid from the upper half of the body but still had the lower half melded to the ground.

"It is I, Aku" yelled the unknown being

"Aku?" I backed up in fear for Bless. I had never seen him on any of my adventures all these years but I was sure that I had heard his name from somewhere, however even without not knowing much about him he seemed dangerous enough already when towering far above me.

"OH ho ho, what's this, are you telling me that after all this time, my dear old friend Samurai Jack never mentioned me at all in the time that you were around him" said the now revealed Aku

"He mentioned that he was thrown into the future by a great evil that he was meant to defeat, but always hesitated to disclose the name" said Dexter

"hahahahahahaha, well did he ever mention that the sword that he carries is the only known weapon in existence that can harm me. Hmmmm yes, that samurai has always been a pain to deal with especially when he has stopped ageing because of the time portal incident." Stated Aku. "But he won't be for much longer, hahahahahahaha" wiping away a stray tear in his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. I needed to get as much information as possible, while making sure he did not try to appear behind me.

"Well I struck a deal with a certain Doctor, he'd get rid of the sword, and get this all I have to do is get rid of YOU" he yelled at the end grabbing me by the neck

"So it was you who framed me as a traitor" I heaved out

"No, I let the Doctor handle that part, I'm just here to wrap things up" said Aku

The next thing I know I get head held by Aku forcing my eyes open.

"Now hold still, bestowing an eternity of pain isn't as easy as it sounds" stated Aku. He dripped some kind of liquid into my eyes and it stung my eyes so bad and made my head pound.

"Ahh, there we go now to dispose of you, you see I won't make the same mistake that I made with Jack with you. I'm going to throw you into a very special portal, an experiment of sorts. You see while looking for new worlds to conquer after this one I found another earth although desolate with no life at all. So I'll be throwing you into another time in another dimension where you can spend the rest of your days blind and alone, only being able to see nightmares of all those that you believed cared for you, treating you the way you know everyone does, with hate and disgust." Cackled Aku

With that Aku snapped his fingers and a green portal appeared. Without warning I was thrown into the portal. The next thing I know there is wind rushing past my face and Bless had started crying when the portal closed by causing a small implosion. I landed face first in a sand dune during a sandstorm. I could see giant buildings around me, this was a city, but it was desolate. It's just as Aku had said, this world is empty. All the buildings looked as it time had worn them down, some were filled with sand because of the broken windows. I had to get to a higher vantage point to better know my surroundings, the building that seemed the best choice was a tall building with a landing pad at the top and a giant letter A on the building. I had to give my breathing mask to Bless, I know that with her so young being in a raging sandstorm was not healthy. It was the only one I had because initially I had never planned to escape with someone else if I ever did have to run.

My eyesight was rapidly deteriorating, at first I thought it was solely because of the sandstorm by the way the sand irritated my eyes. I then remembered that Aku's poison would cause me to go blind but I didn't think it would take affect this quickly. The only way that I could tell that I was heading toward the building still is that it was the biggest blur that I could perceive. I was a little less than a mile away from the building when the visions happened.

"It's ok to give up Dexter, you've done your part" said a condescending voice

"What" I kept walking and looked to my right and saw Bubbles clear as day while everything else was blurry.

"Yah man no need to push yourself just let go" turning to my left I now saw Boomer

"I always knew that you were weak dorkster" back to my right there was Buttercup

My breathing was beginning to quicken and I had begun staggering as their words were getting to me.

"Someone as weak as you could be of no help to anybody so just go die in a hole somewhere" said Butch back on my left. I just kept trudging past these figures. They weren't real I kept whispering to myself. I fell over but stopped myself with one arm while the other held Bless.

"She never loved you" I looked up and there was Brick standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up" I whispered hoarsely

"He's right you know" I looked up in shock to see Blossom right beside Brick

"You should have just stayed in your lab where you can tinker with your machines all day rather than be an annoyance that everyone wants to get rid of." Blossom stated as Brick put his arm around her.

I stay there on my knees hyperventilating while shedding tears through my blurry eyes. Thought that no one needs me and that I'd be better off dead crossed my mind. Then I heard Bless cry which made me pause. She needs me, she needs me, SHE NEEDS ME.

"Shut up, SHUT UP, **SHUT THE FUCK UP** " I yelled. I don't need people telling me what I am, if they think I'm weak then fine I don't need them. "As long as Bless loves me I don't need anyone else" I yelled again. Getting up I sprinted between them causing the visions to disperse around me. I sprinted toward the building for what felt like hours when in reality it was 5 minutes of full on sprinting. I reached the building and kicked through the glass door. And made my way to the top of the building until I made it to the top floor there was an old computer terminal. I laid Bless down on a couch that was in the room. It was a pretty big computer terminal that kind of looked like the one that I had Computer on. I checked the computer to see if it would be operational, if I could get it to work then maybe I can upload Computer into it to see if I can get some information on this world or if this building will be operational for my plans to survive here. Of course, if I could get Computer online then I'd have to fix my problem with slowly going blind. I'd spent about 30 minutes hurriedly looking for the problem when I found it. It seems that the motherboard had been fried and the components that had previously made an AI were damaged as well. I replaced them because I had taken all my supplies and equipment from my lab. I then began uploading Computer on to the computer.

"Dexter?" questioned Computer, "Yes, it's me Computer" I replied.

"What happened, where are we?" she questioned

"We're are currently trapped on a desolate version of earth after we had to make an escape from Megaville, Aku caught us and threw us threw one of his portals. The reason that I had to escape was to get away from those ignorant fools who easily fell for the enemy's rouse." I stated

"Currently we have no long term means of survival, so we must begin my latest plan effective immediately, what is the state of the building in which we currently reside in Computer?" I questioned

"I am currently running on auxiliary power that could potentially end at any moment, but besides that everything seems to be find, this building even seems to have a lab in one of the bottom sectors along with a hanger, and another lab at the top of the building." Stated Computer "Excellent, I can fix the energy problem quite easily all I need is to get the equipment set up at the top floor lab. Go into rest mode for now Computer". "Yes, Dexter" with that Computer went to rest mode.

Ok time to get this place cleaned up, I activated my dimensional storage watch to release all 100 of my Fix-bots. "Ok guys I'm gonna need you all to sort everything in this place up as best as you can, you might not be able to fix everything because we don't have all the supplies yet but we'll worry I'll take care of that very soon, ok now everyone get to work chop chop.

I then made my way to the top lab of the building ready to solve the power problems very quickly. I had a prototype proto transference tower that could distribute the energy of the nuerotomic protocore, however the prototype only had the range of this desolate city while the final product is meant to distribute it to the world. I hooked it up without any problems and every light that could lit up in the city which was good because it was beginning to get dark, there was just one more thing to do. I went down to the room that Bless was sleeping in taking my time to admire all the technology that had become operational after all these years. I picked her up and looked for a room that we could use for sleeping and found one that we could use. When I did I put Bless down and produced a vial and needle from my dimensional storage watch. In this vial, there was nanotransferance receptors that would forever link me to the nuerotomic protocore. I was essentially becoming a part of it, while I could use the big helmet version of it I needed something that couldn't be taken away from me and theses nanotransference would make me the prime operator of the protocore. Before I had Bless I always held this off because while I knew the process would work I was never sure of the side effects, there was a possibility that I would lose some of my humanity. However now was not the time to think about this, the benefits outweigh the cons. With this I would be able to do anything, I'd be doing it for her, we have no food, and none of the proper equipment to watch a child, and I can't just be unprepared when there's danger, I must always be ready. With that I decided to go through with it for her, and to always keep myself in check, always for her.

With rapid breathes I put the syringe to my neck and for a second I hesitated, I looked at Bless again and steeled myself, I closed my eyes and used the syringe. I dropped the syringe not in pain but I suddenly felt very tired and fell on the bed next to Bless only to succumb to the darkness.

 **Next Morning**

I was woken up by the crying of Bless but when I looked I saw only darkness, I could hear everything but see nothing. "Oh, no I'm blind, Aku's poison has progressed to far! Ok Dexter this is it testing the Protocore, it's the only way I'll get my vision back, I just gotta concentrate". I closed my eyes and concentrated and I felt my heartbeat speed up while feeling a tingling in my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I could see as clearly, in fact I could see better than I ever could. I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes as I had imagined them, as mechanical. I had a blue iris with the rest of the eye being gray metal, if I had gone with flesh eyes my eyesight would just deteriorate with age, machines can last much, much longer. I had begun thinking of the possibilities, all the things I could do, the science I could explore. In my excitement, I had momentarily forgotten about Bless. Did she need to be changed? No. Maybe she was hungry, my suspicions were confirmed when I heard her stomach growl, as well as mine. "I guess were both hungry huh" I chuckled as I held her and she looked at me with teary eyes. "Don't worry Daddy's gonna take care of you".

I immediately concentrated on materializing some milk for her to drink. It took three tries, the first time I tried I only materialized the bottle, second try I materialized the milk which promptly fell to the floor with a splash. I finally got it down on the third try and then began feeding her. While feeding her I thought of how many tries that took, honestly, it's a miracle I didn't screw up my I eyes, it was pure luck. After I finished feeding Bless, I materialized a crib, a proper sleeping arrangement for her. I needed to go practice working out the kinks.

I stepped to the top of the building and looked out to the dead city, the protocore with its signal instantly starts to help the environment by making it grow to optimal levels. I created large gusts of winds to sweep out all the sand and garbage out of the streets, next I made the city buildings look good as new. The protocore would handle the trees and nature on its own.

I concluded that we could stay here for a while as I make some new inventions while integrating some of my older projects, but eventually we'd have to leave, preferably a world with many heroes so we can blend in. Sure, I could raise her here but she is going to need to be around other people her age to have a healthy life.

 **You guys know where they are going right because why else would I have stuck it here. Ok important question time.**

 **How do you guys think I should proceed with the story if it's any good, should Dexter go to the world of quirks around the time where Izuku gets One for All where he will be a second teacher secretly, but his daughter Bless will still be a baby or should he go when Izuku is a child still that way when they do meet Bless will be the same age as Izuku?**

 **The reason I ask is because depending on what is decided heavily impacts the story, because Dexter won't be a Hero or will he. Dexter loves Bless and won't hesitate to save her and if she is the same age as Izuku then I would most likely have to right her in as a student at UA and there are two instances where Dexter would come rushing in, he's a Hero for her sake. If Bless is a child when Izuku enters UA then yay for me because I honestly wasn't planning on developing this OC character that much, but I would have to be clever in why Dexter would want to be a Hero anymore at all when he needs to look over Bless. Post your thoughts in the review**

 **Statement: Bless is not an ideal name, I mean I settled on it but I wish I could have chosen something better. She's the Orange Powerpuff so if you have any suggestions for names that start with B then leave that in the review. No Bastard that name has literally already been used, don't believe me?**

 **Also, if you didn't figure it out because of my poor writing Dexter has now taken refuge on a desolate Earth that was rid of all life in the Marvel Universe. I mean the Marvel Universe is huge so I'm sure there's a dead Earth somewhere with all the different realities. I also initially wanted to have a good Ultron(** because in this expansive Marvel Universe I have yet to see a good Ultron that works the way Hank Pym intended **) in this fanfiction as another AI companion with Dexter but decided against it because it might have been too much but I did leave an opening for him to jump in if you guys were paying attention in the story, that is if you guys think its ok.**

 **Dexter will discover vibranium at some point and will be using Iron Man-esque equipment should he fight.**

 **Final Note: I need some people to discuss my ideas with so if you'd like to hear them just PM me. And since im new please drop me some tips if you see something that I need to fix because there sure as hell are some like a lemon was insinuated but it never happened, does this go to the rated M section because while there might not be lemons there will be swearing in some parts.**


	2. Chapter : 2 Knowledge Is Power

**Brutal Force Algorithm**

 **Chapter 2 : Knowledge Is Power**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA or Cartoon Universe or PPGD**

 **First story so let loose and tell me literally whatever you think about it because I just don't assume it's perfect, your insight may help me.**

 **Guest : I wanted to reply to your review but I could not because you're a guest, but I think I'll stay with Bless, it's kinda growing on me.**

 **Second will pro heroes find out of his past super heros involvments?** Yes eventually, there is gonna be one big reveal moment. They will find out that he's a genius long before that but it will be the moment that he truly reveals himself, just how smart he actually is. I'd love to tell you more so if you could get a account I'd love to tell you my ideas, because not everything is set in stone.

 **Izuku's Pov**

From the very start I've wanted nothing more than to be the number one hero just like my role model All-Might. You see these powers called quirks had started to appear throughout the world many years ago when a child had suddenly started glowing in a hospital. Since then becoming a real-life hero is possible with everyone wanting to become one to have the limelight or to help people. The greatest of which is All-Might who was seen by all as the Symbol of Peace, a person who could save the day without question. I wanted nothing more than to be a hero and follow in his footsteps. In grade school, everyone was starting to awaken their quirks. Kaa-chan had been born with an exceptionally powerful quirk that let him generate explosions from his hands which the whole class immidiatly started praising him for his quirk and how he would become an excellent hero with his quirk. Since then he became egotistical and liked to put others down, believing that he was the only one capable of surpassing All-Might. I tried to get along with him but he and his friends would always bully me for being quirk-less, it wasn't just excluded to me though, he'd also bully other kids whose quirks he thought were useless. I tried standing up to him in order to get him to stop bullying others but he would just knock me to the ground using his quirk, he would then proceed to call me a useless Deku. It's not my fault though, I couldn't help but want to help people in need. Eventually my mother took me to a doctor to see why my quirk hadn't surfaced yet. The doctor informed us that I was in fact 100% quirk-less due to having an extra bone in my toe that was non-existent in all current quirk users. So, there I was, devastated, how was I supposed to be a Hero if I didn't have a quirk. When we went home all I could do was sit there and watch the video of All-Might saving people from burning wreckages while crying. My mother then came into my room and I asked her if I could still be a hero. All she could do was cry while hugging and apologizing, I didn't blame her though, and I never will. I trudged on through that next week of grade school and the bullying only got more intense. It was not more intense in the fact that they treated me harsher but rather the fact that I now knew that everything that they said was true. I moped around for a while not really knowing what to do until I finally came to the idea that I would be a hero without a quirk all I needed was hard work, it might be stupid to believe in but I can't give up. I continued on being alone and ridiculed by others and Kaa-chan for being quirk-less until the 6th grade when I met her.

"Alright kids settle down, we have a new student joining us today. Come on in" said the teacher

The door then opened and a girl then walked through the door. She had orange hair and orange eyes which both might be for her quirk.

"Good morning my name is Bless McPherson it's a pleasure to meet you all, I hope to make lifelong friends in this class." Said the now named Bless as she bowed slightly

"Any questions for McPherson-san while she is up here?" questioned the teacher

"What's your quirk?" one student asked

"I named my quirk Sunlight Radiance, it automatically makes my skin denser and makes me stronger, the best part is that it even lets me fly around see." Bless stated as she suddenly started hovering

Most of the class was in aww as they had heard of her quirk and immediately started talking about how awesome her quirk was that it let her do so many things, even I had to admit that I was a tad bit jealous that she had a quirk that would without a doubt make her a hero.

When she was asked to go pick a seat there were quite a few that she could have picked but I never thought that she would pick the one next to me and then start up a conversation with me that would forever tie us together.

"Hi, my name is Bless, what's yours?" She asked

I was stunned for a brief second not believing that someone like her would ever bother with someone as plain looking as me.

"I-I-Izuku Midoriya" I timidly replied

I had never thought that the new girl would want to talk to me, I thought that no one would ever want to talk to me because of the fact that I look pretty plain. Everybody in class except Kaa-chan was looking our way. The other students were surprised that she talked to me as well before some of them looked away smirking. I think they were smirking in the fact that Bless didn't know that I was quirk-less yet. My assumption was that they thought that she would not want to be friends with me anymore after she found out I was quirk-less. Truth be told that's exactly what I thought at first too, but I was proved wrong. It happened when class was dismissed, Bless had asked me if I would like to play together when we went outside for recess. I replied with a timid yes, but she seemed very happy nonetheless. When we went outside I was timid because I knew other people would point out to her that I was quirk-less and I was right.

"Hey Bless, you wanna play with us instead of that quirk-less loser" one student asked

The next thing I know she looks at me curiously, while all I can do is look down trying to hold back my tears. That's when I heard her reply and I stopped in shock.

"I don't really see a problem with that, I mean my daddy is quirk-less too and he is pretty fun to play with, so what makes Izuku-kun any different from him or the rest of you guys, can't we all just play together." Replied an innocent Bless

The kid who asked looked on in disbelief and it looked like he was getting angrier by the second before one of the other kids in put a hand on his shoulder and said.

"It's ok man, leave her if she wants to play with this loser, she'll come around eventually and she'll be begging to hang out with us instead of that loser" said the other student

With that they walked away leaving the two of us together, I was still there trying to hold in the tears when she finally walked up to me with a radiant smile. I looked up at her wiping away the tears when she began speaking.

"It's ok Izuku-kun, I'll be your friend. Will you be my first friend?" she looked at me still smiling

Of course, I said yes while tears were still leaking down my face, although my frown was now replaced by a smile. She encouraged me to still become a hero even though I was quirk-less and we continued to learn new things about each other. The first day we met I learned that it was just her and her father who was an at home computer software designer, and that she too wanted to become a hero like me. I even showed her my journal where I wrote all my notes about quirks and possible counter measures or things that the quirk could be used for. I often wondered why she believed that I of all people could be a hero and when I asked her she gave me an answer that I didn't quite understand at the time.

"You look like you try your hardest just like my dad and no one believed in him besides his sister, so if no one believes in you than I will" she replied looking up into the sky.

With that we continued throughout the day hanging out and I finally figured out why Bless was so innocent to people in a weird sense, she had been homeschooled for her entire life up until this point. Apparently, her dad was some kind of genius or her father bought some excellent teachers because any answer that was asked in any class she answered almost immediately even though it was her first day. School went on like that for a while before it was time to go home, it had begun to rain sometime throughout the day and no one had expected it so most students were hurrying home. Some kids were looking at a man who seemed to be waiting for someone outside the school with an umbrella. He was wearing some dark blue jeans, a purple button up long sleeve shirt, black boots and glasses. He also had some familiar orange-ginger hair, I couldn't quite place my finger on it. I thought all this in a moment, when Bless walked out the door a little bit after me. When she saw the person outside waiting she started running towards him.

"Daddy!" cheered Bless

The man who Bless had now proclaimed as her father then proceeded to bend down on one knee when Bless ran at him to give him a hug. He then stood back up and stood there holding the umbrella as Bless proceeded to tell him about her day. While they were talking, she pointed at me and her father then looked at me, I waved at him but he didn't wave back he just kept looking at me. I was so nervous with him looking at me that I was surprised when I felt a push behind me. I got scared when I turned around and noticed that it was Kaa-chan and his friends.

"Looks like you need to be reminded that your nothing but a useless Deku" growled

With that they continued to push and drag me to the side of the side of the school and all's I could do was prepare myself for the berating and beating.

 **Dexter's Pov**

The day was going great I suppose, Bless had started her first day of real school and truth be told I was kind of nervous. She was going into the real world for the first time so I didn't know what to expect. I dedicated my life to science but after Bless came into my life my main focus has been being the greatest father. After I got home to our modest two story house, I contemplated our lives up until this point. After being trapped in that desolate universe for a while building a new dimensional portal to this one I immediately started looking for a job, which is a lot harder than it sounds with me not supposed to be existing in this universe at all. I had to first make my own laptop because I had no money at the time, after I did so I made fake identities for us in the government databases with fake credentials as well. I settled for a software designer because I could make money easily by just selling software that was considerably better, I didn't make my best I just kept making each a little better than the last to keep the company satisfied of course I had to work my way up to that point but it was worth it. Sure, I could have been an inventor but I didn't want to draw attention to myself and Bless. I make a lot more money because I make the programs all on my own and by putting my money in good stocks. I could have lived a rich lifestyle but I didn't want to attract any kind of attention. This was all for Bless's future, when she first told me she wanted to be a hero I was nervous and against it but I eventually relented. I'd support her no matter what, with her powers, growing intellect, and my inventions I doubt there's anything that could stop her. On her own she was already on equal grounds with most prodigies her age, while not having one power that's exceedingly powerful she makes up for that in versatility. She's not as strong as her mother but I could supplement that in the future among other things. One thing is for certain though, she'd only get stronger with age.

I opened a photo album that I kept of Bless and me. It was just pictures of us throughout the years. When she was one year old there was a picture of when she was first beginning to walk. After a few more page turns there was a picture of when she first awakened her powers and I was freaking out because she was bouncing all over the house at the age of 4. Then there was another picture of Bless dirty with baking ingredients at the age of 9 when she tried making me a cake for my birthday. Finally, the most recent picture of a family photo we did in front of our house yesterday before she would start school. I taught her everything she would need to know and more so she should be fine. **I'd erase any threat to her, without question.**

I had set up another lab in this house with Bless knowing about it in case there was ever an emergency, Bless even knew about her heritage, I wouldn't dare hide anything from her. I needed her to know everything in order to be able to blend into this world effectively. With her going to school though I finally had time for my little side project. The Nuerotomic Protocore stayed in the desolate world at all times, I refurbished the city and made plant life bloom while scouring that earth for undiscovered materials. I had come across a metal that some of the superheroes had used before their extinction, I learned this by having Computer retrieve as much information as she could from some corrupted memory. This metal could take untold amounts of punishment and never have a scratch. Point of this world is that it will become a safe haven in case of emergencies of the global destruction category. While Bless knew of the lab she did not know of this world, not because of anything bad but because it was meant to be a surprise.

I walked through the portal to the world that I had dubbed Dextopia. "Computer how are the readings from the protocore?" asked Dexter

"Optimal conditions as always Dexter, earth restoration process running at 100%" stated Computer

"Good, bring up project Superior Dexstar." Commanded Dexter Computer scanned through multiple project files that were listed as-

 **Project: Dextopia**

 **Project: Hostile Homecoming**

 **Project: Robo-Dexo 4000**

 **Project: Inheritor**

 **Project: Superior Dexstar**

"Project: Superior Dexstar's chasis is complete, next phase integrating weapons and defense systems" answered Computer.

"Good I'll be in my workshop alert me one hour before Bless is let out of school" asked Dexter "Yes Dexter"

 **7 hours later**

"Dexter…Dexter…..Dexter" repeated computer

I woke up with a start. I must have fallen asleep working again.

"Computer what time is it?" I asked "2:30"

It was almost time to go pick up Bless, I had planned to leave earlier so I was running a little late now. I quickly took off my lab coat and ran through the portal home. I promptly changed and ran outside while grabbing the umbrella on my way out. I wanted to get to the school before she got let out so she wouldn't have to wait for me so I was running all the way, all the neighbors that I had lived next too were waving at me with smiles, I had helped some of them over the years and they knew how much I cared for my daughter. I waved back and kept going on my way. Life was good.

I waited at the entrance of the school for Bless to walk out, some of the students were looking at me while they were making their way out. One in particular, was a green haired kid that looked at me for a while, before I saw Bless come out the door.

"Daddy!" cheered Bless. She ran at me to hug me and I bent down on one knee to welcome her hug.

"How was your day today sweetie" I asked

"It was great, class was really easy and I made my first friend today, his name is Izuku Midoriya" Bless stated while pointing towards him. He was still there at the school opening and when Bless pointed at him he waved at me, although I just kept observing him. I was wondering what kind of person he was because while he might seem shy there was always the off chance that I'm wrong. I saw a group of other boys come from behind him and push him to the more secluded side of the school. Guess I better go see what kind of person he is.

"Bless, dear do you want to go out for lunch?" she shook her head in a yes fashion

"Would you like your new friend to accompany us?" She shook her head for yes again

"Ok I'll go get him, here's the umbrella, wait here for me ok" I stated

I walked to where the group of kids had walked to when I heard what sounded like a small explosion, before I rounded the corner a partially burned book was thrown and I picked it up. From the title of the journal it seemed like it was Izuku's hero journal. I began looking through the journal, I was amazed by the complexity of his notes, it listed many different quirks including standard uses, uses in hero combat, and contingency plans to use against the quirk. While nowhere near my level knowledge that I was at his age he did show potential. From what I could hear from the argument that was currently going on Izuku Midoriya was quirk-less, which is very surprising considering the fact that he wants to be a hero so badly. The kid with the explosion quirk was just putting him down all the time and crushing his dreams. I hate his kind, people that have power from the very start and still feel the need to put others down it reminded me of Brick. If only someone was there to give me the courage to stand up for myself. Izuku seemed like a good kid, a bit of a pushover but I could work with that.

"Computer put Izuku Midorya down as a potential candidate for Project: Inheritor" I stated

Well time to go get him then.

 **Izuku's Pov**

"Don't you get it you useless Deku, without a quirk you'll only ever be a bother to the rest of the hero's. It doesn't matter how smart you are being smart isn't a quirk, so just give up" yelled Kaa-chan

It was the same rant that he would always give me, continuing to always put me down, somedays it would get to me and I would think about giving up. I usually just stood there taking his rants while backing up into the wall scared but this time he took my hero journal and burned it slightly while throwing it away. Sure, I could get angry but in the end, I knew that there was nothing I could do.

"If you poor degenerates are done with your petty squabble, me and my daughter have prior business with the boy so if you would be so kind as to back off before I have to alert the teachers to your illegal quirk usage." Replied a voice

Standing there was Bless's father looking dead straight at all of us. Most of the bullies seemed scared and immediately left, Kaa-chan's stare lingered for a while before he looked back at me a bit miffed that he was interrupted. His stare promised that he was not yet done with me and that he'd be back to finish, before he finally left.

"You know you should really start standing up for yourself, I wouldn't recommend the continuation of this life style, names Dexter McPherson, Bless's father by the way." Said Dexter

"Thank you" I whimpered as I wiped my face with my jacket sleeve

"Don't mention it, listen my daughter said you were her first friend so we were wondering if you'd like to accompany us to go eat out right now." Dexter asked

"Yes!" I cried maybe a bit to enthusiastically for someone who was just bullied. I just liked being around people who accepted me.

While we were looking for a restaurant me and Bless were discussing pro heroes, it seemed like Bless was just as interested in quirks and there uses just as much as I was, although she didn't really have hero that she liked a lot like me and my goal to be like All-Might. We eventually found a BBQ restaurant and ate there, me and Bless continued to talk about where we wanted to go to school in order to become a hero. Unsurprisingly we both wanted to go to UA, I mean it was the greatest hero school in the world.

We were all eating and enjoying our time when eventually we had to leave after we had finished eating. We were on our way to my home, Bless's father had promised to make sure that I get home safely and then they would head home. On our way to my house we started to see more commotion and people running past us. It was the first time I had seen a villain attack in progress. People were running away and screaming that they needed more heroes. My guess is that the villain had somehow gotten away from his pursuers. He had a mutant type quirk that gave him four spider appendages on his back which from the look of it let him maneuver around very easily from pursuers. More than likely he was not taking to the roofs to try and not be spotted easily from the sky. He must have tried to disappear at first. Any time that someone wasn't fast enough to get out of the way he'd shoot some webs out of his spider appendages and brutally swing them to the side, some would crash into people and be relatively ok while others would crash into the side of buildings in extreme pain. Those appendages must have packed a punch. He must have immobilized his original pursuers and ran away as fast as he could. However, for everything that went through my head it all passed so quickly he was already upon us so quickly. Bless and I closed our eyes in anticipation waiting to be thrown aside harshly, but the pain never came when I opened my eyes the villain was on the ground twitching in pain. I looked around there was no one in sight but there were signs giving away what might have happened to the villain. There were spider cracks on the concrete ground and walls, while the villain himself was now sporting bruises all over his body with his spider appendages being bent inwards and the hard exo-skeleton shell of the appendages shattered. No one knew what had happened, one minute he was actually getting away and the next he's a broken twitching mess. Everyone was on their cell phones either calling the authorities or taking pictures of the villain. I started writing down everything that had happened while Bless was just looking at the man, we were both looking at him when suddenly we felt hands on our shoulders.

"We should really get home now, this place isn't safe" Bless's father stated

We were both spooked, and people around us were all looking for the hero that had done this. Maybe if I had been more observant at the time I would have noticed that Bless's father now had some black scruff marks on certain parts on his attire. Bless and her father then accompanied me home and Bless's father then introduced himself to my mother and then went on their way. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad now, I had an actual friend now. Maybe if I give it my all then I could be an actual hero without a quirk. Things will be different now.

 **1 Year Later**

A lot of time had passed since I had first met Bless and her father, things have been nicer since I first met them and were still friends. Bless was not as weird as she was when she first got here, she learned to get along with everyone and was actually quite popular with the other girls. I had continued to compile more information about quirks and how I could counter them though there would never be much that I could do. People were not making fun of me for being quirk-less as much because some of them were now friends with Bless, I'm honestly not sure if they stopped because of a little bit of Bless rubbing off on them or they didn't want to upset one of the popular people either way I was thankful nonetheless. Today was a Saturday and it was 6 in the morning, not many people were awaking yet, but I went out at to go have a run. I needed to be in top physical form if I wanted to be a quirk-less hero. I ran into a much darker forest as the sun was only just fully rising, I eventually came to a stop, something didn't feel right, it felt like I was being watched. I stopped and looked around.

"Hello, is anyone there" I yelled

I heard what sounded like clanking metal behind me and I turned around, there was this huge black shape with red eyes coming out of the shadows. It looked mechanical, it couldn't be a quirk user could it. I backed up and as I did the giant beetle like robot reared up and let loose a screech and started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could but I had run too far into the forest and the beetle was catching up, it was about to get me but I just managed to squeeze in between two trees that grew too close together. That would only stall it, and I wouldn't make it back to the city before it reached me. I ran looking for anywhere that I could hide. I could hide behind a tree and wait for it to pass but with its huge eyes it probably had a huge field of vision so it would see me from the side when it passed, so I continued to run on. Eventually came upon a small overhang on a small hill which I chose as my hiding spot. I heard the clanking of the metal footsteps and I waited, waited, and waited hearing nothing, but I then saw some rubble fall from the overhang. It was on top of me and the only thing I could do is hold my breath. I was so scared what was I supposed to do if it found me. It wasn't supposed to end like this I wanted to be a hero, if I died now my mother would be devastated and Bless and her father would care too. No one else would care though, I can't believe this is how I'm going out.

I closed my eyes waiting for the moment that the enemy would inevitably find me. Suddenly I heard a crackle of what sounded like something charging up and then I saw the robot's carcass slam into a tree with a molten hole tearing through its circuitry. It twitched a few times before its red-light eyes finally went dim, I was about to come out of my hiding place to see who had taken the robot out when I heard a voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me, it had to be now after all this time, they couldn't just leave me alone, why are they even coming after me, I mean they got rid of me so why, or is it just the fact that their greedy gluttonous fucks that they want to take over a different world…sigh. I hope everyone I hate is dead, lord knows I don't need any more of their world's problems." Said a voice

I had heard this voice before, it sounded like Dexter's father but I haven't caught a look yet.

"Fine they want to come here then I beat them all into submission and throw them all back to that dying world" the voice yelled again

I had enough of not knowing who was talking so I carefully looked out from my hiding place, and it was Bless's father, however he immediately caught sight of me. How you might ask, well it turns out that while he wasn't talking anymore he was standing where the robot once stood looking down because he had been typing into a gauntlet on his arm. So, I peeked up from the overhang and he was already looking down.

"Mr. McPherson…y-yo-y-you destroyed that thing, but you're supposed to be quirk-less like me" Izuku's trembling voice stated

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh…. that's just perfect, tell me is there anything else that's hiding that wants to come out. That's great, this is perfect, yes this is definitely how I wanted this moment to happen" Dexter continued to yell out, obviously put in a bad mood by the events that had just unfolded.

"Ok listen Izuku, I know you have a lot of questions about what just happened, but that's not important right now, if you want answers you'll have to follow me, or I can wipe your memory which is it?" Dexter asked

"Yes sir" quickly replied Izuku scared and curious out of his mind

"Good now help me drag this robot carcass through this portal" replied Dexter as he finished punching something into his gauntlet.

I had heard of warp quirks before but to actually see a portal that wasn't from a quirk I didn't think it possible. We collected as many of the fragments of the robot that we could before we proceeded to drag the whole thing through the portal. What I saw on the other side took my breath away. It looked like a giant lab, so vast that I don't think I'd ever be able to fully comprehend it. I saw robots flying around some holding objects that I had never seen before and others holding resources. All in all, this was like seeing something from a sci-fi movie in real life. Some of the robots came down and immediately took away the scrap heap we had brought in.

"Ok now that that is finished I can go prepare breakfast for Bless and you if you would like some also. Come with me I can answer your questions while we walk. We then proceeded to make our way through the vast complex with me staying close to Bless's father in order to not get lost. We eventually came out of what seemed to be a secret passage way that was located behind a book shelf. I now knew that this was their home and that they had a lab so extremely huge right under their house. Dexter made his way to the kitchen with me in tow and proceeded to turn on the stove so that he could start cooking. Everything felt tense for me because things seemed to be too laid back, there had to be something up.

"Sooooo…you want any breakfast too or you want to start with the questioning" asked Dexter

Not wanting to be rude Izuku meekly replied with a "Yes breakfast sounds good"

After a long moment of silence with Izuku looking down at the dinner table and Dexter watching eggs cook, Izuku asked his first question.

"What was that" asked Izuku

"That was a robot meant to scout out the environment while also killing small threats to determine the possibility of invasion" Dexter replied

"But where did it come from, I've never seen anything like it, countries don't really try to expand on their technological advances unless it's in hero support gear and even then, this looks ahead of their time." Izuku would have continued if not for the fact that Dexter was smirking at him "What?"

"You know most people would immediately assume that it was their neighboring countries planning to take their land, but it looks like you know at least somewhat what others are capable of." replied Dexter "But to answer your question your right no body in YOUR world could make something like this even if it is a fairly simple design it is still miles ahead of the "training bots" that your heroes of today use to train. No, these robots come from somewhere I had hoped to never have contact with again, they come from my world, or my universe in a much bigger sense" Dexter finished

Izuku's face however conveyed much disbelief

"Oh come now, don't look at me like that you're a smart kid, haven't you ever heard of the Multi World Interpretation" Dexter added as Izuku continued to look at him like he was crazy. "Right now, that I think about it maybe your universe never came up with it with all the quirk based science going on instead of real science. To put it simply there are many different universes, some being so identical that there is only one moment or one miniscule thing that separates them, while others are changed drastically by one decision or are completely different in their whole entirety. I'm from one that is different from yours in an entirety." Finished Dexter

I was silent as I thought about what Dexter had said, I mean it sounded completely absurd and yet somehow, I couldn't dismiss it. So, I pressed on looking for more information.

"Ok, let's say I believe that what you say is even somewhat possible, why are you here?" I asked

"I was a genius that worked for the forces of good until I realized that ignorant people would never understand me and that any bonds formed would mean nothing in the face of pure ignorance and stupidity. I wanted so much to be a hero that I opened myself up too much to people who would never truly care for me. I was framed for an act I did not commit and was thus forced to escape, until I was eventually captured by the enemy and left for dead in another lifeless universe, being super genius that I was I eventually made a gateway here because it suited my needs in the process of raising Bless." Replied Dexter

"What do you mean by it suited your needs?" asked Izuku

"Your world has an excess amount of gene mutation currently taking place meaning that almost everyone in this world has a quirk of some sort. In my world, there were heroes just as there are in yours except unlike yours they were fewer in number but far more powerful. Bless's mother was one of those heroes so naturally she inherited some of her powers, so I needed a world where she could blend in easily. Your world was perfect with its ever-growing expansion of powers although my daughter easily out-class's most in terms of versatility there are some that could still overwhelm her with their quirks, however in time she will rise even above them" stated Dexter

I wanted to ask more questions like where was Bless's mother but neither answer I came up with in my head seemed like a could one so I refrained from that question lest I bring up bad memories. Something I really wanted to know though is how he took out that robot.

"Bless told me that you were quirk-less, if that's true then how did you take out that robot so quickly" Izuku continued

"Oh that, that's simple I'm the smartest person in existence, what took out the robot was just one of my many inventions. I can make whatever I please so long as I put my mind to it and there probably isn't a thing that I can't do. Honestly the way I see it I consider myself the strongest person because I'm the smartest, after quirks are just tools that people are born with in order to help them achieve their dreams. However, that's just it, they get one tool while I can continue to invent, to grow, to thrive. I will never plateau unlike others that rely on their physical endurance before they start to break down. I am the epitome of power" Dexter practically screamed out in overexcited confidence

Brief moment of silence "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh I'm the greatest" Dexter finished while also finishing the food that he had been cooking and putting it on plates.

I had been amazed by his proclamation and started thinking to myself that maybe he could be the one to help me become a hero, after all if he is as powerful as he claims to be then I could surely become a hero worthy of a title similar to All-Might. This might be my only opportunity to ask him to teach me properly without anyone else around.

"Please help me become a hero!" I asked profusely while doing a standing bow

"And why the hell would I want to do that, in case you haven't noticed I'm not a hero nor do I gain anything by doing this, and before you even think about telling others I wasn't kidding when I said I'd erase your memories" Dexter replied with a smug grin

What was I supposed to say I had nothing to offer him and he had no reason to do anything for me other than the fact that I am his daughters friend.

"Please it's all I've ever wanted, to be able to be the best hero and protect everyone's smiles, you might be my only option and I can't just let this slip away" I stated starting to leak some tears.

I was about to continue begging when we both heard the cough of someone wanting to make themselves known. There stood Bless in her sleepwear looking as though she had just woken up, whether it was by the smell of breakfast or our loud conversation I didn't know although she did look slightly miffed and floated up to her father.

"Daddy what do you think you're doing scaring Izuku like that dangling his dreams in front of him like that." Bless punctuated her last words as she poked her father in the chest with each final word.

Dexter then started looking sheepish and put his hands up in surrender "Hey hey I was just playing around, I was gonna help him, I just thought, you know I could have a little fun, I honestly didn't expect him to cry" Dexter finished while poking his index fingers together.

"Sorry about my dad Izuku he tends to get a big head when he explains how smart he is. He's honestly been planning to help you for a while now, he just doesn't like admitting that he likes to help people" Bless explained

"Really!?"

Sigh "Yes I was, but let's set something straight I just don't help anyone ok" Dexter retorted

"Then why help me" Izuku asked

"Because you remind me of myself in a sense, when I was a child I too idolized heroes and dreamed of being one. I had a suit, I had the gadgets and my intellect but no one ever supported me, no one ever believed in me. Seeing you with the exact same drive to be a hero just makes me think about what could have been if I had had someone to support me instead of putting me down. So, I eventually decided that I would help you in any way that I could to see what could have been. You should give yourself more credit I've seen your journal the way you come across problems and solve them while also being aware of a quirks other possible aspects is similar to me, so I will help you." Stated Dexter

Izuku immediately started bawling tears of joy in the fact that he might be able to actually become a hero. "Thank you" cried Izuku

"Don't worry about it, besides it'll be good for my dad to interact with other people besides myself, this will be good for his health" stated Bless as she had begun eating her breakfast. "He doesn't exactly get out much" whispered Bless

"Hey I'll have you know that I could get out if I wanted to, I just don't like that many people or people in general." Replied Dexter

"Dad as much as I love you, you only come out of your lab when it's to spend time with me and I know you go out of your way to care for me but you need other hobbies beside staying cooped up in that lab like every day might be the last." Said a worried Bless

"But it's not my fault, this is how I like spending my time, trying to make friends in a world of stupid people is a fruitless task" retorted Dexter. Bless then gave him a harsh glare. "Fine, fine I'll try after I believe I have helped Izuku here, enough" answered Dexter. He then proceeds to lean into Izuku's ear "That's never gonna happen" Whispered Dexter. This prompted an egg to be thrown at his face which he then whipped off with his hand "sigh... Sometimes I wish you didn't inherit super hearing" replied a frustrated Dexter

"So, can we begin my training today?" asked a hopeful Izuku

"Love the enthusiasm kid but no, there are still some things that I need to finish and I also need to figure out a training schedule, although I guess I could use "training" lightly I mean I'll really only be showing you how to use some of my inventions. However, I should be done with everything by tomorrow so come by in the morning, buuuuuuuuuuuuut I can show you some of my inventions right now if you want." answered Dexter

"Yes please!" cheered Izuku

"OK then get ready!" yelled Dexter

"Yay I love this part" cheered Bless

Izuku then looked around confused right before Dexter slammed his fist on a secret button that was disguised as a tile piece on the counter. Suddenly trap doors opened out from under all of them and they all fell down chutes.

 **Dexter's chute**

Dexter was falling down the chute keeping quite with a smirk and arms crossed.

 **Bless's chute**

Bless was falling down the chute while having her hands in the air above her head cheering

 **Izuku's Chute**

Izuku was screaming his head off at all the twists and turns that he was taking along with how fat he was going.

 **The Laboratory**

They all landed on a cushioned ground that functioned as a landing pad for the chutes. Dexter somehow lands while standing straight up and somehow not falling over, Bless landed while bouncing in a cannonball form and laughing, and finally Izuku landed in and awkward fashion before he finally stopped and was taking quick deep breaths.

"So, what did you think" asked Dexter

"I felt like I was gonna die" gasped out Izuku

"Well you'll just have to get used to it so let's begin the tour" proclaimed Dexter

Dexter proceeded to show me a majority of his inventions, some of them I could tell that he more than likely made them when he was younger, while the more dangerous or cooler inventions were newer. First up were the Zero Point Energy Gauntlets which greatly restrained any bodily movement by emitting a quantum field around the targets body. Next was the Gravity Gauntlet which could change the amount of gravity at will in a designated area although this one was made in his younger years he stated that the only thing wrong with it is that the battery drains quickly. Lastly were Epoch Gauntlet which would place people in a death-like coma. These were just three of the many Immobilization Class Inventions that stuck out to me. Next came Dexter's more dangerous inventions that were more combat oriented. For example, the Omega Gauntlets that could more than match anyone with a common strength enhancement quirk, although the reality was that All-Might currently surpasses these models. Next was an invention that Dexter explained that he did not invent. They were called Repulsor Gauntlets and he explained that he found them and blueprints on a dead world but refused to tell me anything else. There were more deadlier weapons but Dexter said he kept those in a special vault. Next, he showed me the inventions he made simply because he could. For instance, the Time Expansion Helmet was probably my favorite out of all of them. Dexter explained that the Helmet design was the very first model and since then he has made it into a small bracelet that he kept on him at all times. I mean if one had the right powers or weapons and had this as well they'd be able to take out anyone or escape in the blink of an eye. Only downside was that the user would have to avoid dragging, sliding any and all body parts. Moving around when active it would be best to walk when not wearing any kind of protection. If one wanted to use it to its fullest they would need a material that could withstand all of the friction caused by the sped-up molecules. Dexter told me that he was currently crafting some items that would be able to withstand all the friction and kinetic energy dished out.

"So, does it really go as fast as you say?" asked Izuku

"Oh it does, remember that spider villain, that was me." Said Dexter

"Didn't the friction hurt you though, you weren't exactly dressed for combat" aske Izuku

"Not really I had a pair of my omega gauntlets that I slipped on but after that use they were hot and melting from all the friction but my shirt did get some burn marks from tiny pieces of debris. I usually carry a few weapons in this dimensional pocket watch for precautionary reasons." Answered Dexter

After that Dexter had to go somewhere to finish some work off in another section in the lab and he left me with Bless to guide me. We kept doing thru the lab viewing all of her father's inventions from the most basic to the most complex. My next favorite part was viewing the giant robots, Bless told me that her father said that these were all made in his childhood and that he hasn't made another one since. The first one being the smallest was labeled as the Robo-Dexo Transformer which Dexter made just to beat up some dodgeball bullies. Next was Robo-Dexo 2000 that Dexter made to combat bigger enemies, it was about the size of a twenty-story building. I questioned Bless about the next model because it was not present but there was hanger room for it and the number 3000 on the floor in front of it except it was crossed out.

"Hey, Bless what happened to Robo-Dexo 3000?" asked Izuku

"Uuuhhh… I think Dad said that it went rouge and got itself destroyed so he has only ever relied on 2000 since then." Replied Bless

I kept looking at all of the hangers some of them containing some robots that Dexter made until I saw a huge one that was bigger than any of the other ones.

"Hey Bless, which one is that one?" asked Izuku

"Oh that's Multi-Formic Megabot, it was dad's most powerful robot before 3000, however with 3000 being a failure it is his strongest however it cannot be used without four people." Replied Bless

We kept going through the lab it was so huge I can't believe it, it's almost like a labyrinth, even Bless admits that she has never seen the lab in its entirety. We came across a room that had a plate above the door the read Vault of Broken Dreams. It was filled with what looked like broken inventions and debris on shelves. There was a box that we had discovered that was labeled memories. There were multiple photo albums that showed pictures of Dexter's childhood with his parents and sibling, what surprised me was that Dexter had a sister.

"I didn't know that your dad had a sister, what happened to her?" asked Izuku

"I'm not really sure, I know that he had a sister and that there was a accident, but he's never told me what happened to her, only that she's in a better place now. We kept looking through the photos of Dexter as he went through his life. After his sister stopped showing up he looked angry in every picture after then. Eventually we came across a picture of Dexter along with some other people. It contained Dexter along with three other girls. He seemed to be hugging the one with auburn hair and pink eyes, while the blond one looked happy about the two and a black haired one looked like the just wanted to get the picture over with.

"This must be your mother Bless" stated Izuku as he held the picture up.

Bless took the photo and looked at it for a while, I didn't know exactly what to expect when I handed it to her but it sure wasn't what happened next. She threw the photo in the air and it flew like any other piece of paper would. While it was falling down I saw Bless shoot a beam out of her eyes and burn most of the picture, only leaving her father intact. She just kept looking at the photo with a blank face as it laid on the floor still smoldering somewhat. Realizing that I may have brought up something that I shouldn't have I decided to change the subject.

I started looking for something else to distract her or change the mood. I eventually found an old suit that looked like a hero suit with a cape and everything.

"H-He-H-Hey Bless, um, isn't this the suit that your father talked about when he wanted to be a hero, it looks really cool" complimented Izuku

She was still silent looking at the photo before she looked at me. It really scared me because I had never seen her so serious before and her eyes were still red from the beams she shot from her eyes. Her eyes eventually returned to their orange color and I then realized that she was crying and heaving.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" Bless stammered out

"That's okay, but why did you get angry" asked Izuku

Bless was silent for a moment contemplating her answer

"When my dad was raising me he always did the best that he could and I was always happy but as time went on I saw other families with a father and a mother. I eventually asked my dad what happened to mom and he told me the truth and I believed him because I was young at the time. However just a year ago, about two months after I met you I had decided to find out more, so while my dad was out I went into his lab to find answers. I knew that dad kept all of his memories back up in a drive in case he ever forgets everything so I went to go view the ones from before I was made." Stammered Bless

"And you know what I found, I found out that my father was right, everything that he said was true. My mom didn't love him anymore. He was right, I should have believed in him from the start. Do you know how guilty I've felt to have not believed my dad, he raised me with nothing but love this entire time and even then, I doubted him. I used to think that maybe deep down that he didn't really love me ever since my mom left him but I was wrong. I went through some of his memories and I got my answers, I felt stupid afterwards for ever doubting Dad." Finished Bless

Izuku kept looking at her not sure exactly what to say

Bless chuckled "You must be surprised that I'm actually not as happy as I act all the time, you know I used to ask dad what mom looked like before I knew all this and he'd describe her. Now I can't even stand looking at her image and you know what, my dad gave me this exact same picture for my last birthday and I can't get rid of it because he'll noticed. It's just sitting there in my room now reminding me every day, that for one moment I didn't believe my dad, that for one moment I wasn't sure if my dad cared for me. Sometimes I wonder what he'd think if he found out that I questioned his love for me, knowing him he'd probably be depressed. That's not what I want for Dad, that's not how I want repay all of his love" cried Bless now bawling

Standing there hearing her speak I didn't know what to tell her at first, she was mad at the fact that questioned her father's love for a mother she never knew, and now she was nervous about disappointing her father. I finally knew what I had to say after that though.

I gave a small cough to get her attention before beginning.

"Bless, in all the time that I've known you and your father I've never seen your father get angry at you once, or disappointed. Every time he talks about you, your father literally gushes with pride. I really don't think your father cares what you do so long as you love it. You said you wanted to be a hero and your dad literally talks about how your gonna do great things one day. He doesn't expect you to follow in his footsteps in science or anything like that, he just wants you to be happy. And so what if you questioned his love once, as a human that's only natural to question things, but the only thing that matters is that you now go on without a shadow of a doubt that your father loves you." Answered Izuku

They stayed like that for a while until eventually Bless started to let all the information that Izuku said sink in. He was right, she was thinking about this too hard, she knows that her father loves her and that the chances of them ever meeting her mother again were slim to none. Wiping away some tears she started to really think about what Izuku said. He was right there really wasn't a reason to overthink this and she would always be thankful for his help.

"Anyways we should probably get back before your dad starts to wonder where we are" stated a worried Izuku

They were making their way back albeit slowly as they weren't sure which turns to take from time to time. Slowly working their way back in silence Bless finally spoke.

"Thanks…. For you know….what you said back there" spoke a nervous Bless

"Oh uh it was nothing really, I was just helping a friend right?" spoke Izuku

"Yah…." Responded Bless

 **Dexter's Pov**

While our young hero is wondering the lab, we find the aged genius tearing away at machinery of the robot that he took out in the forest.

"Ok, so you understand the plan Computer?" asked Dexter while he was inside the robot's husk

"Yes Dexter, first you will mine the remains for any data pertaining to current events in our original home and why it was here, then erase any compromising data and reprogram the robot to return in order to report nothing in order to buy time. I've already dispatched worker bots to prep the supplies that will be needed to fix the robot." Reported Computer

"Yes exactly!. Seeing as Aku was working alongside Dr. X last we saw this could mean a couple of things. One possible reason is that they have won completely and destroyed the earth and want to do it again so they want another world to conquer. However that option is ruled out by the fact that they came here, it doesn't matter if they sent these out to millions of different universes the fact that one came to this one by chance is impossible….or I could have THE literal worst luck that anyone has ever had." Finished Dexter

"Option number two is that they were sent after something and I will find out what and throw it back to it's original universe before this universe gets caught in the crossfire. Hell, maybe it'll be some of the heroes from my age and I'll have a good time throwing them back from whence they came. I mean even if it is them I'll have to find out how they tracked me so that I can put a stop to it" stated Dexter.

The situation is growing out of proportions, with this much activity from my dying world I'll have to be super serious with Izuku's training. I can't protect Bless forever or at least I can't do so properly yet without backlash. While I am helping Izuku achieve his dream I also have my own agenda. I would have explained it to Izuku had Bless not woken up, I didn't exactly want her to hear what I have to say.

Eventually while digging thru the robot's carcass I found it's data storage drive and I inserted it into Computer for hacking and decoding. It was a simple enough task for Computer however the drive was scarce of any information, however what we did find out had shocked me to the core. It was sent for nothing more than scouting but what it was scouting for I did not like one bit. Apparently, every hero of my generation escaped because they were all on a list to be wanted by Aku and Dr. X. It was unnerving, this was all happening to fast. I had to fit somewhere in all this but I'm not sure where, they've obviously had a way to find out which universe I'm in but they haven't been able to find my exact location on this planet or they don't know how to approach me. Ehh, I cross that bridge when I get there.

"Dexter, Izuku and Bless are finished and are in route back to you" stated Computer

"OK, Computer put my lab coat to the wash and bring out my training equipment for today's exercise" asked Dexter

The next thing to happen to happen is a multitude of training equipment like weights, treadmills, and punching bags came out of the wall. (Authors Note: Now you may be wondering why the once boy genius who never bothered with anything physically demanding is working out. Well it's simple, he's gotten just a bit more egotistical and wants to excel in all that he can now that he's older. Think of Ego Trip Action Dexter, but not that beefy. He's not buff but leaner with a lot of definition so that all his muscles show but the same height as Grim Tales Dexter. Also, if you work out at all then there is no doubt in my mind that you pose in the mirror or you will eventually. Why? Because it feels awesome to see what you've done with yourself.) Dexter then began his workout because even with the kids on their way back it would still take them thirty minutes at least to get back walking with how big his lab was. He didn't really ever have to worry about Bless and Izuku getting lost because his robots that were literally everywhere in his lab would help if they got lost.

 **45 Minutes Later Izuku's Pov**

We had finally made it back to the main foyer of the lab when we caught sight of Bless's dad working out. Right when we got there he was still wearing his black pants and boots except now he was not wearing his lab coat but just a white tank top. He seemed pretty into his workout where he was currently pummeling a punching bag with music playing. It wasn't until the music stopped that he turned around and saw them there.

"It's pretty late now, I'm assuming that you will be heading home now Izuku" questioned Dexter

"Yes sir, thank you for all your help today and giving me new hope" thanked Izuku

"Not a problem, allow me to accompany you home to make sure you get home softly" offered Dexter

"Thank you, Mr. McPherson, but I think I can manage" stated Izuku

"Oh but I insist, I wouldn't want anything happening to my new protégé now would I" insisted Dexter

With that they proceed to make their way up to the house the bookshelf again.

"Bless dear you should head to bed now I'm just gonna go drop off Izuku and I'll be right back ok" said Dexter

"Ok drive safe Dad" said Bless

Izuku was waiting by the door when Dexter came by.

"Hey Izuku, let's take my car it'll be a lot faster that way" stated Dexter with Izuku silently agreeing with a nod

In the garage Dexter's taste in vehicles is what astounded Izuku, he had a 2018 McLaren 720S with the main body being all white with purple highlights and accents along with some purple on the rims.

They both got in the car with Dexter pulling out of the garage and heading towards Izuku's home. It was mostly a silent ride because Izuku didn't exactly know what to say. He was thankful yes but he had already expressed that numerous times so what more was there to say. Eventually Dexter was the first one to break the silence.

"Listen Izuku, there's actually another reason that chose you specifically to be my protégé besides seeing your drive to become a hero. I believe that you are one of the best influences on my daughter, most kids I see these days are over confident jerks that like to rule over each other depending on who has the better quirk, and most kids that are bullied usually grow up spiteful. You however went down neither path, therefore I believe you are essential to my daughter's growth. Basically Izuku…what I'm trying to say is…..could you please watch my daughter for me? I can't be watch her all the time and as much as I want to believe Bless is perfect there are people that I just don't want near her. You both are aspiring to be heroes which can be a dangerous profession and I'd like a capable young man like yourself to stand by my daughter's side just to keep her out of trouble if it's not too much to ask." Asked Dexter

I was surprised by what he had to say and yet still somehow honored. With everyone bullying me for being quirk less no one had ever really seen me above everyone else before….it felt nice. And so, I gave him my answer with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Don't worry Mr. McPherson, I'll watch over her, after all that's my job as a hero, right?" finished Izuku

"Yah… Thank you, I'll be counting on you" Dexter finished with a smile

We had a moment of silence in realization that everything was going to be ok before Dexter resumed his joyful and rightfully so prideful nature.

"Anyways leaving that note, your studies begin tomorrow Izuku, show up early for your lessons. And remember, knowledge is power, so as long as you have the will to learn nothing is out of your grasp." Proclaimed Dexter. With that he quickly drove off while burning out and speeding off.

When I was making my way to my door I realized that I had never told my mom where I was and rushed through my door fearing that my mother was panicking. When I rushed in my mother was cooking dinner when she noticed me.

"Oh, Izuku, honey your back from Bless's house pretty late what took you so long?" asked Inko

"How did you know I was at Bless's I forgot to tell you?" fired back Izuku

"Oh, her father contacted me and let me know that you had come over for a visit, now go wash your hands, the foods almost ready" stated his mother.

Huh I guess he really does think of everything. I went to the restroom to go wash my hands thinking about everything that had occurred today. It almost seemed like a dream and I was scared that I'd wake up any second so I pinched myself and truth be told it is all real. I gazed at myself in the mirror, I had a chance to be a hero now, this wasn't hope, this was a legit, guaranteed chance to become a hero from someone who might actually be able to help me become number one. And before I realized it I was crying in joy.

"Honey your foods on the table" called Inko

I wiped my face for the final time that day and smiled.

"Coming Mom!" I happily yelled out

 **Chapter 2 End**

 **Whew that took a long while to do, I severely underestimated how long writing 10,000 words can be, not in the sense that it itself is hard but that I started this story when I started Summer college classes and I don't have much time as it is, but I'll never give up.**

 **So Izuku will not get his hands-on Dexter's inventions, at least not yet, because people will question how he got them as each one is unlike anything they've ever seen I have a solution for that though. I wanted Dexter to give Izuku a power, which is possible because he had given himself powers before as a child on his show however I still want him to inherit One-for-All. So, either he inherits One-for-All only or he gets something from both but one of them has to take a back seat in a sense that Izuku will only use one main one.**

 **Possible Power bestowed by Dexter: Nanites – powers similar to Generator Rex, fitting for an apprentice of an inventor. Also some of Dexter's overconfident nature may rub off but that's only because I believe he needs to grow a spine, he'll still be the same Izuku though.**

 **Reason why Bless is not the Inheritor, well to tell you that I'd have to tell you my plans but I assure you that there is a legitimate reason**

 **Reason for introducing heroes from the cartoon universe. Dexter doesn't want them here. He will hunt them down one by one although only important ones will be given spotlight.**

 **Dexter is not a hero and will not be for a while, his priority is his daughter.**

 **Chapter 3 will be out much quicker than 2 because with this time I planned out what I wanted to do. Trying to do a long story like this means that I can't introduce to many juicy bits or else I'll get ahead of myself. I need to try to set this story to a slow cook.**

 **Make sure to review I just want to know what you think.**

 **Next time: Chapter 3 Inheritor's Rise / Evictor's Necessity**


	3. Inheritors Rise

**Brute Force Algorithm Chapter 3**

 **Inheritor's Rise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or PPGD or the series that PPGD gets their characters from.**

 **Johnny Spectre - You know I wanted to make Dexter hunt them down but I decided to go a different route because you are absolutely right if im not careful this could all spiral out of control. I'm actually happy with the new route that I came up with but it won't come into significant play yet. And the sword, well I guess I could bring it in but the concept I was going to go for involved something a lot more complicated (after all I wasn't necessarily gonna "kill" Aku but he would be dead in a way) but when you think about it it makes sense, if you want to know what I have in mind I could PM you because saying it one here would give a big chunk of the story.**

 **naortegon- your right which is why is decided to try and combine the builds and One For All. Concepts are at the bottom tell me what you think.**

 **Karlos1234ify- Will Izuku get meta-nanites? Maybe, I honestly think he's leagues ahead of everyone right now so he doesn't need them yet and even if I do give them to him they'd have to be watered down (I think only time needs to be watered down and take away the godlike omni potency) a little after all I don't want an OP god-like on my hands because then it wouldn't be fun.**

 **09gemgg- Dexter loves Izuku as if he were his own son-in-law. Does that answer your question? Actually, Bless was created for the intent of forcing Dexter into a mature parent, she was never meant to have an important role but now I see the potential. Also other girls may be interested in Izuku, but not really a harem but more like Izuku will have girl troubles because in the end there can only be one. Izuku x Bless is definatly not set in stone though they could just end up as family friends but hey who know for real.**

 **Izuku's Pov Saturday morning 8:00**

It had been nearly half a year since my encounter with the truth of Bless's father and since then I have grown exponentially. I was learning the basics of science at first but then we eventually moved on to concepts that my world hadn't even discovered yet. I was scared that I wouldn't understand any of it but somehow, I did, it was strange to be soaking up foreign concepts like this so easily. Maybe I had a knack for it or maybe there was something else in play but it didn't seem important at the time. For physical conditioning Dexter was teaching me many combat styles while also being able to predict the enemy using some visor technology that I would borrow while learning from him.

I was told that I would be able to invent alongside him after I had a sufficient enough knowledge of chemical and electrical engineering. For now, I was just watching him taking notes while he would present certain parts of an invention and explain their importance. Dexter also wanted to show me just how his inventions were leaps and bounds ahead of what we had here so he captured some data that was collected from observing the support gear that heroes used when in confrontation with villains and recreated them. He had visors that could inspect and assess the components of machinery as long as they were not protected by a surrounding electrical field, which he stated our world doesn't seem to have at all.

"So you see Izuku your world seems to rely more on aluminum for the wiring of their technology, which isn't essentially bad except for the fact that aluminum only has a conductivity output of 61%, while I use silver that has a conductivity output of 105%. This should be common knowledge as it is rudimentary in the field of science so the only reason that I would assume that they would resort to aluminum is the fact that your world is so full of heroes that the demand is high and that they had to resort to a more plentiful resource. Their rocket boots for example, have the same output of conductivity as mine although only because they had to use more wiring, which in turn makes them bigger and more clunky then mine. I use better resources so that I don't have to supplement them in any way. The added weight from the extra wiring of your world makes the boots stutter before they actually take you off the ground and even then the time that they can keep a person airborne is extremely limited" stated Dexter while pointing to a chalk board with one of those extending pointers.

Izuku then raised his hand signifying that he had a question to ask, which Dexter promptly stopped to address. "Yes Izuku" said Dexter while pointing at him dramatically

"Sensei where are your rocket boots, the reason I'm asking is because I've only seen my worlds version and I'd like to see yours" questioned Izuku

"Why Izuku what do you mean, there right here" Dexter stated while he started hovering in the air

"Amazing I thought you were wearing regular boots!" said an amazed Izuku

"You see, the best can only be made by the smartest with the best materials and unlike those mine can hover" stated Dexter

I could see what he was saying, gear that heroes would use only blasted them high into the air but they can't really control their altitude because of all the force it takes just to get it in the air. Each difference might be small but when cultivated together the outcome is huge.

"Uhh… wait isn't silver expensive….. sensei where exactly do you get all this silver" asked Izuku

Dexter immediately went silent and looked like he was contemplating something. He then began pinching the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh.

"Ok look I'll show you but you got to promise me that you won't tell Bless, she hasn't exactly asked where I get all my supplies because she has been around me for so long I think it's just something normal for her. I pretty sure she just assumes that I have a machine that makes materials somewhere, which isn't exactly wrong" Stated Dexter

"Why haven't you told Bless?" asked a suspicious Izuku

Silence….. "Ok the reason that I haven't told her yet is because I keep her 16th birthday present alongside it" stated Dexter

"OK….You" pointing at Dexter while Dexter nods in confirmation "keep her 16th birthday present next to the thing that makes your materials" Dexter nods again "even though she's only barley turned 14." Finished Izuku

"Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid, but yah that's pretty much about sums it up" replied Dexter

"Couldn't you, oh I don't know hide it in a closet or something, also why would you get a 16th birthday present presumably years in advance?

"Ok first, it's not something I can hide, second, I guess technically it's something that's gonna be passed down in our family now as an heirloom, and finally you don't know the pains of having to hide something from someone with x-ray vision." Stated Dexter

"Ok then lets see what you have that could be so amazing and hard to hide that isn't already as great as your lab" stated Izuku. They had begun to act more comfortable with each other over 6 months. Izuku acted more confident around Dexter but with anyone else he was still the same. I guess you could describe it as a Dad-son bond or Big-small brother relationship. Although only when they weren't in serious training.

"Ok ok, just remember try to keep an open mind, and please try not to freak out" stated a nervous Dexter

"Sensei what present could surprise me more than all of your inventions and your lab already have." Asked a non-believing Izuku

"Then it's settled were taking a short trip" said Dexter. He then promptly started typing something into his holographic keypad.

A green portal then promptly opened and we both made our way towards it. I was about to step towards it when Dexter grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Prepare to be amazed beyond your wildest dreams Izuku" said a smug Dexter

We walked through the portal with me being nervous not really knowing what to expect. However, what I saw was a room that looked exactly like Dexter's lab except the lights were off and the only light was coming from the portal. After Dexter came through he promptly dusted off his lab coat.

"Sorry I like to keep the dome closed when I'm gone" stated Dexter

He then walked towards a lever and pulled it down. The next thing I know the roof is opening up until it opens all the way revealing that they were on top of a sky scraper. When I looked out the ground around the skyscraper was like white cement and completely and utterly flat for a good distance. Off on the horizon I could see a lush forest with plants as green as can be and giant arching rock formations that you would only see in a fantasy rpg game. To put it simply it was breath taking.

"Yeah I know it's not much now, I still got to plan a layout for a city, I mean the only thing I've been doing these past few years is changing the environment around this place" answered Dexter

Izuku turned his head to him so fast Dexter took a step back

"Are you kidding me, you have an entire planet to yourself, how'd you even get this?" asked Izuku

"Well remember when I said I landed on a desolate version of earth when I was escaping my world, this is it" said Dexter

"But this world looks like it's very much alive and it doesn't look anything like earth." Stated Izuku

"I know aren't I great" said Dexter

"Sensei that doesn't answer my question, but at least I know you get your resources by mining your own planet" answered Izuku

"Yah that's not how it works, do you honestly think I would ruin this beautiful planet after all the work I put into shaping it." Said Dexter

Due to not being able to comprehend what exactly is going on Izuku was extremely confused.

"Ok so let me get this straight, you don't mine the planet, you brought life back to it, and you shaped the very earth into a fantasy world, HOW exactly are you doing all this!" Izuku almost screamed desperate to know how Dexter was doing all these amazing things.

"Well I'm glad you asked behold the culmination of all my work, my **apex** , my **zenith** , my **apogee** , behold the Neurotomic Protocore." Dexter emphasized each word

Izuku was currently taking all of these notes down and even drawing a sketch of the Neurotomic Protocore in his journal.

"So how does it work Sensei?" asked Izuku

"The Neurotomic Protocore allows me to help the environment around me thus allowing for the resurgence of life. It also allows me to teletronically manifest objects out of thin air allowing me to create whatever I so wish" said Dexter holding out his hand and manifesting a ingot of silver.

"So, you just go around this planet changing the landscape piece by piece?" said Izuku

"Oh, heveans no, I'm a scientist not a masochist, do you know how long that would take." Stated Dexter

Dexter then proceeded to show me the device that the protocore was hooked up too and explain it.

"The protocore is hooked up to a mass network of pipes that distribute the energy worldwide, permeating the very earth with its enriching properties and I can manipulate that energy because I share a link with my creation rightfully so. I can also choose to elevate the knowledge of those around me, its one of the reasons that you've been progressing at such a rapid pace. Keep in mind thought that this is only happening because you are putting in effort, the protocore only helps information stick for now." Stated Dexter

Dexter then put his foot on a pressure plate button on the floor and a huge table came out of the ground and a hologram of the planet showed up.

"This is how I get my work done, it's a consul hooked up to the core that lets me manipulate the energy from here" explained Dexter

Dexter zoomed in on our location and started manipulating the hologram. He made the ground expand into a spring like form coiling up in a spiral with trees still growing on it and support to make the structure stable. On the hologram, the structure was about the same size as the tower.

"Care to take a look outside" asked Dexter

When I looked outside there was the structure that he made on the hologram standing as tall as the tower.

"This machine helps me manifest simple huge objects, when it's something smaller and more complicated its best that I concentrate" said Dexter

When I turned around Dexter's eyes were different they looked more robotic and lines were showing on his face kind of like a circuit board design on his face around his eyes and on his hands.

"Sensei what going on with your face?" asked Izuku

Dexter manifested a mirror and looked at his face.

"Oh that, that's normal, I forgot to tell you that this is how my eyes look, my eyes were poisoned and my mind slightly cursed. I had to make a replacement for sight. The reason you don't usually see them is because I have a cloak around them that makes my eyes look normal. These markings tend to show up when filtering energy from the Protocore, they look cool though right." Said Dexter

"Well I can't say im surprised, but is that even healthy" asked a deadpanned Izuku

"…Yes" said Dexter

"You don't know do you" asked Izuku

"Well I never bothered checking I mean it's healthy positive energy its not like it could be doing anything bad. I mean the only way I could actually get hurt by this is by over exerting my-self, but with almost 14 years of practice it would take a lot." Stated Dexter

"So what do you think of Bless's present so far? Asked Dexter

"Wait her present is this planet." yelled Izuku

"Well I'll turn it into a kingdom of sorts, the kingdom of Dextopia, which technically makes her a princess right? I own this entire planet technically since I'm the only one that lives on it for now at least. And the protocore sort of, I'm honestly the only person that will ever bond with it the way I have, I'm not exactly using it the way I'm supposed to, it's an unlimited power source meant to spread prosperity but my world through me out before I could show it and I was forced to bond myself to it in order to survive. My arsenal of inventions will go to you in order to help you achieve your dreams and even a little gift to supplement the fact that you won't get my inventions right off the bat. I mean my inventions more than make up for the power you may lack but I needed to make something that could blend in in your world. You'll get the other gadgets eventually after I make a company debut." said Dexter

"But wouldn't you want to keep something this amazing in your family" asked Izuku

"Oh don't worry about that besides its not much really considering your future." Dexter waved him off with a smirk that Izuku didn't catch.

After that Dexter said being in this world would be a great opportunity to practice flying with rocket boots.

"Go check in the back room over there, I think I left an extra pair of rocket boots in there, I'll be moving junk off the landing pad." stated Dexter

I went to the room like he said and what I found was a room that resembled a huge closet. It was filled with many lab coats that were all pristine white along with black slacks and many of Dexter's boots. They all seemed too big for me so I kept looking until I got to the end of the closet. There was one pair at the end that seemed like the only one that would fit me except it also came with the slack and lab coat on a mannequin.

"OOOOOOOO" pondered Izuku wondering how he'd look in it"

 **5 minutes later**

"Somehow for a lab coat this makes me feel strong and I like the way they make me look so smart" Izuku thought "I see why sensei likes wearing these" stated Izuku looking at his extended arms and stretching them in the coat. I like the feeling of professionalism that I get from wearing this.

"Hey that's my old lab coat from when I was your age" Dexter suddenly appeared leaning against the door frame while I was still looking in front of the mirror

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch it I'll put it back whe." But Dexter stopped him before he could finish

"Nah keep it, it looks good on you, besides it's much better that you wear the proper clothing while working with me" stated Dexter

"Well come on we got some flying to practice" stated Dexter

It was a Saturday today so I usually went to go to our lessons at 8 in the morning, Bless usually slept until 7 when it was time for her to go to her weekend dance classes so I never see her in the morning. We visited Dexter's world at 9 when Bless was already gone so she didn't know and we continued flight practice until 12 noon when it was time for Dexter to go get her. Then we'd continue our lesson with Bless also joining in as Dexter assistant since she already knew most of what he was teaching me.

 **Later at Night Bless's Pov**

I was getting ready to go to sleep while thinking of the events that unfolded before me today. Thinking about it made me blush and stuff my head inside my pillows. I had never really had a crush until now and just thinking about it made me want to hide my face. After my little break, down in front of Izuku and his kindness and caring nature during that moment I couldn't stop thinking about it in my head. I never really started to see him like this until that moment. I acted so flustered on many days after that around him but I don't think he noticed, I had just gotten down not acting weird around him anymore when I came home tonight only to see him in one of my father's old lab coat. He just looked so professional and with my dad always dressing his best even when working I think the trait was starting to rub off on Izuku. Grabbing my diary from a book shelf that I used to keep it hidden I wrote down one secret that night. Scientist Izuku looks cute.

 **7** **th** **month of training**

After seven months Dexter presented me my first gadgets that I could keep with me at all times. It was something he made after losing to many tools, he called it the omni wrench because it was always in wrench form when not being used. It could get any job done when I was inventing and even act as a weapon if needed. While it acted as any tool that I needed it could technically become a blunt weapon it even came with a plasma cutter to cut through even the hardest of alloys. It was in no way to be used as a weapon but was only meant as a last resort if I have nothing else. Most of all though Dexter said that it was a symbol of me being his student, along the bar of the wrench it came with a logo that read _**DexLabs.**_ Secondly he gave me a pair of rocket boots that he warned not to use in public unless it was a life or death situation.

 **Time Skip 5 months Izuku's Pov**

The time was drawing near, I was about to finish 8th grade and with that came the opportunity to apply for UA. I had built up quite the reputation at school as a scholar alongside Bless at school with us having the best grades in the entire school that year so I felt pretty confident with anything like a test. I have never token a hero exam though besides my training exercises with Dexter. I still didn't even know how I was going to take the test if I needed a quirk to even stand a chance. Support items were not allowed because if you were using them you might as well start applying for the support course. I asked Dexter what I would do when that time comes but he'd just tell me that it was nothing to worry about and that he'd have a solution by that time. This was the final class where they were handing out papers to help us decide where we wanted to attend next.

"You all should take great consideration into what you decide to do next, I know many of you want to be heroes so try your hardest if you really want to get accepted" stated the Teacher

"Quit wasting your breath on all these second-rate wannabees, with useless quirks like theirs they don't even stand a chance against me" Katsuki said nonchalantly while popping small explosions in his hands

Everyone started yelling at him to get him off his high horse but he paid no mind. That is until someone made the next comment.

"Hey wasn't Deku planning on applying to UA like Bakugou" commented another student

Kaa-chan immediately turned around and slammed his exploding palms into my desk in order to scare me, and sadly for all my pride with Dexter I still crumbled.

"Do you honestly think some quirk-less useless Deku like you could actually become a hero, people like you exist to be squashed by people like me. So why's a loser like you even trying to apply for a UA" yelled Katsuki

"N-n-n-no, I w-w-wasn't, I mean, I was but" stammered Izuku

Kaa-chan raised his hand to grab me by the scruff of my shirt before another hand reached out and stopped him.

"I honestly don't know how you haven't been expelled or written up yet, what part about not using your quirk in a public setting do you not understand or are you just to ignorant to follow the rules." calmly stated Bless

Everyone was looking away now because this was in fact a common occurrence.

Katsuki's arm was held back by Bless's strength before he finally pulled it back angrily.

"She can't protect your useless ass forever, she actually has a chance of getting into UA unlike you" yelled Katsuki who then walked away while rubbing his wrist.

I was looking down at my hands feeling sorry for myself, when Bless grabbed my shoulder smiling endearingly.

"Hey it's alright, you'll prove him wrong….. I'll see you tomorrow" replied Bless as she walked outside

The reason I was not going over today is because Dexter would be attending a recital held by Bless's dancing class so I was on my own today. I'd meet them tomorrow after her recital to receive Dexter's present that would get me into UA.

I was walking home just a little somberly at first but I eventually got out of the mood when I realized, I have someone as amazing as Dexter who has done mind boggling things as a teacher so what is there to worry about. While walking I eventually came to a tunnel that I usually took on my way home. What I didn't expect though was for something to jump me. I was being wrapped up in slime and I was confused I didn't know what was happening until I heard a chuckle.

"You look pretty scrawny but ehh you'll have to do I don't have that much time" said the voice

It was only then that I realized that it was a villain.

"Just let it happen kid, trying to fight me will only make it worse, my body is made entirely of slime so there's no way you can hurt me kid" stated the Slime villain

This whole time I had been panicking trying to scream for help, thinking that this is not how I wanted to die when I realized I needed to calm down, freaking out will only assure that I can't think properly, one thing was certain though I needed to think fast.

"My rocket boots!" I thought. If I burst them then it might break me free and launch me away. It was simple but I didn't have much time. I kicked my boots together to turn them on and there was a red light of the flame at first before the slime bubbled and busted launching me forward as I angled my-self. I landed on the ground face first and got up only to see the villain looming over me again. I reached inside reached for my bag but it wasn't there, I was hoping that I could at least get the omni wrench to use the plasma setting to attack the eyes which was my only option for harming him but the bag had launched off of me on my impact and was now a few feet away. I only used a quick burst of the rocket boots as to not be seen by regular people but if I had to use them to really get away then I suppose I have no choice. Right when I was about to make my big escape though a voice rang out.

"It's okay now. Why? Because I am here!" yelled a voice

Both me and the villain turned to see none other than the number 1 hero All-Might in his signature pose.

"TEXAS SMASH" yelled All-Might

The slime villain was immediately blown away by the air pressure and splattered against the stone wall. All-Might then collected the slime villain in a bottle.  
"Can you sign my journ-" I didn't finish because I noticed that he had already signed it somehow.

"Well I must be off now I don't have much time to stay and chat" said All-Might waving

"But wait I still have a question" said Izuku

"I'm sorry but I don't have much time" and with that he jumped high into the air

While All-Might was in the air he noticed that Izuku was now hanging onto his leg.

"Kid are you insane let me go I have important business, I need to but this villain away" said All-Might

"I can't we're high up in the air remember" yelled Izuku through the wind

"Oh yeah, almost forgot" said an embarrassed All-Might

Eventually they landed on a building and Izuku was prepared to ask his question when smoke suddenly obscured All-Might from his vision. When it cleared it showed a horrendously skinny skeletal figure?

"Ahhh who are you, where'd All-Might go?" screamed Izuku

"I am All-Might" said the now self-identified All-Might as he coughed out blood.

"But you look so sick" stated Izuku

"In a fight with a villain my respiratory system was almost completely destroyed and now I can only work as a hero for about 3 hours a day now" said All-Might as he lifted his shirt to show his heavily damaged body.

"Was it your battle with Toxic Chainsaw?" asked Izuku

"Please that guy couldn't even scratch me" replied All-Might

"I trust that you'll keep what you saw here today a secret, if people were to ever see me in this state villains would not hesitate to strike, now I must be on my way" finished All-Might

"Wait!" screamed Izuku causing All-Might to turn around

"I wanted to ask you, is it possible for me to be a hero without a quirk" Izuku desperately spat out.

All-Might stood there in silence as he contemplated his answer.

"I know that kids these days all want to be heroes and for some even with quirks they cannot, being a hero is a dangerous job, you need conviction and power. I cannot knowingly say yes to that answer knowing that you would be fighting with no way to defend yourself." All-Might finished once again

I didn't know what to feel now, I'm still going to apply for UA if what Dexter promises is true, its just I wanted one more person that believed I could do it, and I though All-Might the hero that believed in potential in everyone would give me some form of encouragement. Now I just felt down again and All-Might left without a word leaving me to my thoughts. With a huff and sigh I started to descend the building in order to make my way home. When I was on my way home I heard a commotion, and saw people crowding around. I walked up to the crowd to see what it was all about when to my surprise it was the sludge villain from earlier except this time he was surrounded by heroes who were just observing him form a distance. He must have been dropped when I grabbed All-Might by the leg, this made me feel sick feeling as though this was all my fault. The heroes could not approach because the villain apparently had a hostage. When I looked to see who it was I was shocked to see Kaa-chan who looked to be in great distress from the look that his eyes were giving. It would make sense that he couldn't break free his explosions were in very short bursts that even if he blew some slime away more would simply cover his arms again. I felt compelled to help him, I know that he had a bad attitude but I'd never willfully allow someone to experience this much pain, I just couldn't. With that I started thinking about what could be done. From my encounter with the sludge villain I knew that the sludge could be moved easily but the villain would just move it back into place, meaning that to some extant he has to keep control of his form so he's always somewhat distracted. I looked to the top of a building and saw a small water tower and a thought came to me. If I could make that water tower collapse and spill pure water on top of the villain then he might lose cohesion long enough for me to grab Kaa-chan and get him out of there. I'd have to plan this perfectly though, the window of opportunity was small. I ran to the other side of the buildings in between them running past people that were asking where All-Might was because they had seen him chasing this villain. While running I saw All-Might in his disheveled form and our eyes crossed for a second, I quickly turned my head forward and kept on to the next alley in-between buildings. I quickly activate my rocket boots to get to the roof of the building where the water tower was. I ran up to it and saw how rusty and old it was, I thought about my options of toppling it. It was held up on a triangle shaped stand with one of the support beams facing exactly where I needed it to. Taking out the omni wrench I slice a big enough chunk of the pole to make it start tipping over. Immediately I put the omni wrench where the now missing piece was to keep it from falling by expanding it to fit in the poles place. The omni wrench had a setting that would revert it back to its original shape and size if not used in a minute. With that I went back the way I came quickly flying down with my rocket boots and sprinting as fast as I could to the villain's location. I ran past all the people, then the heroes, and then the stands that kept everyone at a safe distance, until I was finally at the villain. Sure I heard people screaming but I didn't care, and somehow I wasn't as scared as I used to be, why would I be, I had plan. When I finally got to the I reached my had in and grabbed Kaa-chans. I yelled to hold on though I'm not sure if he heard me as only his eyes were visible now. It's time one minute was up. With that everyone looked up hearing the creaking of the water tower now toppled over destabilizing and tipping all the water over in one mass volume right on top the villain and us. Most of the force of all that water hit the villain and not us because he was surrounding us in his sludge. With that the villains sludge was everywhere on the ground. Everyone even the heroes were looking in shock at what had just occurred. I pulled the somewhat conscious Kaa-chan by putting an arm over my shoulder and started to trudge forward before the sludge villain could pull himself together. But I underestimated how fast he could reform as a huge shadow loomed over me and people were screaming once more. I looked over my shoulder only to see that same twisted form.

"You again!" screamed the villain

"You should have been an easy catch, and now here you are again fucking everything up, **I'm gonna slaughter you kid!"** screeched the villain **.** He then finishes gathering himself and lurches towards us.

The other heroes start to run to us but it doesn't look like they can make it in time. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable but it never came. I opened my eyes only to see that All-Might back in his hero form had protected us.

"I really am pathetic, you showed more heroism than even me, I didn't practice what I preach but I'll fix that now. **Detroit Smash!** " finished All-Might

The punch was so strong that it created an updraft that then caused it to start raining because it had made clouds and every looked in awe as the villain was completely blown away. Afterwards the other heroes proceeded to clean up the wreckage while me and Kaa-chan were looked at in an ambulance. When Kaa-chan woke up he was silent for a while as we both sat at the bumper. Knowing Kaa-chan I should never expect a thank you, EVER.

"You useless piece of shit Deku, did I ask for your fucking help." Kaa-chan growled out

"W-w-wel-l you looked like you needed help so that's what I did, I didn't like seeing you in pain" Izuku stuttered

"DON'T YOU GET IT WITHOUT A QUIRK YOUR JUST USELESS, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE USELESS AND A PAIN IN THE ASS TO EVERYONE AROUND YOU" yelled Kaa-chan before he stormed off

I let out a sigh of discontent as I sat there and got lost in thought in the rain. Eventually I got up and when to go retrieve the omni wrench but when I got to the top of the building it was no-where in sight. I looked for it and scrambled all over the roof looking for it but it was no here. The other heroes were still cleaning the wreckage at the ground level so the water tower wreckage was still untouched so who could have taken it and why, it looks like a regular big wrench in standard form. Now I was just heartbroken how was I gonna tell Dexter that I lost the omni wrench. The plan went well but today just seemed to not be going my way, I think I'm starting to understand why Dexter likes the calm and quietness of the lab so much. Is this what it felt like when the people of his world told him that he can't be a hero? I put on the lab coat that Dexter gave me because it made a good rain coat and I soon started to make my way back home when suddenly something landed in front of me I brought my head up and there was All-Might standing in my way with a smile.

"Hello, my boy, I never did quite catch your name, might I trouble you for a few questions" asked All-Might

I only shook my head in a yes fashion and stated that my name was Izuku Midoriya in shock that All-Might came to find me.

"Before the questions I'd like to apologize for what I said earlier, when you ran in there when no one else would you showed me your willingness and conviction to save people, as sad as it is to say that's a quality that's hard to find these days, and I want you to know that you can be a hero and I'm going to give you my full support. That being said I'd like to know if you would like to be my successor, you see what only a handful of people know is that my quirk is inheritable which allows me to pass it on to a successor of my choosing, so Izuku Midoriya will you be my successor" All-Might stated

As he held out his hand. This moment felt so unreal to find out that the number 1 heroes power could be passed down was like a dream and I shook his hand with both hands almost believing that this was not real.

"Excellent, secondly I'd like to ask you if this was yours" as All-Might said that he pulled out my omni wrench

"My omni wrench!" I squealed as I snatched it from him and hugged it.

"I naturally assumed it was yours after I saw you fly your way up that building with those rocket boots that you have." All-Might added pointing at my boots

I stopped hugging my omni wrench and faced All-Might, he saw me what was I supposed to say.

"I have to say I never would have guessed that you were even wearing rocket boots if I hadn't seen you myself" stated All-Might

"Which begs the question, where did you get them, I hope you know that the selling of support hero products to minors is strictly prohibited although I haven't ever heard of a company called **DexLabs** " stated a grim All-Might

"These aren't from a company, theses were made by my teacher just like the wrench, he doesn't have a company….yet….. and these were a gift from him" stated Izuku.

"Well I guess if they were of his own design and not illegally attained I suppose it's alright, however I'd like to meet him after all if he did make these on his own I'd like to see why someone of this caliber hasn't made a name for himself already, would it be possible to meet him tomorrow?" asked All-Might

The color drained from Izuku's face as he started to stutter out his answer.

"S-s-su-ureeee, I mean I was gonna go tomorrow so you can come with me if you want" replied Izuku

"Good then I shall meet you tomorrow." said All-Might as he was about to make a leap into the sky.

Just before he took off I stopped him to say one more thing.

"Wait All-Might!" I yelled, which stopped him and he looked over his shoulder. "when we go over to my mentors house it's gonna be unlike anything you've ever seen I just want you to know that before you get startled and that he might actually have something to help you with your problem if you allow him to.

Midoriya my boy I've seen a lot in my lifetime and I've already looked for help from the greatest doctors besides I doubt that he has much that could really startle me or help me, but from what I've seen he would be an excellent inventor, maybe he'd be willing to work as a support course teacher at UA.

 **Dexter's House**

Here we see Dexter sitting in his living room on a recliner reading a book with a lamp stand on a table while wearing a purple bath robe and fez drinking a fine cup of tea. Bless was already in bed and Dexter was having a read before he too would turn in, the recital went perfectly and he was happy to see his daughter dance so all in all today was good. Just as he was about to turn another page when the phone rang.

"Hello McPherson residence, Dexter speaking" replied Dexter nonchalantly

"Hey sensei its Izuku" said Izuku not really sure how to tell Dexter of All-Might wanting to meet him

"So tell me how was your day today" Dexter asked proceeding to take a drink of his tea

"Ehh it was eventful to say the least, I had to use the rocket boots and omni wrench today for an emergency, I was almost got killed today and I save a hostage from the villain and I met the number 1 hero All-Might who saw me using the gadgets you gave me" Izuku said trying not to freak Dexter out

"Ahh that's nice" replied Dexter returning to his book and flipping a page

Believing that Dexter wasn't paying attention Izuku then dropped the bomb

"So anyways All-Might said he wanted to meet you tomorrow" replied Izuku without a care in the world believing that Dexter was not listening

Dexter's eyes widened and he choked on his tea. The only thing that Izuku would hear for the next two minutes is coughing and heaving.

"Why didn't you say no!" whispered Dexter angrily careful not to wake Bless

"You want me to tell the number 1 hero that he can't meet you after he saw your inventions, do you know how suspicious that sounds!" shot back Izuku

Silence

"Ok heres the plan we knock him out and I erase his memory of yesterday, come to my house at midnight and wear all black then we'll mov—" Dexter was plotting before Izuku interrupted him

"Dexter wouldn't it be better to just tell him the truth, you'd have someone in high places if you impress him." Izuku suggested

"Izuku while that is a sound suggestion, you forget just how bad this could potentially backfire, my whole life here could be destroyed" said a nervous Dexter

"Dexter if you lie and you get found out the results will be far worse, we should show him everything and hope that he understands. Besides it'll be better for you in the long run." Added Izuku

"sigh…. Fine I guess you're right, but I'll have my memory eraser on hand incase things go south….anyways if things do go ok I guess it would be fun to show someone else as high up in the world as All-Might my inventions. Anyways your gift is ready but I'll explain it to you more tomorrow, I'll probably move some of the more dangerous looking stuff so it doesn't look like I'm planning to take over the world…. so goodnight." Dexter tiredly said

With that Dexter put on his lab gear and got ready for a llllllloooooonnnnnggggg night of cleaning the lab from any "dangerous" material.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Izuku's Pov**

I woke up in the morning getting my lab coat and other clothes for when I go to study in the lab with Dexter.

"Mom I'm heading over to Bless's, I'll be back tonight. Said Izuku

"Ok have a great day honey" said his mom while waving

I walked outside only to bump into All-Might as soon as he walked outside the door.

"How long have you been waiting outside? I asked

"Quite a while I can't wait to meet you teacher! Yelled All-Might in his boisterous tone

A plume of steam immediately appeared when he finished his sentence and he also coughed up some blood.

"I've actually been thinking about what you said yesterday, I admit that his inventions are unlike anything I've ever seen so he may be my only hope for keeping people from discovering that their symbol of peace is slowly fading" stated All-Might in his true form

With that we began our walk to Dexter's house, with All-Might staying in his true form as to not arouse suspicion. I thought about what we could do to help All-Might, I mean I wasn't honestly sure if Dexter had something at the moment that could help All-Might but I'm sure that we could make something together in no time. All-Might means a lot to people as the Symbol of Peace, if people were to know the truth villains would rise up from every nook and cranny. Then maybe All-Might might be more accepting of Dexter's more grand scale inventions like Dextopia.

We finally got to Dexter's house and knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later Bless came to open the door while she was still in her sleep wear and looked as though she had just woken up while rubbing her eyes signaling that she really had just woken up. She looked a lot more awake then she usually did she must have been surprised by All-Might in his true form so I turned around only to see him back in his muscular form smiling.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Bless loudly drawled out. "Please come inside" said Bless meekly

Bless then ran to another room in the house presumably to look for her father. All-Might was looking at the pictures that were set around the house. Most of them were of Bless and her father when they were younger up till now where even I started to show up in some of the pictures.

"Your teacher looks like quite the family man" said All-Might

"Well he definitely tries his best" said Izuku remembering that while on most occasions they do study and train, Dexter every now and again would instead suggest something that they should all do together. For example, there was a picture of them at an amusement park with Bless and me in the first rollercoaster cart with their hands up in the air. Dexter and my mom were in the one behind with Dexter having his hands in the air like them except my mother looked like she was holding on for dear life. Things like this were common now and I was thankful for it.

Bless eventually came back and pulled me to the side and whispered. "I think my dad is in the lab"

Great the only reason that I could think of for reasons that he's in there is that he fell asleep while trying to move his more dangerous looking inventions out, after all who wouldn't think you were dangerous when you have giant fighting robots, could hack just about any computer, or just about any other weapons that Dexter had on display. I guess I have to take All-Might to the lab myself, it would look less suspicious instead of leaving him here to go find Dexter.

"Come on let's go see what he's up to" I told All-Might

He followed me all the way to the library that was the entry point to the lab. All-Might looked around the library amazed by the two-story room not that many people took to researching anything other than quirk related things anymore. He even remarked that he hadn't even heard of most of these book authors, which is true because these were mostly from Dexter's world with only a handful being from here. We stopped in front of the book shelf that was the entry way.

"All-Might I promise to you that my teacher is not evil in any way so please don't freak out to what I'm about to show you." Izuku said holding his hands together while pointing at All-Might with them

"Midoriya I doubt that there's anything that I haven't seen in my life that you haven't" said All-Might with a hearty laugh.

While I trained with Dexter I don't believe much ever changed in my personality however I did notice one thing. I took pride in being able to work alongside Dexter, he was a genius unlike any other and has given me hope in my dream to be a hero, so when I go out into the world with that knowledge and people question me or don't believe my work I get a little miffed. In short, I don't like it when people treat me like a child and don't take me seriously. So, with a pensive look I grabbed the book titled Knowledge Is Power very quickly which was the book that opens the door when picked. The door slammed open and immediately shut All-Might up while he was still laughing. This cause him to revert to his true form while also coughing out more blood. I held my hands to the side in a you go first gesture and he walked through the door slowly while letting his fingers lightly brush against the metal walls. We walked along the pathway going through the lab. I knew my way around so we kept walking until we came to the main room where Dexter did his schematic planning. Dexter was there sleeping in a chair with his head on the desk. I let out a loud cough to wake him up which startled him because he's used to the silence in his lab. When he woke up he was so startled that he fell backward in his chair.

 **Nobody's Pov**

"I'm up, I'm up" said Dexter still on the floor with only his feet showing and one pointer finger in the air when he said he was up.

"So what's on the agenda for today" Dexter said groggily as he got up. Only then did he see All-Might in his true form. This caused Dexter to immediately pull out his memory erasing gun.

"Izuku who's your friend?" asked Dexter

"That's All-Might" Izuku said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Listen Izuku I know you take the cake when it comes to knowledge pertaining to All-Might but I think I can safely say that that looks nothing like All-Might." Said Dexter still aiming his memory gun at All-Might.

Needless to say, things from there led to me having to explain the whole situation to Dexter about All-Might not being able to keep his hero form for much longer and how he had wanted me to be his successor. Dexter then, after hearing All-Might situation began telling All-Might about his situation, which may have sounded completely absurd to All-Might if he hadn't already seen the huge lab he was in. They agreed to work together to train me and that we could all train in one of Dexter's lab chambers and every now and again go outside for training. All-Might even explained how One For All work to Dexter which Dexter found fascinating, in the sense that one could keep passing on power and stockpiling it from one host to the next.

"So if I understand correctly than would transferring that much power over to Izuku be safe, you've had One For All for a long time and have grown accustomed to the strength. If you were to give that over to Izuku now I seriously doubt that his body would be able to fully utilize it to its fullest potential without some serious drawbacks and with the entrance exams to UA coming up in two months that's not nearly enough time to train" sated Dexter

I grew worried now that Dexter said it out loud I thought about what he said that would be true. Growing accustomed to that power wouldn't just happen overnight. But then I remembered that Dexter said he had a gift beforehand that I would use to get into UA.

"Sensei didn't you say that you had a way to help me get into UA by giving me a gift." Asked Izuku hoping to see what it is.

"Well yes its done but do you really need it anymore I mean you're already going to inherit One For All" said Dexter now sipping from a cup of coffee

"Well that's true but I could still use it alongside One For All so that I don't have to rely on One For All too much to where I hurt myself" said Izuku

Dexter seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking. "You know with my gift you might even be able to use One For All in conjunction with it. You'd essentially be able to negate some of the backlash with it so sure, why not." Said Dexter finishing his cup of coffee.

Dexter then pressed a button which made a cylinder chamber come out of the wall.

"Ok in you go" said Dexter pushing Izuku in there

"You're not even gonna tell me what it is" Izuku had to yell through the thick glass

"You'll find out after because that's what a surprise is" Dexter said pressing buttons and pulling levers

"Can you at least tell me if this is gonna sting" asked a nervous Izuku

"….maybe" said Dexter after a pause

"MAYBE!" screamed Izuku

Throught this whole conversation All-Might just stood there with his hand in the air and pointer finger up almost as if he was going to ask a question but stopped himself. The conversation going on in front of him felt almost comical in a way. Izuku wasn't necessarily panicking but rather fretting over the fact that he didn't know what was going on in its entirety.

Izuku kept pestering Dexter on wether or not this would hurt or not until Dexter made a second layer of glass barrier on the door appear and he started making I can't hear you gestures. He then pressed the button and the chamber filled with a gas that knocked Izuku out and the chamber than filled with a gray gaseous substance.

Dexter then went over to the desk that All-Might was sitting on and sat down across from him.

"Yah he's gonna be in there for a while" said Dexter

After a brief silence Dexter asked "So you play cards?" as he brought some out from his pocket

 **2 hours later**

 **Izuku's Pov**

I woke up in the chamber as it looked like a gray gas was being sucked away from the bottom of the chamber. The next thing I know the door opens and I walk out to see All-Might beating Dexter in a game of cards.

"STRAIGHT FLUSH!" yelled Dexter

"Royal Flush" stated All-Might with a chuckle

"How do you do it!" yelled Dexter

"Sensei… All-Might?" said Izuku

"Oh look whose awake, so how do you feel?" Dexter said as he combed his hand through his hair in frustration

"I feel the same, heck maybe even better, so what did I get." Asked Izuku

"You were given nanites, a nanotechnology that are tiny robots that when you concentrate form a construct on your body that you want at that desired moment. Izuku I want you to concentrate on your fist, imagine a giant fist and the nanites will do the rest." Said Dexter

I closed my eyes and held my fist up while clenching it. I heard a slight mechanical noise and I opened my eyes in amazement. I had a giant metal fist, I moved it and flexed it, it felt like a part of me, I felt no extra weight from the massive appendage. I kept staring at it and before I realized it I was crying, I finally had a quirk of my own, sure I knew it wasn't a real quirk but it seemed so much better than a real one if what Dexter said was true. I willed the metal away and it disappeared back into my body, next I imagined a sword and I was hyperventilating in excitement as it took form. Dexter was looking back at his computer screen at something else.

"Well, all of your biometrics seem to be in order and nothing out of the ordinary so you can begin practicing with it tomorrow" finished Dexter saving some of my current read outs on a file. When he turned around I hugged him while I was still crying saying thank you multiple times. I'd probably feel stupid about it later but I was just so thankful at the moment. He just smiled and rubbed the top of my head before saying.

"We're not done yet kid, you still got to inherit All-Might's quirk. We talked about it while you were in the nanite tank me and All-Might were talking about when you should get it and we both came on an agreement for today. The nanites have strengthened your body so you're a lot more durable than others now but if you ever hope to get used to containing One For All then it is prudent that we start immediately. But first we need to fix All-Might's appearance problem, you can practice with your new power tomorrow. Now if you'd all follow me" said Dexter

They walked into the archive section of the lab and Dexter was looking at a clip board while walking through the halls.

"Sensei you have something that can help All-Might in your archive section" questioned Izuku

"Yes its something I created in my youth for a very stupid purpose but it will get the job done" said Dexter scouring the list to see which section the invention was in.

"Ah here it is, my Molecular Makeover Machine, it can make the user look like the person in the picture that they put in the machine. So All-Might I'm going to need you turn into your muscle form so that I can take a picture for the machine." Said Dexter

All-Might then turned into his muscle form and Dexter took a picture with a polaroid camera and then put it in the machine. All-Might then got in the machine still a bit skeptical about everything not really sure what to expect. He was a bit nervous until Izuku gave him some thumbs up while smiling which put his fears to rest somewhat. The machine started with a ring slowly rising above All-Might before going down the same way and it kept repeating except it was going faster and faster till you couldn't even see All-Might anymore. When the machine finally let out a ding the ring slowly came to a stop. All-Might came out in his muscle form looking at himself and flexing his muscles just to make sure everything was right.

"Amazing I look like this without no longer having to channel One For All anymore." yelled All-Might

Dexter was poking All-Might with a pen making sure that the form stuck right before saying.

"I know you might not always want to be in this from so I have this watch that can remove the form whenever you so wish you just have to push this button, be careful though this is not meant to take a beating so when you fight it may drop." Stated Dexter

"Hahaha thank you my friends, I guess now I should pass on One For All so that we can prepare for training tomorrow, with your new power I'm sure that your body will be able to handle my power now, all you need to do is eat my hair." All-Might said as he pulled out one of his hairs and handing it to Izuku.

Izuku now held the strand of hair in his hand and looked at it incredulously before looking at All-Might who was expecting him to eat it without a second thought and he then turned his face towards Dexter who was standing behind All-Might. Dexter put his hands in the air in a I don't know gesture not really sure what to make of All-Might's quirk. I looked at the strand of hair for a bit longer before reluctantly eating it.

"I don't feel any different." Stated Izuku

"Don't worry it will take some time for you to get a feel for it" stated All-Might

"Then can I practice making more builds" asked Izuku looking at Dexter

"It's probably best if you let the nanites get accustomed to your body first, don't worry we'll start all your training tomorrow" said Dexter

"For now how about we all go out to eat or something it's already twelve and we've already had a very eventful morning, and I heard that a new water park opened up around here maybe we could all go?" said Dexter

"All-Might would you care to join us?" questioned Dexter

"I would but being a full-time hero means I have to be ready for a villain attack" stated All-Might

"oh come now I'm sure they can go one day without you besides everyone needs time to relax." Stated Dexter to which All-Might mulled over and eventually relented to come with.

Izuku reluctantly accepted because he still wanted to practice his new quirks but Dexter had always tried doing what is best for him so he had no reason to question him now. Everyone in the lab went back upstairs where Bless was watching the television but in reality, she had been going back to check the entrance of the lab over and over again because she wasn't exactly sure how All-Might would take to knowing about her father's lab. When she heard the lab door open she immidiatly ran back to the couch and sat down before anyone could see her.

"Bless get ready were going out for today, Izuku's and your training begins tomorrow if you want to make it into UA young lady so today's going to be the day to have fun before everything starts getting real serious. I know I've taught you some already but we have to make sure that you and Izuku are ready for the entrance exams.

This was the last normal day that Izuku, Dexter, Bless, and All-Might (not really normal for All-Might" would experience before Bless's and Izuku's first steps towards become full-fledged heroes began. With our heroes enjoying a water park and fine dining that day, when it came to a close they all eventually returned home to hit the hay. Dexter turning in glad to have gotten through another perfect day, Bless going to sleep with the occasional thought of Izuku, Izuku staring at his hands as he looked at the golowing green circuit board designs spreading on his hand and All-Might thinking that things had just gotten a lot more interesting.

 **Izuku's Nanite Quirk- Standard Smack Hands, Boogie Pack, Slam Cannon, Rex Ride, Punk Busters, BigFat Sword, Battle Saw, Blast Caster, Funchucks, Bad Axes, Block Party, Sky Slyder, Full Omega EVO Form.** Some if not most of these will have their names changed. The color scheme of Izuku's builds are black and green, think of them like the Ben 10 x Generator Rex crossover where upgrade fused with Rex.

 **Passive Plasma Forge – When Izuku is using his nanites his hair turns into green fire like Rex's Omega EVO form. Izuku can infuse some of his builds with plasma but drains nanites significantly faster.**

 **Izuku can manifest a mouth guard similar to one like Optimus Prime in the Transformer's movie and he has a pair of goggles.**

 **One For All x Build combinations below**

 **\- Smack Hands now have pistons on his elbows and when Izuku firmly plants his fist to the ground while channeling One For All the pistons oscillate with extreme magnitude causing a small scale earthquake in the general area.**

 **Boogie Pack when combined with One For All push turbines to their breaking point but the amount of wind that can be stirred up is similar to a tornado**

 **Slam Cannon when combined with One For All takes more material to make a projectile because the pressure exerted by One For All turns the material into a very dangerous piercing bullet that is then launched with such a force that a devastating shockwave ensues even after the bullet has pierced the target. Build falls apart immediately after use and requires both hands.**

 **Izuku Natural Quirk Concept**

 **So as some of you may know or understand, a child does not simply get all of their features from their parents. If one parent has brown hair and the other has black hair you'd expect that child to have one of the two but instead he's blond. The reason being that his grandpa has blond hair because technically the DNA sequence for blond hair is still in one of his parents he just didn't get it. I still believe that Izuku could get a quirk even though they said he could not because of a bone because to be honest evolution doesn't happen that quickly. Maybe if people had looked at first generation quirk users they would still see that toe bone but as we have already gotten into the 5** **th** **generation I'm sure its disappeared by now. However, if Izuku got a first-generation quirk (which were generally not that impressive or were really hard to spot) then of course he would have the toe bone, it isn't likely but its definatly possible that he got a 1** **st** **Generation Quirk which is why he has that bone or at least that's what I'd like to believe, so here's my 1** **st** **Generation Quirk that would be nearly impossible to find out about under certain conditions.**

 **Quirk- Against All Odds- When faced with TRUE enemies the Quirk Against All Odds kicks in and within a certain distance can ascertain the number of quirks within the given area and multiply the users base physical stats by the number of quirks present.**

 **Strengths- Great for one man vs a crowd**

 **Weakness- User cannot activate Against All Odds in a 1v1 and will lose if the opponent is physically stronger**

 **Reason for not being discovered- Izuku's ancestor who may have had the quirk may have not wanted to be a hero and thus lived a happy and quite life believing he was quirk less as were most in the 1** **st** **Generation**

 **As far as I know Against All Odds is my original creation as I have seen no other OC quirks even close to resembling it and to be honest this could be a whole new story on its own.**

 **Dexter Info**

 **I want Dexter to take in would be villain like how we've seen in the manga that some of the minion villains will do anything for their boss because they gave them purpose except Dexter will provide them hope and they will be residents of Dextopia and employees of his future company thus helping them and giving Dexter fiercely loyal companions.**

 **I could actually use a few OC characters so if you guys have ideas I'm all ears. Just provide a name, a quirk, and one of the most tragic back stories you can think of.**

 **Possible story concepts**

 **All-Might honestly didn't seem that surprised the reason being is that while Dexter explained his story he believed because he already heard that exact same story but from a different perspective, from the PPG and the few other people that came from Dexter's World. It's been roughly a year since they came to Izuku's World and they explained their situation to the heroes of UA though not All-Might directly but he has heard of it. I kind of want the girls to take students like Izuku has but they will enchance their personal students with Chemical X making their quirks evolve because honestly Izuku's gonna need a challenge. Buttercup takes Katsuki, Blossom takes Shoto, and Bubbles takes Ochako. The PPG are currently listed as Blacklist Heroes**

 **Blacklist Heroes- Adults that have been scouted out by pro heroes who have the potential to become heroes even though they have not taken classes or a hero course. How else do Adults become heroes if they decide one day that they want to become one. Dexter will be offered a Blacklist hero card by All-Might. Dexter will be the first Blacklist hero that All-Might has ever personally recommended himself. Other qualifications for becoming a Blacklist Hero, your quirk or power is to dangerous not to keep an eye on you. Blacklist Heroes have a competition similar to the UA Students but are more hush hush about it.**

 **Chapter 4 : Deku the All-Star Hero : Hit the Ground Running**

 **Hahaha get it All-Might and Dexstar combined.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brute Force Algorithm Chapter: 4**

 **Izuku the All-Star Hero- Hit the ground running**

 **Karlos1234ify- I can't wait till Mei meets Izuku as well heh heh heh**

 **Naortegon- Yah im always trying to think of new combinations, but I cant just let him combine them all willy nilly, gotta keep things somewhat grounded, or atleast keep up the allusion that it is. And about Against All Odds, im proud of it as my first thought of quirk but when I think about it I might scrap it for another quirk that could be useful in battle under very heavy specific circumstances. After all I don't want to make his punches to grand scale. Hell maybe the quirk will be Fusion, literally mixing himself along with two other people, or maybe that will be scrapped as well. I try to logic out why he would have a secret quote instead of just giving him one out of nowhere like some stories do. Also Buttercup training Katsuki, oh yeah it's gonna be rough**

 **Johnny Spectre- I like the possible route that you PM'd me I like it a lot, it didn't think that I could use him like that. P.S. Yah it's a bit wordy, do you think I should try to speed things up just a tad, I mean I wanna be sure that I don't step on my own toes, but I also wanna explain stuff faster.**

 **Ofunu- So you caught up with the comic**

 **X 2- Thank you for your submission Kasumi will be one of the first AoP, Agents of Progress name may change, I don't know maybe Heroes of Progress, ehh I'll let it simmer for a while. Also I wanna explore tearing down the hero society in a different sense. Instead of attacking heroes directly you do the next best thing and give the people another option, a better option, they'll lose faith in their heroes**

 **Smash Hands=Smack Hands 100% creativity**

 **Green Gale=BoogiePack**

 **X-Calibur=BFS**

 **Star Collider=Rex Ride**

 **Matter Cannon=Slam Cannon**

 **UA Entrance Exam Day**

 **Izuku's Pov**

Two months seems to be so very short when you feel nothing but excitement. Dexter and All-Might took turns teaching me about my powers and preparing me for the entrance exams. Dexter more or less watched me making different builds and making sure that nothing was wrong with the nanites in my body. So far I have only managed to make about 6 builds. All-Might would take me to a beach to clean up all the junk without using any of my builds which was a lot harder. I was still in great shape from my physical training with Dexter but that didn't mean that moving giant chunks of metal was any easier. We trained extraneously trying to get One For All to activated but it was to no avail. I was All-Might's first student so it was to be expected that he needed to work on his teaching skills after all he told me that he was also becoming a teacher at UA so he also was learning too. I was at first discouraged that I could not use One For All the power that All-Might had entrusted to me but he told me not to worry about it and that it would eventually come naturally to me. That left me kinda depressed for the first month of training but I eventually saw truth in his words. When Dexter wasn't teaching me, he was spending his time with Bless. He didn't really need to train her or worry about her because of the fact that they practiced together also but on their own time. Bless also had some tech from Dexter like me but neither of us would use them until Dexter decided that he was ready to start his own company. He didn't exactly know what his company would excel in yet after all he wanted his tech to stay with us and he has no intentions of sharing it. I know that with Dexter's help a lot of problems could be fixed in this world but it's his decision if he decides to come out with great inventions instead of presenting something slightly above average to make some money.

All of my training had led to this moment I held confidence in my abilities when around All-Might, Dexter and Bless but to actually use it around other people made me somewhat nervous. After all I had been ridiculed for most of my life for never developing a natural quirk and here I was with the quirk of All-Might and nanites from Dexter, with each just on their own being very powerful. With One For All's superior brute force and the nanites algorithmic versatility I was a force to be reckoned with, I didn't come to that conclusion on my own though, All-Might and Dexter warned me numerous times to be wary of my own strength so that I won't hurt anyone. Should I unconsciously activate One For All I must be wary of the strength that I cannot yet fully control, and I should refrain from using my more dangerous builds if I am up against a living opponent.

In truth, I had been walking the whole time and without even realizing it I had made it to the gates of UA. I looked at the gates in amazement and I looked around me. Tons of hopeful students were walking through the gates and each one looked so determined to get in. Somedays I still doubt my abilities but today I cannot afford it to be one of those days, today I prove that I can be a hero despite what ghosts of my past may whisper, I am now fueled by the desire to prove those that yelled nothing but encouragements right.

Right when I was about to walk through the gates a hand roughly grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around quickly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here Deku!" growled out a now revealed Katsuki

"I'm here to take the entrance exam, same as you." I calmly stated

"With your useless ass, you don't even stand a chance, seeing some quirk-less nobody thinking that they could ever enter UA alongside me just makes me want to blow up your sorry ass." Said a now seething Katsuki

"Ahh yes and with all the potential students around I too would like to see your chances of entering UA, oh how did you put it "Blow up" when you decide to lay your hand on me again. So go ahead im sure the teachers would love to know that you felt threatened by a useless Deku such as myself." Stated Izuku

Katsuki looked ready to attack before he pulled himself together amazingly and started to walk inside but now before saying one last comment.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you fall flat" growled Katsuki

My hands were shaking, heck my entire body was shaking, but it wasn't in fear, it was in anger and resentment. How could someone like him have ever been my friend. It all started with his quirk, sure it was amazing, explosions would be extremely useful in taking down villains, but him being the number one hero, I severely doubted that. It doesn't matter how much he trains, simply by having that disgusting attitude no one would ever consider him the next number 1 hero, in fact he has more in common with Endeavor the number 2 hero. It all started with pride, sure I had pride in my abilities and I knew I would do good if I kept my head straight but sometimes I worried that I might become to prideful. Dexter however eased my worries.

 **Flashback**

"Dexter do you think I take too much pride in my abilities" I asked after training with some bots that Dexter had for training purposes

The reason being that they were turned up to a slightly more advanced level and I was doing great before one of the bots managed to land a hit on me. Sure, I still passed the exercise and the hit didn't hurt much to begin with but if this had been a real fight with a real villain they would have given it there all to take me down as a hero and that's what got me thinking.

"Izuku pride can be a very bad thing to have, with it some get drunk on the feeling that their unstoppable and treat others beneath them, like Katsuki. But pride also has its advantages, because without pride we would not hold ourselves up to a standard. You can have pride and you will be better than some in certain aspects but to believe everyone is beneath you is foolish. From my experiences those that treat you as equals deserved to be treated the same while those that treat you like cannon fodder are not worth your time. Ability wise you have an amazing power but don't go around believing that your unstoppable, take pride in your abilities but treat every adversary as you would the most dangerous criminal, with extreme caution. It's always a fine line that you need to keep yourself in check, it's not easy but I believe that you'll always hold true to what you believe just as you always have." Finished Dexter

 **Flashback End**

I was about to continue my walk into the school when I tripped and was unceremoniously falling. However right before I hit the ground I suddenly started floating and I just floated there for a second before someone grabbed me and returned me to a standing position.

"Whew, I'm glad that I caught you in time" said a voice

I turned around after I righted myself to see a girl standing there with her hands held out as if she had touched me.

"Hi I'm Ochako Uraraka" said the now named Ochako waving

"Izuku Midoriya, thank you for the help there I was lost in thought for a moment." Said Izuku

"No problem I was just glad that I could help." Said Ochako

"By the way how did you stop me from falling?" questioned Izuku

"Oh that was my quirk Zero Gravity" she said showing her fingers. "If I touch things with all five I can make them become weightless any ways I'll see you inside Deku" she finished and stopped when I just stared at her.

She told me that she thought that that was a nickname that my friend called me and though it would be fine to call me that. I told her that we weren't really friends anymore, in fact far from it, I guess the kindess way to say it is that were rivals. She apologized profusely until she eventually departed for the exam orientation flustered. I myself was about to walk into the building before someone called my name.

"Izzzuuukuuu!" yelled a voice

I turned around instantly recognizing the voice it was Bless floating close to the ground while holding an orange parasol to avoid the hot sun light today, she then floated towards me quickly while giving me a hug which I returned. Not far behind her was her father walking while looking at a pocket watch before snapping it shut and looking at me and Bless.

"I suppose you're all on time then, I wish you both the best of luck, and remember no matter what anyone says I see the potential for the both of you to be REAL heroes. Bless my little ray of sunshine I just want you to know that whatever you make of yourself here I will always support you. Izuku I'm proud to call you my student, even when hindered by your initial powerlessness I saw in you something so much harder to come by than power, I saw compassion and honor. You step in even when others do not no matter the circumstances. I want both of you to go in there and knock'em dead" finished Dexter

With that said he ruffed our hair and left. We took one last look at the doors before making our way inside. We took seats next to each other and waited for orientation for the entrance exam to start. After a while the pro hero Present Mic came into the room and explained the point system. I started muttering about the point system and the rules thinking about how things would or could turn out. Muttering under my breath wasn't exactly something I lost when working with Dexter after all even he still did it from time to time. Bless wasn't bothered by it but someone else seemed to be.

"Can you stop muttering, some of us are here to actually take things seriously and not distract others." a tall guy with glasses said

I was embarrassed when a lot of the potential students laughed at me while Bless gave me a pat on the back to assure me that it was alright. After orientation, we headed out towards the practice area where we would be taking the exam. There was robot's worth anywhere from 1 to 3 points and one zero pointer that was meant to be an obstacle. I was racking up what I'd need to get the most points. Bless said she wasn't trying to get first as she didn't like to attract to much attention and I considered doing what she was going to do before she told me that I should try my hardest. She wanted me to show the others that they should take me seriously like she does which almost made me tear up and feel a sense of gratefulness for the fact that she believed in me so much. Now was the time to get serious, we'd be separated during the test so that we wouldn't step on each other's points. Present Mic's voice then came on speaker to announce the start of the exam.

"Ok everyone this is it get ready to give it you all and beyond because remember here at UA our motto is Plus Ultraaaaa so on your marks" said Present Mic

I made a metal face plate cover the bottom part of my face slam shut.

" Get set" continued Present Mic

I fixed a pair of green goggles on my face that Dexter gave me that were for flying and had other settings in them.

"Gooooooooo" yelled Present Mic

With that I quickly got down in a running position leaning forward and made my flying build that I dubbed the Green Gale. I looked over my shoulder and people were looking at me in shock but I wasn't looking for them. I kept looking around and found who I was looking for, Kaa-chan. I quickly gave him a smirk before slamming the face plate shut again and a two-finger salute before taking off. I mean I'm not trying to be mean but it just feels good to show that I'm not useless and that from this point forward I refuse to be referred to as useless.

Eventually the people who saw me got out of their shock and ran in to get points. Bless was already inside as she was in the front with some of the other students so not everyone saw me. I saw my first targets which were five 3 pointers in a group that people were hesitant to go near at first, but they hesitated and that's why I got the points. While in the air I decided to just crash right in to the group so I dropped Green Gale and brought out my vehicle build that I named Star Collider while in mid-air and smashed one of the three pointers by landing on top of it and hitting the throttle. As I was riding towards the other robots I brought out the battering ram in the front of the levitating motorbike and continued to ride, ramming into the other 3 pointers. The last one at the end of the group was coming at me from the side after I rammed the other three up against a wall. Before it could get close to me I dropped Star Collider and brought out X-Caliber my sword build to cut off all of its limbs before cutting it down the middle.

"Heh this is way easier than Dexter's training" Izuku said under his breath.

I kept destroying different robots before I heard a lot of commotion and people running away towards the gate where we came in from. Tons of people were passing me even the tall stranger with glasses from the orientation that pointed me out to everyone. When I turned to look at what everyone was running from, to my shock it was the zero pointer. It was much bigger than I had expected it to be, I had never even faced something this big before even when training with Dexter, sure he had things that big but we were saving those lessons for later. Choosing that it would be better to go get more points instead of wasting my time with the zero pointer I turned around ready to go search for more points when I heard a cry.

"Someone help!" yelled a familiar voice

I quickly turned around to see Ochako who I met before orientation. My goggles zoomed in and there were two things I noticed. One she had her leg crushed under a large piece of rubble which was weird because if she could make things float then why couldn't she lift it off herself. Second, I noticed that she had a dribble of rainbow color vomit coming from her mouth which made me think that this was the drawback from over using her quirk. I had to help her, it was only right, not because she was nice to me but because she needed help, and it certainly looked like no one else was willing too.

I began calculating my options, I had gone and spent a lot of my nanites because I had not anticipated this situation. I had enough for about 2 more builds but I wouldn't get there in time even when riding Star Collider or flying there with Green Gale. By now people stopped running and were standing alongside me looking as the robot approached Ochako. I had no choice, but to use my Matter Cannon. The reason I was hesitant was because of the range I would need which the Matter Cannon didn't have but I had to try or else….

I stepped up further ahead of the group for more room. I clenched my fists as I concentrated as hard as I could. If I had paid attention maybe I would have noticed the red lines spreading across both of my arms along with the green circuit board design. The nanites in my body are somewhat conscious on what going on, on the outside. The more I use them the more I notice that some of my builds come out even before I know which one I need. Dexter said they were designed with the specific intention to help and protect me at their most basic AI function so sometimes when I feel a pull I just learn to go with it. However, this time it feels so much bigger, more powerful, and before I know what I'm doing I raise both hands in the air instead of the usual one and something new took shape. Once the build took shape it looked like a much bigger and more powerful version of the Matter Cannon. It came down with a thud because even with my enhanced strength when forming builds this thing was heavy. Four long drills came out of the very end moving diagonal from both sides of the cannon away from each other and dug themselves deep into the ground before they stopped and started feeding the cannon matter to compress. I assumed they were also there to minimized recoil but now was not the time to inspect my new build the robot was almost near Ochako, it was now or never. For a moment, nothing happened before the cannon fired full force. If those drills were meant to feed ammo to the cannon and keep the recoil to a minimum then they weren't doing their job because the moment I fired the bullet blasted forward but the muzzle instantly ripped itself apart and the rest of the body of the cannon along with me went flying back along with the drills being violently ripped from the ground. I hit my head and everything went dark.

I looked around and noticed that I was still on the street of the exam course and that the ground in front of me asphalt and all was ripped up from the recoil of the upgraded Matter Cannon. I looked even farther down to see the zero pointer with its whole upper body completely destroyed with the bottom part laying in the remains of very tall building that it must have slammed into.

"You hit your head pretty hard there, I'm surprised your up so quickly" said a voice

I turned around and saw an old lady standing there, it took mere moments for me to realize that this was Recovery Girl.

"With how hard you crashed I figured you'd be out for at least a few hours" said Recovery Girl

"Yah I guess it takes a lot more to keep me down" I sheepishly admitted

"That quirk of yours seems to come with quite the kick back for you having to have completely ripped the pavement from the ground." Said Recovery Girl

"Well that's actually the first time its ever fired off like that, so I was quite surprised myself" I said

"Well other than being knocked out you seem to be fine, besides the test was announced to be over as soon as you took out the zero pointer so your free to leave now if you wish, you'll receive your answer in a week or two" finished Recovery Girl

"Ok, thank you, I guess I'll be on my way now." I said

As I started to walk away there was still a crowd looking at me which was starting to make me uncomfortable, heck even the tall guy with glasses was looking at me. I eventually decided to just fly out of there with Green Gale. As I was making my way towards the gate when I felt a knock on my right turbine. When I looked to the side of me I saw Bless flying next to me. I stopped midair and lowered my faceplate to talk to her while still in the air.

"Hey, I saw what you did out there, I didn't know my Dad gave you something that powerful, that was pretty amazing." Said Bless with a smile

"Yah I didn't expect anything like that, honestly the whole experience felt a lot different than how it usually feels, this time it felt really taxing though and my arms do feel kind of numb as if I slept on them." I said

"Hmmm, well maybe my dad has an answer to what happened." Said Bless

"Should we just head over to your place then?" I asked

Bless was blushing a little before she stuttered out. "A-a-actually I was wondering if y-y-you'd like to stop and eat at the new ice cream shop in town." Bless said

"Oh yeah sure I could go for some ice cream right about now, let's just get to the gate and start making our way there then." I said ever so ignorant of the stuttering

With that we flew towards the gate to leave the entrance exam area and started to head into the city.

We were walking around looking at all the shops and restaurants while talking about how we did on the exam.

"So how many points did you get Bless" I asked

"Umm I counted about 72 points. I racked them up quickly and then came to a stop" Bless said

"Wow that's great I think I racked up 87 points, I could have gotten more but I knocked myself out taking out that zero pointer" I laughed sheepishly

When we finally got to the ice cream establishment we ordered our ice creams and were promptly given our ice cream cones which were big. We decided to sit on one of the outside tables that had an umbrella. We were talking about some of the problems that Dexter was giving us to solve just to stay ahead of the education that schools would give us. To be honest most school education was very easy for us. While discussing this we stopped when we felt something under the table. We both looked under the table only to see a pink dog with black spots sniffing around our backpacks. We both got up from the table to see if the dog would come out if we moved, grabbing our things as well. The dog came out from under and continued to sniff around our feet and then proceeded to bark at us. I knelt down to get a look at its collar.

"Huh his name is Courage" I said to Bless

"Maybe he belongs to someone around here." stated Bless

We looked around and there seemed to be no one who owned the dog. We decided to bring the dog to Bless's house to see if Dexter could take him to the pound or if he would help find the owner. Since we were about to head to Dexter's I decided to put on my lab coat for today's project in the lab whatever it may be. What startled me was the fact that Courage started to bark a lot when he saw the lab coat and he even tried jumping on me. We kept walking and Courage kept following us but other than that today has been great.

 **Dexter's Pov After Leaving Bless at Entrance Exam**

After leaving Bless in Izuku's care for the entrance exam I made my way back home however, before I made my way all the way home I was stopped by a large hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Izuku's second teacher the number one hero All-Might.

"Dexter, my friend, might I have a word with you?" asked All-Might

"I suppose this must be important if you were to come to me" said Dexter his mood shifting from a family man to a serious calculating scientist.

A few minutes later me and All-Might stopped at a café. It took a while because people kept gawking at the number one hero, but that was to be expected when one of this world's REAL heroes was wandering around in public. Even the manager of the coffee shop was nervous at first by meeting the Symbol of Peace in her coffee shop. We sat at a table and All-Might began to talk before I stopped him. I then reached into my jacket and pulled out my Time Buyer invention. It looked like a small coin with a light green energy center. I pushed it flat on the table in between us and a pulse of energy went out all around us. The green circle on the coin then started disappearing like a timer signifying that we have 10 minutes.

"Ok we have ten minutes from prying eyes so please by all means" I said

"I wanted to talk to you about your story for being here." Stated All-Might

"Ahh yes I too was wondering when you would divulge that information, it was a tad bit easy for you to believe me right off the bat, so you know something don't you" asked Dexter

"People claiming to be heroes from your world came to us for help about a year and a half ago, we've been taking care of them at UA while we work on building lives for them in our world. Then there are some that we believe to be villains from your world that have been helping criminals with highly dangerous quirks escape from our top jailing facility, Tartarus. I'll just be showing you pictures of individuals and I want you to tell me what they are, just to confirm my suspicions. While everyone at UA has grown accustomed to this now, if word were to get out that people from other worlds could travel here, the public may not be able to handle it." Said All-Might

"And what exactly makes my words more valuable than the supposed heroes at UA." asked Dexter skeptically

"From what you've told me you have been living here for the past 14 years, and everything has been normal in our world up until a year ago, meaning you're not the cause of it, at least not likely. Then there is Izuku, we both saw the same thing in him, the spirit of a true hero, I know it's not much to go off but he's a good kid and I know you know that as well. You gave him hope where many would have put him down, I'm not sure if your 100% good or trustworthy, but if that kid has made it this far believing in you than you can't be all bad." Finished All-Might

First, he showed me blurry pictures of some of the villains possibly from my world so I could identify them. The first was a picture of 3 lights that the camera caught of dark red, green, and blue. I instantly recognized them as the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I told him who they were and what their powers were, and that last time I checked they were "playing" the role of heroes but that I had always suspected an ulterior motive. They were accompanied by a lot of other robots, that belonged to Black Eden, the Cluster, and Aku's standard robots, all expendable. Apparently, they were busting out individuals with exceptionally powerful quirks. Their most likely helping someone to cause mass terror, after all Aku feeds off the terror of others. He wouldn't come to this world without making sure he had an advantage, he always was a coward.

Next, he started showing me pictures of the heroes that apparently came from my world, of course I already knew who to expect.

"These pictures were taken when we first found them it looked as though they had just gotten out of a fight." Said All-Might

First picture was of X-J9 the robotic superhero created by Nora Wakeman, picture showed immense damage was sustained as she was missing her legs and one arm. They could fix her somewhat but this world doesn't have the necessary technology to get her back to 100%, threat level: useless. Next was Otto Osworth, damn time had not been kind to him it looked like he took a few serious hits. It seemed that he did not have time watch, threat level: absolutely useless. Next was Dib Membrane son of Professor Membrane, without proper resources he won't be able to invent anything even remotely dangerous, he has to rely on the funding of the support course at UA meaning they can't take increased funding without arousing suspicion and even then, resources would just cost too much, threat level: minimal. The next picture was of an old friend, Monkey, one of my world's greatest heroes and something like family, threat level: powerful but no threat. He probably would have helped me before but he was out at the time helping in another part of the world. Lastly was a picture of Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles, except there was one more person, was that Bell! I had been telling All-Might all about them but when the picture of the girls came up I had taken another sip of my coffee and as soon as I saw Bell I spewed that coffee out.

"That's not a hero!" I yelled pointing at the picture

"Are you sure? They all professed that they were all heroes" said All-Might

"You shouldn't believe them, sure their heroes but their all idiots, they are so easily manipulated, hell its why I'm here in the first place. I mean it's possible that she's turned a new leaf but it's easy to fool them all, because you know, their all idiots. Their stupid decisions cost them their world don't let their choices ruin yours." I said

All-Might looked like he was contemplating telling me something. I waited for him to make up his mind before he gave me an answer.

"Thank you for the information, I'll make sure to keep my eyes on them, but I want you to know that when they came here they also stated that they were looking for you." Said All-Might

"Figures they want me to fix their mistakes, useless incompetent people" I spat

"Finally, one last thing." Said All-Might as he fished through his jacket bringing out a black card with my name on it.

"I want you to have this. It's a Blacklist Hero Recommendation card. The only way for adults to become heroes is to be recommended by another pro hero. Of course, there is more too it but being recommended it the first and most important point of becoming one. I know you might not want to be a hero with the life you have now but it would put my worries at ease if I could count on you." Said All-Might

"And what makes you think I have what I takes to be a hero, I don't exactly have a quirk" I asked not really wanting to accept the card.

"You essentially gave Midoriya the first man-made quirk ever. You expect me to believe that you don't have more than a few things up your sleeve" said a knowing All-Might

"Fine I'll keep the stupid card, but I'm not taking the stupid test, and I'll only help if it's an absolute emergency, like society crumbling emergency." I said running my hands over my face and thru my hair.

"Good I'll make sure to keep quiet about you but people will know that I have given someone one of these cards. Don't worry I put the name on there myself so your name is not on file anywhere but people will more than likely question me on who I have recommended because this is a first for me but rest assured no one will know.

We were finally done talking when the Time Buyer coin started smoking and fizzed out. The constant noise of people started again and we both departed. As I walked out of the coffee shop I started to walk home when I pulled out the Recommendation card that All-Might handed to me. It read Dexter McPherson, Age: 35, Recommended By: All-Might, Hero Name: Blank, Restrictions Until Official Hero License: Only in Emergencies

"Sigh now's not the time to dwell on broken dreams" I lamented

With that I made the slow thoughtful walk home.

 **Dexter's Home Nobody's Pov**

Dexter had gotten home and was looking at the Project: Superior Dexstar blueprints it was just a suit that wasn't fully finished yet. He'd always wanted to be a hero in his younger years but now it was just for the personal protection of his friends and family. Being a hero just felt tiring and not worth it to him now, but hearing All-Might actually want him for help filled him with a sense of appreciation. No one had actually ever personally asked him for help so in a sense it was refreshing. Dexter was looking over the numbers when Computer alerted him to Izuku and Bless nearing the house. He then started to exit the lab and started heading towards the living room to greet them. However, what he was not expecting was to see was a pink dog that he knew all too well.

 **Izuku's Pov**

We had been walking for a while towards Bless house and Courage eventually quieted down and just followed silently behind us. When we got to the front door Courage seemed to be sniffing more at the door. When we opened it Bless stepped in first?

"Dad we're home!" yelled Bless

"Hey kids, how did….everything…go?" Dexter slowly stopped as he saw Courage

Me and Bless were surprised when the dog actually stood up on its two hind legs and ran towards Dexter barking up a storm. Did this dog have a quirk, I don't know because the only thing I've seen it do is run on its hind legs needless to say I was scared and jumped back when it did and so did Bless. Dexter just stood there wide eyed as it jumped up and down in front of him before Dexter slowly stepped all the way back into the kitchen while his eyes slowly started narrowing into a glare and he slowly reached behind him and brought out a wine bottle from the shelf and smashed the bottle so hard against Courage's head that the bottle broke spilling its contents all over the room with shards of glass and Courage was knocked out body limp on the floor. Dexter dropped what remained of the broken bottle to the floor while taking deep breaths.

"You just couldn't stay away huh?" asked Dexter through gritted teeth

Me and Bless were freaked out to say the least, to come home with a dog following us, we thought we could help find its owner, what we didn't expect was for Dexter to act so violently towards Courage.

"Dexter why did you do that, that's animal cruelty, it didn't do anything to you to warrant such an action" I questioned but never receiving a reply Dexter just continued staring at the knocked-out dog.

"Dad is something wrong?" asked a scared Bless

Without so much as a word Dexter slowly made his way over to a shelf where Dexter kept photos old and new in albums. He took out an old one from the top shelf that we never really looked at and slowly looked through the pictures before stopping. Ever so slowly he took out a picture before showing it to us. It was a picture of Bless's mother and sisters and on the right the blond sister was holding a dog, that dog was Courage.

"I refuse to be found out because of a dog" said Dexter

Dexter then took out his memory erasing gun and shot Courage and erased just today or at least I hoped.

"He's smarter than he looks so I'm not taking any chances, I've erased just the past few hours and he'll be out for a while. I'll go drop him somewhere later but until then, I need to know how he found you guys." Asked Dexter

"Well he was sniffing Izuku's lab coat through his back pack so maybe he could smell you." Offered Bless

"That's probably it then, Izuku whenever we leave the lab we'll have to start using the sterilization chamber from now on. I know that we only use it for accident spills but we'll use it every day now kapeesh." Said Dexter

"Yes sir" I said

"Ok so completely disregarding what has just transpired, is there anything else that you guys would like to tell me." Dexter asked

"Me and Izuku did really good on the entrance exam and Izuku took out a giant robot with a shot from his cannon though I think he used all of his nanites with that last build that he used." Bless stated

"Is this true Izuku?" Dexter asked

"Yes, I used them all with that last build, except that last build felt completely different from all of the others. I was wondering if you could take a look at the biometric logs after I get a refill?" Izuku asked

"Sure, I can do that real quick, lets head to the lab, I'll clean up this mess afterwards" Dexter stated while picking up the unconscious Courage with one hand by the neck.

"Dexter what exactly are you gonna do with him?" I asked

"Simple, I'll hand him over to All-Might." Said Dexter

"But why would All-Might want this dog" I asked another question

This one caused Dexter to stop in his tracks.

"Oh yeah right, you weren't there for the whole problems from my world coming back to bite be debaucle. Well anyways the gist of it is that apparently my former wife and "others" are taking refuge at UA" said Dexter already receiving a headache from what has transpired in one day.

"Whhhaaaaaaat!" Bless and I screamed

"Yah so do me a favor kiddos and try not to get caught, hell for all I know they'll be your teachers or at least teach individuals, and since All-Might is teaching at UA to I figured, hey, why not just have him do it. Anyways that's enough of my problems for today lets focus on the task at hand, right after I call All-Might." Dexter said

After Dexter had called All-Might with the number on the back of his blacklist rec card that he noticed after he got home, Dexter told me to get in the refueling chamber. It only took five minutes compared to the first two hours which was much better. After I got out of the chamber Dexter was looking at a graph on his computer screen. Where he was looking in particular was a point in the graph where there was a large spike in nanite strain. Right when I was about to ask him about it Computer made an announcement.

"Dexter, All-Might is at the front door" stated Computer

Dexter lost in thought didn't even hear Computer.

"Uhhh, Dexter….Dexter….DEXTER, ALL-MIGHT IS HERE!" I eventually yelled

"Yeah yea, ok" Dexter replied not even looking away from the screen while simultaneously pressing a button. Moments later All-Might fell down from a chute.

"Could you please stop doing that, I find it quite disconcerting that every time I come here I drop down a random entrance around your house" said an irritated All-Might

"Hey All-Might come look at this, I think Izuku managed to actually use One For All today" said Dexter completely ignoring the earlier comment.

All-Might appeared right next to Dexter quickly using his speed while looking at the screen with Dexter.

"You see that spike at the end of the graph, everything before that remains pretty consistent, but that one spike is almost 8 times the output that he should be putting out. Apparently, it worked in tandem with one of his builds but it destroyed itself after only one shot." Dexter explained

"Is this true Midoriya, when did it happen, and how did it feel?" asked All-Might

"I'm not really sure, I felt it when I had to save another potential student, everyone was running away and if I didn't do anything than then who would, then when I tried pulling a build out it felt heavier and I felt a burning tingling sensation in both of my arms. Then after I pulled out my Matter Cannon it took both arms and was bigger than usual. Then as soon as I shot the thing I was immediately thrown back by the recoil." Said Izuku giving the details of his event.

"Hmmm, it's reassuring to know that you can somewhat withstand the force of One For All, honestly if it hadn't been for your build your arms probably would have been broken from the power alone, two months isn't exactly enough time for your body to adjust but one day you will. Just remember to always hold on to that feeling that you had when you had to save that student and One For All will never fail you." All-Might said

"Well you know if it doesn't blow his arms off first. After all day may come when he's gonna have to use it without nanites. I'm not ever gonna take them away but it's better if you get a grasp on One For All without nanites instead of using the nanites as a crutch. And that day may come very soon because I just found something else from your biometrics besides the power spike." Said Dexter

The computer changed from a graph to an outline of a human body except the hands were red while the rest of the body was blue.

"You see the merging of One For All with one of your builds let to a powerful weapon that is to be sure but it is in a sense a glass cannon. The nanites were never made with One For All in mind so essentially what you did was kill, or in a better term, shut down all the nanites in your arm temporarily. You have a constant supply always in your body but new ones do not take place of the ones inside your arms because they haven't been used, let me break it down. When you make a build nanites come out of your body to construct that build, and then other new ones immediately fill up your arms to take the place of the ones you just used to make that build. However, with One For All coursing through your arms the nanites short circuit themselves with the strain that One For All puts on them. They'll eventually come back online but you won't be able to combine builds with One For All one right after another. Say you use that cannon that you described at the exam, you would be able to use any of your builds except the ones pertaining to your arms afterwards. So please only use combinations like this if it's an emergency." Said Dexter

"But isn't there some way for to work around the overload?" asked Izuku hoping to experiment more with combinations.

"Well I could try using a more durable material for new nanites but it might take a while. Until then we'll need to assess the power of One For All." Dexter said

After that Izuku was escorted to a training room while All-Might and Dexter watched him from a distance. After a while a robot came out of the wall and stood in place.

"Ok Izuku I'm gonna need you to punch that robot as hard as you can without using nanites." Dexter said

"Are you sure?" asked Izuku

"Definitely I just need to get a read on the power that One For All works on, the scanners in this room will record everything that you do and everything that we can't see." Dexter said

Izuku then started trying to muster up the power of One For All, nothing happened at first but he soon felt it once again just as he did before except this time the power that he felt was greater most likely due to the fact that most of the power was channeled into a build the first time.

"S-M-A-S-H!" Izuku yelled hitting the robot in the abdomen

The robot not being able to take the force of the punch flew back and crashed into the wall and continued to crash into another part of the lab.

 **Izuku's Pov**

As soon as the robot crashed through the wall I fell down clutching my arm, nothing was broken but my bones and muscles were aching. I doubt I could do another punch like that. All-Might and Dexter came from both sides to check on me. My arm did look just a little bit purple but I could feel the beginning of a painful throbbing.

"I knew it, the only reason he didn't brake his arm is because the nanites automatically make his body more durable, if this had been a regular person then their arm would be useless right about now." Dexter said

"You're not mad about the wall?" I asked through gritted teeth still not used to the pain.

'Well I did tell you to hit it as hard as you can, so I suppose it's my fault, but I do have a question regarding One For All, All-Might." Dexter said

"And what would that be?" All-Might asked

"How do you intend for future users of One For All to even survive with this quirk. Izuku is the ninth inheritor of it and he can barely use it without hurting himself, I know how he'll eventually grow into it but eventually the stockpile power will be so high that a user will instantly blow their arm off the first time they use it. Heck they won't even have a chance to adapt to it because it may instantly hurt them." Dexter said

"…..Honestly I never thought about it that way, most users of One For All focus on their heroic work and then their successors. Truthfully I don't know how future users will cope with the growing strength of One For All." All-Might said

"sigh…Ok I'll fix Izuku's arm, and we'll leave on that note, oh and before you go here take this." Dexter said holding out a still limp Courage covered in wine.

"Is that…" All-Might pointed out

"Yes." Dexter answered

"Why is he…" All-Might began

"Listen he found his way here I knocked him out and erased a little bit of his memory, just please take him away." Dexter said handing him away

"But he smells like.." All-Might began again

"Could you please just get him out of here already?" Dexter pressed a button taking All-Might to the surface.

"Uhh finally I can heal your arm." Dexter said kneeling down as green energy started covering his hand.

"I don't have unlimited energy while cut off from the Protocore but what I have now should be enough to fix your arm." Dexter said

As soon as the energy seeped into my arm I felt the enriching energy soothing the pain before my arm no longer felt any sort of pain. I flexed my arm to test for any abnormalities but everything felt fine.

"Don't you like him?" I asked worried that Dexter might actually have never liked him.

"No no he's alright, it's just I don't want to get his hopes up, he believes that I will help him in his hero work but I just don't want to. If I fixed your arm with him around, that would just be another reason for me to help him in his case. He already knows I have some sort of power up my sleeve" Dexter relented

"But I thought you always wanted to be a hero, isn't that great that All-Might thinks you can do a lot of good." I asked

"Sigh….I gave up a long time ago, Izuku, besides I'm a scientist I feel the most comfortable here in my lab. The closest I can do to helping the world is ensuring that you and Bless have everything you guys will need to take on anything the future throws at you." Dexter said

"But All-Mights strength is waning and if he falls before I get strong enough then who will protect people, besides I'm sure everyone would love you, you can do more than most heroes can." Izuku pressed on

"Ok first of all I came to this world to hide Bless and live a quiet life, secondly not all of your worlds heroes are real heroes…" Dexter continued

"What do you mean?" I asked because Dexter had never told me his view on heroes in my world

"The title of hero is not something that can just be given out to anybody, and that's why I chose you, you have the makings of a great hero, you stand up for anyone even if you are the most powerless not because you have too but because it's something you feel inside yourself, that conviction to help those who can't help themselves. Sadly, I can't say that about every "hero", for some in your world they do it to make themselves famous and for the money, and I'm not saying that's inherently bad because they might actually need that money but if your reason for being a hero is to make money then that's a half-assed conviction because then it simply becomes a matter of, is the check big enough or is saving this person's life at the potential cost of mine worth the money. And don't even get me started on the fame hogs." Dexter said

He then brought out a picture of Endeavor and his past works.

"You see that face, does that look like the face of a hero. It's no mystery that he's grown sour being the Number 2 hero. At best, he's anti-hero material with his treatment of civilians and brutal battles against villians. If you want to be a hero there should be any incentive besides the fact that you genuinely care for people. And that's why I can't be a hero, because I only care for you guys. You, Bless, your mother, hell maybe I'd even come out of seclusion to save All-Might, but being a full-time hero is just not something I have in me anymore. I'm not from this world so you have to remember I see your world from a whole different perspective and I'm honestly happy where I am now." Dexter finished

I actually felt kinda bad now that Dexter told me his thoughts on him becoming a pro-hero, it would be amazing to see what he could do. But when he told me why people should be heroes it honestly resonated with me. After all, if the reason that pro-heroes save people for is a check then are they even real heroes. I honestly felt pride also with the fact my reason for becoming a hero was deemed just by Dexter and All-Might as they had seen the same thing in me.

"Well I guess I understand where you're coming from." I said

"Thank you for understanding, it already getting late so you should probably start heading home now, maybe next time I'll have a new invention to show you." Dexter said with a tired smile

Today had its ups and its downs but all in all everything was fine. I started to head home when I started thinking about my acceptance to UA. I knew I did well above average but I always had an unshakable nervousness, I guess it's just a part of who I am.

 **Time: 12:00am, Location: Musutafu City Dark Alleys**

 **Kasumi (OC) created by X 2**

It was another cold and rainy night, my anger festering just as it had always been since that day.

 **Flashback**

Life was great, ever since I can remember my parents have taken care of me with nothing but joy since the very beginning. I had a mutation of both of my parent's quirks, my dad having a quirk that let him turn his body into dry ice called Sub-zero and my mother having a quirk that let her turn her body into water and let her control it. These two together combined to give me the quirk Mist Body. I was praised a lot since grade school though I never let it get to my head. Being a hero was something that I always dreamed of because I loved seeing people at their happiest, I just didn't like seeing people in distress. I was about to finish 8th grade and I had applied for UA. I was confident that I could ace the entrance exam. My quirk Mist Body allowed me to turn into a mist that could let me incapacitate villains harmlessly. It also allowed for a variety of other applications such as evasion, spying, getting into hard to reach places to save people. I could also control other forms of mist if they were already present such as smog coming from the top of factories of steam, if it came in a mist form I could mix into it and control it. Everything in my life was about to get a lot better, until it didn't. On what I thought was another normal day home from school, I came home to find the front door of my house open, I immediately felt uneasy.

"Mom…Dad, where are you guys?" I said

I walked into the living room so bear witness to a scene that would forever be etched into my mind. My mother's body lay motionless and badly beaten on top of the now broken table in the living room bleeding profusely from the ears and mouth. And my father, my father was being held up against the wall as it was slowly giving way by a hooded figure. He was missing and arm that looked like it had been shattered while it was in his dry ice form and his face gave nothing away but pain. The hooded figure was questioning my dad about something so I tried to listen in on the conversation.

"This is the last time I'm gonna ask, you tell me where the girl is, or you'll end up dead just like your wife here." Said the hooded figure

"F-f-fuck you, you fucking monster." My dad choked out as he was being held

Just as the man was raising his other hand to presumably end my dad's life I made myself known.

"Stop!" I yelled

The man immediately turned around dropping my father, my dad fell in a heap clutching his arm.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show themselves, I've been looking everywhere for you." Said the now known villain after all what else could he be.

"Why are you doing this?" I choked out in sobs

"Believe it or not I've been hired to deliver you to a client who sees your quirk as very beneficial to his cause." Said the villain

"You killed my parents for a stupid client, you monster, I'LL KILL YOU" I shouted jumping into mist form The villain nonchalantly held out his palm and shot out a violent gust of wind that pushed my mist body causing me to loose concentration and revert back to my physical form. But before I could get back up to recollect myself I suddenly felt like my head was spinning and the sudden need to vomit. When I looked up this time the villain was holding up his arm still but when I looked at his clenched fist I noticed holes in between each knuckle, it's got to be his quirk.

"Come on kid do you honestly think my client would have picked me if I couldn't handle your quirk. My quirk Whistling Wind allows me easy captures when I'm on the job. These holes on my knuckles widen when I need a powerful gust of wind, but when they get smaller and tighten I can emit high shrieking sound that would be enough to bring down anyone. You never stood a chance against me kid." He explained

He began walking towards me calmly, but I was scared, so scared. I started backing up until I was up against the wall scared for my life, wondering what would happen to me. My vision was still blurry and that just made the ordeal so much more unbearable.

"Sorry kid, that's just the way life goes." He said reaching out to grab me.

But just before he could my dad jumped on his back, his only remaining arm and both of his legs in his dry ice form.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD" my dad yelled out grabbing the villain by the face and trying to dig his hands into his eyes holding on for dear life.

The villain screamed out in pain as he felt his face being frozen by the subzero temperatures. In his pain, he started firing of wind blast everywhere trying to get my dad off.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY" he yelled firing off more sporadically

"KASUMI, YOU HAVE TO RUN FIND A HERO, PLEASE GET AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN." It was after that sentence that he was blasted off of the villain.

"You pain in the ass, I'm gonna make your death very violent." Said the villain getting ready to finish my dad off while using his other had to hold his frostbitten face

However just before he could his head was covered in a bubble of water and he fell to his knees grasping at the bubble. I looked towards the source to see my mother's quivering hand as she willed the water to stay in place, she then threw herself at the villain to restrain him even as she was still bleeding out of every hole from her face. Needless to say the villain looked to be throwing a fit in the bubble. And just as he was about to throw my mother off my dad restrained him from the other side.

"We might not live to see are daughter growing up into a fine woman, but I'll be damned if we don't take you with us you bastard" my dad whispered

"Kasumi, I know things are gonna be hard for you, and I know your never gonna see the world as you once did but please don't let yourself get swept up in the wrong crowd, I want you to live a happy life, however you dream, but please remember that me and your mother will always love you." My dad finished

With that said Kasumi's dad did something he never thought he'd have to do. His whole body could become dry ice, or just parts of his body. And the latter is where the real danger is present. Dry Ice constantly needs to vent its pressure which is why it's dangerous to put it in a wrong container, because if you did, it would turn into a Dry Ice Bomb.

My mom could no longer keep her quirk active, letting the villain scream profanities as my dad….. formed dry ice inside himself to become that bomb. And just as fast as everything had started it had ended with a powerful freezing blast. Pieces of body parts that were completely frozen and falling apart spread out everywhere. I stared wide eyed from the other side of the house, a few pieces of dry ice narrowly missing me and imbedding themselves in the wall.

 **Flashback End**

I tried looking for hero's after that ordeal, but everything was pretty much a blur. It was stupid, these heroes were stupid, I couldn't find a single one in my area. And when I found out why, let's just say I could never look at heroes the same way again. Turns out the so-called heroes were far from it. When I first found them, they brushed me off as a raving child and they left me there standing in the street alone in tattered clothes. There was no one else around because night was coming and it was just the heroes because they were on patrol. I wasn't finished with them yet so I decided to follow them to have a chance to really get their attention. I followed them in mist form when I heard a startling revelation.

"Hey man, wasn't that girl from the house a couple streets down, that that guys paid us to turn a blind eye to, shouldn't we be helping here since she managed to escape" said fake hero number 1

"Oh, please I bet that guy is just tailing her right now and she's already caught, can you believe the amount of money we made, we should go to the bar after our patrol finishes, besides we'll probably never hear from that girl again" said fake hero number 2

I floated away as fast as I could that day and looked-for shelter wherever I could find it. All heroes were compromised, they were all fakes and someone has to do something to bring them into the light.

I thought I could do it but here I am a few years later at the age of 16, still fighting to get through every single day. People just mistook me as a homeless piece of trash, and heroes, I tried my hardest to avoid them, I couldn't trust any of them. I mean my only real chance was All-Might, but what would make him take my word over theirs. Tonight, it was raining again and I was sitting against the brick wall, tired, cold, and so hungry. Is this what it felt like to be alone, abandoned by the society that I once thought perfect. I can't believe I ever wanted to be a pro-hero. Maybe it would be better if I just lay here, maybe I could finally be with my parents, maybe now was the time to just call it quits. And right as I toppled over in wet heap and I closed my eyes, I caught the faint glimpse of a green light, and suddenly I felt warm.

 **Superior Dexstar Suit concept- With everything that I do I like to keep things as logical as possible, I already knew I was gonna give his suit capabilities like the Iron Man Bleeding Edge Armor and the Model Prime Armor. But then I thought about whether or not giving him immense strength also, but then I came across the problem of how. My idea is relatively simple, as stated earlier vibranium will be present in this story, because honestly how else would Dexter take a punch in this world, he's still technically human. In his suit there will be a second layer underneath that will have a small replication of the muscle system that we humans have, although these will also be fashioned out of vibranium. Each is its own strand and looks like real muscle fibers but on their own they do nothing. However, since vibranium absorbs energy the vibranum muscle fibers will contract when Dexter floods them with proto energy. And when he punches all that force and energy trapped in the vibranium will come out as a violent force. Tell me your thoughts.**

 **Also from what you can probably tell Dexter will have a violent attitude later on, but not towards the people he cares about but rather his past catching up with him.**

 **Izuku One For All training device concept- Four vibranium bands that go on each limb. On the upper section of the arms and the thighs for the legs. These bands will be for all future One For All users as a training too. Made by Dexter these bands can regulate the power of One For All, keep in mind this does not control One For All, but rather controls the flow and absorbs excessive energy that it deems the body will not be able to take. Limiters can be taken off.**

 **Izuku Omega Nanite- Currently not implemented until later but will be introduce alongside a meta nanite, excluding time which one should I give him.**

 **Kasumi the OC weapon concept- Vapor Bombs- In addition to mist body Kasumi can also merge with any preexisting fog or mist like substance and control it. Vapor bombs will contain a variety of different vapors, for poisoning, paralysis, sleeping, hallucinations, etc.**

 **Agents of Progress- Dexters vigilante group of true heroes**

 **Im still accepting more OC's so if you have an idea please share it. I had fun with Kasumi submitted by X 2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brute Force Algorithm Chapter 5**

 **Izuku's First Day of UA and Dexter's Side Project**

 **I'm sorry for taking a week or two longer Psychology class was kicking my ass with all the papers they needed in such a short amount of time. Sigh this is what I get for taking fast paced summer classes I suppose.**

 **This story will change to Rated M eventually, not for lemons or anything like that….yet, I haven't yet decided. It will change to M because the way Dexter will fight villains will eventually get pretty violent and I'm gonna want to describe it very specifically.**

 **Naortegon- Yes! I will use Tousen, the reason he's not in this chapter though is because I have set other things in motion in this chapter. I didn't feel like throwing him in just like I will my OC's. If I receive and OC from a person then I will do my best to give them the opening they deserve. That said Tousen will definitely appear in the next chapter. His origin story gave me a few ideas to bring in some more OC's I create along with a perfect idea to bring him in properly.**

 **AyaEmmet- I hit myself in the head when I realized that I didn't tag this story, I mean admittedly it's my first story so mistakes are certain but for me to miss something so blatantly obvious… I feel bad… slightly.**

 **Phoenix X 2- I really like this OC, his quirk sounds like something fun to mess around with. Quick question though. Is it blatantly obvious that it's a duplicate or does it work like Double's quirk. I won't say anymore because I don't want to ruin the story line for the people that just watch the anime and not the manga. Also, Kage will appear in the next Chapter also. I only do proper OC introductions!**

 **Izuku's Pov One Week Prior**

It was another night after a great day of science with Dexter. We had been discussing the exact science of the nanites that Dexter had given me. He had an invention that he had been preparing for me, but he said that he had a few complications with making the material malleable. After that though I started to make my way home for the day. When I got home I saw my mother panicking over an envelope.

"I-I-Izuku, the envelope from UA is here." Screamed my mother

I was surprised to say the least because I started to get nervous, not to the level of my mother but I could feel my palms getting sweaty in anticipation. I took the envelope from my mom before I went to my room. Once I was in my room I sat down on my work bench that I had received from Dexter along with some tools. The work bench was just for maintaining the rocket boots and any other inventions that Dexter gave me. It had a few spare parts here and there but it was just meant for emergency fixes and maintenance. I cleared some of the tools off and sat down in the chair as I looked at the envelope sitting before me. I took out the omni wrench and cut off the top of the envelope and out fell a hologram disk. I pressed the button on the center of it before it lit up and I saw All-Might on the holographic screen.

"Hello, it is me, All-Might, here on this hologram to tell you your exam results." Said All-Might with the usual smile

"All-Might" I yelled

"I will now read your results." All-Might said as someone from off screen handed him a manila folder

"Izuku Midoriya, you performed exceptionally well, with your quirk Nanite, stacking up a whopping 88 points, easily taking first place among the other test takers." All-Might said making a pose where he has one hand on his forehead and the other reaching out, while scenes of me beating robots played behind him.

"But wait there's more!" All-Might began again

"You also achieved a second source of points that no one else did. You scored an extra 45 points known as rescue points. You attained these by your heroic actions in taking out the zero pointer when one of your fellow examinees was in dire need of assistance. It was this time that we saw your qualities to become a true hero. And it is this reason that we, the faculty at UA gladly welcome you to your hero academia." All-Might finished and the disk turned off with that.

With that I started jumping up and down in excitement. I then went outside of my room to tell my mother and when I did she cried and hugged me while telling me that she knew I could do it. With that I went to sleep for the night although it took a while since I was brimming with excitement.

 **First Day of UA - Quirk Apprehension Exam**

The first day of class finally came and I woke up and started to prepare my uniform. Afterwards I started make my way towards UA. I met up with Bless half way as we had designated an intersection as our meeting point. From there we continued the path to UA discussing what we might do today. When we finally arrived at UA we wandered through the building until we found our homeroom. When we both walked through we saw the tall guy with glasses from yesterday talking with Katsuki, or was that scolding.

"How dare you put your feet on your desk, this is UA where the greatest of heroes are cultivated and the first thing you do is plant your dirty feet atop a desk of the school that has graciously decided to teach us." Scolded the glasses toting person

"I bet you went to one of those preppy school with how uptight you act, what makes you think that you can come over here telling me what to do, you four eyed weakling" growled out Katsuki

The well-mannered student then turned toward the door along with other individuals in the room towards me and Bless' after they finally took noticed that two new people entered the room.

"Hey, you're the guy with that machine transformation quirk that took out that zero pointer yesterday right. Man, you looked so cool the way you brought out that huge cannon and blasted that thing apart, my names Kirishima by the way" Said the now named Kirishima

"Yah you were all like BAM one shot, that robot was down for the count" said a pink skin girl who later identified herself as Mina Ashido

Then Ochako Uraraka the girl I met yesterday ran up as well.

"Hey Izuku, I wanted to say thank you, I didn't know it was you who saved me after the exam was over, Recovery Girl told me it was you but when I went to go look for you, you had already gone. You were amazing by the way." Said Uraraka

All the while Izuku was sputtering and blushing not really being used to praise coming from anyone besides Dexter, Bless, and All-Might.

"Uhhh thanks everyone, but it was nothing really, I mean I'm sure other people have taken down the zero pointer just like I have." I said

"Maybe, but your quirk is so awesome, I just got a plain hardening quirk, yours looks like you could do a lot with it." Kirishima Said

"That's not true, your quirk is awesome too, my builds honestly aren't that durable if someone were to start attacking me!" I reassured him

"You really think so!" he said looking at his hand while Izuku nodded in affirmation

With that I started to walk towards my desk with Bless taking a desk next to me. Just as I was about to sit down the tall guy with glasses that called me out yesterday started making his way towards me.

"Good morning, I'm Tenya Lida, we met yesterday and I would like to apologize for believing that you were not taking anything seriously, obviously by your performance yesterday you are putting more thought then I thought. I foolishly misjudged you and for that I am sorry." He finished while bowing slightly

"Uhh.. please don't apologize like that, I was kinda asking for it anyways, and it's not like I took much offense from it to begin with" I said

Right before Lida was about to continue there was a voice heard from behind the teacher's desk.

"Ok everyone get to your seats and quiet down" said a man in a sleeping bag

"My name is Aizawa Shota and I'm sorry to tell you... that for the next three years… U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's "Plus Ultra". Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it." Said Aizawa

After introductions, we were all ushered outside of the school and into an open field.

"Your all going to perform a series of tests so that I can see the practicality of your quirk, the one who does the worst will be removed from the hero course and put into Gen Ed." Said Aizawa

"But what about the entrance exam, why are we being tested again?" asked Kirishima while other students nodded at his question

"I'm your teacher hear which means what I say, goes without question, unless you would like to volunteer yourself for Gen Ed." Said Aizawa

No one spoke much as we all started the Quirk Apprehension Test.

First was the 50-meter dash, I did average because my Star Busters aren't really for running and Star Collider while it is a part of my legs it just seemed unfair. Though Lida with his quirk took the fastest time.

Second was the Grip Strength Test, I easily took first by just crushing the gripper in my hands with my Smash Hands.

Third was the Standing Long Jump, for this one I wanted to see if I could make another One For All Nanite build as I didn't try after the first attempt so I concentrated just like I did the first time. I concentrated all of One For All into my legs while concentrating on the Star Buster build as well. The mechanical oversized boots that I would usually build surprisingly came out a bit smaller, I initially expected them to be even bigger. Maybe the pressure would be greater, well I wouldn't know until I found out. However, before I jumped I actually dropped a little bit, when I looked down I saw the boots receding in kinda like a spring. I just stared at them before looking at the other students behind me.

"heh sorry technical difficult..." Izuku began but would never finish as the coiling inside his legs finally gave out and shot him forward just like how All-Might would except he was screaming his head off not expecting the jump.

I came flying back about about ten minutes later telling them that I hadn't really counted how far so Aizawa just wrote out of the field. When I landed I fell right to the ground because my legs felt like they were asleep but they weren't. (You know when you sit on your legs for a long time and you suddenly stand up.)

"Maybe I should have done that when I wasn't doing an important test" I say as I stand up on my wobbly legs shaking the numbing sensation off.

"With that over with we'll not get to the last test, you will each throw this baseball as far as you can while using your quirk just like the other tests.

Kaa-chan scored about 278 meters, Bless scored 194 meters, and Uraraka scored infinity because of her Zero Gravity quirk. Next up to the back was me so I stepped up to the plate. I could still use builds in my arms and this was the last test so I decided to do the Matter Cannon One For All Combination again. However, for some reason I couldn't feel One For All so in the end I just decided to just use the normal Matter Cannon build and loaded the baseball in the cannon and launched it.

"So Aizawa-sensei how did I do." I asked

In Izuku's excitement he didn't notice Aizawa's intense stare.

"322 meters" he said in the same tone of voice as always but still staring at Izuku with both eyes wide open. One could only wonder what was going on in his head.

" **WTF, why is his quirk still working I was looking right at him so why was he still able to use his quirk, where did All-Might find this kid, this is gonna be such a headacheeeee." Aizawa internally screamed**

The students kept looking at Aizawa as he stood there looking at the clipboard trembling as he internally screamed.

"So Aizawa sensei what do we do now, who goes to Gen Ed" Asked Kirishima

"Mineta head to the front desk and inform them of your transfer to Gen Ed, if you wish to be re-established in the hero course you may try again at another time." said Aizawa still wondering why his quirk didn't affect Izuku. He stood there ponder why life was so troublesome. And so the first day of school continued for the students. While Mineta slowly walked off sad at the current events that had befallen him. (NO seriously I don't understand his purpose in the manga or the anime, how the hell did he even destroy robots for points: author)

And as Aizawa stood there in the field All-Might came out having watched Izuku primarily as he took the apprehension test.

"So what do you think Aizawa, a pretty good batch this year if I do say so myself" said All-Might

"Where did you find this kid All-Might, I can't shut down his machine quirk" growled out Aizawa

Thinking quickly and on his feet All-Might gave a quick response as to not seem suspicious.

"I don't know, do you think I just go around asking people if they have a quirk that can't be stopped, I wasn't even aware that there were quirks that you couldn't stop besides mutation" All-Might quickly said

"Well what has he told you about his quirk?" asked Aizawa

"Well from what I understand he thinks of it as a transformation quirk but if I had to guess it also counts as a mutation because from what I've been told it's technically always active in his body, heck the machines even tend to come out on their own sometimes, without even so much as a though from Midoriya. He's not really transforming his body, the machines are under his skin, the only thing he needs to do is bring them out. Though if that doesn't satisfy you, I don't know what will that's all I really know." All-Might finished

"Mmmm, I guess I'll live with it for now but I'll look into this situation more myself if I have to." Aizawa drawled out

 **Dexter's Pov**

Dexter walked through a portal back and forth dropping people off in Dextopia, why was he doing this you ask well let's look back one-week prior when he first saved Kasumi.

 **One Week Prior**

I had been out scouting the town in stealth tech just in case I came across any of Aku's or the RowdyRuff Boys scouts. It was raining outside tonight so the only way that people would notice me is if I was moving too much. I was looking out from atop a building looking for any signs of something lurking in the dark. I noticed something in one of the alley ways. I almost didn't notice her at first but as I looked closer at one spot I noticed a girl there. Looked to be 16 borderlines 17 in tattered clothes with blue hair. I activated the heat vision in my suit to see if there were any other people near her, but when I did she almost completely disappeared. Her heat signature was so low no regular person should be alive right now, maybe it was her quirk keeping her alive, but not for long. I waited to approach because there was a couple walking past the alley way with an umbrella, hopefully they would see her. As the couple approached I waited to see what their reaction would be.

"Oh, honey look at the poor thing!" said the woman

They looked at the girl before the guy started talking to the lady and then got on the phone and started talking on his phone.

"I called the local hero agency, they said they'll send somebody to get here in the morning, apparently they have other things right now, come on we should head home now the heroes will take care of her." Said the man

Apparently satisfied the couple continued on their way.

I was baffled by the sheer level of ignorance that was being displayed before me. Has this world become so dependent on heroes that they even leave things like common human decency? I mean looking at that girl she wouldn't survive the night, she was shaking and looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days. It shouldn't take a hero to help someone in need of something so easily remedied. Guilt didn't even cross their faces, because their world had been the way it has for so long that this kind of behavior is generally accepted in their society. Not even being able to relinquish their umbrella when they have a home awaiting them. As he couple was far away now I saw the girl slump to her side up against the wall finally passing out. It was at that time that I decide that I would help her, the dangers of unveiling myself to the world nonexistent. I didn't want to be a hero, but if only heroes can show compassion for others in this world than I guess that's what I'll have to be. When I used to be angry about my past I wanted nothing more than to lay waste to my old world, I knew I could. However, two things held me back at the time, my daughter and my pride. Some might say that excessive pride is a bad thing, but it's one of the only things that's kept me sane. After all, if I keep telling myself that I'm better than them, then as the better person I should not retaliate. So, I locked myself away from society once again in another world and thus it led to inaction, because if I stayed out of conflict then it was not my problem, I was doing no wrong, but I was also doing no right. Teaching Izuku made me feel like I was doing something good for this world by giving them a true hero, but maybe it's not enough. I acknowledge that I will more than likely never be a fully-fledged hero, but if I can give some hope, than surely, I will be good, surely, I will be better, and surely, I won't snap.

I slowly descended and knelt down to the girl, picked her up and brought her to the lab, ready to give newfound hope to the first of many.

 **The Next Morning**

That morning All-Might took Izuku for physical training with Bless tagging along just to watch. After they left I went to go look to see how my patient was doing. I went down to the lab to check on her as I had constructed a sort of living quarters in the lab. It looked like a regular room but if you went out the door it led to the lab. As I stepped into the room I saw that she was still asleep. I looked at the screen to check her vitals. After checking I was about to leave when suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe, I turned around and the girl was gone. I felt condensation on my face as it looked like I was standing in fog. After a while I passed out hitting the floor.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair sitting in the room with the girl standing in front of me.

"You know when I saved you I didn't really think this is how you would react, startled and having questions I can understand, but straight up attacking me right off the bat is a little presumptuous isn't it." Dexter said

"Obviously you didn't grow up on the streets for a couple of years" replied the girl

"Touche" I replied before looking down at what she tied me up with, it was cables and wires.

"Hey, where'd you rip this out from, oh come on I just finished morning maintenance of the lab." I was about to rant before the girl slapped me.

"I'm the one asking the questions here" she replied

"Can I at least know who I'm talking to here" I asked

She seemed to mull it over a bit before muttering out the name Kasumi and then her questions began.

"What are you?" Kasumi asked

"What am I! I'm human what does it look like!" I replied not really sure what she meant by that.

"I meant are you a hero… or a villain" Kasumi asked

"Neither, I'm just a scientist, inventor, etc." I said

"Liar, this place is so big I couldn't find the way out, and the only way anyone would have this much space is a hero's corporation or a villain's lair" she pressed

"Too bad I'm neither, I'm just a guy that decide to help you nothing more nothing less, there's nothing I want from you, and if you could just untie me I'll gladly show you what's going on."

"How do I know that you won't knock me out again?" asked Kasumi

Sigh people have to so difficult, we were wasting enough time here so I flexed my arms and ripped the cable by enhancing my limbs with a small dose of proto energy. She stepped back after I ripped myself free.

"Ok first of all I didn't knock you out, you passed out from exhaustion, and secondly if I wanted to knock you out I would have done it a long time ago, so we cool." I said holding out my hand

"It's not like there's much I can do anyway, I can't escape because this place is so big and you're the only one that knows the way out." Kasumi reluctantly agreed

We walked out of the room and into the vast expanse of the lab, I was going to immediately take her to the ground level of the house so she can feel at ease. Though while on the way I decided to ask her a question.

"So why do you hate hero's?" I asked while walking

"I never sai.." Kasumi quickly rebutted

"You knocked me out without caring if I was a hero or villain, meaning you don't care who it was, so I'll ask again what don't you like about heroes?" I asked once more

She remained silent for a while before giving her answer in a sad tone.

"Heroes were paid off to not help my parents when they were attacked by a villain, and even as I lived on the street for a few years none ever helped me, they just always passed me by. Real heroes are supposed to help no matter what right, then why are they all so fake, I think this world has lost sight of what real heroes are. There are sometimes where I think about getting back at them, trying to expose them, I think the world needs to see what they really are, but what would I do, I'm just a kid with no home, job, money or family. People would just see me as a villain and I think maybe that's the only thing I have now." Kasumi finished bitterly

Was this the common outlook on life that most discarded by society felt, no wonder villains could spawn from anywhere, the only ones benefiting from all this are the top villains using them as pawns and the heroes using the low-grade villains for publicity. It truly was disgusting. While I don't understand her situation entirely I can understand the hate that festers when discarded by people. With the Power Puff Girls here project DexLabs would be a giant target painted on me, so I gave up, but maybe I will take an entirely different approach. One that lets me help people like Kasumi, lets me expand my influence. I'm not expanding my influence for myself but rather for those discarded like us, and to bring about a certain amount of reform. The people of this world must be shown what true heroes are, and for that to happen the fake ones must be exposed. It was at that moment that I knew what I had to do.

After we made it to ground level I asked Kasumi if she was hungry for anything, anything at all. She asked for spaghetti so I proto formed them without her looking by acting like I was looking thru the cupboard and started to make it by scratch. I'd show her all of this if she agreed with my plan. As I was cooking I decided to strike up another conversation.

"I'm sorry about your parents, but I'm glad that you haven't done anything drastic in these past few years, I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you turning to a life of crime. You shouldn't dwell on vengeance so much, it's not good for your mental health." I said

"I know but I can't just let people blindly accept this lie that all of our heroes our good. And if fighting isn't an option than what can I do." Kasumi sighed defeated

"You could join me." I said suddenly

"What?" she asked incredulously

"Despite me not sharing your same fate of living on the streets, I too was thrown away by society, some people made fun of me because I was too smart and no one ever accepted me. So I at least know what it feels like in your situation at least partly." I exclaimed

"So your gonna fight the heroes?" she asked disbelievingly

"Ah that's the problem with most people driven by hate, people like you see heroes and villains as two options in society so you try to make a third option. People of the third option attack the heroes while proclaiming that they are trying to tear down the broken society of fake heroes but ultimately, they are seen as villains in the end. As far as I've seen no one has come up with a fourth option, I want to save people and expose some of the fake heroes but most of all I want to make a ground-breaking company." I finished

"So, I'll only ask you once, will you help save people like you, will you help me show people what true heroes are, and will you help me rekindle their dying hope?" I asked

She seemed to think it over for a bit, which was natural, I hadn't shown her everything yet, but if she did accept then my doors would be open to her. After a brief moment of silence, she shook my hand signify the beginning of something great. It was time to go out and start a company which he could easily do, but while DexLabs was for a previous life, perhaps ProtoLabs would be a good cover name. But besides the beginning of a new company it was also the start of a new group of true heroes. The group that will forever be known as **HOPE**.

 **Heroes Of Progress & Efficiency**

 **Ensuing Days of the Week up to Izuku'z and Bless's First Day at UA**

After finally having a goal me and Kasumi headed out to gather more people. I was surprise by how many people would so readily accept my help. I promised them a home, and a job and they accepted just like that, I think they just really wanted a purpose. We gathered more people as the week dragged on while Izuku and Bless were finally attending their first day of UA. I had a list of their names and quirks after I tried to learn more about them.

Name: Setsuno / Quirk: Thief- can take whatever a target possesses, instantly bringing it into their hands Age: 21

Name: Houjou / Quirk: Crystallization- skin can grow crystals to form a very strong armor. Age: 25

Name: Tabe / Quirk: Ingestion- he can eat anything and digest it. Age:22

Name: Rengoku / Quirk: Limbo- Can disappear to a mirror dimension where he can see you but you can't see him. Can be used to infiltrate pass large crowds and can affect the real world very slightly from his. Age:26

Name: Ben / Quirk: Pneumatic Band- can generate jazz instruments on body that can be used to fight and play music. He was one of the first Dexter has saved from America. Age:38

Name: Alexis / Quirk: Elastic Body- please note this is not stretching. Her body but primarily her limbs can be stretched and thrown out when she swings them like a rope. They can stick to other surfaces but if she misses her limbs immediately comes back into original shape. Age: 19

Name: Johnny / Quirk: Rocketeer- After gathering up enough speed Johnny can launch himself in any direction and will keep going until he touches another surface. Dangers- never jump up. Age: 20

Name: Usagi / Quirk: Light Dust - Her body can act like dust but is not dust. When she wants you will never catch her but she will also just be within your reach. Charging her will cause her to move with the air currents of the charging assailant and instantly avoid the attack. It's simply an evasion quirk. Age: 22

Name: Kasou / Quirk: 8-Bit- Kasou can make 2-D platforms that only he can step on. He can also change inorganic matter into 8-bit 2-D forms but not big things. Platforms are extremely durable and can only be easily destroyed by Kasou. If opponents are defeated he can turn the enemy into a small 2-D form that slowly floats and spins. Age: 15

Name: Danny / Quirk: Chain Generation- He can shoot chains from his palms and his body is very heavy because he needs to have a lot of iron in his diet. The chains are an extension of himself so he can control them freely. He can generate chains from anywhere but his palms are the easiest to control. Age: 17

Name: Sakeru / Quirk: Redirect- One palm absorbs and the other ejects. She cannot hold it in her body, she has to eject it immediately. Palms generate small portals above the palm that take in projectiles. Physical close combat attacks can be taken in but it is highly unrecommended. Age: 33

Name: Suitai / Quirk: Poison Body- She has bright yellow skin and can generate different types of poison form her body. Age: 27

 **1 week later**

Things were looking very good, I had gathered all of these people. I had explained what I had planned to do to them before hand and they agreed that the world needed reform for its heroes. We were not here to attack the heroes but to outclass them in every sense of the word. However, for now we would simply save more of the forsaken. All their faces held the same amazed expression each time I brought a new one into the lab. The lab however was not going to be our base of operations or the living quarters.

It was now the second week that Izuku and Bless had started going to UA. I had spent the last few days gathering up as much help as I could while also doing the paper work and other things needed to start a business. All the people that I had gathered were now standing in the main room of the lab and it was the morning, I was here before them to explain everything in detail to them.

"Ok as I told you all previously before I brought you off the streets is that we are all here because we were left behind in some way before. We all believe that heroes are not what they proclaim to be and we wish to change that, but we will not be resorting to the ways of villains. I see potential for greatness in all of you as it is in every person, but what you make of yourself with that potential is what matters. For years you've wanted some way to bring change, though each of you never believed that you could make a difference on your own and that is why I have brought us all together. I have the resources that we need to make each of you the best you that you can possibly be, and we will march on together to show this world what it means to be a true hero. But let us never forget why I started this, I did this to help people like yourselves and that is exactly what we will do for now. Are there any questions?

Some of the people were on board while some of them still had questions to actually ask.

"You've told us what you wanted to do, but what actually made you want to help us, if what you say is true you had a past like ours but look at you now, living it big, so I wanna know why help us if you've already helped yourself? Asked Ben from NY, from the USA.

"Excellent question, I started this because after I got to where I am, I hid myself away from society because I was never really accepted, I was for a lack of better words content with defeat, but seeing you people who were dealt a bad hand at life with no way to recover, I just had to help. What is the point of me having all this if I can't help people, people that truly need it." I finished

"Where will we all stay, as big as your lab is it can't house everyone living on the streets without being overcrowded, not to mention the cost that you would need for living provision, if you surely wish to help us." Houjou's voice boomed

"Ahh you guys are gonna love this, when I say I will take care of the forsaken I 100% mean it. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you…." Dexter never finished before Computer spoke up.

"Dexter, Izuku is at the front door to pick up his costume and to escort Bless to school Computer announced.

"Uhh one moment please, I'll be back very shortly" Dexter said as he ran off picking up two brief cases.

All of the people then looked at Kasumi who was leaning against the wall.

"Don't look at me I only know just as much as you guys do about his plan, the only thing I know for sure is that he's a genuinely nice guy that means well." Said Kasumi

 **Izuku's Pov**

I was currently walking towards Dexter's house to pick up Bless so that we could head to UA together as we always did. However, today was different, at the end of my first week of UA ,Aizawa told us that we would be having Battle Trials and that we would be receiving our hero costume designs on that day. You usually have to submit your design to UA so that they can make your costume but if you know the right people UA does allow you to get your own hero uniform made custom from elsewhere. Usually you have to know someone form the head of a big support company but the smartest person I know in existence will have to do." Izuku thought.

He and Bless both gave their designs to Dexter and he in turn made them out of the best material he had. He promised that he wouldn't go overboard with the tech but knowing Dexter even the simplest of designs would still outclass regular inventors. When I finally stepped on to the porch and rang the doorbell I stood there and waited for a moment before Bless came out and greeted me good morning.

"Good morning." Bless drawled out while rubbing her eyes still drowsy.

We wited outside waiting for Dexter to show up, we thought he wouldn't be that far behind Bless so we waited outside but it took a little longer until Bless growled out in a disapproving tone.

"He better have not stayed awake all night working again" Bless said as she always lectured him on his bad habit of long sleepless nights. She had assumed he was still awake because breakfast was where it always was but maybe sleep overtook him.

"Maybe he's making his way back from the lab after having to grab our costumes after all he leaves all of his projects in there" I said somewhat trying to cover for him.

We were both stopped in our conversation when we heard running inside the house.

"Here I am, and no I did not pass out on my work bench again." Dexter heaved out from running while carrying two briefcases. They both had the protocore symbol that was green on the mostly all white briefcases. The only distinguishing features to tell them apart were the symbols on the other side of the briefcase. One had the sun on the back while the other had a big gear symbol on its back.

"Here you guys go, 100% Dexter approved suits for your battle against the forces of evil, tailored exactly to your specification sir and madam." He jokingly said

"You promise these are regular suits and not something that would draw attention to ourselves" I said

"It's a superhero suit it's supposed to be amazing. Sure, I might have said that you can't use gadgets but that doesn't mean that the suit can't be good." Dexter said

"Anyways good luck on your Battle Trial, Bless try to keep a look out for your mother and try not to draw attention to yourself, but still do your best." He finished hugging her

"And Izuku please try not to let Katsuki push you around" said Dexter before leaning in, "Also if anyone asks what the suits are made of just lie and say your bound by sponsor contract or something like that." Dexter finished.

And with that we made our way towards UA excited to see our suits in their briefcases.

 **Back with Dexter**

After walking down back to the lab I came up to my rag tag group of people. When I went down into the lab I saw everyone looking at the giant screen that Computer displayed the security feed on. They had been looking at me talk to Izuku and Bless.

"So that's your kid huh?" Setsuno asked

"Yah, is there a problem with that?" I asked

"What I think my fellow forsaken means, sir, is that when you rescued us from the street, we really didn't expect a single happy go lucky fellow such as yourself." Said the more refined Rengoku

"Well I think he's better than being picked up off the street by a hero or villain." Sakeru said

"Seeing that makes me believe that you're a guy I can get behind." Ben said

I was actually kinda embarrassed I don't exactly act like that out in the open. The only thing I could do was scratch my head sheepishly.

"Yes well forgetting that you all saw that where were we again" I asked

"We were talking about our living conditions." Houjou reminded

"Ah yes everyone follow me" Dexter said before snapping his fingers and a portal opened up. He then walked in and they followed.

Everyone's jaw dropped not at the portal but rather what they saw when they went through it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all to the City of Progress Dextopia" Dexter announced

It was still just one tower in a giant cement field but the reason that they were amazed was the fact that besides that one tower and the cement field everything else like the forest looked untouched by humans and the rock formations looked like something from a fantasy world.

"So where exactly are we" Tabe asked

"Why you're in Dextopia, or to put it more simply, my world, and your new home." I said passing around a band to each one of them.

"These bands will instantaneously teleport you and only you to and from Dextopia, tomorrow you will walk around and set the location of where you want your drop point to be. Should these bands be used by anyone else they will be vaporized without question so please do not share these." Dexter lectured

"So were staying in that giant tower over there." Johnny asked

"No, your homes are here." Dexter said holding out his hands to the open cement field

Kasou then asked while jumping in the air like videogame character. "So are we making our homes or something because I'm pretty sure I got this" he said making a 2-D platform while pretending to sleep on it.

"In a way you all are, right now." Dexter said while closing his hands together, and when he opened them there were thirteen headsets. "I want you guys to put these on and think of your ideal house." Dexter finished.

Not really sure what to expect they each put one on before they concentrated.

When they opened up their eyes they each see the house that they had imagined. Some houses looked like something you'd see out in the country, others looked like a house for people of a high caliber each one made to their exact thoughts.

"The reason you have those bands is to go back to your world so that you can interact with people, I know there's not much here right now but we'll change that because here you always have a roof over your head, you never run out of food, essentially the ideal place for those of us forgotten. We begin in a few days but for now feel free to explore the limits of my gift." Dexter said

"What exactly are you gonna have us doin Big Boss" hummed Ben

"We'll start by cleaning up the streets, you'll be split up into groups of two and search for anyone that needs help similar to your situation, also I wouldn't mind if you'd be able to find information about what happens to people that are taken off the street by someone other than ourselves. If you see villainous activity alert me do not engage, our main priority at the moment is to get those that need our help, under no circumstances are you to expose yourself unless the individual is being taken by force." Dexter finished

Needless to say, they were all very happy, because in their world where there was a Symbol of Peace, just because there was one didn't mean that your life couldn't go downhill. To them it seemed like those with the better quirks dictated how the world went and as long as they stood just barely on the line of what was legal, they could get away with anything. In a world where a Symbol of Evil is so easily spawned, and the Symbol of Peace unknowingly approves of a broken system, it was hard to find any hope. It was at that moment that they all believed that they had found exactly what people like them needed, a Symbol of Hope.

 **Izuku Battle Trial Day**

After the first week of class at UA with the introduction of all the teachers, with All-Might even being the main teacher for our Hero Class. As me and Bless were walking towards UA with backpacks and briefcases in hand we were both very nervous. You see most students that attend UA would have their suit crafted by the UA Studio production wing, however if you had the sponsorship of a company than they would craft it for you instead. It's honestly extremely rare though because companies aren't too keen on putting investments on first years that they know nothing about. It's very much possible, because even All-Might had a similar experience like us when he first started out, but explaining how we got a sponsorship for a company was going to be hard.

As we walked into the class room people were looking at us, or primarily the briefcases we had along with us.

"Hey Midoriya, what's that you got there." Asked Sero

"Ohh well you know….tisoursuperherosuit" I blurted out as fast as possible

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that could you please say that again" asked Momo one of the students that had gotten into UA on recommendation.

I noticed from scanning the room that Shoto, the apparent handsome guy of the class (as dictated by most of the girls) was now paying attention also.

"Uhh well you see it's actually kinda hard to explain. But… mumble mumble mumble" I tried to whisper under my breath.

"Can you get the fuck on with it Deku before I just blow the damn thing up in front of your face." Yelled Katsuki slamming his hand on my desk. I was nervous not because of him but because all eyes were on me. I looked at Bless with a pleading look for help in my eyes before she let out a sigh.

"They have our superhero costumes that were crafted by a new upcoming Support company. However, that is all I am allowed to say, the content, material, and information of said suits cannot be revealed under any circumstances as dictated in our partnership with said company. So, says our contract on page 25, paragraph 4, sub-section D, sentence 33, line 21. Any attempts to steal or damage the product will be met with extreme legal force in the form of being sued." Bless said finishing while filing her homework in the order of classes.

"Don't think that just because you got the help of some company that your even remotely better than me, if we fought I'd blow up every one of your machines you useless Deku" Kaa-chan growled out before storming back to his seat as did the other class mates seeing as they were warded off by Bless's proclamation.

"How did you make up all of that complicated stuff on the fly." I whispered to Bless

"When you live with my dad long enough you kinda figure out that if you say something so smart that people don't understand it than they'll just accept it because they have no other option but TO accept it." Bless said with a smile with me sweat dropping.

It was at that moment that All-Might walked into the room.

"Hello students, today is the day that we preform our UA Hero Course Battle Trial, if you would all be so kind as to follow me to the course building we can all begin." Yelled All-Might

As we walked to the building outside All-Might was telling us that we would be in groups of two and that we would be fighting each other in groups of heroes and villains. Later all of the class received their suits, exactly as they had submitted the designs. Everyone went to a separate changing room to change into their costumes. As I stepped into a changing room I opened the latches that kept the briefcase closed and opened it. The suit design that I had given Dexter was a homage to him, All-Might, and a little bit of my own design. It was a modified version of a lab coat that did not go past my waist. It was without a zipper or buttons so it went on like a shirt. The collar covered the sides of my face because it was a little longer just as I liked it. I had a line going from the back of my right shoulder all the way to my left shoulder, this line projected a nanite-like cape that disappeared when I brought out Green Gale. If I wanted the cape to be physical the nanites would make it touchable but in most cases if someone tried to grab it their hands would go right thru it. The color scheme that I chose was a black and dark green color. The suit had the exact same pattern design from All-Might's Silver Age costume, except it was neon green and the circle in the center was a gear. As I slipped on my suit I noticed one more thing in the briefcase. It was 8 bands all stacked together. The was even a letter from Dexter.

"These were my latest invention meant for you but I never got the time to properly introduce them to you. These bands are made of a metal that absorbs energy, with the multiple tests that we have ran I located the exact energy frequency that One For All operated on. These bands absorb any excess energy that your body may leak so as to avoid harming yourself. Each band goes around your important joints. The wrist, elbow, shoulder and even the knees. P.S. They also make great defensive items." Dexter wrote.

I slid all of the bands on under my costume as to not draw too much attention to myself. All in all, the suit was not that much different from our worlds current technology, but I have to admit it was very aesthetically pleasing to the eye. As I made my way outside I caught a look at everyone else's suits. Most had to have a work around sense they had to be able to support our quirks in some way. For example, Yaoyorozu had to have some skin showing on her sides as to have ease of access to use her quirk. However, some like Ashido designed their costume however they pleased since their quirk only came out of their arms something that didn't need to be augmented. Bless's costume seemed shine in the sun. My guess that it helped her absorb sunlight more, even if her quirk really wasn't a quirk, there was some truth to the fact that she had light based powers from the sun. She carried a sun emblem with a four-pointed star in front of it. Her color scheme mostly consisted of orange with a little bit of black.

"Great now that everyone is suited up I will now pass around the order in which you guys will go and also who you will be working alongside. I was paired up with Kirishima (I bet you thought I'd be Bless or Uraraka huh) and to my extreme displeasure we were both up against Kaa-chan and Tokoyami. I understood that Kaa-chan would rush to single me out and begin an assault on me but from what I've seen form Tokoyami his quirk is sort of like a symbiote. It primarily relies on his commands but it could think on its own when needed to. At least that's the assumption that I had made from the small amount of time that I had observed him. After we saw a few teams fight off in the building it was our turn. Bless had won her round. She was on the hero team paired up with Ashido. They were up against Uraraka and Sero.

"Tokoyami and Katsuki will be the villain team, your job will be to protect the bomb on the top floor of the building. Midoriya and Kirishima will be the hero team. Everyone get into position and get ready to start in just a few minutes. As Kaa-chan passed right past me he was glaring at me, I didn't flinch when he did I just continued to look on. After a few minutes things were finally ready to begin.

"You ready Midoriya?" asked Kirishima

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said

"OK heroes are you ready? Then on your marks get set… go!" yelled All-Might on the speaker

As soon as All-Might said that we started making our way through the building. Kirishima hardened his arms and I just carefully looked over the corners of the hallways.

"They must have stayed on the top floor." Kirishima said

"No, if I know Kaa-chan, which I do, he'll come for me." I said on edge

"Then we'll take him down together." Kirishima said like it was obvious

"That wouldn't be favorable for us, these hallways are cramped, if Kaa-chan came at us here he could just throw out explosions repeatedly and there would be no way for us to dodge. Tokoyami might be the one to be guarding the bomb. If Kaa-chan comes you need to go on ahead, were timed, if we waste our time with Kaa-chan then we will lose.

"Gotcha." Said Kirishima

We kept running from then on there, when we got to the 4th floor we were almost to the stairs of the final floor when we stopped.

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" Kirishima asked

"I thought I heard an explos-" I started before tradegy struck

An explosion erupted from above us.

"DEKUUUU" yelled Kaa-chan

"OHH no" I thought. As he was falling towards me holding out his hand preparing to shoot another explosion. I brought out my Smash Hands and premtptivly blocked, when he did shoot it tore through my arms and destroyed the floor beneath me. I looked at Kirishima right before I fell to reassure him that I would be alright. He knew the plan, I could handle myself. As I fell I brought out Green Gale, almost immidiatley I knew it was to big for this hall as I had to fly slanted, and even then I was still hitting the wall. Right as I caught myself mid-air I felt something smack into a wing of Green Gale.

"You have got to be kidding me." I thought

Kaa-chan had grabbed on to Green Gale and just looking at him scared me, why? Because he looked like he was foaming at the mouth.

"You think your better than me Deku, I'm about to show you why you shouldn't have tried to beat me! He yelled while simultaneously blowing up one of my wings. This sent us smashing into a wall right into another room.

I have to hurry up and finish here, Kirishima might not be able to get around Tokoyami. I trust in Kirishima completely but theres just too much I don't know about Tokoyami. Right as I wa thinking this all the lights went off in the building.

"Wah" I sputtered

Me and Kaa-chan were separated by just a bit of space in the room when Kirishima also came crashing through being pummeled by Tokoyami's quirk falling all the way back to the first floor with Tokoyami being on the offensive. This is turning out very bad, Kaa-chan I knew would take th offensive, but Tokoyai must be pretty confident if he's charging in too. I have to finish this quickly. I don't know how Kaa-chan knew that destroying my builds casued me relatively no pain… or maybe he didn't which was all the more reason to end this.

I activated my mouth guard and goggles to protect from debris and prepared for a real fight. Thinking quickly I needed some way to get towards him without him destroying my builds. Matter cannon would be too much to use on a person so that was out of the question and anything close combat related would be blown up before I could get too close. There was only one option left. It was very dark in the building but we could still faintly see each other and I think Kaa-chan could tell I was planning something.

"You think I'm just gonna let you finish your stupid fucking plan, well guess what Deku, I'm gonna end this right now. You see Deku these canisters on my costume store sweat that can build up and when I want I can cause one huge concentrated explosion. One that I'm gonna enjoy using on you Deku." Kaa-chan said grabbing a pin in his arm.

Seeing that he was willing to do this settled my doubts about not carrying through with my plan.

"DIIIIIIIEEEE" yelled Katsuki as he let loose a giant concentrated explosion.

"OK no more mr. nice guy" I thought

Concentrating One For All into my back I hoped desperately that this would actually work. After holding that power there I released my build and out came Green Gale but with bigger turbines. No time for thinking only surviving.

Green Gale + One For All= Violent Updraft

The turbines let loose a powerful torrent of wind that fired right into Kaa-chans explosion completely overpowering through his explosion and continuing on. As it headed towards Kaa-chan he could only look on in shock before the air wall slammed into him knocking him against the wall so hard that he was knocked out. As the turbines died down Green Gale slowly fell apart piece by piece cluttering to the ground. Some of the piece being bent by the force that was exerted.

"At least I can still move" I thought as I trudged my way towards Kaa-chan and wrapped him up in capture tape. I looked at the time in one of the tiny screen setting in my goggles. We had about five minutes left. I wonder how Kirishima is holding up. I looked into one of the holes to the floor below but I could see nothing since the lights went out. I could only hear the rumbles of their fight going on below.

"5 minutes is more than enough time to help Kirishima and get the bomb" I thought as I jumped into the hole. I couldn't see anything in front of me but I could hear the sound of fighting closer now. Just before I wandered into the darkness I heard a voice and I looked around only to learn that it was coming from my suit.

"Activating glow in the dark features and updating goggles with new settings" it said

The light neon green outlines started to glow even brighter, the glass of my goggles was filled with a loading bar. I loaded up rather quickly before it made the Windows sound.

"Night Vision recommended, would you like to activate?" the voice questioned

"Uhhh..sure" I said

Not a second later I could see everything. There were many holes in the wall signifying that they were both on the move a lot. There might be the possibility that Tokoyami's quirk is more aggressive in the dark. Kirishima might be on the defensive so I have to hurry. An even louder rumble came from in front of me so I ran forward towards the sound. When I got there I saw Kirishima with his suit torn up slightly but with his hardened skin he seemed fine. And Tokoyami seemed… bigger.

"Uhhhhhh" I let out

"Midoriya, Katsuki wasn't our biggest problem" yelled Kirishima

"I can see that." I said

"Three minutes left, I thought Katsuki would keep you occupied but here in the darkness I can keep you here for at least three minutes." Tokoyami said with his quirk now being larger.

"Dude fly us out of here!" yelled Kirishima

"Sorry I can't fly for a while; flight capabilities are on cooldown for a time" I yelled dodging a dark tendril.

Here we were back on the first floor so far away from our objective. Tokoyami didn't seem like he was gonna let us have a break anytime soon. I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself with the stuff that Dexter put in this costume. Dexter doesn't exactly do well with inconspicuous. I started cycling through the new functions of the goggles until I came across a setting that seemed useful. X-ray vision setting…. Activate. I had to enhance it five times to see through the other five floors but I saw an outline of the bomb. It was directly above us but I had no way to fly at the moment and jumping through the pavement didn't exactly sound fun. I kept thinking of different options but in the end, there was no way to get around Tokoyami with his quirk surrounding us. However, finally I thought pf a plan that might actually work.

"Kirishima how much can your hardened skin take" I yelled while continuing to dodge black tendril hands.

"I can smash through these walls pretty easily, but I won't be able to break through this guy's defenses" He yelled back taking shove from the tendrils.

"I got a plan, focus really hard on hardening your arms the next moment you dodge" I yelled

"I hear you loud and clear man" he yelled back.

After he dodged he crossed his arms and hardened them holding them in that position. I took out X-Caliber and cut down a tendril before jumping in front of Kirishima and busting out the Matter Cannon. I made the gun just a bit bigger for this exact moment, because I then opened the ammo loader in the back and slammed it down on Kirishima. The timer on my goggles read ten seconds, meaning it was now or never.

"Go grab that bomb Kirishima" I yelled before shooting him right where the bomb was located. He shot out of the bigger gun straight thru the ceiling smashing through each floor before finally bursting thru the floor and smashing into the fake explosive.

The timer hit zero right afterwards with All-Might spoke over the intercom.

"Congratulations Heroes, you take this round" he cheered over the intercom.

I fell to the floor legs burning from all the leg work that was involved in dodging.

Tokoyami retracted his quirk although it looked like he had a hard time reeling it in but once he did he too fell to the floor in a sitting position.

"You're a pretty good strategist Midoriya, I honestly thought I had this." Tokoyami said

"And you almost did, if Katsuki hadn't fought on his own we would have been toast, so don't beat yourself up about it" I said. It seemed to calm him greatly as he slowly got up and started to walk out of the building right after saying thanks.

As I picked myself up I looked up towards the hole in the ceiling, it was still dark inside the building, but I called out to Kirishima.

"Hey Kirishima, you alright" I yelled into the darkness.

"Duuuude we won!" I heard from up top

After everyone exited the building, me and Kirishima were congratulated by the rest of the class while Katsuki was grabbed by the other heroes while he was awake. He seemed to be fuming and glaring at me but other than that it had been another great day. Also, I had to remind myself to teach Dexter how to reel himself in when making inventions for me.

 **Chapter End**

 **Dexter's move Set- I decide against giving him any sort of super strength, I mean he'll still be "Strong" above normal human standards, but nowhere near All-Might. His forte is strictly technology. His move set will be named after Stars and Constellations.**

 **Chains of Andromeda – Restriction Class Move**

 **Gemini Split – Hidden Class- If you've seen the banned episode of Dexter's Lab you'll know what I'm gonna do, literally you won't even need to think about it.**

 **Leo Stance – Defensive Class Move**

 **Wrath of a Dying Star – Signature Move – name subject to change**

 **Still thinking of more moves.**

 **OC/Quirk Inspirations- Ben(Big Band/Skullgirls), Johnny's Quirk(Metroid Speed Booster), Danny(GhostRider Chains), three others are from the manga but I won't spoil it. The rest I thought of on my own.**

 **Dexter's Sanity- He perceives himself as better which is why he tries his best not to get violent, however everyone has a breaking point. And remember Aku's spell made him blind but it also fucked with his mind and I never said the mind spell was done. He'll act nice to the PPG but underneath he'll have thoughts like Overhaul with the Superiority of Ultron in his intelligence. To put it simply they must be purged at some point, or will they.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brute Force Algorithm Chapter: 6**

 **ATTENTION: 2 Days after this chapters release I will switch the rating to M. Final notice before this story disappears from the rated T section.**

 **I am sorry for being behind, I just like to meticulously work out every angle of where the story can go in my head. I don't really rewrite chapters because I spend so much time thinking about how I want it to go that by the time I write it down I know this is exactly what I want.**

 **Phoenix X 2- Did I get it right, I wanted to introduce him in a way that his quirk lets him make the shadow duplicates out of his shadow or the opponents. They will also be stronger in dark places and at night. He'll give his backstory in the next chapter, you'll read why in the next one by the end of this one. I'll also spin a yarn or two on how he met Tousen.**

 **Dante R Vale- Thank you! In this chapter, I wanted to make it apparent that Dexter really does have his own agenda. He just wants what's best for his new home, though mostly he'll treat his opponents like they're not even worth his time once he stops holding himself back.**

 **Naortegon- Yes, I would like to do more original chapters that deviate from the storyline every now and again like this one. Heck I even plan to change the Sports Festival games, because in the anime supposedly their different every year anyways.**

 **Karlos1234ify- Yah I really liked their short background in the manga, I found it so sad that they were so forgotten and when someone actually wanted them they clung to that. I really don't like how the heroes just assume it's brainwashing right off the bat. It was the only option they had in a world that didn't give a damn about them.**

" **You Idiot"- Negative**

" _It's not that bad"- Positive_

 **Blossom's Pov**

After so many years I finally found him, I never thought I'd see him again. It was in the first year of his absence that I found out everything had been planned to fool us and get rid of Dexter. I had never felt so stupid, so used. Everything that Brick had told me was to distance us from him and I had fell for it hook line and sinker. I was so angry with myself and my sisters were beating themselves up too. After searching for him for 2 years after his disappearance he was pronounced dead. I cried myself to sleep for countless nights. What we had done was unforgivable, how could we ever had betrayed him after all we had been through. Stuff had started to go downhill after the truth was revealed. Villains started coordinating left and right taking down the scientist society, removing our intelligence agency. There were still a few of us that banded together but we were picked off one at a time. The whole world society shifted, villains were everywhere. I usually cried myself to sleep at night forever regretting the decision that I had made. This went on for years, regretting, fighting, everything just seemed so hopeless. After 14 years of Dexter's supposed death we learned something during a battle with the RowdyRuff Boys. They were gloating at us telling us how easy it was to always take us down after Dexter was dealt with by Aku, when he gloated more he said that Aku had thrown him to a whole other universe. That in itself had bothered me for so long but it also filled me with hope, maybe we could actually do something to turn things around, but the questions that lingered were, would he forgive me, would he help us, was he even still alive in whatever world he was dumped at. Dib had started to construct a dimensional transporter, albeit it was meant for only one use. The only problem was that it need some sort of DNA in order to lock on to the persons dimensional location, it didn't take us to the exact location but just getting us on the same planet should be good enough. I had just a lock of his hair that I kept in a necklace that had a picture of him and me. I know it seems a bit weird to others but that picture and his hair were the only things that I had left that kept me going each day. We used the transporter quickly as villains had discovered our location. The next thing we know were in a city that resembles Japan. We eventually learned that this world was filled with people with super powers and some of them even being official superheroes allowed by the government. We met with some animal that was super smart named Nedzu. We explained ourselves and for some reason he believed us, if it had been me I would have been skeptical but I'm grateful that he is understanding. He helped us when we weren't even sure if anyone from this world ever would. He explained our situation to the other superheroes that stayed at a school that he ran. Apparently, UA was one of the best hero schools ever. And so, our lives in another world began we searched for any signs of Dexter but could never find any clues.

I did it I finally found him, he was right in front of me!

"Dexter!" I yelled flying towards him enveloping him in a hug and him hugging me back.

"It's so good to see you Blossom." He said

"I have so many things to say, words can't describe how sorry I am for abandoning you" I cried into his chest.

He then put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me back a bit before cupping my face in both of his hands.

"Oh Blossom, I have so much to tell you as well as things… **TO SHOW YOU** " he growled before I felt pain in my chest.

I was being lifted up by a hand going straight through my chest, Dexter's right hand was burning so hot it had burned a hole straight through me without any trouble. I could feel the heat burning my back from the hand coming out the other side. I couldn't utter so much as a sound as blood started to come out of my mouth, pooling in my mouth and choking on it. I turned my head ever so slightly to see the bodies of all my friends burned, mutilated and cut up.

"I..I" I choked out

"What did you think would happen, you little whore." He yelled

"I know everything, including why you're here. ME, help you, all of your decisions, your actions, everything that you've ever done has led to this moment. My parents, my hometown, my childhood friends all dead because of your stupidity. To be so easily manipulated and cause the downfall of everything, for superheroes you are very inefficient. I have a life here, with good people and here you are ready to ruin it without even considering the fact that you are exposing a whole world to ours. You dare come here, you've dug your grave whore, and if you and your friends refuse to take responsibility for your actions then I will force you into the grave that you have dug." He said

I was dropped to the floor as I could feel my inside burning. I looked up slowly to see nothing but red energy coming from his eyes, so much that I couldn't even see his eyes, just red energy.

"I don't expect some failed science experiment to understand the frailty of life, but guess what Blossom, here I'm the hero and you're not." Dexter said before walking out into the darkness.

"AAAHHHH" scream Blossom as she jumped up from her bed hyperventilating.

"It was a just a dream?" she questioned as she checked herself for markings.

"It wasn't real, I was just my doubts, Dexter would never do that, I left him once, I won't make the same mistake again….oh Dexter where are you?" Blossom sighed depressed as always.

 **Izuku's Pov**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" I yelled jumping behind cover before a barrage of lasers started hitting the debris that he jumped behind.

"Can you pay attention were being shot at right now!" screamed Izuku

Sitting there on the ground cross legged on the ground slumped up against the debris was Dexter typing something into a holographic pad.

"They're just like the train bots in the lab, can't you handle it yourself." Dexter said still typing

"It's not my fault, they swarm me every time I try to destroy one and there faster than yours.

How did I get into this situation, I kept thinking to myself?

 **Flashback**

It was the weekend so I was making my way towards Dexter's house to see what he was doing today. Bless was more than likely at her dance classes during the weekend so Saturday mornings were usually just us two. I went through the house bringing out the omni wrench as it stopped security from attacking me and simply made my way to the lab. When I went down what I saw was Dexter in combat clothing arming himself with one of his gauntlets and still looking through his inventory.

"Where are you going?" I asked

He turned to look at me in surprise. "Oh, you're here already, I was just about to be out on my way to handle a little problem that showed up. A bunch of robots from my universe showed up in your worlds Grand Canyon. I assumed they were there to start a secret base around that area because the place is so big and remote that it would be hard for the people of your world to notice them. I was just going to go destroy them all, I should be back in an hour or so feel free to take to the training room." Dexter said

"Can I go with you?" I asked excitingly

"Hmmm, I suppose you could, it would be a valuable learning experience for you in real combat. Here take this mask and put on some standard armor, we don't really need them but I always put something on just in case another person catches sight of us." Dexter said

 **New Invention- The Blank Mask-** Looks like nothing special until put on, after putting on the mask then morphs into any design that the wearer chooses. Until used it looks like a faceless cover that has no distinguishing features. Material is hard to synthesize in large quantities but Dexter only has 2, purpose is purely for aesthetic reasons.

The armor was a standard vibranium woven suit. It excelled in stopping blunt force but in a woven state it could be pierced if cut in between the fibers. The reason it was like this was to allow max mobility while providing the best possible defense.

"Here take this gauntlet, you're not allowed to use your powers, they are too iconic. That's the Tesla Gauntlet, it is the only thing you'll need since its just robots, a few compression grenades, here's your rocket boots, and an emergency homing band for fast retreats." Dexter said handing out weapons.

Dexter then opened up a portal to the location and we went through it. The next thing I know we're in a dry arid environment. I quickly went over to look over the edge only to see a very long drop as I looked down.

"Ok, let's see they should be about an hour's walk from here so let's begin by getting to the bottom of this canyon." Dexter said looking at a holographic map on his gauntlet hand.

We walked for a while after flying down to the bottom looking for anything that could attack us. After a while we finally came across a settlement of robots. They all had different groups with the same designs in their groups.

"Ok let's start cleaning out the pests, and let's make this quick I'm not sure if it's just robots on scene." Dexter said

I stepped up first and came out from behind a rock formation that covered us. Holding out my palm with electricity arcing in between each finger. The electricity shot out in a pulse and completely fried the circuitry of all the robots that were in the narrow pulse wave. Taking out two compression grenades with both hands and pressing the activation buttons before throwing them out. They gave out a loud ring before a black void opened up and sucking in all of the robot corpses and any robots passing by the void. After a while the black void closed and a ball of compressed metal smashed into the ground and sunk in. A wave of them were coming towards me until a shot came from behind me causing me to turn around and see Dexter prone on a rock formation. Any robots caught in the line of shot had a pierced molten hole right in their center. This continued for a while longer.

 **Flashback end**

Apparently, there were a lot more in hiding than Dexter had first anticipated. After I got behind a jutting piece of debris with Dexter the robots started to fill up the canyon floor. Apparently, they had built tunnels within the underground of the Grand Canyon. There were a lot of beetle robots, humanoid robots and some looked like different animals.

"Do you have a plan for this?" I asked Dexter

"Of course I do, I'm just looking through my digital archive to summon the one that I need, it should get the job do.n…" Dexter never finished as we both heard a sonic boom in the sky.

Three guys hit the ground hard when they landed. Their clothing and eyes were red, green and blue.

"Do you know those guys? What's the plan?" I asked Dexter

When I turned to look at Dexter he was just looking at them before he turned to me. I noticed that one eye was blue and the other was red vibrantly so.

 **Dexter's Pov**

" **Oh, this is great I finally get to show those little shits not to fuck with me!" Dexter said to himself the red eye glowing brighter.**

He turned around and frowned when he noticed me again.

"Ahh but Izuku's here, Bless would hate if anything were to happen to him, and his mother would hate me." He said pacing back and forth his blue eye glowing brighter than the red now.

" **But we can't just let this opportunity go, we have to see how far we've come, to crush those grievous errors under our feet." Dexter said**

"But we can't let Izuku stay here any longer, he must leave before.." Dexter said as he noticed a laser beam heading towards Izuku.

Quickly bringing out his Protocore from Dextopia via his connection Dexter slammed it into his chest.

"Computer bring out the Superior Dexstar armor Protocol Glorious Evolution" Dexter yelled

In an instant Dexter dawned a unfinished armor that had not been tested yet. Jumping in front of the laser beam and it harmlessly being absorbed.

"Change of plans, we're going home!" I said slamming the button on Izuku's emergency homing band. He disappeared in a flash of light and Dexter started accessing another feature in his armor.

"Activating Gemini Manifesto" Dexter said, the next thing that happened was the green protocore split into a red and blue one. Then they each took form into another Dexter.

"Remember this is only a test, you are not allowed to kill them, they are needed for everything to go as planned" said the blue one

" **Shut the fuck up, I'll do whatever the hell I please!" yelled the red one**

"We haven't even finished retrofitting it with everything yet, the weapon systems might not even work properly." Said the blue

" **Remind me why we can't just go kill them all again, don't tell me your wussing you little asshole. I mean why even bother with all this complicated crap." Growled the red one**

"I am not wussing out, the plan is to let their problems catch up with them, they get exposed to the world, and we kindly offer the worlds government to get rid of them, un-aliving is not a part of the plan. Un-aliving people is only for a last resort" said the blue

" **You mean kill their sorry asses? Also don't be so eagerly optimistic about getting them all out without a hitch, their stubborn. I see them as problems, little insignificant specks that we can wipe away like nothing." asked red**

"We do not use the word kill, we are the good guys here remember, we're just getting rid of and obvious problem to our livelihoods, how many times do I have to say no un-aliving? Anyways I'm going home to assure Izuku that everything's alright, and please try not to break anything." said Blue before activating his emergency homing band and disappearing.

" **Ohhhhh yeah, it's Showtime!"**

Marching out from behind the debris that was melted from the laser beam Negative made his way out into the open.

" **Which one of you motherfuckers shot that!" yelled Negative**

"Were the ones asking the questions here, who the hell are you!" said Brick

" **Bitch suck my dick, I'm gonna crush your fucking skull under my boot! You're too fucking stupid to learn any shit from me" yelled Negative**

"You're the idiot here man, can't you tell your surrounded!" yelled a smug Brick

" **Bitch please, do you honestly believe that your piss poor band of outdated tech could stop me? Yelled Negative**

 **Computer activate the Eta Carinae.**

Dexter's hands glowed red before a very thin field went over the hand dimming the bright light. This field both dimmed the light and kept the heat from spread around and burning allies. The reason it was called Eta Carinae is because it was made to simulate the heat of a blue star that could reach a whopping 72,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Truly one of his more devastating weapons. Sure, he could say he could cut through anything like butter but the truth is if he wanted to he wouldn't even have to touch them to turn them into ash. The suit has an inner and outer shielding as to keep heat from burning.

However Negative being the red angry aspect of Dexter only had the Eta Carinae at 10,000 degrees. There were three reasons for this. One he was sure he didn't need to turn it up all the way to hurt them, two the shielding was not properly finished and he didn't want to lose a hand, and three 10,000 made the light red his matching color. A lot of heat was still leaking from the outer shield and you could see the air distorting and the ground under Negative's feet melting, turning into magma. It's a good thing Dexter spent more time fixing the inner shielding or else this might have killed him, that's not to say he can't feel some of the heat though. However, it is very miniscule because he always has proto-energy in his body so he could take some hits on his own.

" **Ok listen, I know you all feel like you've got me out numbered, but you guys really don't know who your fucking with here." Said Negative before melting all the robots in the cramped crevice of the Grand Canyon.**

" **Oh, look at that, they're dead now." Negative said brushing his hand against his chest before blowing at it.**

"Boomer take him down NOW!" Brick growled

Boomer took off at a speed that would instantly knock any regular person off their feet and take them by surprise but, to Negative, when playing with filth everything is a game.

 **Time Expansion**

Everything slowed down for negative as Boomer was still coming at him but at a snail's pace. Negative simply stepped to the right. Waited for Boomer to be in a position where he was about to pass him, when he was at his side Negative started bringing down his elbow into Boomers back as he flew past him while simultaneously deactivating Time Expansion. The result being the other RowdyRuff Boys seeing their fastest brother being ruthlessly knocked into the ground. But Negative wasn't done yet. Rearing back his leg he kicked Boomer with a tremendous mechanical force that sent him crashing into the Grand Canyon wall while also causing other rocks and giant stones to fall on him while he was down.

" **Ow, you've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal." Negative said in a belittling tone.**

" **Ok fuckers, if that's really your best then I can tell you're not really gonna have a good time. I'm pretty sure I broke some of his ribs. And I say some because I either broke them all or some, because I sure as hell broke something." Negative said nonchalantly**

"Warning, Warning battery leakage detected. Unable to properly siphon proto-energy." Said Computer

" **Aww come on really, of all the things to stop me, but hey that only means I can't sustain flight and Time Expansion. Bursting and energy wasting weaponry it is." Negative thought**

"I'll rip you out of your costume just like every other hero that doesn't know their place." Said Butch while charging on Negative fist's ready to lay down a beating. Negative barley managed to grab both fist before he could throw any punches but he was being pushed back into the canyon wall, not being able to stop the oncoming momentum. As he slammed into the wall he actually sunk in a little as they still held each other but it was more off Negative trying his best to not get put in an unfavorable position.

"You stupid heroes are always so easy to take out, your powers are always useless half of the time and they don't even leave hurt us half of the time. You however, we'll gladly end right now!" said Butch actually starting to win the strength match and slowly pushing Negative more into the mountain side.

" **You fucking idiot, who the hell said I was a hero, fuck fighting fair! Encephalo-Ray!" Negative roared**

A dark red beam that was lacking in killing power because of the energy leakage was released point blank at Butch. His hair was singed, his whole face looked like it had suffered some minor burns, however he was still standing. Negative would rectify that.

"Did you think that would take me out." Butch coughed still not letting up on his hold while Brick flew a bit away confident that the physically strongest of the group had this in the bag.

What Butch did not expect however was the merciless barrage of beams being repeatedly spammed point blank. Negative didn't let up even after Butch fell to the floor, his face in a burning heap, he just kept firing, and firing.

" **Come on get up, fight Bitch, you worthless little shit!" yelled Negative**

Right before Negative was gonna fire another shot and the downed enemy he was grabbed by the neck and flown high up into the air.

"You might have taken them out easily but you won't be able to do anything in the air, and I'm sure you won't survive a fall from high up in the atmosphere." Brick said before letting go of Negative and punching him as hard as he could sending him spiraling towards the earth. There was a loud slam as dust and debris flew away from the point of impact. He watched and waited for the dust to clear before he saw Negative sprawled in the center of the hole.

"What a joke your nothing special just like everyone else on this miserable rock." Brick said as he planted himseldf on top of Negative keeping him from moving. His brothers had woken up and were standing on the edge of the crater that the fall had caused. However, what none of them expected was for Negative to immediately grab on to both of Brick's legs.

" **You know I was told specifically, not to kill you, and I'm a man of my word... which is why I will now proceed to violently maim you. Eta Carinae!" yelled Negative melting through Brick's ankles removing his feet.**

"AHHHHH, what the hell you sick fuck Ahhhhhhhhhhh fucking hell" Brick yelled before he took a right hook to the face right into the ground.

" **Oh ok, so while you're busy bitchin and moaning I guess I'll just wrap things up here, hey, any of you fucks wanna save your brother before I melt his hands off. It's not like I actually care if you try, it's just if you do I might accidentally kill you trying to melt his hands off and I can't have that." Negative said**

He was met with silence.

" **Ooooooooooook here I go, stay still Brick or maybe I'll cut off more than just your hand." Negative said as he approached Brick.**

"Who the hell are you!" gasped Brick as he was sweating and gasping for air. This question stopped Negative in his tracks.

" **Damn, no that I think about it, it doesn't really matter if I tell you so why the fuck not. Now I'm not gonna do the generic you ruined my life scenario because I got a few friends and family now that actually give a damn about me. In fact, my life is better than ever. I'm actually glad you fucked everything up, but that's beside the point. It's me, Dexter badass genius extraordinaire that's always one step ahead of idiots like yourself." Negative said**

No fucking way is what each of the brothers thought. After all what were supposed to think when he was gone for 14 years.

' **Ya ya I get it your all fucking astounded but let's get to the point, I'm melting your hands off. Like right now!" Negative said**

"Aren't you supposed to be a hero?" Brick questioned backing up on his bloody stumps.

" **Come now Brick, we both know that neither of us believe that, and I have you to thank for that. You were absolutely right, I can't be a hero. However, what I have become is so much more than that. You have no idea the power I have at my finger tips and I can't wait to show you, but not today, for now we'll have to settle for maiming."**

"Wait wait wait, I can tell you where Blossom is!" pleaded Brick

" **I wish that was on the agenda but NO." said Negative raising his Eta Carinae hand in the air above Brick.**

"Dexter, I find it prudent to tell you that law enforcement is currently making their way towards this location" Computer said

Wondering how they could have found out Negative then decided to just leave. Since the battery was leaking Negative had to overload the system with negative proto-energy. Quickly overloading it there was a giant pulse of red energy in the air before a portal opened up with Negative looking up in the air.

" **Well… now people know that were fucking here, I really liked what we did here today, we should meet up again, you guys are a real stress reliever." Negative said walking backwards into the portal while pointing at the guys with both pointer fingers. And then it closed.**

 **Izuku's Pov**

"Ah" scream Izuku really quick as he appeared in the lab very quickly landing on his rear quick hard. A few seconds later Dexter appeared also falling on the floor.

"You really need to fix that landing." Said Izuku rubbing his back

"Yea sorry, I'll get right to it later" he said getting himself up. Izuku however noticed a change in his accent.

"Uhh why did your accent change?" I asked

" _I don't know what you're talking about!" Positive said nervously and quickly._

"Your accent! Why is it British instead of Russian now and what with that suit, I thought you didn't want to be a hero?" I asked

" _Ok first of all this thing is unfinished and I'm not gonna be a hero it's just for protection, as for the accent, that I have no idea what you're talking maybe it's a side effect." Positive explained_

"A side-affect?" Izuku disbelievingly

"… _.Yessssss" Positive said_

"So if we go get Bless right now and I tell her, would it still be a side-affect?" I asked

This is what I usually did when ever Dexter tried to hide something his experiments. Bless was usually the one that wrung stuff out of Dexter because he would never hide important stuff from her. It was after I said that that he started panicking more so then usually.

" _Ok ok, I'll tell you just please don't tell her, it's not my fault." Positive cried getting on his knees begging_

"I'm not sure what wrong with you but I'm pretty sure you're not this emotional." Izuku stated

" _sigh… I split myself in half. I have to from time to time because I had this spell that was cast on me before I came here. It sort of shattered my mind slightly. It developed into a case of schizophrenia and when I bonded with the Protocore it turned into a multiple personality sickness. If I don't split every now and again I start to descend into insanity." Positive explained_

"Can't you fix it?" I asked worriedly

" _Well you see, I could, but since the Protocore saves everything in my head, even if I did cure myself the next time I use the Protocore it would all come back. But really there's nothing to worry about, I got you guys to keep myself together for." Positive said smiling_

"Not that I don't appreciate what you just said, but your being very positive and overly optimistic about all this." I said

" _Yep that's me Positive, containing all of Dexter's good emotions like happiness, trust, empathy, and a thirst for justice." The now known Positive said._

"And the other one?" I asked now worried

" _Oh yea Negative, uh let's see he's filled with anger, pride, disgust, a real thirst for violence and profanity." Positive listed off._

"There's a version of you running around filled to the brim with all of your bad qualities in a super suit!" I yelled

" _Well sure it sounds bad when you say it like that, he's honestly not that bad." Positive informed_

"How is it not that bad?" I questioned

" _Well the original us halved the emotions of love, fear, and sadness. He primarily did that in order to give us a sense of humanity so that we wouldn't be "ignorant". Can you imagine a me seeking justice without a second thought, and oh imagine Negative, he'd be destroying everything like an animal. That's not to say he doesn't want to destroy things but at least he thinks it through." Positive said smiling_

"No that's not fine, what worse than an angry guy, a super intelligent angry guy, he could be doing right about now we need to go and get him." Izuku said

Suddenly a portal opened up.

" **Hey dipshit I kicked their asses, also the battery in the suit couldn't handle the power fluctuations of using the Time Expansion and Eta Carinae one right after the other. Also, I think I burned some of the skin off from my hand, we really got to work more on that heat shield." Said Negative**

It was then that Negative noticed Izuku standing there.

" **You fucking wet blanket, what happened to keeping the children out of this!" yelled Negative while throttling Positive.**

" _It's not my fault Izuku threatened to tell Bless when he noticed that something was afoot." Spoke Positive_

Dropping Positive, Negative then looked at Izuku.

" **I assume you know what I am then" spoke Negative to Izuku**

"You're his bad side" Izuku said somewhat put off by the air around Negative

" **Bad is such a gratuitous description, I do not go looking for destruction. Me and Positive want the same thing, our past gone, however the way that we both want to get rid of it differ. He wants to let things happen naturally while staying pure, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty to achieve our goal." Said Negative**

"So, exactly how long have you guys been like this, and does Bless know?" I asked

"Oh we've been like this for as long as we can remember, and we've always worked together, after all we love our daughter!" said Positive hugging Negative

" **What he means is that the moment our original self-bonded with the Protocore, we grew more pronounced, Bless has never seen us like this and remembered, mostly because we couldn't control when we split when Bless was a baby, now we can." Spoke Negative**

 **Flashback 14 years ago**

It was the first year that Dexter had entered this world and currently Dexter was trying to feed Bless food other than milk. Having gone to the store and purchasing some baby food he quickly went home and tried to feed her but alas she would not eat any of them.

"Aww come on you gotta eat this, how else are you gonna grow up big and strong!" Dexter said

Sitting in her high chair baby Bless looked like she was having none of it, in fact she looked like she hadn't even registered the question.

"Ohhh what was I thinking I can't raise a kid, heck I can barely take care of myself, **but I can't give up we have to try harder.** I mean, I, I have to try harder, uhh, my head hurts so much!" Dexter said talking to himself.

Suddenly there was a bright green light from across the room and the Protocore was in the living room suddenly. Wondering what it was doing here or how it even got here he approached it before it slowly started floating towards him. Now backing up until he was up against the wall Dexter grabbed a plate and held it up to stop the Protocore. It simply went through plate and into his chest.

"Computer something just happened I need you to tell me if there is anything wrong with my vitals!" Dexter asked slightly scared.

"Vitals show nothing life threatening althought there is a rapid buildup of Protoenergy that is splitting" Computer said while Dexter was looking in the mirror. Both eyes were green before they both flickered to red and blue.

"Wha.." was all Dexter uttered before there was a flash and two being crashed into the opposite walls.

The loud noise startled baby Bless and she was now crying.

" _Ohhh don't cry, daddies here!" a Dexter with bright blue energy eyes said while making funny faces. He was then punched into the wall by the other opposing being._

" **I don't know what the hell is going on but back the hell up off my kid, you filthy knockoff." Said Dexter with bright red eyes while cracking his knuckles.**

"Dexter I believe that you both are the real Dexter just split up, your conflicting emotions along with your stress added to the mental elevations of the Protocore has caused a huge rift mentally." Computer came to the conclusion while monitoring incoming data.

" _Awsome" yelled the Blue_

" **What, no this is not awesome, don't you get it we're split up and we haven't even fed Bless yet, you idiot!" yelled the red while throttling the blue.**

" _I-I don't know, she-e-e seems t-o lik-e this." Said the blue while being shook._

Looking back at Bless she was clapping her hands and laughing.

" **Hmm, interesting" said the red with a hand on his chin**

This caused Negative to then punch Positive again which then caused Bless to laugh again. Quickly Negative but the food in Bless's mouth which she then ate. And so this process continued.

" **Heh I think we got this!" said Negative**

 **Flashback End**

"And things have been great since then, although I think my face still hurts from that time." Positive said

"So will you guys get back together now?" I asked

" **Sure, I've had my fun for today anyway." Said Negative**

Both of them then stood facing each other before they dug their hands in their chest and each pulled out their respective Protocore. Clenching them in their fists they charged slamming their fists together. Negative's body glowed red and Positive's glowed blue before they were both merged. After a blinding green light there stood the original Dexter.

"Ahh another day in the life of science." Dexter said stretching

"Dexter are you really ok?" Izuku asked worriedly worried about his mental condition.

"Oh I'm fine those guys tend to only come out when I can't decide things or I'm under a lot of stress, but really you should be heading home now there is school tomorrow and no student of mine is late for his academics, even if you are leaps and bounds ahead of your peers intellectually." Dexter said. And with that I was ushered out of the lab quickly, maybe if I had stayed I would have noticed that Dexter was paler than usual. With that I headed home to prepare for tomorrow.

 **Dexter's Pov**

Walking to Bless room I saw her getting ready for bed and combing her hair.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" I asked

"You forgot to pick me up today from my dance classes!" said Bless slightly miffed of the break from the norm.

"I'm sorry I had this thing come up today that had to be taken care of. I couldn't help it, sometimes things just tend to slip from my hands and mind." Dexter said

It was then that Bless noticed how tired her father looked. His face showed it all, sweat, pale skin, he was even slightly trembling.

"Dad are you ok? You look terrible." Stated his daughter.

"Just a little under the weather, sweetie, now come on get in bed and go to sleep" I said

Right when Dexter was about to close the door of her room after telling her good night he said one more thing.

"Bless, dear, I want you to know that everything I do is to make you happy and make the world a better place for you in the future." I said

"I know Dad." Said Bless as Dexter then closed the door

Going to his room Dexter entered the restroom and started heaving. Desperately trying to silence himself lest Bless hear he cover his mouth as globs of blood leaked through the crevices of his fingers. Fluctuating the Protoenergy in his body caused the overwhelming sickness to leave momentarily before I came back greater. It was then that Dexter realized that he could not see because of the tears from his artificial eyes. He was crying not of pain but from sadness.

"How much longer can I hold myself together. Here I am trying to be the greatest father ever and I don't even know how much longer I got. There's so much more to do, I refuse to leave this life without ensuring that people from my world are gone. Dragging this unwilling world into their troubles…how…pathetic. I must fix everything before..my…time…..runs…..out." Dexter though before slouching up against the bathroom wall and closing his eyes.

 **2 hours later**

I woke up still drenched in my blood but I felt somewhat better. It was almost time for my teams first mission so I had to clean myself up. They had adapted well to life on Dextopia without the need to worry about food or worldly commodities. Ben had been going around the slums of Japans cities scrounging up any information that we could use to find more forgotten people in need of hope. Just a few days ago he informed me of a slave trading black market deal that had been going under the guise of an orphanage. Some they sold for the rarity of their quirk, others were experimented on if they held no unique value. The operation was big and apparently, they kept it hidden with a few corrupt heroes. This is where my team is meant to step in. A few weeks of training may not be enough but I would watch them, and time was of the essence this cannot continue any longer.

Picking myself up and cleaning myself up I headed for a new pair of clothes before teleporting to Dextopia. It was also night in Dextopia at the moment. In the small settlement that they had started everyone was in the center of the "town" around a stage like platform.

Slipping on a mask to hide his face for the mission and to keep his "teammates" from seeing his pale complexion.

"As you all know, our assault on an illegal quirk trading ring begins tonight. There are a lot of security measures in this building and normally while this is not a problem we want it to seem as though we were never there so we are going in as covertly as possible. Rengoku and Katsumi will sneak in first. Rengoku will deactivate any alarms that they have while Katsumi will scout out the prisoners. Houjou, Ben, and Johnny will take point in taking out guards. After the prisoners are found Setsuno, Tabe, Alexis, Usagi, Kasou, Danny, Sakeru, and Suitai will move in to secure and protect the people. I will be keeping track of all of your positions. Extraction point is outside, and after the security alarms are off feel free to fight without restraint. Any property damage will be fixed by me afterwards. I have some gadgets for you to compliment your quirks.

For Rengoku, your quirk Limbo has allowed you to enter a mirror world and traverse it to come out at another location. I give to you the Phase Shifter allowing you to go through the walls even in your reverse world. Making your quirk the ultimate stealth quirk, there won't be any place you can't get into and there won't be any place you can't leave.

For Katsumi, an assortment of vapor mines and grenades featuring a multitude of different substances for every occasion. It features Narcotics to knock out opponents, nerve gas for paralysis, acidic vapor for removing obstacles, and finally hallucinogens.

For Ben vibranium attachments that strengthen his brass attacks.

For Houjou, malleable armor to cover the spots that his crystals do not cover such as joints.

For Johnny, there is the pad suit, it creates pads that will allow him to bounce around as is he did bounce on a wall. Adds more unpredictability to when he will change direction instead of looking at the walls.

For Setsuno the Blink Belt that allows for him to get in close to use his quirk.

For Tabe, your ingestion quirk lets you eat anything, consuming this formula lets you turn what you eat into projectiles for 15 minutes at a time and this belt contains twenty vials.

For Alexis, I have some metal gantlets to really put some oomph in your swings and punches.

Laser pistols for Usagi for when her enemy comes in close to punch her.

Kasou gets double jump boots to allow for higher jumps with less expenditure of your quirk.

Danny, you get all of these scientifically made nutritional ration bars that are chock full of iron so that your reserves never run out. But wait there's more. You get a new motorcycle. I then threw him a rod. (Think of a Tron cycle)

For Sakeru, a power pack that can store energy that she can fire off. Normally with her quirk Redirect she has to wait for their first move but with this it is no longer a problem.

Suitai a suit that has tubes going thru it that allow you to mix your poisons to make new ones that have never been made before.

"Ok everyone ready for our first mission" Dexter said

"Sir yes sir!" They all said

"Ok everyone suit up!" I yelled

 **Drop Point**

Hiding in a wooded area outside of the orphanage about 500 meters away were Dexter and his group ready for the raid.

"Rengoku and Kasumi you guys are up, you know the drill." Dexter said

Kasumi in a skin-tight suit and a masquerade mask turned into mist and enter thru a ventilation shaft. Rengoku dress in a black suit that resembled a tux wore a mask that made him look faceless along with a top hat. Banging his cane on the ground his disappeared from view.

 **Kasumi's Pov**

Checking throughout the rooms I saw that the kids were on the upper levels to keep up the image of and orphanage. The clothes that they were not very well kept and they all looked cold, floating throughout the building even more she was counting all of the guards. Staying in her mist form and keeping out of sight she kept looking thru other rooms until she got to the last one. Knowing that there had to be more to this place she searched around in normal form. Feeling around the wall for any cracks or doorways, instead she felt a flow of air come from behind as shelf. Shifting to mist form once again she squeezed thru the crack and materialized in a stair case. Silently walking towards the bottom, she noticed that it was exceedingly darker with there being no light. She heard some noise and shifted into mist form again and noticed a multitude of people standing in a dimly lit room.

"Can I get another bid, you sir in the back, raising the bid, can I hear a 300000 yen. 300000! Anyone willing to raise the bar, going once, going twice, sold to the man in the back." A man on the stage was yelling

"They're fucking auctioning people off." Kasumi thought as she saw some older people be brought out of a cage once they were sold. "We got to put a stop to this now" she thought.

 **Rengoku's Pov**

Being in Limbo always felt so right. Smashing my cane into the ground I disappeared from their view and entered my mirror world. Everyone looked like apparitions in mine and all of the scenery was gray. For a gentleman such as myself I want to preform my job with absolute excellence for my leader and so I began to walk towards the building. Seeing the apparitions of two guards and a blocked door. The door was closed tight, it actual had a layer of steal over the door. How has no one questioned why an orphanage has such prison like security. Activating my Phase Shifter from the boss I attentively tried touching the iron door. My hand actually went thru it, everything the boss does amazes us. And with that I continued my ascent to the top security room to disable the alarms and power.

"Gentlemen." I said while laughing gently while tipping my top hat. Of course, they couldn't see me so I continued on my way through the door they were guarding. Inside I found a thuggish looking brute looking at different screens and sitting near an alarm button.

"Ughhh I should really get a different job, watching screens all night makes me so tired." Said the thug

Rengoku pulled out his handkerchief that was located in his tux pocket and doused in chloroform.

"Go ahead take a load off, I sure won't mind." Rengoku said as he held it to the man's face as he struggled slightly before sleep overtook him because he was already tired. Taking out a pair of cuffs he tied the man to a pipe in the corner of the room before deactivating all of the alarms.

"Sir my job has been successfully completed." Rengoku spoke to Dexter thru coms.

 **Dexter's Pov**

"Good, front liners prepare to move in." I said

"Boss there's some movement to the south of us!" Ben said alerting me.

"Impossible, no one should know were here yet!" I whispered harshly

Sure, enough there were two figures that had started to run towards the two guards up front. Whatever quirks the guards have they must have been mutation because they also started charging at the two figures to do any damage. One of the newcomers that had charged from the darkness was a figure with four arms and a simple piece of cloth wrapped around the upper half of his face. He pointed all four arms at the charging mutant villains and fired a low vertigo inducing frequency. This stunned the mutant quirk users momentarily before the other figure preformed a leaping somersault touching the two thugs on the head and leaping behind them. After regaining their composure, the thugs turned around angry at their assailant.

"Who the hell are you guys, don't you know who your messin with. You mess with us and you'll have every gang in town ready to rip your throats apart." Snarled a villain

"And you can tell them that me and my partner in crime can't wait for them to try, because sadly you've already lost." Said the one who jumped behind them while snapping his fingers.

Two figures then started to rise from behind the thugs, however they never noticed because those figures were rising from their very shadows. Being severely unprepared for this they were grabbed in a bear hug and turning their head around as far as they could they were shocked to see themselves.

"What the hell is going on." The thugs said kicking and screaming

"Yo, Tousen buddy can you knock these guys out, I'm not sure how long my duplicates can hold them down, were trying for covert remember?" said the person with the duplication quirk

The one with the mask swiftly approached and knocked out the guards with a quick air pressure blast right to the ears.

"You know you should try talking more, I know your trying to go for the silent badass but isn't that a bit overrated" the duplicant asked

"….." The masked one remained silent

"sigh…..Ok uhh duplicates, go hide them in the forest or whatever and make sure you hide them good." He said. The duplicates the whisked away the thugs into the dark night forest.

The two plan crashers then went inside the building thru a window that they broke through.

"Sigh…All that planning…..ruined" Dexter said

"What do we do now?" Ben asked

"We proceed as planned, leaving the prisoners here for any longer is ill advised." I said

The other two newcomers went in thru one of the many side windows so hopefully things wouldn't get two hectic.

"Johnny, Ben, and Houjou you guys are up, give us a good distraction.

"I love to play my jams to a rowdy audience." Said Ben

Houjou slammed his crystalized fists together.

Johnny entered a running stance and started to charge at the door. With his quirk activating he started speeding toward the door that then blew open because security was disabled. Ricocheting off of the ceiling and surfaces he started aiming himself at the guards and knocking them all around, changing his direction mid-air with Dexter's gift if they aimed projectiles at him. Ben and Houjou came charging in as a follow-up, Ben and Houjou both grabbing guards by their faces in their big hands and chucking them at their buddies.

"Hey guys let's give them a reason to bring reinforcements." Johnny said

He then started ricocheting faster bouncing people into a group.

Houjou knew exactly what to do then. Covering his whole body in crystals he crouched down and grabbed the earth with his feet while leaning forward and began his deadly assault.

" **UNSTOPPABLE FORCE"** Houjou said charging right into the group knocking a great many of them out while launching the still conscious into the air.

"I like this setup guys, mind if I lay down a beat or two." Ben jokingly stated

" **Tuba Tuba"** Ben said as he brought out his huge Brass Knuckles and proceeded to bash around unprotected thugs with multiple punches.

Standing in between his teams two hulking juggernauts Johnny said, "Come on you guys are gonna need more than that to stop us." While making a bring it gesture to the guards who had just entered the room

"Don't rile them up, we got lucky with that first combo, they weren't expecting anyone to come crashing through the front door. Now they'll try to bring us down with everything that they've got." Said Houjou

Low and behold, many more thugs with emitter quirks of all kinds were now pointing at them while many different mutation quirk thugs charged.

"Hope I got a jam long enough for this." said Ben

 **Kasumi's Pov**

Hiding in a dark corner in mist form I waited for an opportunity to get to the prisoners before I heard a loud rumble and the whole underground shook. All the guards around the bottom auction then ran upstairs. The bidders stayed seated acting as if nothing was going on, like they didn't think anything of us. With no guards guarding their "merchandise" I headed behind a curtain to find the prisoners. What I found frightened me. There we many malnourished and dirty prisoners ranging from teenagers to people in their mid-thirties.

Walking up to the cage, the people then started backing up.

"It's ok, I'm here to help you guys get out of here." I said

I slipped a small acid bomb that stuck to the lock on the cage. It then expanded and beeped a few times before releasing a small acidic mist that was slowly expanding. Turning into mist form Kasumi mixed with the acidic mist and made it spin fast around the lock and inside it. The lock quickly eroded and the cage opened. I held out my hand to tell them to keep where they are until I give the signal.

"Dexter, I found the prisoners, send in the extraction team." I said

 **Dexter's Pov**

"Ok everyone let's move out! Half to the bottom auction and the other secure the children in the top level!" Dexter yelled

The team separated and went to go secure the thugs and protect the children. The people of my team heading to the bottom stopped before entering the auction room. What's weird is that the door was left slightly ajar.

 **Kasumi**

Right as I was waiting for the extraction team the doors burst open to the auction room. There in the door way stood a pair of strangers. Guessing from the way that the villain auctioneers reacted I assumed they were allies in some sense.

"Ok everyone, I don't want too much trouble, I'll just be walking out of here with those prisoners!" he said.

It was only after looking around the room that he realized that this room wasn't filled with regular useless thugs that had low level quirks. No, this room was filled with high payroll mob bosses and their own personal body guards. These villains were some that were always talked about on the news or they had escaped prison.

The next thing to happen was his four-armed comrade threw him into the air and shot him across the room onto the auction stage. He then shot himself into the air shooting air from his arms and also landing on the stage as he dodges arms trying to grab him. Landing on the stage he started firing off wind currents to keep the villains back while his friend went to the back of the stage. As I watched him from the ceiling in mist form. Not really sure what their plan was I entered normal form and fell in front of the cage looking at him.

"Your one of those guards keeping those guys in the cage." Said the duplicator

"You idiot! Do you know how long we have been planning this? You ruined everything in one foul swoop!" I yelled

"Wha…"he said

"Maybe you were trying to help but now everyone knows that people are here to take their prisoners" I yelled more

His blindfolded friend look from behind the curtain almost in a pleading way to hurry things up. The villains seemed to be getting less scared of his air blasts because they were starting to dye down in pressure. The villains were starting to get closer. I was just about to let the prisoners out when a dark portal opened up and out walked a well-dressed man that that had a dark mist body. Behind him was a younger person that had hands all over him.

"And where do you think you all are going." Asked the dark mist man while looking at his hand in a smug fashion.

"You can't own people, that just wrong!" yelled Kasumi

"Nobody cares about these guys, and we bought that one fair and square!" said the younger individual with hands all over him as he pointed at one of the younger men who seemed bulkier than the rest.

"Yes he has a quirk that our master wishes to have in his collection. Shock Nullification is such a hard quirk to come by, there are always similar quirks but his is the best and we will not be leaving without it. Before we dispose of you I believe introductions are in order, my name is Kurogiri and my associate is Shigaraki Tomura." Said Kurogiri

"Don't think that we'll just let you walk away, Kurogiri bring out Nomu to crush these fools." Said Shigaraki as he scratched himself.

Another portal opened up and out walked a hulking figure with a beak on his face and dark purple skin. It also had its brain exposed as it just stood there doing nothing which spooked us even more.

"Nomu crushed them!" yelled Shigaraki

Nomu raised its hands and slammed them together letting loose a powerful widespread gust of air that slammed th prisoners to the back of the cage and me and the duplicator slammed into the wall. The air was knocked right out of us as we slammed into the wall desperately trying to gasp for air. The duplicator's friend came from behind the curtain and saw nomu, he then charged but nomu moved with such speed that he grabbed the four-armed person and started crushing his body. As he was releasing a scream he was then tossed very hard into the cage.

"Nomu, kill them!" said Shigaraki

Nomu then charged at me rearing back his fist ready to punch me, I closed my eyes as I waited for my face to be crushed but I felt a gust of wind almost as if I had been moved and I was in someone's arms. When I opened my eyes, I saw Dexter. He let me down on the floor and I wondered what else he had up his sleeve since we've actually never seen him fight.

 **Dexter's Pov**

Things were not going as planned we were supposed to step into the room and distract the thug's attention long enough for Kasumi to litter the place in narcotic bombs and knock them all out. Now everyone in the room was riled up. Seeing as we were all going to have to fight I donned my Dexstar armor that was still battle worn from my previous encounter. It helped to make constructs easier and could take a lot of punishment. The only reason it was battle worn was because of the battery malfunction. Time was of the essence. I didn't want to show off as criminals that escape may talk but taking things slow was not a luxury I could afford. With hands radiating with Proto-energy I lifted it above my head and all of the enemies were encased in titanium from neck to toe.

"Worry about them later, we continue as planned." I said as we ran past villains that were snarling or screaming profanities and swearing vengeance on us.

When we reached where they kept the prisoners I saw Kasumi and the two people that we saw outside beaten. Standing some ways in front of them was a massive hulking figure that reminded me of Kronk from the Justice Friends. That thing was now charging to smash Kasumi and with Time Expansion out there was only one option. While my thrusters could not sustain flight, I could do a quick burst to launch me forward. That however would cause a full flight system burnout. This would mean I'd need to pull a full system overhaul but if I could save her I'd be worth it. She honestly could have dodged it if she turned into mist, but with this being her first mission it was understandable to freeze up. Completely bursting the system, I launched myself forward snagging her in my arms as whatever that things was buried its fist deep into the wall. Setting her down I handed her a disk about the size of a frisby.

"Here use this to open a portal, make sure everyone gets out, including those guys!" I said pointing to the two downed newcomers. By then the rest of my team had made their way downstairs and were slowly building up behind me along with the scared kids from upstairs.

"Secure everyone, I'll handle this guy" I said jamming my finger at the purple guy.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" said a calm Shigaraki

"I'm the hero of tomorrow, here today, but you can call me Dexstar, your superior in every way" I said

"All for One will punish you for this, don't think that he can't, we have people in high places." Seethed Shigaraki

"Hahahaha oh All for One, what kinda name is that, is that supposed to be some polar opposite to One for All. Let me guess, he sees himself as the Symbol of Evil or something like that." Said Dexter not really taking things seriously and unknowingly hitting everything on point.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ONE FOR ALL, SENSAI ONLY TOLD ME ABOUT THAT, NOMU CAPTURE HIM AT ALL COSTS!" Shigaraki screamed

The next thing to happen was Nomu appearing in front of me with speed almost as fast as All-Might grabbing me by the face.

"Oh shi-" I said as he grabbed me by the face and proceeded to smash me into the concrete. The suit could take this abuse but I had to protect my limbs to make sure they didn't get bent. After smashing my head into the pavement and seeing no results Nomu threw me hard into the wall. Barley moving my head to the side I saw my team slowly ushering and carrying prisoners and children thru the portal. Nomu fighting me was keeping the villain's attention on me.

With the battery completely fried weapon systems were completely gone now like Eta Carinae. I could use the Protocore to manifest some weapons but my artillery would collapse the building on us. I needed something for close combat. Right as I was pulling myself from the wall Nomu appeared in front of me once more this time grabbing me by my left arm and my torso. Without an ounce of hesitation, he bent my arm out of place.

"AHHhhhhhhhhhh" I yelled as Nomu then threw me once more into the opposite wall.

Falling down to the floor I looked as my team was done with the evac.

"Go on, close the portal I'll follow behind you guys after you close it" I yelled

I heard a loud roar and saw Nomu charging at me once more most likely to break my other limbs. Doing something a rarely did I tapped into the negative aspect of the Protocore. With the Protocore, Izuku and the others that knew only about the positive emission aspect which are creation and giving. With the negative it's the exact opposite as one would expect, destroy and take. With my right arm crackling with red energy I raised my fist in defiance to Nomu. Our fists never met because before they could ever touch the red energy simply destroyed or changed Nomu's arm into nothing. Matter cannot be created nor destroyed. I created stuff with the Proto energy but I never found out what happens to the stuff I use negative emission on.

I expected a screech of pain, something that would signify that the enemy was willing to back down but he never uttered a sound. In fascination, I watched as his arm slowly grew back. Finally calling it quits for now I pulled out another disk and dropped it to the ground behind me and a portal opened up. Hearing Shigaraki's screams I jumped into the portal before Nomu could fully recover. Life just got a lot more complicated.

 **Super Important Message if you care about Plot Holes or Continuity Error- I fu**ing found one and I slapped myself. It has to do specifically with the name Bless McPherson. I generally try to wrap everything up and try not to leave loose ends but the is the first one "to my knowledge" that I've noticed. I'm not going to say how because I'm taking this to my grave. If you do find out what I mean PM me to provide a solution. If no one notices it then I will continue forward assuming it's too small to worry about.**

 **Next chapter focus more heavily on Izuku**

" **Never look to the future, pay attention to the present, because how else will you make a difference if you don't know where to start. The future is shaped by choices now not plans for later."**

 **Dexter's Suit- Think of All-New All-Different Ultron with a mixture of Iron Man Prime Armor and a cape with a white color scheme and green highlight for the whole suit. The mask of his suit had a mouth optical illusion that make it look like the comic book Ultron from Rage of Ultron and the eyes are cover by those large Triangle Shades that you see on anime characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Brute Force Algorithm Ch. 7**

 **Hey guys, sorry if this was a bit long, but I like to fine tune things. I really like working on my story as it is my first one and it fills me with happiness to know that some people like it. I will never give up on this story it will end one way or another. I like that my story has technically made it past a mile stone. I see a lot of crossovers that never really make it past maybe 4-7 chapters before the writer disappears, that happens a lot.**

 **I'd like to give a recommendation for any cartoon 90's kids that like nostalgia. I read this story because I honestly like it, I wrote a moderate reply that I liked it while understanding why it was so low in follows and favorites. No one really writes about 90's cartoons anymore but I check every now and again because there might just be something new. The fact that the author replied means that he appreciates that someone likes his work. I just don't like seeing good stories fade away. Literally though if your only here for the My Hero Academia parts then you probably won't get it as its for 90's, even then though it might not before you, I just encourage people to look in fanfiction categories where the show might not be relevant anymore. The Wrath of Cancellation 2: Savior of Worlds by Megamanmaster85. Anyways on with the story.**

 **Random Stranger- Next chapter will have more meeting between Izuku and the PPG personally. Dexter will be doing his own thing with the Heroes of Progress. Yes there will be ships in the HoP. First one is probably Tousen and Kasumi, which is intriguing because a guy with a wind based quirk killed her parents. I can't wait for their world debut but it has to be BIG.**

 **Guest- Here take it.**

 **Naortegon- I was iffy on it when I thought about it at first to, but as a grown up looking after his daughter for 14 years his anger for them kinda mellowed out. He just doesn't care about them he's just pissed at the fact that they damned another world. Negative is a way for me to make Dexter hold onto everything because he doesn't let things go.**

 **Phoenix X 2- Did I do good with Kage XD. I wanted to give him a tool so heres an I idea, feel free to put in your own though. Dusk Howler- Gun that looks more like a flare gun but when shot it shoots a canister that lets out a defined field that simulates darkness at night. His Quirk works better in the night by making the duplicate faster in the dark.**

 **Karlos1234ify- I too like to read about Dexter maiming his old enemies. Unfortunately he has to play nice….. for now.**

 **Concepts I want to touch on-**

 **Government- Heroes get payed by their respective government. If they said not to do (or do) something how easily would the "heroes" comply.**

 **Money- Uraraka said she was being a hero to get money for her parents and while that's nice and all to me its basically a limit. How bad would a situation need to be before they think "it ain't worth the money"**

 **Arranged Quirk Marriage- Endeavor did it so why can't I introduce the corruptness of the system, though who it's aimed at will be revealed later. But I can say it ain't just one person.**

 **Upgrade- when we hit the Sports Festival Arc ProtoLabs makes a debut and Izuku will get a MetaNanite along with the Omega. Though which Meta I choose is still in the works. Element – Shoto wont be special anymore and he'll feel it. Gravity- Uraraka will feel a loss of purpose which I don't really want. Matter and Energy- Lightning, energy explosions, flying bottom line Katsuki's powers get copied in a sense. Space-Time- OP as fuck. And neigh impossible for people not to freak out. Technology- redundant but I guess I can make up a few new builds to go along with it.**

 **Izuku- Izuku is strong but he's on the road to being OP. The reason that he is sort of struggling right now is because he knows he has to hide a bit. He may even meet Mei in the next chapter and spend a bit more time with Uraraka to properly cement a place in the fight for his heart in the future.**

 **Izuku's Pov**

Waking up for another day at UA I started my day like any other. I put on my clothes that were meticulously stacked and folded in my closet labeled for each day. Followed by brushing my teeth and taking a short shower, afterwards I headed towards the living room of my house to greet my mother in the morning.

"Morning Kaa-san!" I said

"Morning Izuku!" my mother said from the kitchen

After a while my mother laid out breakfast and we started eating. We'd mostly just talk about what we planned to do throughout the day. However, something on the television caught our attention, something about some new heroes, some I never expected to see. There standing on the edge of a building as the camera zoomed in were Dexter's ex-wife, and her sisters. Pink, light blue, and green, oddly enough there was a white one that Dexter had not mentioned to me.

"Here we see four new potential black-listed heroes picked by UA's very own Principal Nedzu. While Blacklist cards are only meant for civilians to use in emergencies, these women have been doing many greater heroics given by the hero association and have only recently revealed themselves to the public." Said a reporter

The t.v. then showed a recap of their first public takedown of a villain. The reporter than gave an origin story that must have been fed to them in order to give a reason for their multiple powers. Apparently, their story was that they had all been quadruplets that had in one way or another shared all of their quirks in the womb. This already sounded far-fetched to me right off the bat, but I couldn't dismiss it as impossible, that's probably why so many people will believe this. After it gave the short recap it then showed the reporter running up to them to ask a couple of questions.

"Excuse me there's a few questions I'd like to ask you that the people would like to know." Said the reporter

Blossom seemed apathetic to answer questions as she then walked to towards the other heroes to explain the situation along with the white haired one. Her other two sisters stayed to answer her questions.

"Sorry, she's not really into answering questions, she has a lot on her mind." Said Bubbles

"I hope everything is alright?" said the reporter.

"Oh, it's nothing that you have to worry about, it's just a personal problem, besides we're just happy to be helping you all." Said Bubbles as Buttercup was just standing there shifting around not really into answering questions.

After answering a few more questions Blossom came from her conversation with the heroes and jumped right into the conversation.

"I'm sorry I just had to finish up some last-minute stuff with the other heroes." Said Blossom

"Oh it's quite alright we were just discussing your sudden rise in popularity as soon as you and your three sisters burst on to the scene." Said the reporter

"Yes, well we have Nedzu and the teachers of UA to thank for that, they gave us a chance to become heroes and we'll be serving there as councilors." said Blossom

"What made you ladies want to even go thru with being heroes besides the money and fame?" asked the reporter

"There's just a special someone that we want to find." Said Blossom

"OOO you each want to find someone to live the rest of your lives with!" said the reporter trying to find something juicy for a good story

The girls looked like they were about to protest before a crowd of fans that started cheering and proclaiming that they loved them.

"Well that seems to be all the time we have, so we all wish you good luck when the tests for Blacklist heroes in a little more than one years' time. Moving on to a new segment, is there a new vigilante on the rise?" questioned the reporter.

The T.V. then cut to commercial.

"It looks like new heroes are coming out every day, my, to be so popular and beautiful I'm sure they'll find whoever they are looking for." Said my mother cutting into her breakfast

"Yah, its nice to see some new and upcoming heroes…heh heh" I said nervously while thinking about the ramifications of what this meant.

Just thinking about it made me sick to the stomach. Bless's last name was McPherson, there was literally no one else with this name in the entirety of Japan. She stuck out like a sore thumb. I could only imagine what Dexter was thinking at the moment.

 **Dexter's Pov**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Dexter drawled on

 **Izuku's Pov**

As me and my mother were finishing our breakfast the news came back on with another segment.

"Here we are today interviewing the parents of Kori, who after searching for their child for two years were finally reunited." Said the reporter

The camera then shows a pair of tearful parents.

"Two years ago in the dead of night their child was kidnapped at the age of 9. Her parents desperately searched for her for a year looking for her in vain. Authorities had assumed that she had been taken to an underground slave trading ring and had dropped the case, with no clue as to where to find one of the most elusive underground societies. Her parents never gave up though and continued to look around hanging posters and searching for any tiny slivers of information. Her parents were hanging more posters near an alley when all of the sudden she was there. Incidentally heroes are investigating an orphanage that was raided by a group of unknown individuals. The orphanage had been put under question for its shady workings but authorities and heroes never had enough evidence to prompt a full investigation. Last night the orphanage was raided and this morning when authorities went to the orphanage they found a multitude of villains melded to the floor by a coating of titanium. A room at the bottom of the building was designed to look like an auction room. The prisoners however were nowhere to be found. Authorities are looking into who could have done this, as vigilante justice in not without its repercussions." Said the reporter

Walking up to the parents who were still embracing their child in joy. They perked up when the reporter was walking up to them.

"I am sorry for interrupting your time together but I'd just like to ask what you think of all this?" asked the reporter

"What is there to think about, we're just glad to finally have our daughter back, living day in and day out without her made us really start to feel like we'd never see her again." Said the father

"Would you like to see the video that a security camera caught around the time that your daughter was returned to you, it shows the vigilante who returned her to you." Said the reporter

"Oh yes please!" said the mother

The screen then promptly changed to a camera that was from across the street that looked at Kori's parents and the alley way that she came from. The video had no sound to it so it was only the video for now. It started with Kori's parents stapling another missing person poster to a pole. Suddenly while their backs were turned Kori appeared with a person in the alley way for just a split second, then he disappeared. The rest of the video consisted of Kori walking towards her parents while their backs were turned and tugging at their pants. The parents in the video then turned around and looked at her for a moment before they hugged her like their lives depended on it.

"Police slowed down the video just to catch a split moment of the vigilante." Said the reporter

The scene slowed down and continued to get closer to the moment when they appeared. Foe one split moment a figure appeared and disappeared. It showed a figure that was heavily censored and depicted by static. As fast as he appeared he disappeared.

"Do you have anything to say to the person who delivered your daughter back to you?" asked the reporter

"Thank you, we can't thank you enough, and it will never be enough. I wish there was some way that we could meet you in person, you gave us our little girl back, now we can get back to our lives! The world needs more heroes like you." said the father

"Kori is just one of the many cases of young children kidnapped from their homes and suddenly returned overnight. For now, that's all we have on the issue." Said the reporter.

After we finished our food I said goodbye to my mother and headed of towards UA where Bless would meet me half way.

 **Dexter's Pov**

After rescuing all of the prisoners I immediately started looking for the families of all the children in japan who had been taken prisoners. I returned them back to their families one by one, the others stayed at Dextopia where they were recuperating. People who were going off too their parents and family I attended to myself. Proto-energy could heal them of their wounds and provide them with the vitamins and minerals that they were missing. I then spent painstaking hours through the night scouting out twenty families so far but there was still more to do. Among other things that were done was my conversation with the two vigilantes that we had met and fixing my suit.

 **Flashback**

After all of the prisoners escaped I headed to Dextopia where they all were. I came to the usual sight of newcomers gawking at it while my team was trying to get them help. Most of the children were running around on the beach that had been made by me, with my team being here I made the land open up into the ocean a while ago and made a beach primarily because everyone wanted one, after all who wouldn't want a private beach. The adults however were talking to Rengoku and Usagi while Ben watched the children with Kasumi.

"Everyone may I have your attention please, I know you may all be wondering where you are right now or you may in fact be scared or traumatized from your previous experiences but rest assured you are all in safe hands. Now I need you all in two groups, those of you that know you have family members that are looking for you and those that have nowhere to go. If you have a family I will find them and gladly return you to them." I said

Unsurprisingly there were more adults that had nowhere to go while the children had all been kidnapped from their families.

"Ok for those that have nowhere else to go you are more than welcome to stay here if you so choose, children I will begin looking for your parents, I'll need a bit of hair form each of you and your last names." I said

After that I would set off to search for their families with Computer hacking into the government database and matching their DNA and last names with their parents in order to find their parents. But not before speaking with the vigilantes.

"So what's your guy's stories?" I asked walking up to them.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Kage asked

"I saved you guys soooo." Dexter said

Rubbing his next while leaning against a tree with Tousen sitting cross-legged in the sand he began their story.

"I guess I'll go first Tousen. I guess I should start with where it all began. When I was young my mother was the only one to provide for me. I never met nor knew my father so times were always tough with my mom having to work a ton of odd jobs. She knew that I didn't exactly look at the hero community the same way that other people did. I didn't really believe the reasons that people had for becoming heroes, I wanted to be something better, someone that stood up morally a cut above the rest. However, that all changed the day I had a villain encounter that should have never happened.

 **Kage's Flashback**

I had just finished middle school and was applying for a spot in a private school for their hero course. It was Friday and I was going home towards our apartment building. Things had always been hard and we didn't have much but we were fine just the way we were. On my way home however, I saw a battle between a villain and hero. It had drawn quite a crowd as all battles do. It was a battle between Endeavor and a villain that apparently had armor that made him look like he was made of bricks meaning he could take some heat. He must have been physically stronger than Endeavor because Endeavor was holding his ribs in anger. The villain gave a defiant charge as he planned to beat the hero and run for it but Endeavor had his pride on the line. He grabbed the villain by his head and mid-section and heaved him over his head lighting the villain up with fire and throwing the flaming villain….. into my apartment building. People were running away from the building as parts of it collapsed trapping it's residents inside. People stayed a far distance away and watched. Endeavor however was walking away as the building caught on fire.

"Where the fuck are you going, you have to help them." I yelled

"Shut up and wait for a hero that has a quirk better suit for this situation." He growled out

"You caused this you have to do something, you can't just throw villains around on fire and then not do anything." Kage yelled as people were watching them.

Endeavor then grabbed Kage by the neck of his shirt while Kage grabbed at his hands.

"You civilians should just be grateful that I'd even consider stopping that villain in the first place, people like you are just meant to stand around and admire." He yelled before putting me down. Endeavor then stormed off leaving the scene.

Getting up I ran towards the building that was blocked by a fallen brick column. If Endeavor wouldn't fix his problem then I would. I made the decision so easily because since I had recently touched Endeavor I could duplicate him, any longer and I wouldn't be able too. Concentrating on my Quirk I made a duplicate of Endeavor that lifted the column out of the way. It lifted it up rather slowly and then threw it away. We then both ran inside the burning building. Making my way towards my apartment door on the first floor. I entered my apartment room and searched for my mother.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you?" I yelled

"Kage! Is that you" I heard her yell.

I ran into the kitchen and saw my mother trapped under a huge support beam, she was bleeding as the fires closed in. I ordered the Endeavor duplicate to lift the beam but it couldn't, it didn't have the strength. What the hell was I supposed to do it's not like I have that much time, then an idea came to mind.

"Don't worry mom I'll come back for you!" I said

With that me and the Endeavor duplicate went through different rooms getting people out. Right before we let them out I'd make a duplicate of them and kept piling up on duplicate. After I got all the civilians out I went back to my room to save my mother.

"Mom don't worry I got help, were gonna get you out of here!

All of my duplicates then began to lift but being civilian duplicates most of them couldn't lift or the fires killed the duplicates. Damnit it wasn't enough there has to be another way.

"Kage, you have to go, theres nothing that can be done here." My mother said as the fires were closing in.

There has to be something I haven't tried yet. I then noticed something moving in the rubble, it was the villain that was thrown into the building. I quickly dug him out of the rubble disregarding the burning that my hands were suffering from. Quickly touching him I made a bigger hulking duplicate. With all of the duplicates that I had left I made them lift the beam.

"Come on, lift, LIFT, LIFFTTT THE FUCKING BEAM!" I yelled

After a bit, the beam gave way just a smidge. I quickly then pulled my mother out from under it and had my duplicate carefully take her out of the building. As soon as I exited the building heroes that had water based quirks were here to put the fire out. As soon as I came out the people I saved came to thank me and I dropped my mother off to the ambulance and medics. Others however, were not so fond.

"Halt, for your unlawful use of your quirk you will be imprisoned villain" said one of the heroes meant to take out the fire.

They can't be serious I saved people, I didn't hurt anyone, so why. Seeing no other option as other heroes approached I willed the duplicates to hold down the heroes as I made my escape.

 **Kage Flashback End**

And ever since then I've been on the road, helping in whatever way I can, I now see that the term hero means nothing in our day and age. Its lost its true meaning altogether. I was labeled as a villain right off the bat, worst part is I can't even see my mother anymore, I have to watch her from afar.

"Anyways I met Tousen later down the road but I'll let him explain that. Tousen your up!" Kage said

Tousen while manipulating sand with the wind in his hands started his story.

"I suppose I should start with the fact that I lived the first half of my life in and orphanage. I never really knew anything about my parents, the orphanage was all I ever knew. I grew up with the caretakers for seven years, they might have as well been my parents, at least that's what I thought.

 **Tousen's Flashback**

Waking up at the age of seven I never thought that today would be the day that my life would take a drastic change. I went downstairs to greet the caretaker woman who managed the front desk.

"Ahh Tousen-chan good morning, I have great news for you today you are being adopted!" she said

"Really!" I said not believing it because people usually adopted new-born's.

"Yes, you and a few others are all being adopted by a large family they'll be here later tonight. So until then go play around with the others." She said

With that I went throughout the day that any child would, running around playing tag. It was a ten o'clock when everything went south. We all went to the adoption room to wait, something that I didn't notice back then as a child was that the room was filled with all of the orphanages 7-year-olds. The next thing I know the rest of the children start to pass out and go to sleep. As my eyes closed I say some men with beak masks coming into the room and collecting the other kids, then everything went dark.

I woke up drowsily on a hard metal surface. I was in a cage.

"Alright you children shut up, now whether you know it or not, you are all just cannon fodder for our experiments and as such we will begin experimentations NOW." Said the man

He then grabbed one of the children from the cage and dragged them off. This continued day in and day out, for years on end. They took turns experimenting on us by rotating us. Our whole lives were in a cage and with all the children they had I was experimented on every month for 8 years. Sometimes the only noise I could hear was the screaming of other before they were brought back…. sometimes they didn't come back. We were all awake with every experimentation. Some of us hoped that heroes would come, thinking that they would without a doubt. I believe that they were trying to perfect a drug that boosts their quirks. They tried to double the power but the only thing that that resulted in is an extra pair of arms, so in some sense they succeeded. They always experimented on different parts of my body so eventually I lost my eye sight due to one. I eventually learned to see by using my quirk to make air vibrations that would bounce back and let me know if I was close to something. With the days I spent in a cell it was all I had to do. For years, no one came, all of the prisoners only had dead eyes, I don't even know how I didn't become as complacent as the rest of them.

However, one day I felt the entire building rumbled. I heard a whole crowd of people running throughout the complex, some more rumbling and then a loud impact that occurred next to me. I sent out a small vibration and felt around and noticed that my cell bars were broken down. Feeling around while sending out a few more bursts I quickly learned the way of the halls ahead of me. There was presumably a whole in the wall where whoever crashed just landed by the slightly erratic air waves. The air came thru more smoothly down another hall. I could hear some screams throughout the building, I knew that I needed to get out. Running thru the halls and letting out a air burst every few seconds to keep me away from people I eventually made it outside. It had been so long since I had felt the wind on my skin. It felt cold however, it must have been night time. I ran, what else was I to do, wait for someone to come and capture me again, as if. Quickly running wherever I could, and as far away from here as possible, fueled only by the many sounds around me causing me to panic and adrenaline pumping thru me. I ran for what seemed like 20 minutes, it was my best guess, I fell down, I had overestimated the condition of my body, I wasn't hurt just very, very tired. Finding an enclosed space of what I assumed to be an alley way I knelt down and slept.

The next morning, I woke up and explored as best I could, I was extremely hungry but had no way of getting any food. I searched all day but never came up with anything. Falling down at the end of the day in the same alley way, I sat there. As I felt my stomach grumble, I felt something hit my head. Searching around for what it was I picked it up and smelled it. It was a piece of bread? Sending out a quick burst I suddenly noticed somebody on top of the building that I had my back too. I stood up quickly backing away.

"Hey, I wasn't sure how you'd react to someone coming right up to you, and you looked hungry so I thought I'd toss you half of my lunch, I know it isn't much but it was all I could scrounge up today. There's nothing wrong with it if that's what you're thinking." He said

He approached coming down the building and in response I backed up. He stopped seeing this.

"Ah you've been through a lot I presume, well its not like I want anything from you so I'll just be on my way. Take care of yourself." He said as he turned around leaving.

I slept once more. The next day he did the same thing, and the next, and the next, and the next, so on and so forth, bringing something different, meager but meaningful. One day I decided to reply.

"Thank you." I said

"Whoa, he speaks!" said the guy

"M-m-my names Tousen." I said attentively

"Kage" he said approaching hand held out.

 **Tousen's Flashback End**

"And since then we, just stuck together, we have only recently taken up the roles as vigilantes." Tousen said

"Well you guys seem to have had it tough, so I guess I will explain you where you both are. This place is my world, where, I kid you not, you can have anything you want, I mainly used this private domain for people that I rescue, theres no need for worry, starving, sickness or any of that here. My team and I don't really fight villains as we prefer to stay out of the public eye, but when an event like a slave auction is picked up we take action. This group is for people such as yourselves, people that come here can choose to help us or simply stay here and live a good life, I don't expect anything from anyone, but I can't stop them if they wish to help me make a slight difference. Do whatever you want it's no concern of mine, just don't fight with anyone.

 **Flashback End**

I was currently lying down on the living room couch trying to catch upon some sleep. Seeing as Bless was about to wake up any moment. I started preparing breakfast while thinking about what to tell Bless. After a while Bless came out of her room in her school clothes yawning. We sat down and started eating with the living room T.V. on. We kept eating and talking about what she would be doing today. Apparently, they would be practicing rescues in huge natural disasters. While we were talking something came up on the T.V. that made us both silent. It was the PPG making their hero career debut in order to be integrated into society. All-Might told me that they were just being watched and housed so I'm guessing that he didn't know that they would be meeting with the hero course. After that news segment was done I looked at Bless.

"Uhhh….I'll….I'll be right back sweety." I said as I pushed my chair in and walked to my room.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" Dexter said in the privacy of his room

This wasn't supposed to happen. My original plan was to do nothing, keep myself distanced and keep Bless away from them. Their troubles would eventually catch up with them and they'd kill each other, or I drop a nuke sized explosion on top of them. I'm not gonna help them, I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with them in any sense. I didn't change our last names because I honestly thought I'd never see them again so why bother. I guess I had no other choice, I'll have to tell them to **FUCK OFF.**

I stepped outside of my room and sat down with Bless.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bless asked

Dexter not knowing what Bless thought about them responded in a neutral answer.

"Well it seems that you'll get to meet your mother, and things are about to get more confusing, you should probably get going Izuku might get there before you, if you're lucky you'll see me at school." Dexter said

With that Bless went out the door and walked to go meet Izuku. As I sat on the couch contemplating what I would do I heard a knock on the door. As I opened the door the person that stood before me was All-Might in his de-buffed form.

"I assume you've seen the news?" he asked

"I don't know what to do, do you know how unique my last name is, Bless will stick out like a sore thumb." I said

"What do you plan to do?" he asked

"I don't know! I could disappear if I wanted too, but I don't want to ruin Bless's future, so for her sake I will confront them and refuse to help until forces from my world come to kill them." Dexter said

Coughing up blood in fright All-Might said "You can't be serious, you'd let them die!"

"Why are you shocked? I'm not gonna help them, it's not my problem." Dexter said

"What if forces from your world attack our civilians!" All-Might asked sort of aggravated

"Then I will help, people from your world will not suffer from their mistakes." Dexter stated simply

"And yet you still refuse to become a full-fledged hero? Dexter since you're going to go UA would you take a walk with me?" All-Might said incredulously

"Sigh give me a few minutes to change." Dexter said

A few minutes later he came out in his lab coat and glasses.

"They'll remember me better with this, they are kinda stupid." Dexter said a bit regrettably

They started walking towards UA while talking.

"Dexter tell me what you think of our world's heroic system." All-Might said

"You live in a flawed system that preaches that anyone can be a hero, however that is not the case as seen with Izuku and others like him. Had none of us met him I shudder at the thought of what would have happened if all the negative attention and bullying eventually got to him. Another problem is that even if they have a powerful quirk to become a hero, the question should be asked is should they be a hero. Some heroes such as Endeavor have deplorable attitudes and ethics, in short, they do not deserve the hero title. Hell, your rating system is stupid also, it's like a race to fame which is not healthy, and don't even get me started with civilians, they see ALL heroes as beings who can do no wrong." Dexter said

"But it helps to keep villains in line and we can't always tell which people don't deserve to be heroes, I'm not saying it's perfect but it gets the job done." All-Might said

"Look All-Might, do I believe that you are a good hero? 100% I see you as a hero! But I can pick vain heroes that only do their jobs for fame left and right, Endeavor is fucked up in the head, Uwabami spends more time on the television than saving people, Mt. Lady likes to steal the spotlight when taking down villains, and Desutegoro wouldn't even risk his life when Izuku went to go fight that sludge villain he really deserves that hero title for just sitting there and watching the slime villain suffocate Izuku's supposed "friend", they have to be prepared to risk their lives to be a hero. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that if anyone can be a hero, then you have no standards and if you have no standards that leaves a huge opening for corruption." Dexter explained

"Then why did you help Izuku into UA?" All-Might asked

"As a father all I've ever wanted was to see my daughter succeed in whatever she may wish, with my knowledge I could give her anything she wanted, anything except a good friend, stuff like that has to happen naturally and even then meeting a true friend is never guaranteed. Then I met Izuku, he was Bless's first friend, you know people of this world are all pretty proud of their quirks but he had none of that, people belittled him, bullied him, ridiculed his dream, and yet he trudged on. He held no jealousy, just a fascination for all those around him. It might be difficult for you to understand my outlook All-Might but people are stupid, a person however is smart. Izuku is his own person in every sense of the word, he doesn't bend to peer pressure, everything he thinks is of his own merit. I understand how that feels so I know that if Izuku and Bless go into that fucked up system, it won't change them so I help them, I believe in them and with my help they will both be the pinnacle of what heroes should be just like you, you're a big inspiration for them, I'm just here to help them reach their goals." Dexter said

"You could be an inspiration for them too….if you tried." Said All-Might

Dexter then gave a dry laugh "hahaha… Maybe…. But I'm fine with where I am now, if I showed my power to the world do you believe they would understand" Dexter said. He was met with silence. "I've been a misunderstood genius all my life, people put off by my intelligence or they eventually grow bored of me. But I've got you, Inko, Izuku and Bless. I really just want to ride out the rest of my days in peace in my lab, although as that is now that might not be possible.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me about before we meet the other heroes, it would be beneficial for me to know when they ask me questions about you." All-Might said

Dexter said nothing as they kept walking.

"Sigh… Look I'll tell you about my power if you tell me about yours is that fair?" said All-Might

Dexter just made a maybe face while shaking his raised flat hand in a maybe motion. "Maybe, but do go on." He said

"Passing on One for All to Izuku means that One for All will have been around for 9 generations, however generations may be putting it too nicely. Successors to One for All may never realize it but having this quirk means that your life is in constant danger of being snuffed out. But before you can understand what I mean I must start from the beginning with the first bearer of One for All. In the rise of quirks long ago, the world was in tatters with many not knowing how to handle the phenomenon. During that time, a person with an immensely powerful quirk appeared, he decided to go by the name All for One." Began All-Might as Dexter's ears perked up.

"His quirk allowed him to steal the quirks of other individuals and make them his own or give the quirks to others. During the chaos he stole many quirks, acquired many pawns, and he ruled Japan from the shadows. He had a younger brother who opposed his regime and for whatever reason All for One decided to forcibly bestow a stockpiling quirk upon his brother. However, unbeknownst to anyone his brother who was thought to be quirk less, did in fact have a quirk, that quirk was the ability to pass it onto others. These quirks merged together to form the torch that is passed on to Izuku in this day in age. The brother did not have enough strength to defeat his older brother so he passed it on in hopes that one day a successor would be strong enough to defeat All for One. With each successor, the strength of One for All grows exponentially, awaiting the day that the final battle with All for One is waged. The quirk itself is simple but the history it carries with it is far darker and a far lonelier path to walk as All for One would like nothing better than to snuff it out or maybe even acquired it for himself. One for All cannot be forcibly taken by All for One which is why successors usually try to keep their distance from people. Any friends or family are likely candidates for hostages, its why so few know my true self. So now if its not too much to ask, I'd like to know what you can do, it would help put me at ease to know the power that you poses instead of fearing that All for One will make a move on Izuku or your daughter with her close affiliation with him. As fine as I seem around others I know that my time is slowly drawing to a close and I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to continue being the Symbol of Peace. I know that you've done much for Izuku with your machine quirk, I also now know that you don't want to be a hero any longer but all I ask is that you protect Izuku until he is ready to take the mantle as the Symbol of Peace should anything happen to me." Finished All-Might now noticing that Dexter had a little band on his wrist that had recorded everything he said in digital text and audio recording.

"Well I suppose you provided a sufficient enough trade, and I do suppose it would be beneficial to have someone who knows what I can truly do should the cat ever get out of the bag. Besides the gadgets you've seen at the lab a have an assortment of weaponry at my disposal. However, the information you want is, do I have anything on my person that gives me powers like Izuku's. Yes, I do, it is one of my greatest achievements second only to my daughter. It is called the Neurotomic Protocore an energy source that is infinite and allows me to make anything, share my knowledge, enrich and heal things, whereas the darker aspect provides only me with near infinite knowledge but at the cost of draining the life and the knowledge out of anyone around me, it has a slow affect but everyone near me eventually succumbs to it and when manifesting the darker energy, it consumes anything it touches. I guess you could say I'm One for All and All for One." Said Dexter

Soaking it all in All-Might thought about it. "So, you can make anything?"

"Anything! Machines, household necessities, materials, food, energy beams, basically anything organic or inorganic." Dexter explained.

"Could you heal my wound and respiratory system?" All-Might asked

"I could but I'd need to destroy the part of your body that the wound has healed on. I can create and destroy, not change. I can't fix something that's already been healed, only wounds that have just recently occurred can be fixed." Dexter said

Walking up to the gates of UA they saw that it was crowded with reporters and a multitude of other people.

They were about to enter by other means when the gates suddenly broke open and reporters ran in. Examining the gate Dexter found it peculiar that the fence seemed disintegrated.

"You know when Bless wanted to come to this school I did some research on UA. Your UA Barrier was labeled as a high-tech fence security system. So why does it look like a regular iron fence?" asked a sweat dropping Dexter

"They must be here to question me on my sudden appearance as a teacher at UA, the teachers will handle this eventually but you wouldn't happen to have a way past this large crowd, Principal Nedzu should be in his office. Also your perception on high tech and ours is very different so don't expect anything amazing." All-Might said

Fishing out a band from his lab coat, Dexter handed it to All-Might. "Here put that on!" Dexter said

Putting on the band under the watch that kept up his buffed-up form. "Oh, right you haven't seen this, but Izuku has, this is just an invention which is why I didn't mention it with the Protocore. Time Expansion!" Dexter said

And as usual things slowed down to a very slow crawl.

"Ok come on lets go." Dexter said as he made awkward body motions to get past the crowd of people without touching them. "Try not to touch people, time isn't frozen we're just sped up, meaning if you touch them you'll probably give them a friction burn.

All-Might seeing no reason for this turned into his buff form and jumped over the crowd landing next too Dexter.

"Wow I can't believe you just did that." Dexter stated

"Really?" asked All-Might

"Let's just go to the Principal's office I don't want to be here when time returns to normal.

Marching off into a hallway towards Nedzu's office Dexter lifted Time Expansion after they turned a corner. Time caught up and the action of All-Might getting form one place to another extremely fast in Time Expansion was multiplied causing a huge burst of air to push the reporters a great deal around with those being close to the epicenter flying back comically.

 **Izuku's Pov**

Walking to UA this morning was very awkward Bless didn't talk much at all. I couldn't tell if she was sad, angry, or just plain confused. When we got to UA we talked as we entered the halls.

"So how do you feel about the whole potentially meeting your mother problem." I asked

"I don't even know what to think, I know I don't like her, but I never thought I'd meet her. I'll just ignore her, what else can I do." Bless said

As they made their way into the class room Aizawa was standing in the front of the room waiting for everyone to appear. As all of the class made their way in Aizawa began todays planned agenda.

"Today you will all be voting for your class president and vice-president, please make you decision and bring it up to the front." Aizawa said

I wrote down my vote for Tenya lida. I asked Bless who she was voting for and she too was voting for lida, the reason being because we both had no intention of taking such a laborious position in the class, we already have schedules filled with practice with All-Might and Dexter and taking such a position would mean potential having to meet her mother. After the votes were counted Lida was made the class president and Momo was made the vice-president. One person did vote for me which I found peculiar.

After that Uraraka came up to my desk after the voting for a brief conversation as people were congratulating Lida.

"Hey Izuku, I just came to see how you were doing, I was the one who voted for you." She said sheepishly

"Oh, that's ok I didn't really want the position that much to begin with." I said

"Well I think you would have been great at it, but at least Lida wanted the position" she said as she went back to her desk.

Most of the classes we hardly payed attention to because it was stuff that we had already learned from Dexter. Normal classes were always relatively easy for us, it actually felt kinda pointless to be in the classes. We finished work assigned to us easily in the first 3 weeks of classes, although no one really saw us as exceedingly smart yet because stuff was relatively easy at the beginning of the year to begin with. The only thing that we found ourselves paying attention to the most were our hero studies classes. As the day drew near to noon Aizawa made the announcement that we had all been dying to hear. We'd be going to a place where students from UA would practice their skills in saving civilians from natural disasters.

"Ok class settle down or I'll give each and every one of you a detention." Aizawa said in his flat tone

"You will all be going to the facilities where students from UA go to practice their rescuing skills with the pro hero 13, and these new heroes that you may have seen in the news this morning." Said Aizawa

In the class walked 13 and four other women. These women were the ones that Dexter used to know.

Looking over them all I scanned for anything out of the ordinary personality wise. 13 looked ready to go, Blossom looked tired with bags under her eyes, Buttercup looked angry or moody really hard to tell the difference, and Bubbles looked overly optimistic. The fourth one looked like she really didn't care to be there.

"You will be in groups of four and practice in different locations and setting. I don't really care what people you decide to group up with just split into five groups." Aizawa said

Everyone got up from their seats and started walking around, some really looking awkward because while we know each other we haven't really thought about team comps. We knew that we were all doing well solo but to pick a group that we have to work with and count on was somewhat difficult. It had only been a few weeks into school so we didn't really hang out, so I watched as some people clumsily got together and for some it was easier. A few minutes later people were starting to get in their groups.

Group 1- Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero

Group 2- Shoto Todoroki, Rikido Sato, Koji Koda, Tenya Lida

Group 3- Momo Yaoyorozu, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro, Tsuyu Asui

Group 4- Mezo Shoji, Mashirao Ojiro, Yuga Aoyama, Fumikage Tokoyami

Group 5- Izuku Midoriya, Bless McPherson, Ochaco Uraraka, Mina Ashido

So here's how our group came to be. As soon as Aizawa said to form up into groups teenage students did what they usually do. Guys group up with guys, girls group up with other girls, and then well…. There was my group. Me and Bless teamed up almost immediately, and then Uraraka came and we gladly accepted her as we both already knew her from our previous encounters. Perhaps we could all spend time together outside of school that would serve to make our teamwork better. Mina was a different story. Originally, I was going to ask Fumikage but then Mina came up to me and asked us if she could join with us. The reason being that the other girls formed their own group and I guess she wanted to be in the group with the second most girls. Now I wasn't against it but come on I felt so outnumbered.

"Ok now that you all seem to have your groups I'll stick you guys with one of the corresponding heroes." Said Aizawa

"Group 1 will go with Buttercup, 2 will go with Bell, 3 will go with Bubbles, 4 will go with 13 and 5 will go with Blossom." Aizawa finished

What…. what why, why did he skip a name and put the last Group with her. Thirteen should have been last, and I'm pretty sure that they don't know yet, but come on. After we got with our instructors we changed into our hero costumes and started making our way out of the class room and out of the school and onto a bus. After a short drive to our destination we got out and saw a HUGE building in the shape of a dome. Aizawa led the groups inside the building and started explaining the building.

"This is where you will all be practicing your response to and actions in disasters. Thirteen will tell the rest." Said Aizawa

Thirteen then stepped up.

"Thank you Aizawa, now as you can all see we are currently inside the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Facility for potential heroes to practice their skills in massive disasters. You can all now meet with your instructors before we start, they will be the ones to supervise you in your practices." Said Thirteen.

Groups started conversing with each other which means the confrontation that Bless had dreaded was now commencing.

"Hello, my name is Blossom McPherson, you all may have seen me on the news so please excuse for the fact that I'm still a little new to all this, could you give me your names and quirks so I know what we're working with here." She said while smiling tiredly

I looked over to my right to see Bless with barley hidden anger while her fists were clenched in anger. Ok so I guess I can understand why she feels like that. I mean her mother did leave her father and then she decided to keep the name, that's just asking for it, but now is not the time for this. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she looked at me before calming down. We then started to give our names and explain our quirks.

"My name is Ochaco Uraraka, and my quirk is Zero Gravity, I can make things float but if it's too heavy or if I hold it for too long I feel sick." Said Uraraka

"My name is Mina Ashido, my quirk Acid lets me secrete acid from my arms and feet." Ashido said

They then looked at me next so I gave my explanation next.

"Uhh my name is Izuku Midoriya, I have a quirk dubbed Nanites that lets me generate a multitude of battle machinery." I said showing her my Smash Hands and flexing it.

Blossom walked a little bit closer to inspect it which made me nervous.

"That's quite the special quirk you've got there, I haven't studied them for long but from what I understand they don't usually look so mechanical. Even the hero Gunhead needs bracers to use his quirk, I just thought yours would look just a little bit more organic." She said

After she finished, everyone looked toward Bless expecting her to go next. She then walked up to Blossom looking her in the eyes face scrunched up in anger. The other girls were wondering what was going on.

"My name is Bless Mc-" Bless said with raised voice. However right before she finished everyone shut up when I a giant black mist portal opened up that everyone noticed.

The next thing that happened was a whole bunch of villains coming through the portal, but it didn't stop there, after villains stopped coming thru robots that were of the exact same build that me and Dexter destroyed were filing thru and lastly the three guys that I saw at the Grand Canyon were there too floating above the man made of mist and a guy that had hands all over him.

"I know this turn of events must alarm you all but rest assured we are simply here to extinguish the Symbol of Peace. If you would be so kind as to direct us towards him." Said the Black Mist

"Yah the curriculum that we stole said that he would be here." Said a displeased background villain

"Maybe if we kill a couple of the students here he'll come out." Said one of the villains while laughing.

"Everyone get in a group, girls and Thirteen protect the students!" yelled Aizawa

Aizawa then proceeded to jump into a group of villains and beat them up one at a time while erasing their quirks one after another. Every time one would approach them

"Thirteen how did they get in here doesn't UA have security systems for situations like this?" Momo asked

"I'm not sure, this must have something to do with the break in this morning, I didn't think they'd try something this fast and so well thought out too." Said Thirteen

"Is there any way to contact UA from here, Thirteen." Asked Blossom

"I've already tried contacting UA but all I got was static, they must have someone with an electricity quirk that can block calls." Said Thirteen

"Then let's just find the guy with the quirk and beat the snot out of him." Said Buttercup while slamming her fist together.

"But the RowdyRuff Boys are here." Said Bubbles while pointing at them.

"Yah but they look hurt I mean look at them." Bell pointed out.

Sure, enough they had bandaged in different parts of their respective bodies.

"Besides we outnumber them 3 to 4." Continued Bell

"Yes, but we have the students to worry about, and we all know they won't have any problems with hurting them." Said Blossom

"We'll have to worry about getting the students out of here first." Said Thirteen

Everyone started to make their way towards the exit when the black mist covered the way.

"I'm sorry but for our plan I cannot allow any of you to leave this building, like it or not your stuck here, and you will all perish one by one after I scatter you all." Said the black mist man

Portals opened up and people were thrown with their respective groups into different parts of the building. The battle had begun.

As I came out of the portal I noticed that we were currently in free fall in a city that was constantly raining with heavy winds. Slipping on my goggles and slamming my face plate shut I brought out Green Gale to stop my decent. Looking around I noticed that Bless was also flying next to me in the loud rain and wind. Scanning the area for any other people I saw Uraraka and Ashido fall right past us coming out of the portal moments later. Getting rid of Green Gale and still somewhat out of it I started a nosedive towards them.

"Grab my hands!" I yelled as loud as I could as I caught up to them still in fall.

The both of them frightened grabbed my hands and I brought out Green Gale once more to stop our decent as we were almost to the ground. Bless landed moments later albeit somewhat rocky since it wasn't sunny.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Uraraka and Ashido while hugging him from both sides.

Being so close to hitting the ground really scared them, who wouldn't be after almost hitting the ground.

"We have to find a way out of here, right now so we all have to stick together." I said

"But how are we gonna find our way out we don't know this place." Said Uraraka

"Don't worry we will get out of here safely as long as we play it safe." I said

We started quietly and quickly making our way thru the Downpour Zone, the rain and wind constantly blowing. We went thru broken buildings and flooded zones. The water was rising constantly more so than the simulation should have allowed. The villains must have raised the downpour rate in order to draw us out. The water was slowly rising and was now at knee level. We eventually saw a way out of this section of the building, and we saw villains guarding the exit.

"Ok we take them out and we get out of here quickly." I said

We approached the villains slowly to keep them noticing us. It was mostly mutant type quirks that were guarding the exit. Ahshido stayed behind because all of the knee-deep water heavily diluted her acid and she wasn't combat effective in knee deep water. Uraraka also stayed behind because while she could float above the water if she wanted to it wouldn't be a viable option in a long drawn out fight. It was just me and Bless, although Bless's powers were also limited, while she could fly and had her strength her strength would fade away quickly without sunlight. I was really the only one unaffected by the weather conditions here. Once we were close enough without them noticing us we charged in.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I yelled while charging morphing my hands into the Smash Hands and grabbing two villains by the head and throwing them at the other villains.

Bless quickly flew into a villain, smashing them in the stomach and continuing to stack them in a pile before heaving them into a wall.

One of the villains came in to punch me but I blocked the punch with my massive fists. He wasn't letting up though, he just kept punching and his punches were actually starting to bend and misshapen my fists, quickly falling on to my back disappearing into the knee-deep water. While on my back with him in front of me I made my giant boots to quickly kick him with both of my legs. When I came back up I saw the villain I kicked splashing into the water from a fall a while away. I looked around to see a bunch of villains had surrounded me and were closing in. Trying something different I brought out the Matter Cannon except this time instead of an end extractor that only took hard material I made it like a water hose. Dropping the hose into the knee-deep water I then took aim and started firing out high pressure bursts of water. Shooting someone running towards me I then spun around knocking another villain in the jaw with the end of the cannon followed by shooting them point blank. I then started turning in a circle rapidly shooting one after another. Every time a villain would get to close to me without me noticing Bless would dive down and take them out before they could get to me, she was also taking out the ones with long range quirks. Before we knew it the small band of villains that we had taken out we all just floating around or in a pile. I was wondering where all the robots were though. While they weren't that much of a threat it was still weird to not see any of them around.

Signaling for Uraraka and Ashido to come out we all headed for the exit of this section. Right when we were about to go thru the door a bright red light crashed in front of us making a huge wave that pushed us all back slightly. Waiting for the water to fall back down while covering my eyes I dreaded what I saw. It was the red eyed person that I saw at the Grand Canyon. He seemed to be feeling his feet under the water almost as if he was in pain. Then he addressed us.

"Alright you kids, I'm in a lot of pain right now so I'll make your death quick." He said

Bringing up my arms to defend myself as quickly as I could, he flew at us with a shockwave in the water. He punched me with such strength and speed that he hit me in the stomach even though I tried to block I flew back crashing into a building. Out of breath and head hurting I laid against the wall that now had a spider web crack. My eyes were wide as I took short breaths trying to get air back into my system. Bless, Uraraka and Ashido ran towards me and tried to get me up and I did while shaking. He didn't really pay attention to anyone else at first but then he looked at Bless while she was trying to get me up.

He flew towards us slowly now looking at Bless.

"Hmmm, that's weird, I remember doing a lot with Blossom but I don't remember her ever mentioning having at kid." Brick said.

That was probably the wrong thing for him to say as Bless turned around.

"What makes you think I'm related to her." She asked angrily

"Let's just say that I know when I'm looking at something with Chemical X in them, although yours is very different from ours." He said looking at me

"So, what exactly are you getting at?" she said getting annoyed

"So your my kid or what?" he asked

"Am I your kid? AM I YOUR KID! As if someone like you could ever be my father, your just some stupid idiot who was spawned by the stupid scheming of some monkey. And that woman will never be my mother, she's just some stupid screw-up klutz that was obviously stupid enough to fall for your stupid plan years ago. I'm nothing like you, or them, I'm the daughter of Dexter McPherson and we don't need any of you." Yelled Bless eyes glowing orange.

Hearing everything that she said Brick remembered everything that Dexter had done to him the other day. He had his feet seared off and then replaced with a robotic skeleton and artificial flesh. Sure they looked normal but his pride had been immensely hurt. Eyes wide in anger Brick reared his fist back as Bless realized that she had just angered someone that while not as smart he was much stronger. Getting ready for a strong punch she bent her knees and held her arms in a cross position above her head. Bracing for a punch she closed her eyes waiting for the punch before she hurt a loud umph of a punch. Opening her eyes Blossom was there still in a punching position after charging in. Looking closer at her one would notice that she was actually crying in the rain. She must have heard everything. She then started walking toward Bless.

"I-I-I was wondering if I might be able to meet your f-father later." She asked suddenly

( **Author's Note: Blossom and Brick do not know that Bless is directly Blossom's daughter, they believe that Dexter just made another Powerpuff just like Prof. Utonium did.** )

"I don't like you." Bless said

Blossom whimpered and held back a sob as her breath became short and audible. If she was Dexter's daughter and she hated her then he surely hated her.

Right as she was about to utter something else Brick flew back recovering and pummeling her into the ground. She couldn't fight back, the RowdyRuff Boys had always been the physical superiors to the PowerPuff Girls.

"Why the hell did you run away, did you honestly think that he'd help you, he's not even the same person, he seared off my fucking legs." Brick said whispering the last part as Blossom was in a daze from the constant Barrage. She didn't feel like fighting back or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't. Sending down one more hard punch while firing heat vision beams Blossom was down for the count. He got up and looked at us.

While cracking his knuckles. Izuku got up finally catching his breath and ready to fight. However, no one noticed that the star and gear sign on their suits were slightly glowing. All four of them grouped up together ready to fight against him. He charged Bless and she grabbed his fists while she dug her heels into the ground and dug a whole while being pushed back. She was holding him back very slightly as she was clearly struggling, knowing his strength I only had one shot to hit him as hard and fast as I could.

"Uraraka I need you to use your quirk on me!" I yelled

"Why?" she yelled

"Just do it I got a plan, Ashido I need you to blind him do whatever it takes." I said

"Gotcha, I'm going in." she yelled before running in towards what could barely be called a stalemate. The only reason that Bless could probably barley hold him off is because of her anger.

I then brought out X-Caliber while holding it with both hands. Uraraka then touched the sword and I no longer had to hold it with two hands and my whole body felt lighter. Holding onto the sword and turned on my rocket boots on to shoot off in to the air. When I was high enough I then turned off the boots and raised the sword above my head and channeled One for All causing the nanites to cover the sword in another coating of them to make it grow bigger with lines of energy coursing thru it. Now falling while bringing down the sword I fell on top of Brick. As Bless was holding him off Ashido then threw acid in his eyes as Bless threw him back causing him to fall on his back. Bless then got out of the way while grabbing Ashido.

"Wha!" he said while rubbing his eyes and looking up towards the screaming. He opened his eyes at the last second to see Izuku bringing down One for All X-Calibur.

 **One Calibur Slash!**

As soon as the blade made contact a shockwave slash spread out in front of me and Brick trapped under me tried to block the slash with his arms. The blade cut into his arms as he tried to hold it back. As the blade cut in before he lost his footing and the force overtook him. Slamming the sword fully on him it broke leaving nothing but the handle. Looking down he seemed to be out cold from a deep cut in his arms and a shallow cut going from head to toe in the center of his body. Breathing deeply, I knew that he was only out cold, he was extremely durable. We need to get out of here fast.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" I yelled

The rest of the girls ran out while I brought out my Smash Hands and grabbed Blossom while running out. We needed to get to the others to survive this. While running I thought about the move that I had used on him. Dexter's vibranium bands actually work, while the move was strong it wasn't really anything like the previous combinations because the bands absorbed the excess that may hurt me but diminishes the strength. However consecutive moves would eventually harm me. Bright side was that nanites didn't suffer from any power overloads.

As soon we exited that section of the building we saw everything that was going on. The heroes were defeated. The overwhelming numbers were too much it seemed, thirteen looked to be partially affected by his own quirk, Aizawa was being stepped on by Nomu who was also holding the white PowerPuff by the head and the other two were being restrained by their colored counterparts. Most of the villains they defeated and looked beat up but the overwhelming number of robots allowed for some of the villains to actually get some hits in. The rest of our classmates that weren't teleported away or had already found their way back were still up the stairs looking at the fallen heroes as robots closed in on them we made our way to them and asked for information.

"Guys what happened?" I asked

"They defeated them man, and now their making their way towards us, we sent Lida out for help a while ago but the other pro heroes haven't arrived yet." Said a worried Kirishima

Just then all of the robots stopped and the villain with hands started speaking.

"As you can all see your precious heroes have failed you, do you surrender?" he asked

"You fucking piece of shit, are just gonna keep hiding behind all of your pathetic lackeys." Yelled Bakugou

"Obviously All-Might is not coming, we should probably just dispose of the children and try again another time." Said Kurogiri

Suddenly crashing out of the Downpour Zone came Brick piping mad that he was knocked out by a kid.

"Hahaha did you get your ass handed to you by a couple of kids." Laughed Butch

"Shut up and get prepared, HE might be here any second. Hurry up and get rid of the kids." Brick said as he snapped his fingers.

The next thing that happened was all of the robots converging on one point and melding together into one giant centipede like robot. It towered all of us as it waited for orders as the rest of the villains watched on in anticipation for what would happen next. It was at that moment that Blossom woke up.

"What happened, how long have I been out?" she asked

"Oh look their precious leader is awake, alright boys lets finish this and go home before you know who shows up." Said Brick

The next thing Blossom know is her sister and Bell thrown at her side and the RowdyRuff Boys and Nomu started beating them into the ground. Their punches were so powerful that we could see the air being blown around with each punch. Were they really holding back this whole time, how did Dexter even come back in the shape that he did. While this was happening though Tomura snapped his fingers and the giant robot started snaking its way towards us. Suddenly everyone stopped when the doors were slammed open.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" yelled All-Might

He then came marching thru the door as villains and students noticed that he had Principal Nedzu on his shoulders.

"My my I honestly did not expect you to keep up." He said

And right after he did say that another figure came walking thru the door with metal clanking on the floor. It was Dexter in his armor with his face completely hidden and the whole thing looking fixed.

"All-Might why don't you go handle the group of villains, I'm sure our new friend here is more than enough to handle the others, and I myself would very much like to see what he is capable of. You gentlemen only need to hold the line before the other pro heroes arrive." Said Nedzu

Nedzu then jumped off of All-Might's shoulders and stood next to Dexter. All-Might then jumped toward the League of Villains crashing into them and laying waste to any robots that were in the way.

"Well of you go." Said Nedzu while tapping Dexter's thigh.

"I am helping only out of necessity." He stated before he flew off cape billowing in the wind.

 **Flashback**

After getting to the Principals office we walked in, and I was very confused by the rat, bear thing in the chair.

"Does your Principal have a pet?"

"Ahhhhhh, well you see that is our Principal." All-Might said

"Yes, it is me Principal Nedzu the hero that watches over this school." He said

"Uhh Nedzu we have something that we really need to discuss." He said

"Ah yes right away then, would any of you like some tea?" he asked

They both declined as they sat down to start their discussion.

"So All-Might, who is this fine gentleman here?" Nedzu asked

"That would-be Dexter McPherson sir." All-Might said

"Oh the long lost spouse of Blossom one of the heroes that we have offered asylum to, is he here to assist them in their endeavors?" Nedzu asked

"No I am not, I am here to tell you that you are making a very grievous error by assisting them, they are going to bring more trouble than their worth, and I want to get rid of them." Dexter said

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow that, you see we heroes here at UA have become quite fond of them and it would be rude to do away with them after promising them our help. Are you not their ally, why would you suggest this?" He asked

"We are not allies, nor do I believe we ever were, I was just a means to an end, a tool to be used and thrown away. I am the smartest man ever and people wish to use my knowledge to fix their problems and that's not how it works. I am here now living a quiet life with my daughter and I just wish to be left alone, but they couldn't take their punishment. They who trusted evil so easily deserve everything that they have coming to them." Dexter growled out.

"I know, I know what they did and what they will have wrought upon our world but there's nothing we can do to change that, they told me everything, which is why your presence is of vital importance. Can you not bear to work with them momentarily they miss you very much as do the other companions that they brought along with them." Said Nedzu

Dexter than seemed to have enough of Nedzu trying to sway him and stood up. He then brought out some pictures of the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys along with some of the other villains of his world.

"These friends that you think you've made in only a years' time will betray you, it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when. They are all compromised of Chemical X that is about as predictable as a child. As you can see the RowdyRuff Boys bear a striking resemblance to the original three. The reason being that they are polar opposites in ingredient composition, Sugar, Spice, and everything nice with snips, snails, and puppy dog tails countering. It's true what they say because in this case opposites do attract, their like animals they will naturally be attracted to the opposite stronger sex that attracts them to complete a bond. Sure they're not friends no with fighting on their mind but I know that they will stab you in the back or let you down. This isn't my dislike for them this is a cold hard fact, they are biologically predisposed." Dexter finished huffing form his rant.

Mulling it over Nedu then asked

"I noticed your daughter the very first-class day of UA, I withheld the information form the girls because I assumed that you would show yourself first so I waited, and here you are. My question is, what makes your daughter and Bell different?" Nedzu said

"Bell is not different, while she has no attracting counterpart, I still don't trust her, her father is one of my world's top villains. Now my daughter, my daughter is perfect, unlike all the others she is a "Powerpuff" that is actually related to me unlike the other Chemical X creations and their quote on quote parents. Her Chemical X is also slightly different, more predictable and controlled, not all over the place like previous creations. In the end, I will help no one my only priority is to my daughter." Dexter said.

Taking a sip from his tea cup Nedzu then put it down.

"Mr. McPherson, you love your daughter correct, then maybe it would be in your best interest to assist us, because whether you like it or not threats from your world are already here, and if we can't stop them, what makes you think you could handle them on your own. Now before you get angry, let us strike a deal. Every year we hold a Blacklist Heroes Exam that the whole world sees, I know that All-Might has given you a card because he has never handed a card to anybody, and rumor has been spreading around that he applied for one a while back. You will meet the girl's today and make a wager, your assistance and intelligence in exchange for something they have. You can iron out the details with them but a nice battle should be enough to settle your differences." Purposed Nedzu

"What make you think they have anything that would be of value to me." Dexter scoffed

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Nedzu happily said

"I decline! You think I didn't notice what you're doing! By participating in the Blacklist Test the whole world would see me, thus should something befall this world an obligation of sorts would fall to me. The Blacklist Tests are usually not talked about because of the low turnout but people would flock to see a person that All-Might himself has recommended. Meaning whether I win or lose I will be obligated to help in some way or form, there's not a thing you can do to me to make me change my mind." Dexter said

"Hahahahahahaha, you really were a boy genius weren't you. After all, only someone such as your self could give that Midoriya boy a quirk!" Nedzu laughed

All-Might then coughed up blood and Dexter turned pale.

"Really it wasn't that hard to connect the dots. Girls looking for a boy genius, quirk less boy gets a machine-like quirk who hangs out frequently with a girl that has the last name McPherson and being the Successor of All-Might's Quirk. You coming here today just put all the pieces together. So, let me be frank gentlemen, Mr. McPherson will participate in the Blacklist Tests or your daughter and Izuku Midoriya will be expelled from UA, any questions?" Nedzu said

"Principal Nedzu, y-you can't be serious, forcing him into this is not a smart decision, and threatening the future of potential heroes?" stuttered All-Might

"All-Might surely you understand, the world may enter a crisis soon, I cannot afford for all hands not to be on deck over petty grudges. I am not trying to be the bad guy here, you gentlemen must understand that there is more at stake, the only saving grace is that you will be allowed to keep your identity secret just as All-Might has." Nedzu said

All-Might then looked over at Dexter whose hair was shadowing his eyes. He then got up and slammed both of his fists on the desk with his eyes glowing red.

"To threaten my daughter and protégé like a mere coward using your position, do not beg for mercy when I make all heroes obsolete and I leave you ALL out of the job. I will tear you all away from your greed, your high pedestals, fame, fortune and only those that are true heroes will remain." Dexter growled out.

 **Flashback End**

Bless and Izuku were supposed to usher in an era of what it truly means to be a hero in a way that the world would comfortably accept. Now I will be forced to give Nedzu what he wants, he wants an ally, I will be the smartest, strongest, the most superior. I will outshine them into irrelevancy, I will pave the way for Izuku and Bless, I will clean the muck of my world so that they do not inherit our problems. So today I face my old "friends" to assist them and deliver an ultimatum fight me and win or return home and accept their punishment.

Crashing in the midst of the fight between the RowdyRuffs and Nomu beating down the PowerPuffs. Izuku and Bless had followed me as I could see them along with a few other students. Time to **ACT** like a hero.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dexstar is in the building, so please do show some decorum!" I yelled

 **Quirk Concepts-**

 **Deadeye- Similar to Mei's Zoom except this quirk excels at shooting a fast-moving target by also providing fast hand reflexes. Instead of reading fine details like mei's this quirk can lock onto multiple moving targets and marks them.**

 **Shark- Meant to have all the qualities of a shark similar to Gang Orca except discard as a villain for his appearance and cast to the streets. An invention from Dexter will allow him to become a land shark in simpler words. Has a brother**

 **Alligator- brother of shark quirk user similar powers of an Alligator and has extremely thick skin. Land Gator**

 **Neon- Have you seen infamous 2**

 **Beat- Listens to music and has a beautiful voice that reverberates even across battlefields. Allies receive buffs depending on the type of music by genre**

 **Nightmare- undiscovered quirk, user goes throughout their whole life assuming they are quirkless. A being of their deepest desires manifests and carries out their will. Can be controlled during sleep but the user has to know about the quirk first.**

 **Heroes of Progress Suits-**

 **Setsuno- armor like Genji's from Overwatch**

 **Houjou- armor that covers weak joints but primarily nothing else**

 **Tabe- Standard vibranium cloth suit that as a storage unit on the back for fast digestion and chemicals that lets him belch out what he eats.**

 **Rengoku- White tux with a top hat and cane, mask makes him seem faceless**

 **Ben- Standards costume from Skullgirls**

 **Alexis- Skin tight suit that allows for maximum mobility and has a backpack that shoots grappling hooks for swinging.**

 **Johnny- Have you seen the hero Rocketeer, same thing but a white jacket instead.**

 **Suitai- Suit resembles a chameleon and allow her to blend in and spray opponents by surprise.**

 **Usagi- Skin tight suit to allow no drag or getting caught when she slips past**

 **Kasou- Kasou's quirk being primarily a landscape changer with his platforms gets a hoverboard to stay at a distance to help his allies and to capture villains when their defeated by putting them in 8-bit stasis. Costume consists of a cape and hood similar to and 8-bit final boss.**

 **Danny- White leather jacket with spikes like ghost rider, motorcycle leaves a neon trail that can block paths**

 **Sakeru- has arrow on palms that indicate which hand is input and the other output.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brute Force Algorithm: Chapter 8**

I may do a time skip in the future. Why you may ask? My Hero Academia give little to no clues into how much time passes exactly. And since I assume a school begins in August in their world I don't want the Sports Festival to be during the winter. Or would you guys like that? I'm gonna change the Sports Festival Games. Two that I know I want is a huge free for all game of capture the flag and King of the Hill. These might sound simple but trust me, I'm going to make them a lot more complicated.

Also for future reference some character may originate from **Vigilante: Boku no Hero Illegals-** Yes this is a real thing

Warning- Has a short bit on suicide. I'm not gonna say the generic get help, but just think about all the people that care for you. And you might think that they don't care for you, but you just can't decide that they don't. Were humans meaning our emotions change constantly. And your gonna hit rock bottom a few times in your life because everyone does at some point. The thing you gotta remember is that this happens to everyone at some point, but you surly will have better times just as it is sure that you will have bad times, anyone can bounce back.

 **Zerom1v- Honestly Dexter really doesn't have to try and that's a point I'm trying to make because the bigger they are the harder they fall and when his time comes, well lets just say he's gonna be knocked down more than just a couple of pegs. As to why he is not fighting the PPG right off the bat, well Dexter's smart, if he attacks them he'll be seen as a villain, he wants them to mess up and the whole world to see, only then will a move be made.**

 **Karlos1234ify- Yah that's what I was going for, but he really only thinks like that in his head, around the populace he has to keep up an image of "above the rest but still your hero" similar to All-Might but not really**

"Cower" Dexter said looking at the RowdyRuff Boys. "Worship" Looking at Nedzu. "and beg" looking at the PowerPuff Girls. "They are all valid reactions." Dexter finished

They all stopped and stared wondering what he would do.

"RowdyRuff Boy's last time we met I gave you quite a beating therefore, I will allow you to have the first move, I will not move, I will not counter, so please make it count, 1 hit for each of you." Dexter said mockingly

 **Izuku's Pov**

"What the hell is that guy doing, he doesn't actually believe that he can take them all, even I'm not that stupid to give villains the first punch" yelled Bakugou

The rest of the class was agreeing as they looked on staring as the RRB's flew away from the PPG and regrouped, Nomu leaped behind them waiting for a order.

Dexter still stood there on a little cliff on the edge of where their battle was taking place. Then all of the sudden Boomer made the first move flying at what looked like supersonic speeds toward Dexter appearing behind him knocking him towards his brothers. Butch went next upper cutting him into the air, when he came down Nomu grabbed him and tried to crush and bend him but it wasn't working. He then threw him into the air where the RRB preformed some combo move where they all shot energy blast that combined hitting Dexter midair causing him to crash into the ground with a giant explosion.

All of the students saw the PPG's recovering on the ground, Bell was out cold from the beating received from Nomu, Bubbles was cradling a broken arm, Buttercup was limping on a broken leg, and Blossom was holding her ribs. We all ran down to them as the explosion was expanding, luckily the battle was far enough away that the RRB did not notice.

"Are you guys ok?!" yelled Uraraka as we all ran towards them.

Blossom had a small dribble of blood coming from her mouth from the punches. "We have to go help him." She said as she stood up shakily. Her sisters were faring no better.

"But you guys don't even look like you can fight anymore!" I said

"I didn't come this far just to give up because of a little pain." She said

"Actually, I believe it would be best if we just let Dexstar finish, after all I'd like to see just a fraction of what he's capable of." Said Nedzu as he came walking with Aizawa who had a part of him arm disintegrated.

"If he's as smart as you say he is then he'll be just fine! In fact, it looks like he's about to begin." Said Aizawa

Everyone looked to see a figure walking out of the explosion casually while laughing hysterically.

 **Dexter's Pov**

"Hahahahahaha, oh it's been 14 years, AND I give you the first hit of our second encounter and this is the best you can do. Sigh… everybody just seems to be a disappointment. But now is not the time for reminiscing. I'm going to throw a star at you now. Good Luck!" I said

I then made an actual very tiny star with some nickel packed with tons of gas, it floated above my right hand as I threw it up and down in my hands. I then chucked it like a baseball but not before I activated Time Expansion. It flew like a comet right past the RRB and Nomu exploding behind them with the explosion carrying them off a bit.

Brick was picking himself up after the explosion before he heard a voice.

"So your probably wondering why the star, well I'm a hero now sooooooooooo there's my gimmick. Crunch!" Dexter said while eating an apple (because eating an apple makes you seem like an ass (Cinema Sins reference).) on top of debris while sitting down.

"Hey looks like somebody got some new feet! Damn you work fast, and it almost looks real, almost. So you get your brothers together and I'll just get rid of Nomu, buh bye" Dexter said

Time Expansion!

Slowing down time I started wading thru the rubble. I saw Butch with the top part of his body buried in rubble and Boomer with severe burns on his back. Nomu had shrapnel in his back and burns that were slowly healing.

Time Expansion Off!

"Yah that's annoying, I could cauterize his arms off which would stop his healing but that's a bit drastic with others around. So, I'll just send him to All-Might! Opening a portal without anyone seeing I dropped him in All-Might's area.

Appearing in front of the RRB again they began talking to me.

"Why the hell are you helping them? You're nothing but a smart guy, you should know not to mess with us. Either Aku or Dr.X or any other villain will set their sights on you. So why don't you just leave them." Said Brick

"First of all, you all let them get away and they came towards me, I've build a life here and I'm not gonna leave my place every time people fuck up. Besides its not like I'm doing this willingly. But your all gonna have to leave now, I got work to do." I said

"Let's get ready for a Starfall!" I yelled hands in the air

Lit comets of fire materialized in the air and then it all came crashing down like a bomb strike. They were all across the enemy battlefield destroying the robots and hitting the villains. In the distance you could see the RRB retreating. Slowly walking towards the students, Nedzu, Aizawa, and the PPG. For the first time in a long time he'd make conversation with the PPG.

 **Izuku's Pov**

Oh no, no no, what's he gonna do when he talks to them. He walks toward them and opens his arms before swooping the three of them into a hug.

"Oh it's been so long since I've seen you all, so have you all been, you all look well, Buttercup with your kunoichi outfit, Bubbles in your sailor moon costume and Blossom in your, what, what is that a scientist suit." Dexter said

He then looked at Bell and released the stunned PPG and started walking towards her while make a star in his palms.

"Looks like I forgot one!" He said

Right before he was about to throw it a piece of cloth grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Aizawa sensei stopping him.

"She's with us." He said

His star died down and faded away in a red light.

"Sure, she is." He said laughing

"You seem to be in a better mood." Said Nedzu

"What can I say, I'm not a bad guy." He said

Blossom came up to him to talk but he put his finger on her mouth.

"We will talk later." He said

He then turned towards the students and I finally got a look at him. His eyes were blue, THAT COP OUT, he suppressed Negative.

"Hello children, names Dexstar and I can make stars. That's really all you need to know. Come now let us go see what All-Might is doing." Dexter said

We went over to the area of where All-Might was to see him in a standoff with Tomura, Kurogiri, and Nomu.

"Nomu, Kurogiri kill him I'll deal with the children" Tomura said

The RRB crashed next to them.

"Dude we need to get out of here fast. I'm not sure how much longer we can stay here before we get caught." Said Brick

"Not when were so close to killing All-Might." Tomura said

He then charged toward the class. This caused All-Might to burst into action. Nomu ran at him to intercept and their punches met immediately causing gusts of winds.

"Weren't you listening one of his quirks is Shock Absorption!" Tomura yelled

"Yah what of it, it might be Shock Absorption but it's not Shock Nullification, meaning that there's a limit to how much he can take." Said All-Might

They started pummeling each other causing massive and constant gusts of wind. Everyone was pushed back by the winds except me and Dexter. I had to create my smash hands to grab onto the floor and Dexter partially melded himself partially to the floor but to the others he was simply standing there.

"So you were made to fight me big guy, if you can really withstand me firing off at 100% of my power than I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" said All-Might as he started to push Nomu back as he was punching faster than Nomu could keep up. He then gave an uppercut that launched Nomu into the air.

"A real hero, will always find a way for justice to be served!" yelled All-Might as he grabbed Nomu by the arm mid-air throwing him into the ground causing a massive crash from the force.

"Now heres a lesson you may have heard before, but I'll teach you what it really means to go beyond PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAA!" yelled All-Might as he punched Nomu with such a force he flew off crashing through the roof of the building.

As soon as Nomu crashed through Dexter disappeared.

 **Dexter's Pov**

As soon as All-Might punched Nomu I activated Time Expansion and followed the villain, he was moving very fast even though time was slow. I grabbed him and teleported him to Dextopia in a containment cell. Computer told me that she had detected many discrepancies in his genetic composition. I then flew back to the crowd and put myself in the back of it.

 **Izuku's Pov**

I saw him appear in the back of the crowd like he had just done something. I'll ask him about it later. I turned my attention back to All-Might

He seemed to be breathing deeply but his form was in no danger of being exposed thanks to Dexter's invention.

Tomura seemed to be deeply upset as he was scratching himself.

"This shouldn't have happened, if it wasn't for that vigilante we would have secured the Shock Nullification Quirk and All-Might would be dead right now. I thought we'd still be able to pull this off because of your age but you still beat Nomu. Don't think that this'll be the last time we meet." Tomura screamed

With that Kurogiri teleported them all away. All-Might then walked towards us. I could tell that he was extremely tired under his guise.

"In my hay day 5 hits would have been enough to knock that guy out, today it took more than 300 mighty blows." He said as he hit his chest.

Nedzu than looked at Dexter.

"Thank you for your services, your free to go before the other heroes show up, we'll meet up tonight, at your house." Nedzu said whispering the last part

Grumbling Dexter than took off with his jet boots and back thrusters turning on with Time Expansion. To everyone else he disappeared but I knew he just flew off back home. Blossom and the others looked around frantically wanting to follow but he was nowhere to be seen. The other pro heroes had arrived shortly afterwards but the only thing left was to round up all the villains. The police arrived to take them all away and all of the students were sent home early.

Me and Bless were about to head home after packing our suits when I felt someone poke my shoulder. I turned around to see all four of the PPG's standing there. Buttercup was glaring at me, Bubbles was looking happy, Bell was looking on expectantly, and Blossom looked nervous.

"UHHHHHH, can I help you guys?" I asked

"Yes young Midoriya, we will be accompanying you and Bless towards your destination." Said Nedzu who came from behind them. Others were with him as well. There was another fellow in a labcoat that covered the bottom half his face with weird strand of spike hair, there was a guy with glasses, a cloaked figure and a monkey. Bubbles was holding her dog and some of them looked nervous and the others looked passive.

We began walking around with me and Bless making stops at different places like parks or restaurants trying to bore them in order for them to leave. I wasn't sure why they were following us or if Dexter even wanted them at his house. We stopped at a well-known burger places, me and Bless were eating our lunches and they were sitting in booths next to us. They were talking a lot and Buttercup seemed to be losing her temper after all the time we had been stalling. She got up and came to our table and slammed her hands on it. I was admittedly frightened and first as she had come from behind me and Bless just looked annoyed.

"That's enough stalling, you're taking us to your father's house or else!" she growled out startling a few of the other customers.

Bless was not fazed in the least as she finished the food in her mouth and then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"What right do you believe you have to see my father?" She asked

"Shut it, you don't know what we've been through to get here, don't act like you know everything brat." Buttercup growled

By then her sisters came to hold her back.

"I'm really sorry for her but we're kind of in a rush. We haven't seen him in so long so she's very anxious." Said Bubbles

"I don't know girls, I quite enjoyed our dilly dallying around the town." Said Nedzu drinking some tea.

We could sense some underlying tone in his words that he was not really angry but he would follow us all day if he had too. Deciding that there was no escaping them we decided to go to Dexter's home. I just wanted to get the whole thing over with. Bless was just angry that she had to take them to her house. She wasn't sure why her father was so nice to them at the USJ building but that didn't mean that she had to like them. Having such a large crowd behind us. After we were walking for a while we were wondering how this was all going to play out. We saw the house in the distance and I started to get worried now. Depending on how this plays out could determine our standing in UA in a large scale. I'm sure Bless was aware also which is why we hadn't suggested outright ditching them on the way to her home. We neared the front door and what we saw….. what we saw was Dexter cooking food with an apron?

"Oh you're all here, I was wondering when you would all get here, I really hope I made enough food, I really didn't know how many would come." He said

In all of my time of really knowing Dexter I know he had his little personality quirks but now that I knew that he had a very prominent personality and mood swing problem that can change on a dime I start to really notice everything. As soon as the others came in, most of his old friends seemed surprised by his character. I guess they were used to just him acting like a scientist 24/7.

"Ah the guests, Nedzu it's good to see that you made it here." Dexter said

"My my it seems that you have prepared some lunch for us, Bless and Izuku have already eaten so they should go somewhere else while we discuss our prior arrangements." Nedzu said

"Yes yes, run along sweety and Izuku, I have important matters to attend to.

We immediately walked towards the area of the house with the entrance to the lab. When I pulled the book, nothing happened. At first believing that it was faulty I pulled again, and again. Yet the door never opened. Bless looked confused as well. She started looking through the walls only to stop a minute later.

"There's nothing there." She said

"Nothing? That's impossible how can there be nothing?" I asked

They went back down the hall and saw Dexter eating at a table with the rest of his old friends and Nedzu.

Dexter had prepared some steaks, mash potatoes, green beans, and corn.

"What a delicious American Style meal you have prepared. Now shall we begin the discussion." Nedzu said

After a bit of silence Blossom spoke up while Dexter was cutting a piece of stake.

"Dexter, I can't apologize enough for what's happened, we didn't know that we were being fooled by Black Eden." She said

Dexter kept munching on the steak before swallowing.

"It's ok, when you're as smart as I am you generally expect for people around you to be idiots" he said nonchalantly.

Nedzu look interested by the event unfolding before him.

"After you left all of the biggest villains launched a surprise attack after the RRB had stolen a lot of information from us. Most of the heroes were captured and are kept as slaves." Buttercup said

"Naturally they would, you people aren't exactly the smartest people in the world. Take Dib for example, I see that you dress like your father now but he was mediocrity at best, and you so even less, spending most of your time following that alien when you should have been building up your knowledge. Nobodies like me, so it stands to reason that your all here for my help, and might I say it is such a pleasure to meet you again Monkey, X-J9 you look like you've seen better days." Dexter said

A robot was sitting at the dinner table that had I not looked closely I would have mistaken it for a blue and silver human. Though some of her parts seemed to be replaced with mismatched replacement parts. Another silent spell took the room. After a while Dib coughed and in order to make it know that he would speak.

"If your all set and done I'd like to ask you to drop the charade." Dib said

The girls tried to stop him but Dexter held up his hand.

"Continue" Dexter said

"I am not as hopeful as them, let me make it clear that I have never hated you, but I know how you work, your spiteful, prideful, but most of all solitary. You've been here for 14 years, you could have come back at any time, meaning that you never really cared what happened. I barely scrapped together a dimensional teleporter from one of your old designs but it was all in an attempted to get away from the forces of Black Eden. Blossom just thought it necessary to come find you, I admit that it would be a great boon but the chances of you assisting in our endeavors is nonexistent. In fact, you may even try to get rid of us should we cause a big enough disturbance in your new tranquil life." Dib said

"Dib be quiet, Dexter would never try to get rid of us, he helped us when the villains attacked." Said Blossom

"He helped his daughter and that other kid, he was not helping you! Yelled Dib

"Dib please stop screaming." Bubbles said starting to feel sad about the atmosphere.

Dexter then started to chuckle which then went to a full on hysterical laughter while banging the dinner table extremely hard.

"hahahahahahaha, he's right partially, I helped primarily because of my daughter but there was another factor in play, you see me and Nedzu came to an understanding to say the least."

"You mean you didn't come to help us?" asked Bubbles

"No Bubbles, he probably knew about us before hand and decided not to come." Said X-J9

"We didn't even back stab you though, we weren't there when the old council of scientist accused you of betrayal. Are you gonna help us or not?" asked Buttercup

"Well of course you weren't there but I'm sure you would have believed them. So tell me how was it sleeping with the enemy?" Dexter asked while putting more food in his mouth.

All of the girls turned pale with the exception of Bell. The others looked like that was the first time they had heard that.

"H-h-how did you know about that?" Blossom asked

"Oh Blossom I know everything, or pretty close to everything. So tell me how was it fucking the enemy, did it feel good, it must have been super worth it, everyone we know is a slave to them now or dead. Did you know that you guys believing was one of the absolute stupidest things you could do. My parents are missing because of you and the whole world has fallen into chaos, I don't want to help you people, in fact I want nothing more than to do away with you all. But me being the better person here I have graciously allowed you into my home to at least hear your pathetic plea." Dexter said

"W-w-we didn't know." They all said in a very apologetic tone.

By now the only ones that had finished their food were Nedzu and Dexter. Nedzu because he found the conversation interesting and Dexter because this event was not enough to spoil his appetite.

"Of course you didn't know, it's not like I told you, I mean who the hell listens to the smartest man in the world, well it certainly wasn't you people. Your all so predictable, so malleable if I were to even consider helping you people I'd have quite a list of prerequisites and even if you did meet them I still wouldn't. You people are so gullible that by my calculations I'm more likely to die by your incompetence than by an enemy from our world. Would you pass me the tea Nedzu?" Dexter said

"Certainly!" he said while passing the tea

"Then why even show yourself?" asked X-J9

"Nedzu here has recently discovered me and believes that I should somewhat collaborate with you however I greatly hated the way he went about it." He grumbled the last part out.

"What are your terms?" asked Dib

"The PPG are currently in the Blacklist Hero Program, I myself have also been enrolled, they win I help, you lose….and you all go back. The tournament takes place in almost a years' time" Dexter said

"Is that it?" Dib asked

"Well I wouldn't be doing this if there wasn't anything in it for me,….so I was thinking ….the sword, I want the sword." Dexter stated

Buttercup tensed up.

"Dexter that's not something we can just give up it's the only thing that can stop Aku." Blossom said pleadingly

"You come to this world, alerting Aku of its location and you expect to just leave with the sword completely forgetting that this world will have no deterrent for him. That thing is one of the reasons he hasn't outright attacked you yet. Of course, I could just take it by force but I am the better man here, so what else you got." Dexter asked

Every one of them looked at each other wondering what they could wager, what did they have? Buttercup was trembling and the others looked forlorn.

"Why do we need something, we literally escaped with the clothes off our back, we have nothing else. Why can't you just help us, we promise to get out of your hair afterwards." Buttercup said in anger while shedding some very reluctant tears.

"I helped you people for so many years, I had professed wanting to be a hero alongside your people for so long, so I tried to help in whatever way I could. However, I quickly came to the realization that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Therefore, if it serves my purpose I will help you. So, I ask again, if I cannot have the sword then what else do you have to offer?" Dexter asked

The girls looked at each other wondering what they could offer. Dib then brought something out of his jacket.

"I have this usb that holds the layout of Aku's stronghold along with Dr.X, HIM and others. You may be able to find your parents." Dib said

"Might I suggest something?" Nedzu said

Dexter gave a nod.

"How about the girls each take a student and during our U.A. Festival they can fight it out. If they win they get to ask something of you." Nedzu said

Dexter was silent thinking. He didn't have to accept this but Nedzu probably had doubts that they may not win all while elevating the heroes of tomorrow, he couldn't lose nor could Izuku or Bless, so he accepted the suggestion.

"I accept, Izuku and Bless will perform against anyone they may pick, and I will abide by your terms but should they lose the pink one will drop my name. Also I want her staying away from my daughter in any form they are all fools." Dexter said

Blossom looked as if she wanted to protest before Nedzu finished.

"Good we will be on our way, is there anyone that you like to talk to before we leave." Nedzu said

"Monkey you are the only competent one so keep an eye on them, should they mess up come to me." Dexter said as monkey made some sound in agreement.

They all left through the door Nedzu smiling and the others looking nervous.

We came out from behind the corner looking at Dexter as he sat at an empty dinner table.

"Kids we have much work to do, Izuku and Bless get ready for an upgrade. There will be no time for training from me as I have a business to look over and Nedzu has forced me to be a hero and preform in the Blacklist Hero tournament." Dexter said

"Where's your lab?" we asked

"Well we still have enough time in the day so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you guys, hop in my car." Dexter said

We all piled into his car as he sped off into the city. After a 20-minute drive we stopped at a huge building that looked like it had just finished being constructed. It had the Protocore symbol with the letters PL over it.

"Children welcome to ProtoLabs, follow me." Dexter yelled with open arms.

We followed Dexter inside through the pristine white doors. In a line were a whole bunch of people in white business suits.

"Izuku and Bless say hello to my employees! Setsuno, Houjou, Tabe, Rengoku, Ben, Alexis, Johnny, Usagi, Danny, Sakeru, and Suitai." Dexter said

"Sir!" they all said with a bow

"You started a company!" Bless asked

"Yes, although we mainly specialize in daily life appliances to make people's lives easier, you two will be the only two to receive hero support gear from us. Most support companies make so much excess that they end up selling some of their equipment to villains on the black market although the public does not acknowledge this. Branching off into other areas makes it so that we don't become too reliant on money from support gear. Come to our tour!" Dexter said as we followed

He showed us many rooms that had machinery assembling different home appliances like flat screen 4K tv's, security systems, fridges, cars, computers, medical equipment, basically an ever-expanding inventory always looking into what people needed, Dexter really didn't need the money that badly so for the high quality that his tech was he was selling it at a much more affordable price than other companies and that would surly solidify his place in society. It was a tall building with many floors, apparently, he had this contracted to be built a while back and the equipment and machinery he brought himself. Each floor had something different, it was the final floor that was his office. When the elevator door opened we saw a receptionist desk before a huge wooden oak door. Dexter pushed it open and it looked like this whole floor was just one huge office with a desk that had a whole wall of glass behind it overlooking the city.

"Cool, right? Computer bring out two seats for our esteemed guests." Dexter said as he sat in his oversized swivel cushioned chair spinning in a circle.

Two chairs then popped out from the floor under us, startling us. Dexter then press a button on his glass desk and a hologram screen appeared before us. It showed the other students in our class, with a description of each of their quirks and weakness.

"These are your possible opponents in your sports festival. The girls will choose four people to "train" although I doubt there's much they can do. In a few days' time I will have upgrades for each of you but for now Izuku should train in his use of All-Might's gift and Bless dear you should focus on strengthening for conscious rate of light absorption. I'll have many board meeting this next few months getting products in stores and on the market, and there is also a required number of crimes I must stop in order to qualify for entry into the Blacklist Hero Tournament. Nedzu has my hands tied on this, but as if I'd let this stop me. That's enough for today we all have much to prepare for, I will have something done for each of you when the festival arrives, time will be sparse. That is all for today feel free to spend it how you like" Dexter said

 **Friday**

I was walking around the halls of UA by myself, I was heading to the Department of Support. I needed a few spare parts that I'm sure they'd have for my rocket boots. I just needed a few bolts, sure I could have gone to Dexter's Lab but since he moved it towards the city it was more convenient to grab some here, nothing much. School had literally just finished for the day so Bless had already left to practice her powers with her powers. I would be practicing with All-Might today so I had to meet him outside to practice One for All. The week had gone by so fast the events that happened a few days back felt like a while ago. Most likely from the ordeal on my mind. I had to beat four students of their choosing who they'd probably help in some way. It was more of the fact that I didn't know who they were choosing, calculations already spinning off in my head. Only later did I find out that I had reached the support department. Right as I was about to walk through the door an explosion came through the door. The next thing I know a girl flies out of the cloud crashing into me. After I hit a wall I felt a pain in the back of my head. I felt something soft on my face.

"Ah mm mph" I muffled out.

I opened my eyes and realized….realized…realized… I was face first in a girls chest.

I quickly grabbed her with my smash hand and picked her up off of me.

"AHHHHHHH why, I'm sorry I didn't know." I said with an extremely red face

"Oh you must be that kid from class 1A with the machine quirk, and don't worry that was just an accident with one of my babies. What are you here for?" The pink hair girl said

"I just needed some bolts that are about 0.010 in diameter." I gasp out

"Yea we got those, Power Loader showed me where we keep those but their really only used for small gadgets. You won't be able to take any though Power Loader left for the day and you're not allowed to take anything without telling him what their needed for, I was just finishing something and then I'd close shop. My name is Mei Hatsume by the way." Mei said

"Izuku Midoriya." I said

"Could you put me down now, your kind of squeezing down a bit." Mei asked

I looked at her and noticed that my massive hand was squeezing a bit and I saw breasts on her chest being slightly being squeezed also.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I yelled out while bowing on my knees while slamming my head into the ground with a tomato colored face.

"Can I just grab some bolts and go?" I asked flustered and disgruntled.

"Sorry you still can't take them, though I might let you take some if you let me look at your quirk." She said smirking at me.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said calming down just a bit but still red.

"Great! Don't worry this'll be quick." she yelled jumping up

We then went inside the Support Department and I still kept my Smash Hands out. She then started rubbing it while looking at every inch of it.

"Uhhh what are you doing?" I asked

"Huh oh, I forgot to tell you my quirk is called Zoom. It lets me see things in great detail if their up close or far away. I have to say most quirks that resemble machinery still have some form of organic matter in them but your seems to be made completely out of real metal. I wonder what would happen if I did this?" she said

"If you did what?" I asked

The next thing I know she brings out a large Philip screwdriver that actually fits the screw on my fist and starts to attempt to unscrew it.

"Ow ow owowow, stop that hurts, its not worth it!" I immediately brought out another Smash Hand and removed her.

"Ehehe, sorry I didn't expect your builds to be so sensitive." Mei said sheepishly

"It's just the hands that are sensitive." I said rubbing my hands while dropping my build.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see how your builds were internally made, they look like people could actually make them separately." Mei explained

I then proceeded to take out my other builds one at a time. Mei would get measurements or inspect them for inspiration in her inventions. Her favorite by far was Green Gale, apparently, she was fascinated by the prospect that its flight capabilities were much better than the rocket packs that were out on the market these days. After she got a good look at everything she finally decided to hand me some of the bolts.

"So what do you need these for anyways, even Power Loader doesn't use these that often." Mei asked

"Oh I just need them for maintenance on a pair of rocket boots." I said

"Wouldn't you need something bigger then?" she asked

"Well these are the only kind that work, see." I said while taking off one of the boots.

Mei looked at the boots in disbelief before she got her hands on them and took off the leather cover that hid all the small and intricate machinery. Normally people would have thought anything about the rocket boots as only Uraraka and Ashido saw them and they most likely knew that they went with my hero suit which basically had a don't ask questions policy. Mei who seemed like a fanatic in technology instantaneously knew that there was no current support company that had rocket boots of this design.

"It's so small, so streamline, and efficient, most support companies don't use this kind of expensive material, there are parts in here that I don't even know." She said

Realizing my mistake, I slowly tried to take the boots back similar to approaching a cornered animal. However, before I could grab them she turned towards me with a face filled with excitement.

"Where did you get this!" she asked excitingly

"Uhh well you see I know a guy, who is totally legal by the way, who has recently started a company, this is just one of his custom products." I explained, while taking the boot back, although she held onto it a bit clingy.

"Can I meet him, some body this smart is bound to have other things that he's made, why haven't these made it to the market yet." She asked disbelievingly

"Well, for one, he's only making this custom made for me, second I'm technically under contract to not say anything about this, and lastly well he said and I quote "Rocket Boots are boring to make, last thing I need is a support company crawling up my *Izuku points towards his butt* to make more, I got better things to make" and that's pretty much it." I said

"Do you think I'd be able to meet him?" she asked

"I don't know, he really doesn't take to kindly to new faces *Mei's face deflates into a frown*, but he'll be here during the U.A. Sports Festival so I'm sure if you impress him he'd reach out to you." I finished

"Your right, I need to think of something amazing, so many new babies that I'll have to think of, then he'll definitely take an interest in my work. Will you help me test out my new babies?" she asked while hugging my arm, very naively with no other intentions other than the fact to ask for help.

"Sure! I can help you test out a few things. I'm actually free every day after school for quite a while." I said

"Great! I'll draw up some more plans for future babies. I'll see you next week!" Mei said

With that she pushed me out of the room while she closed the door behind her. We said goodbye to each other and went our separate ways. I looked at my watch and it said 4:30. I started to panic, I should have met All-Might half an hour ago. I ran to the front of the school to see if he was still waiting outside. When I busted out the front door I looked around and saw All-Might leaning against the wall.

"Oh good I thought you wouldn't show up for a second there." All-Might said

"Sorry I got caught up with something inside." I yelled breathing hard

All-Might then deactivated his watch to turn into his normal form as to not attract attention. As we were walking towards the junkyard, All-Might asked me a question.

"So what was the conclusion of the girls and Dexter's meeting." All-Might asked

"Well I have to fight people that they choose from my class during the Sports Festival and then Dexter has to fight the girls during the Blacklist Hero Tournament." I said

"That explains why I have to keep an eye on him then." All-Might said. I looked at him questionably

"Now that Dexter has agreed to participate in the tournament he needs to do some hero work, up and coming Blacklister's need a certain amount of heroic jobs done in order to qualify along with an supervisor, its why the girls have been so active recently." All-Might explained

"All-Might what do you think of the girls being here?" I asked just out of curiosity. I myself don't hate them in any way, but looking at this logically I just didn't know enough about them other than their mistakes to properly judge.

"Sigh… They've made a lot of mistakes, that much is sure but I believe that they have nothing but the best intentions now, however I also understand Dexter's viewpoint. He's solitary most of the time just like I was with One for All at one point. He let people in and he was hurt badly, now he has us so he feels as if they are no longer needed. It's a situation that I believe it'd be best if we stayed out of, if it is meant to be then things will work out between them." All-Might said

After we got to the junkyard we practiced until 6:00. It was basically me practicing using One for All without my nanites and the vibranium bands. Most of the things I did was punching older cars. I kept punching while trying to concentrate the amount of power I used. Another exercise that Dexter himself proposed to All-Might was lifting. All-Might used One for All so much that it was natural. Dexter believed that if I practiced lifting I could learn to keep the power at a constant and balanced level. It was pretty hard at first. I could pick it up at first but then it would eventually drop after a few seconds. We had barely started this exercise so I could only pick up one car before I would eventually drop it. If I could keep it up for 5 minutes All-Might would stack another car on top of me. After it hit 6 we were finished and All-Might left home. As I was walking out of the junkyard heading towards home I walked out wiping my face with a workout towel. While wiping my face I bumped into someone, when I brought the towel down to see and apologized I was startled by who I saw.

"Sorry didn't see you…there." I said seeing Blossom standing in front of me.

"Uh um, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time? "she asked

"Well it's getting late and I kinda got to get home before my mother starts to worry soooooo….." I drawled out. It was a very awkward situation

"We can talk while we walk!" she hurriedly suggested

"Sigh…listen I don't think Dexter would appreciate me talking to you so I should really be on my way now, you know with the whole Sports Festival event and all." I said as I walked right past her.

"Please! I don't know who else to ask, I know I messed up, but please just give me a chance, just one chance please!" she said hectically as she started to tear up.

With my back facing her as I heard her sob I stopped, releasing a sigh I gestured for her to accompany me on my way home.

"So what did you want to ask?" I said

"How long have you known about Dexter?" she asked

"I've known him for about as long as I've known his daughter, we met in fifth grade." I said

"Is there any way I can fix this?" she asked while covering her face.

"Well I'm not exactly an expert in relationship advice because well, you know, I'm 14 going on 15, but I'm pretty sure your very very far from that ever happening, however I've known Dexter for a long time so I know he won't make the first move in attacking you or anything like that. He sees himself as above you all in a sense, which isn't necessarily bad, I mean that has to be detrimental to one's psyche but hey it keeps him in check. But really don't do anything to piss him off, you'd be a goner if you did, he's kinda just literally waiting for you to mess up, giving him a reason to get rid of you. He doesn't like that fact that your pushing your problems on him." Izuku said

"He's the only one that can help us though." Blossom said

"Ok look, is that the only thing you have as an excuse, you all quite literally fucked him over, and he came here things were fine, he started a new life and he forgot about you all. And then you all just show up expecting him to help you. I honestly believe that your friend Dib is the smartest one, Dexter might have been acting nice at first but that was only because there was other people there and Dib knew right from the start. Dexter probably won't ever trust you ever again there's no reason to, your words literally mean nothing to him, you were married to him, and well look where we are now!" Izuku said getting a tad irritated

"I didn't kow, I didn't want this to happen, and I regret what I did, I just want to make things right, we want to make things right. We've lost so much, I've made horrible decisions, but I love him and I always have." She said full blown crying now.

When she started crying her lab jacket sleeves fell down and what I saw shocked me. She had cut marks all over her arms. Blossom noticed that I was looking and immediately brought her sleeves back up. She must have been really beating herself up over everything, they looked self-inflicted. At first I wanted to just let this all settle itself out on its own but seeing her like this I felt bad. I didn't hate her, who was I to judge someone I didn't know, I just didn't want to help her, but now I just felt bad.

"Listen I can't really sway Dexter to talk with you, he's stubborn like that, but I might be able to get his daughter to speak to you, is that alright?" I said

She looks at me while on her knees and then she bolts up and hugs me.

"Thank you!" she said

As we were walking I couldn't help but ask a question that had been plaguing my mind.

"So what with those marks on your arms?" I asked

She went rigid as she contemplated what to say.

"I thought Dexter was dead, I thought that he was dead because of me. For thirteen years we've been surviving in our conquered world all because we thought the RRB could change. We thought they changed so much that we each kinda fell in love with them. Needless to say it was the biggest mistake we ever made. The first year of everything falling apart we just wondered looking for any wayward allies. I cried myself to sleep at night just thinking about Dexter. I thought about what he'd want, and I convinced myself that it was to power thru and save the world. But as the years went on friends were captured and enslaved and it seemed as if the light of good was fading away with each passing day. My guilt became unbearable, everything went wrong because of us, and I lost him, what was even the point of going onwards. So I tried to kill myself, multiple times in fact, but I could never finish, maybe I was weak." She said while crying

"Then we hear that he's alive and we come her searching for him, only to find that he was doing great for himself, that's Dexter though, he can do anything he puts his mind to. He has you people, which I'm thankful for, you guys were there to keep him from falling into his old solitary habits again. I'm happy for him, he has a daughter, you, All-Might and hopefully others. His daughter looks like what a child would if they were mine and his, but that's probably just my wistful thinking on what could have been." Blossom mused

Coming up to my house we parted ways, but not before she told me one more thing.

"We could meet up tomorrow if your able to convince her." She said waving

"Ok see you tomorrow, maybe." I said

As I went inside I closed the front door and slid down with my back against the door. What was I gonna do. I felt bad for her in a short moment and promised something that I really shouldn't have nor could I carry it out. I went to bed but could not sleep wondering how exactly I would convince Bless to just talk with her.

 **The Next Day**

Dexter was waiting in his office early in the morning, he had already dropped Bless off for her dance classes so she'd be home at about noon. He was waiting for All-Might to show up as he would be under his supervision while he conducted his required heroics for the Blacklist Tournament. He was sitting back with his legs on the desk. Waiting for so long he actually fell asleep. As his eyes closed he dozed off. After closing his eyes for a quick second, he was awoken by a tapping on his desk. There was All-Might standing in his hero costume.

"You're not ready." He said looking at Dexter asleep in a business suit.

"To be honest I was hoping you'd forget, I have some conference meetings today that I wanted to do but one of my employees can handle it if they have to." Dexter said

"Then lets get going! There's always villains running amok!" All-Might said holding his fist in the air.

"Ok but before we go there something I got to show." Dexter said pressing a button

And out of the wall came Nomu. All-Might immediately got into a fighting stance.

"Settle down, settle down he's harmless." Dexter said

"That's the thing that was made to fight me, why do you have it! No wonder the police couldn't find him." All-Might said

"Well, you know after I saw him I noticed a few things wrong and after you launched him out of the building I teleported him away. Besides he really, legitimately is harmless attributed to the fact that he's technically brain dead. Look see!" Dexter said

Dexter manifested a baseball bat and proceeded to whack Nomu across the face. He hit Nomu so hard and so many times that the bat bent. Throwing the bat to the ground as it dissipated he looked at All-Might.

"See harmless!" Dexter said

All-Might walked up to Nomu and looked him in the eye. Absolutley nothing.

"So what did you find out about him?" All-Might asked

"Well, he has four quirks, his body itself is mixed with 4 others, his brain couldn't take the overload of the other quirks leading to him not being able to thing for himself, and lastly, I found the DNA of all the people's DNA in Nomu." Dexter said bringing out the files of the other people

"Also before you ask, I totally hacked into the police criminal database and their security sucks! These guys were mostly low-level criminals." Dexter said

"So someone scientifically made Nomu with their quirks?" All-Might asked

"No no no, the BODY was made scientifically, the reason being so that the body could handle the quirks, its not as simple as sticking DNA in someone and boom they manifest their quirk. Mixing the DNA is just a way to somewhat ensure that the body can handle the incoming power. The quirks however, are just there, I can't find anyway that they were crudely forced in, no one should be able to accomplish this but maybe myself but there's always something that shows tampering and yet there is none. Leading me to the conclusion that it's your mortal enemy All for One." Dexter finished

All-Might looked very serious before turning back to Dexter.

"What do you plan to do with him?" he asked

"I don't know, I made this little head gear here to make him listen to me watch! Nomu fetch me my coffee!" Dexter yelled pointing at the coffee in a thermos.

Nomu then walked towards the thermos and brought it to Dexter, however it was now crushed with coffee leaking through his fists dropping it at Dexter's feet.

"Yah…It's a work in progress, he's not very good at menial tasks" Dexter said.

"Well as long as he doesn't go out of control, we should probably get to the heroics now!" Said All-Might

"Great! Give me a second." Dexter said. He then snapped his fingers and he was wearing his armor, this time it was pure white instead of chrome and it had some green energy lines going along everywhere throughout the body.

"Nomu go back to your room." Dexter said. Nomu then walked through the door in the wall as it closed. They then went to the roof of the building.

"Now we can go on patrol." All-Might said

"Might I suggest a better idea?" Dexter asked

All-Might nodded

Dexter then typed something into a holo-pad. Parts of liquid metal lurched off the armor and formed into eight floating spheres. They floated there for a while before flying off in different directions.

"What were those!" All-Might said

"Stealth drones that allow me to have a much broader knowledge in a huge surrounding area. Now we just wait until they pick something up and I teleport us in the general area for speedy transportation." Dexter said

"You like to make everything easy don't you." All-Might said

"Ehh, trying means struggling, I don't struggle, and if I don't struggle then there is no risk. Most heroes here like the huge fights or crimes of villains because it brings them publicity. I plan do get stuff done before other heroes can even arrive, and if they are there I just take their job and go to the next one. Now we just wait." Dexter said

 **BRUTAL SILENCE**

"…..So you catch that game last night." All-Might asked

"I don't watch sports." Dexter said

"Oh….ok" All-Might said awkwardly

The alarm then went off that a crime had been spotted. Dexter then made a portal on the ground and jumped in it with All-Might following.

Landing on a roof All-Might and Dexter saw a building that was on fire. There were many people watching from a safe distance and heroes in the area. Those heroes being Uwabami, Backdraft, Desutegoro, Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. The building looked as though it was about to collapse. Dexter looked over at All-Might who gestured to go on, while he knew this was a dire situation he believed that Dexter could handle it easily. Begrudgingly Dexter flew down to go talk to the quote on quote heroes.

Backdraft was futilely trying to put out the fire but he had not gotten there in time and the fire had progressed to much. It could topple over at any moment and people were still in it. They turned around when they noticed Dexter landing behind them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" asked Desutegoro

Dexter didn't even reply he just held out his Blacklister card and handed it to Desutegoro, whom then looked at it and tossed it back to Dexter.

"Listen we don't have time for rookies, were in a very tense situation right now so leave us be." He said

The reason there wasn't much they could do is because there were bars on the window so civilians could not jump out for Mt. Lady to catch them, Kamui Woods would suffer greatly in the fire, Desutegoro could not go for fear of the building collapsing and Uwabami was there to hopefully find survivors if it did collapse.

"I can't put the fire out the building will collapse any second now the fire has destroyed the lower level support frame!" Backdraft shouted

"Dammit we need someone with a quirk better suited for this type of situation." Kamui said

Meanwhile if one were to look at the building you could see people desperately trying to get out, some of them even having burn marks from touching the piping hot bars.

"Sigh….. this is really what I'm up against, talk about mediocrity." Dexter said

 **Time Expansion**

Everything slowed down to even less than a snail's pace. Dexter sprinted into the building while running scans to see the number of people still in the building. There were 15, spread out around the building. Keeping track of them he ran scooping them up in a zero-point energy field and taking them outside. Even with Time Expansion you could slowly see the building falling. He got every other person out but he had one more, grabbing them while walking out of the building the floor was literally falling behind him, including the stairs on his way down. He put them all in a group behind the other heroes and got in position.

 **Time Expansion Off**

The building imploded in on itself and people were screaming. Backdraft started dowsing the rubble and Uwabami was searching for survivors. Dexter was just leaning against the wall of a nearby building and the people he saved we also screaming, until they realized they were not in the building anymore. Covered in ash they started patting themselves to make sure it was real and other civilians started to notice them as well. The other heroes hadn't even noticed yet as they were too busy searching the empty rubble. A nearby camera man was about to notify the heroes before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let them have this." Dexter said now as Dexstar

"Who are you?" he asked with others noticing him as well

"Dexstar, your Bright Shining Star Hero, although to say I am a hero would imply that there are lives at risk, and well, as far as I am concerned there are never any risks when I'm around." He said giving a bow

After a few second a beeping sound was heard.

"Duty calls." Dexstar said flying off

People started cheering amazed by his feat and needless to say somewhere in Dexter, it felt…nice.

Landing next to All-Might, whom then proceed to give him a thumb up with a smile.

"Excellent, you'll make a fine hero!" All-Might praised

"Come on we got more work to do!" Dexstar said opening up another portal

 **Montage**

 **1** **st** **-** "Ursa Major!" Dexter yelled upper cutting a large villain into the air and then disappearing and reappearing above the villain. "Ursa Minor!" Dexter yelled smashing the villain towards the ground. The villain remained out cold as news crew barley arrived along with the hero Gunhead and his team.

 **2** **nd** **-** Ingenium the Turbo Hero was in hot pursuit of a fast villain, they were nearing a blockade that had been set up to stop him but the villain who seemed armless suddenly sprouted a pair of bat wings and took to the skies. Leaving Ingenium to crash into the cushioned blockade set up by his sidekicks. As the villain was flying away he was suddenly struck down by and explosion. Standing over the villain with a foot on his body and juggling a star in one hand was Dexstar. He took to the skies leaving behind a baffled news crew.

 **3** **rd** **-** "Saturn's Ring! Celestial Expansion!" Dexter yelled as a ring formed around him expanding until it reached the runaway villains. The ring then started decreasing in size coming back to Dexter dragging the villains along with it. He then spun the ring at such a speed the villains passed out. The heroes Manual and Native were present

He continued the process over and over again. Taking other heroes missions or getting there and finishing before others even got there. He left each seen saying one phrase each time.

"Efficiency and Power at its finest!" Dexstar said

And for each deed All-Might kept track of it. Very much surprised at the rate they were going at.

 **Izuku's Pov**

Ok I just gotta convince Bless to talk to her mother, no big deal, I mean how hard could it be. I thought knowing full and well I was lying to myself as I stood in front of her dance studio where she took classes. I kept approaching the door walking away, walking towards it, walking away again, grabbing the door handle, and taking a deep breath and readying myself for the tongue lashing I may receive. Bless can be reasonable just maybe not in this particular circumstance or really anything pertaining to her mother

"Why do I do these types of things to myself." I thought exasperated

I grabbed the handle to the studio and walked through it.

" **To be Continued"**

 **Dexter- Star or Planet name moves, in order to play it off as a Star Quirk. Similar to how All-Might names his moves.**

 **Izuku- new builds for the sports festival. He'll get Omega Builds along with some new ones made by Dexter, here are the new ones.**

 **Mach Motor- essentially Iida's quirk, Izuku will have exhaust pipes coming out of his legs AND his arms like Iida's brother. Meant to be a smaller build for more cramped areas where his big builds won't thrive. Why, well because there will be a theme as to why and it's simply a message to others YOU CAN BE REPLACED, that is Dexter's agenda but Izuku just doesn't know it yet.**

 **Grappling Gauntlets- Meant to be a much more precise version of Smash Hands that comes with a grappling hook mechanic. Hook shoots a line from the top of his wrist when pointing a fist**


	9. Updates

TO ENSURE TO YOU THE READER THAT THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD

UPDATE- **Sorry for just up and disappearing without any notice I just haven't had the time to write in a while. I just finished up a writing class that required a lot of different papers throughout the course but now that its done and Christmas break has begun I can start back into the same schedule that I was in before. I do have a partial chapter ready but I will refrain from working on that as I want to have a Christmas chapter.**

 **As I have no class at the moment I can begin working on stories at an unprecedented rate.**

 **If I finish the Christmas Chapter before the 25th then I will try to get out the next regular chapter out before then if not then it should be ready by New year's day.**

 **Even with my classes I still thought about this story every day. I came up with some more potential adventures for Izuku to go on.**

 **Izuku goes to another dimension where he did not receive One for All and either instead became a villain with All for One or was quirkless and gave up on his dream entirely. He meets himself and sees what could have been basically.**

 **Izuku in SPACEEEEEEEEE. There's more to it I swear.**

 **Virtual World- Security sucks in this world so if someone had the quirk to oh I don't know get inside of then they'd have to go stop them**

 **I wanted to do an Invader Zim reference with class 1-A and the Room with a Moose but I honestly don't think I could make this serious, it just makes me laugh.**

 **This is no harem fanfiction for Izuku. Ok wait what counts as a harem, I really only have two potential girls and that's it, if the rest feel to chummy that's because, hey I need someone to fill out another betrayal, or to ruin relationship, or to just mess things up emotionally. Ok look this isn't like every other fanfiction where they fall in love "perfectly" right off the bat. There's just something wrong with me and this weird fascination with betrayal. To be honest in the end its gotta be just one though, but until that we'll have two out of the few that will be vying for his affections till the end.**

 **Adaptations**

 **Quirk**

 **Engine- can be easily replicated**

 **Dark Shadow- very versatile but how to replicate to its fullest is not yet comprehended**

 **Half-Cold, Half-Hot- a powerful quirk indeed, some aspects can be readily replicated**

 **Frog- allows maneuverability in the water but ultimately useless**

 **Creation- a forgone conclusion but with modifications however the world is not ready**

 **Invisible- Great for stealth upload commencing**

 **Animal Voice- Useful for animals but in a city scape USELESS**

 **Laser navel- Obsolete**

 **Zero Gravity- extremely limited in max carry, modifications required**

 **Tail- Promising for close combat maneuvers**

 **Explosion- Ultimately the same as any other quirk that causes destruction while not needed it shall be input in spite.**

 **Acid- a very unique addition however further research is required for handling**

 **Dupli-Arms- Shall be made even more exceptional in close combat when used in tandem with tail**

 **Earphone Jack- Obsolete, superior sonic weaponry will be uploaded**

 **Electrification- not needed whatsoever but countermeasures against are ensured**

 **Hardening- Armor in progress…**

 **Sugar Rush- Obsolete**

 **Tape- Better augmentation available**

 **Original Builds**

 **Shovel Claws- Allow for rapid digging of holes to allow for sub terrain dodges and mobility**

 **Morning Star- Nonthreatening Mace**

 **Twin Fangs- Double Bladed Tonfas protruding from elbows**

 **Grapple Gauntlets- Think about the size of the fist from Twin Star Exorcist, smaller than smash hands but has a grappling hook at the top of the hand**

 **If you have any idea for more let me know**

 **Reply to comments. Its been a while I know**

 **Red Dragon Emperor V2- First of all, Thank you for your kind words. Im trying to think about what Stain would do in that situation. Afterall when your alone for a long time it takes a lot more than words to change his minds. Maybe a confrontation between the two before the cogs start to turn. Stain did in fact kill villains at first but only a select few who read the Vigilante Illegals version of My Hero know that**

 **Also Dib was not there initially, and Jack well he's alive and will serve another purpose.**

 **Danny Phantom, yes, he will show up eventually like older Dan Phantom in power levels**

 **DBE Detonation- I don't play sol but I like his character, I'm more of a hardcore Nocturne main. So tell me how you like them new runes.**

 **Karlos1234ify- I have this sick fascination with betrayal and revenge although honestly, I don't get betrayed ever. I can't help wanting to send everything to hell in the story but Izuku's a good kid and that is my way of remedying their family matters, if I choose. Aldo talking Nomu- with the voice of Morgan Freeman. I'm sorry.**

 **Naortegon- ya how do you forgive someone that betrays you, its almost like you have to begin "anew"**

 **Zerom1v- Nope nope, everyone that has a somewhat useful quirk is gonna be affected, though not right of the bat.**

 **P.S. I have no evidence whatsoever and although there is stuff that contradicts this, Uraraka is the traitor, I'm calling it now. Admit it, you'd be shocked to the core. I don't even believe what I'm saying.**

 **Christmas Chapter Need To Know Info-**

 **4-6 years in the future**

 **Character appearances will not be describes as that gives away future info**

 **No Drama in this chapter, just good old fashion Christmas happiness and cheer**

 **This may not even be canon in my future storyline so any relationships or romantic happenings are just for this chapter only**


	10. Chapter 9

**Brute Force Algorithm Ch.9**

 **Separation**

 **Guys I'm sorry it took so long to post, I PMed everyone I could (For some reason I couldn't PM the two at the top and bottom of the fav list, if you didn't get one you know who you are)**

 **Anyways my computer died, and when I was about to go pick it up from repairs at Best Buy they called and said it'd take another two weeks because the Hard Drive was dead. Pretty sure I was a victim of that whole Intel spectre thing that was on the news with the faulty security but ehh its fine now… I hope.**

 **Hopefully I can get back on track again (looks around him) yeah things are good for now.**

 **I was thinking about making another Twitter account just for fanfiction for this story since PMing every single person from my phone was tedious. What do you guys think about that yay or nay**

All-Might and Dexter were currently on top of a 20-story building having a break during Dexter's grinding of points and heroic deeds to qualify for the Blacklisted Hero Tournament. They were both eating from bento's that they had packed for themselves. All-Might was sitting up-right on the ledge of the building while Dexter laid down on the ground facing the sky. Dexter had manifested a small radio that they were both listening too. Dexter had turned it to a news station and they were currently going over how the hero society has taken his introduction to the hero scene in the past few hours.

"Hello people of Musutafu, as many of you know, new heroes are nothing to be ecstatic about but when one such as the new comer Dexstar, enters the into the hero scene than things are bound to be shook up. After the introduction of the quadruplet super sisters I'm sure we all didn't expect a power house like this so soon after them. All of our sources have not been confirmed yet but most report of figure matching his image. He's been running around Musutafu left and right taking down villains and leaving on to the next before other heroes can even arrive. Suffice to say it has been a quite morning for our long time local heroes. We have not had the chance to interview him as no news agencies have been able to catch his attention before he leaves. In just a few short hours online boards of people have been discussing the type of quirk that he may possess. Spectators that viewed him recalled the new hero using an assortment of moves that are all attributed to the heavens above us. Be it stars, wormholes, gravity, or the heat of a burning star. Most doctors are speculating that this hero is a perfect example of Quirk Singularity. Meaning that as the generations pass, quirks will continue mixing together and deepen, they'll get stronger to the point where nobody will be able to control them anymore. Some heroes are actively expressing that this newcomer leave things that lie in their district to them. One things is for sure though, the citizens welcome this morning without any sort of crime whatsoever, from petty thieves to gigantic villains. More to come this evening" the reporter said signing off

The radio then changed to some music.

"So what do you think?" asked All-Might while eating a rice ball

"About what?" Dexter asked taking a bite of his sandwich

"About being a hero?" All-Might asked

"It feels good, saving people is nice, however I believe that the other heroes will not take my introduction on the scene too kindly." Dexter admitted

"Bah don't think about it like that, their just scared that a greenhorn will mess up in their district, if a new hero did mess up the punishment would fall on the heroes of that district.

All-Might looked at Dexter when he heard a chuckle come from him.

"That's what I like about you All-Might, seeing only the good aspects in things, sigh… if only things could be that simple. You see being a hero in this world is more than it should be, it's a way to make ends meet, to promote political agendas, to gain fame and a position of power. You, without a second thought use your position to bring a resonating peace of mind to people. However, what you fail to notice is that you too have demonstrated the potential to do what I did today, and other heroes do not take kindly to that, you are the symbol of peace so other heroes will not voice their concerns. I however am a newcomer, and many will try to squash this short career.

"I'm sorry but I still don't quite follow?" All-Might asked

"Think of it like this, heroes here get paid by the government for each heroic deed that they perform "All-Might nods", this society breeds mediocrity in my opinion, which means that there's always enough villains to go around. However, when you or I enter the scene we tend to squash all evil, as a hero should, that very action leaves the others with no villains, and no villains means no money, thus making the profession of being a hero not viable. The more money one makes the more fame and publicity they have in order to get their name out there, whether it be by company sponsorships or any other extra source of income." Dexter said while looking off into the sky

"That's why we have schools such as UA, so that we can teach the correct values and morals to the heroes of the future." Explained All-Might

"Pardon me Toshinori, but that's something I simply cannot believe. This society seems to believe that heroes are something greater, but that could be farther from the truth. You yourself must subconsciously admit this, you know that a hero cannot be taught everything, they must have an underlying want, no a need, to preform things for the greater good without expecting anything in return, after all we both see that in Izuku. We must never forget that we are all human….. and humans can be incredibly disgusting beings." Dexter said while bringing up one hand to block the sun from hitting his eyes."

"If they cannot be taught the true morals of a hero, then I will try my hardest to rend them with the very system that they abuse. Some may argue and say that this is unfair, but in the end it is simply me using the system fair and square, who are they to stop me from doing what is right, we must do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of those that can't protect themselves isn't that the point." Dexter said getting up to begin heroics again.

"…Yes, but please do not think like that all the time, I don't believe that would be healthy for you" said All-Might genuinely put-off by the fact that he could vaguely see where Dexter was coming from.

"Is there anything else going on in the city right now?" asked All-Might

"Nothing from as far as my lookouts can see, oh well time to pick from my stockpile of closed cases that the police either got the wrong person, never had enough information to convict, or cases of missing civilians." Dexter explained

"And you actually solve some of these? Some of these are as old as ten years." All-Might stated

"Well I solve every single one that has enough information." Dexter stated

He had left out the fact that some of these cases had discrepancies or information that did not add up, some showed obvious signs of tampering when it came to problems with other heroes and missing people.

"Ok lets go, I found a missing person case that we might be able to solve before the end of the day. "Dexter said

 **Izuku's Pov**

As I opened the doors to the dancing theater I walked past multiple doors looking for the one that Bless would be having her class in. As I walked deeper into the theater I saw some parents waiting outside of one of the dancing classes. I sat down awkwardly being the only boy there. Some of the parents were looking at me as I sat there. After 15 minutes other girls started to walk out of the class. Some of the girls left on their own and some of them left with their parents. As people were walking out Bless was the last one to leave the room. She must have been changing because she came out a while longer with her bag of dancing clothes. She was looking around probably hoping that her father would be there, she knew that her father would be much busier now that he was slightly involved with heroes, but it was just her first time not being picked up by him. When she looked at me she looked confused before walking towards me excited.

"Izuku what are you doing here?" Bless asked

"Umm well, you see, I knew that your dad would be out with All-Might today so I thought, why not come and visit you and make sure everything's alright." Izuku answered

"Thanks, Izuku, but I can handle myself, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were here for other reasons." Bless said giggling

They walked out of the building together and started the walk toward her house.

On the way back to her house Izuku decided to bring up her mother before they got to close to her house.

"Say Bless, you know your mother came to talk to me the other day." Izuku said hesitantly

"Uh huh" said Bless without any interest

"Well she wanted to know if she could have a word with you?" Izuku asked very slowly expecting a long and angry reason for not wanting too. However, the answer he received was not the way he imagined it.

"No." She said not missing a beat, without any anger, it was as if it wasn't even worth her time.

"That's it! You're not even gonna consider it?" Izuku asked

"What would I have to gain from talking to her?" she asked

"I don't know, she's technically your mother, I just thought you might want to talk to her, you'll never know when you'll have a chance like this again." Izuku said

"There is nothing I have to think about Izuku, my dad has given me the best possible life that he could provide, she has not."

"But don't you want to know why she did what she did, that's something even your father never asked, I'm not saying you should forgive her right off the bat or anything like that don't you just want to know?" Izuku said

Bless stopped in her tracks contemplating what Izuku had said, thinking about this logically there really is no reason for her to genuinely hate her mother. Her mother hurt her father and she dislikes her for that but maybe she could use this opportunity to learn more about the situation, a feeling that could not be described, telling her that she did need answers.

"Sigh…. You promised her that we'd talk didn't you." Bless said

"What makes you say that?" Izuku asked timidly

"You're a nice guy Izuku, maybe too nice, but that's what we all like about you, sure I'm a little miffed and you'll owe me for this little stunt but I know you meant well." Bless said

"Sigh.. what do you want?" Izuku asked

"Oh nothing yet.. I'll call in a favor eventually" Bless stated

And with that they head toward the meeting point

 **Powerpuff Girls Pov**

Blossom was sitting next in a café along with Bell, Bubbles, and Buttercup waiting at a table.

"Are you even sure they're gonna show up?" Buttercup asked as she finished her fourth cup of water

"Maybe, I talked to Midoriya yesterday and he said he would try his best to get her to come." Blossom said anxiously

"Yeah, I want to meet her too, who knew Dexter would have such a cute daughter!" stated Bubbles giddily.

"She has to have picked up something from him, better be ready for a smart mouth then." Said Buttercup

Bell then knocked Buttercup on the arm lightly in warning.

"There you go again, how are you gonna mend your relationship with Dexter if you're already ridiculing his daughter." Bell lamented

"I think its pretty clear that we'll never come close to fixing our relationship, so why bother trying." Buttercup said sounding bored

They heard a loud explosion come from the tv in the café and they all looked to the television to see a reporter woman holding on to her hat and a microphone while the camera was pointed at a villain on a bridge that had a bus of school children about to topple over. The villain was a mutant type and seemed to possess a body similar to a rhinoceros beetle. The heroes were hesitant to approach for fear that the villain may topple the children over. From the way it looked the villain was getting antsy, faring that other heroes would appear these children were his only leverage at the moment. The normal hero Manual was currently on the scene. Everyone watched the ever-accelerating scene from the tv. The villain seemed to have waited long enough for his taste because he then pushed the bus over the edge and made a run for it. Many gasps rang through the crowd in the café and screams could be heard from the television. Manual ran for the edge of the bridge fearing the worse. However, when he and the crowd looked over the edge there was nothing. There were no signs that the water had been recently disturbed. Even the villain stopped when he heard no splash whatsoever. All of the sudden the bus came up flying right in front of the crowd before landing behind the crowd on the safe pavement. Most of the children immediately ran out. When most of the crowd looked at the bus they noticed a multitude of stars sticking all over it.

"Good thing I was nearby!" Said a voice before a figure crashed onto the pavement leaving spider-web cracks.

Anyone in the crowd that had heard the news in the morning knew who this was. Even the children as the saw the news when getting ready in the morning with their parents. The children ran out and crowded around the new hero. The news lady and every else that knew was pointing out the new hero by his name, Dexstar. Dexter was kneeling down hugging the children or ruffling their hair.

"Hm, your all very wonderful children, but I have other pressing matters to attend to, so back to the school for you guys." Dexstar said

Turning towards the villain, the only part of his face visible was the bottom half of his face. One could tell by his tight-lipped expression that he was serious.

"You know if you run you'll only be prolonging the inevitable." He said

"Who the hell are you?" asked the villain

"I'm new to the whole heroics thing, just started today." Dexstar said

"Well rookie move, you put those civilians behind you, so I hope you're ready to die!" the villain yelled before he charged at Dexstar with the children behind him.

 **Eta Carinae!**

With a swift chop Dexstar cut the horn clean off as it fell to the ground so did the villain, turns out the horn was far more sensitive than he let on as he was currently screaming in pain.

"If you are so ready to throw away the life of children than you should be ready to face punishment." Dexstar whispered into his ear as Dexstar was currently kneeling in front of him, holding a hand to his hard-armored stomach. A star took form as Dexstar gave it a squeeze and it exploded, the air pressure stored inside launching the villain off 30 feet into the air.

 **Grand Star Collapse!**

The star he had thrown out collapsed in on itself forming a black hole. The villain fell into the blackhole as a cascade of stars fell down along with him. Dexstar put his cape over the hole and when he lifted it the blackhole was gone. Forming another portal with a collapsing star the villain promptly fell out burned to a crisp with bits of armor falling off.

The crowd was silent before everyone burst into applauds, before reporters could approach Dexstar was off again.

As the news channel changed the café was filled with praise for the new hero and how he handled the situation.

"He seems to be doing well for himself huh." Bell stated

Blossom just looked at the screen with a blush as it played back Dexter and how he looked in a suit, she truly did love him.

"See Dexter's a hero now, maybe us coming hero did do some good for him, he just got the kickoff he needed." Bubbles stated

"I doubt it, he probably sees us as more of a nuisance." Buttercup said

Just then they heard the jingle of the doorbell and all four of them turned to see Izuku walking in with Bless behind him. Blossom stood up from the table to wave them over. They both sat on the other side of the booth away from the girls. Izuku was wearing an awkward smile while Bless wore a calm face.

"So what do you want from me?! Bless asked getting straight to the point

"N-no-nothing, we just wanted to get to know you, were friends of your father." Blossom said

"You mean used to? Correct." Bless added

"Sorry I wasn't sure how much he's told you, Dexter's always been pretty secretive." Blossom said reminiscing her cherished times with the boy genius.

"Well I guess times change because I know everything, my dad doesn't care about you guys as long as you mind your own business and stay away from us." Bless said

"Sorry we didn't know he trusted you that much." Reassured Bell

"Oh what, did you expect him to leave me in the dark, my father has spent the past 14 years raising me as lovingly and happily as possible and then you show up. So I got one question. Why?" Bless said

They all looked like they wanted to say something and kept interrupting each other.

"Well it started after your father left …" Blossom started

She recounted the gist of everything that had happened, not going into great detail with the amount of people in the building.

After telling Bless how many villains had banded together to completely topple the order that their world so depended on. Mentioning a great deal of names that Izuku would no doubt look up in Dexter's computer files when he has the chance.

"Listen that's all fine and fascinating, but that's not what I want to know. What I want to know is what caused you all to leave my father behind, not what happened after." Bless asked

They were all silent not really sure what to say because there was nothing to say. There was no mind control, no trickery, just plain ole fucking up life.

"Really? Nothing to say? Figures my dad would never associate himself with people like you." Bless taunted

"Yeah well your daddy is the boy genius, I guess he was smart enough to run away like a coward." Buttercup fired back in the heat of the moment.

"Buttercup you can't-" Bubbles began before being interrupted

"MY DAD IS NOT A COWARD! Just because he cut his losses with people who didn't appreciate a thing he did does not make him a coward. You expected him to stay with my useless Mother, some ditzy blond, and a pig-headed brute like you. And you -points at Bell- aren't you the bad one, why are you even here, we had a great normal life here and then you all came here!" Bless said with a raised voice

The café had grown uncomfortably silent, the girls had all been in civilian clothes so no one noticed that they were heroes so they attributed the yelling to a family spat from what they could hear.

"You're my daughter." Blossom whispered stated in disbelief.

She started to put the pieces together. While not near the level of Dexter, her intellect and charm is what made their relationship spark in the first place. If she thought about it Bless would have to be about 14 years old, the same amount of time that he's been gone. Bless would have to have been made Either before or after the incident, however Dexter doesn't have any Chemical X on hand. So if she were to look at this logically the most likely answer would have to be that she was made just before he was cast out.

Bless's eyes widened as she realized that she had just divulged important information.

"Izuku, we're leaving!" Bless said hurriedly

"Uh bye. Sorry things didn't work out." Izuku said whispering the last part.

They were out on the street side-walk speed walking towards Bless's house.

Bless's heart was pounding with adrenaline from the heated "family" conflict.

Izuku didn't know what to think, this wasn't a problem that could easily be solved.

 **Blossom's Pov**

"Blossom!? Blossom? You ok?" Bubbles said nudging her sister.

Buttercup had sat down with a huff, not out of anger for Bless but for how she had reacted to a kid taunting.

"Girls stay here, I'll be right back." Blossom said before she quickly left the building.

 **Bless's Pov**

As they were heading down one of the quieter roads.

As they were walking Bless heard the clacking of heels long before Izuku did.

Blossom had been running to catch up with them until she did, which let her catch her breath.

"What do yo—" Bless started before Blossom interrupted her.

"You shouldn't exist!" Blossom stated as she walked toward Bless

This actually startled Bless as she took a step back. While Izuku started to prepare himself for anything that would occur.

"What are you doing!?" Bless asked as she backed up towards a wall.

"Beings compromised of Chemical X can't have offspring with those that do not, only with others that do." She said as she continued to walk forward

Bless whipped out a remote that her father gave her.

"If you don't stop right now I'll press this and my dad will drop whatever it is that he's doing and he'll get angry at you!" Bless said

As Blossom drew nearer Bless closed her eyes. Izuku lurched forward not knowing what was coming but Blossom also lurched forward.

Bless didn't know what to expect, maybe pain, as she had never really acted defiant toward any adult figures, and considering the way she spoke to them earlier she expected something of the like.

However, all she felt at that moment was warmth. When she opened her eyes, her mother was there holding her tightly eyes closed shedding some tears.

"Look at you, you're so beautiful, I'm sorry for not being there for you or him, I'm sorry for what I did, it was supposed to be impossible but he did it, he did it because he loved me so much, and we were horrible to him. I want to be a part of your family, and I won't stop until I make things right." Blossom stated

Initially through the hole conversation Bless was stunned, firstly because not expecting the hug, and secondly because she didn't know what to do. She was just like her father in that aspect people that crave attention but freeze up when on the receiving end of it.

She then pushed her away. Looking slightly flustered as she did so.

"I am not your daughter, I refuse to be referred to as such. You only came for my dad's help, and once you guys are done with whatever business it is that you have, you'll leave." Bless said

However, unlike how her father dictates it as factual truth that they will leave, Bless's statement was more of an accusation based on the tone.

"If you want me to stay, I'll try my hardest, I'll give it my all to stay, if that's what you want." Blossom said

"I have to go home, I need to think about this." Bless said shooting off into the sky in an orange light leaving Izuku behind.

When she got home she went up to her room, shut the door, and sat on her bed.

She was hugging herself, with many things running thru her mind, that hug felt so…..nice. Would her father be happy if they could be whole family again…maybe. But in the recesses of her mind she knew that this was not so, rather it was the fact that she would love to be a perfect family. There was the big question.

"What to do?" she muttered

 **Noone's Pov**

Izuku just stood there not really knowing what to do. Was it a healthy experience, what Bless had just gone thru, did it help at all, if anything she just looked more confused. He was about to attempt oing after her but Blossom stopped him.

"She's probably very confused right now, let her think about this on her own." She said

He stood there contemplating what she said. It would seem the best decision to not bother Bless about something this confusing right now. While nothing particularly bad happened, it was still a strain on her emotional psyche. Truthfully Izuku was just along for the ride in this situation.

 **Meanwhile with Dexter and All-Might**

"Can you explain to me why we're here again?" questioned All-Might who was in his civilian form

"Undercover work, we gotta be discrete. The first case of missing people in this district began 10 years ago, these disappearances coincide with the route of industry vehicles that transport support gear and every one of their drivers always disappeared with the products along with people from this district." Said Dexter

"And you believe these crimes are connected?" All-Might continued

"Supply routes stem all over the city, this neighborhood is one that is in poor condition, and while not initially connected their disappearance dates are the same if only a few days off as companies report missing product much slower than a missing person report. Also the destination of the support vehicles does not match the route, there is absolutely no reason for the company to be designating this route when my computers can easily suggest a great plethora of other routes that get to the destination faster. Also, the company would have changed their routes by now if they weren't apart of this epidemic. The reason that conventional heroes of your world failed is because they do not have the right to peek into a government sanctioned company." Dexter said

"I thought I told you not to go hacking anymore, do you know what would happen to you if other heroes found out! We have to follow the rules here!" said All-Might not liking this probing one bit

"Tell me All-Might…You said that the originator of One for All had a brother, that became the villain known as All for One that ruled Japan from the shadows for many years. You however were the successor of One for All that finally took him down from his position of power, and thus began an era of peace, correct?" Dexter said

"Yes, when All for One fell I solidified myself as a Symbol of Peace, therefore criminal activity died down." All-Might said

"That shouldn't be the case then." Dexter said

"What do you mean?" he asked not getting it

"If you take down a boss then you can expect a brief respite but not forever, checking into old police reports, government archives, and news, I found nothing about gang fights or villains affiliated with the old dark empire. That's not how things go, there should have been a power vacuum. Their criminals, someone should have been there to take the leadership position, there would have been fights over this position, unless… however the boss is still kicking." Dexter said

The more All-Might thought about this, the more it made sense, there was no a surge in the criminal underworld, absolutely nothing that would signify a massive shift of power, maybe some people leaving the organization but no fights for power.

"There were speculations that he had higher up minions in the government yet none were ever caught, your heroes that play by the rules that the government sets up, its no wonder that you people have caught hide nor hair of villain organizations. They've imbedded themselves so deep into society that there's nothing you can do, you heroes were designed to be easily mislead by the occasional shoplifter or vigilante that tries to dig to deep. When their big day comes I hope you heroes are ready to make your stand because I assure you, my world's problems will most likely accompany them." Dexter said

All-Might was silent for a while thinking, before he wore a scowl and said. "Get whatever it is that you need, no more no less." Not willing to let a problem like All for One continue his plans any longer.

"A wise choice!" Dexter said with a mock bow

A while later they came up to an abandoned warehouse.

"Schematics for this district show that there are huge abandoned sewer pipes. One of the main openings leading to this building that is also on the supply route, this is the only candidate that suit the qualifications of discrete, hidden, and would never be considered as a possible holding.

The neighborhood around this place was littered with garbage, graffiti and building that looked like they'd topple over if leaned on the wrong way. There was even a trashcan lit on fire. The reason that people were not on the street can be attributed to Dexter picking up people off of them so all in all it looked like a ghost town.

Coming up to the giant industrial door, Dexter brought the gauntlet of his armor and activated Eta Carinae. He poked his finger in where the locking mechanism was and then deactivated it. With the door now open they heaved the door open and stepped inside an empty dusty building.

All-Might gave a sigh in relief believing that maybe Dexter was wrong, that All for One was in fact gone. Unfortunately, he failed to notice Dexter digging into the dirt floor of the building with his bare hands, creating a decent sized hole. Creating a handful of stars, he then promptly dropped them all in the hole and covered them up in the dirt that he dug up. He then promptly ushered All-Might out of the door and they both waited outside. Dexter had reinforced the building to be stronger and to muffle the sound. He stood there looking at his watch like a person standing in front of a oven while tapping his foot. After a few moments there was a slight shake in the ground and a muffled boom but nothing to scary for the community around them.

"Behol—" Dexter said as he opens the door again only to get a face full of dust that cause him to fall to the floor spitting it out.

All-Might gave a flick of his finger that caused a mass of air pressure to get rid of the dust in their vicinity. Dexter was still hacking out dirt from his mouth while All-Might went inside to check the damage. As he inspected the ground he followed large cracks that led to a huge crater. Upon looking at the whole thing he noticed that there was an underground room that held support gear that had been recently acquired. Bringing out his phone to call Tsuragamae. However, before he could dial his number Dexter reached for the phone from behind him and grabbed it.

"Woah woah woah, what do you think your doing?" Dexter asked

"Alerting a friend in the police force to come investigate this, we have to make sure that people hear of this! We cannot be keeping secrets from the public!" All-Might said swiping the phone back.

"I know your trying to do the right thing here, trying to follow the rules that society has deemed a necessity but if you do that there's no guarantee that we'll ever get any farther than this." Dexter said

"The police will be able to help dig up more information about this, maybe even set up a sting operation." Said All-Might as he finished typing in Tsuragamae's number."

"NO NO NONO, do you honestly believe that we're the first people to find out about this, to go to the police, look at these police reports All-Might, LOOK AT THEM! (As he swiped holo screens from his watch) You can't tell me that you don't notice anything suspicious about them, every single fucking one marked as unsolved by the fucking police chief himself. If this is really the way you want to go then that's fine by me, but you'll never find All for One and I won't help, if you really believe in the system that much then I hope it gets you where you're going" Dexter said in finality while his eyes glowed red

"Hello!..Hello! Toshinori are you there." Spoke Tsuragamae as All-Might held the phone to his ear

Standing there looking at all that they had found, he seriously started to ponder what Dexter was saying, he had always followed the rules so as to set an example for the people, to be a hero worthy of the title The Symbol of Peace. Looking back he was looked at as the greatest hero because he was the savior of the people in the most dire of situations like disasters. However maybe, just maybe he had a chance to stop tragedy before it could begin again. Not all of his heroic action had to be seen by the public, he was just happy with the people living their undisturbed peaceful lives.

"Sigh… I'll have to call you back Tsuragamae." All-Might sad as he hung up the phone.

"So now what?" All-Might asked

Dexter was turned around rubbing his forehead. Groaning in frustration.

"Look around for any incriminating evidence, after we've done that I'll have to fix this place back up. If we let the smugglers know that someone found this place they'd more than likely just shuffle locations.

They looked around for evidence, Dexter scanning for fingerprints and All-Might finding what seemed to be a map containing smuggling routes and schedules. Dexter scanned everything leaving physical copies there as to not alert the smugglers. After getting everything that they needed Dexter used negative energy to consume the debris and remade the ceiling of the hideout. Leaving everything as it had been in the first place. While they were making their way back things were tense, before All-Might broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about almost gave away vital information to the police, you were right, were not sure who's compromised yet." All-Might said with his head hung low

"Sigh…no I'm the one who should be apologizing, I lost my cool. I can't get mad at you; your world has known peace in a society as highly evolved as this for quite some time. It's only natural that you assume everyone's your friend. I'm just on edge, with the PPG, the RRB coming here, their just a painful reminder that peace can disappear with one stupid choice, I just finally got something nice going on here you know, I really don't want to let that go and who knows maybe even more people will come visit from my world. It just seems that everything that I've done will slowly start to unravel." Dexter said

"Then why make something like your protocore, it seems like a pretty powerful weapon for a guy wanting to live a powerful life." All-Might asked

"Oh someone's getting curious, if I didn't know any better that would sound like an accusation.!" Dexter said with a raised eyebrow

"No not at all!" said All-Might trying to rephrase the question

"hahahaha no its quite all right, you see the protocore original purpose was to make world peace possible, no more energy crises, food shortages, everybody would be just as smart as me, free energy, food and knowledge, who wouldn't love that. Can you imagine a world where everyone got along, where people knew that fighting was worthless, however one false accusation and I'm here, bastardizing the protocore from its original purpose. Really I only needed supplies." Dexter finished with a chuckle

"Really?!" All-Might asked not believing that he'd use something so powerful for trivial supplies

"Hey I had a kid, alright. What was I supposed to do, I didn't exactly come to this world with a job and cash" Dexter said defending himself with a smile.

"Yes, well despite that you've done well for your daughter and young Midoriya. The UA Sports Festival will be a few months from now. Do you have any plans on what to do until then?" All-Might asked turning back into his buff form.

"Well I got a business, heroic, inventing and very little time for my daughter, honestly I wish I had more time for her, I'm the only parent she has, gotta always be there for her." Dexter said

"That reminds me, Nedzu said he was starting a new program at UA, that was inspired by your relationship with your daughter and mine with Midoriya." All-Might brought up.

"Oh this ought to be good, what's man bear pig doing this time?" Dexter asked as they walked, it was starting to get dark outside

"Well normally students aren't allowed to interact with the pros until their juniors, or sophomore if they're lucky, Nedzu however is allowing for the pros to instruct a student of their choosing if anyone catches their eye. The students won't be accompanying the heroes on any heroic, just more like private lessons." All-Might explained

"That sounds incredibly flawed." Dexter said in a few words

"Ok mister critique how so?" All-Might said actually getting used to Dexter's nitpicking.

"Ok well for one I can train Bless because she's my daughter and I know what she needs, you can train Midoriya because he has One for All, we both have a private bond and reason for training them. Their powers are so similar to ours. There aren't any pros heroes with quirks similar to the rest of the students." Dexter said

"But there are some that work fundamentally the same." All-Might said

"Yeah but then you run into the problem of would said pros actually want to train students, some of them I can see but most are glory hounds, no offense to your profession." Dexter said

"So who could you see helping the rest of the class?" asked All-Might

"Umm, well reading up on the different heroes there are really only a few that come to mind, most are part of huge hero offices which is a no go, you need someone from more street level, like Fatgum, or someone that shows admirable heroics like the hero Crimson Riot, he may not be the strongest nut he's got his heart in the right place which already makes him better than most." Dexter said

"Hmm well we best start turning in for the day it is getting late, I will be teaching young Midoriya tomorrow. Goodbye Dexter!" All-Might said as he jumped off.

Waving Dexter saw All-Might jump off into the distance. After he was gone Dexter made sure that no one was around before opening a portal and running through it. Coming out the other end.

"What up guys, you ready! Yelled Dexter eyes glowing blue

Heating a resounding "Sir yes sir!"

Standing around a bunch of equipment was every able body that he had picked up over his time in Japan. Some were monitoring surveillance equipment, others were patching up new comers, the non-combatants were already asleep for the day.

"Ben, any luck on finding more info about the human trafficking?" Dexter asked

"Found out the shipment leaves tonight, we'll have to act fast." Ben says handing him a manila folder

"Kasumi, how are the new comers progressing?" Dexter asked

"Everyone's stable and progressing even better than anticipated." Kasumi said

"Good good, Tousen and Kage report to the main foyer, we got a shipment to stop!" Dexter yelled through an intercom.

After a minute they both came running in.

"Really we got a mission already! We haven't even been here for that long." Kage said

"All the more reason to start now. Here take these." Dexter said as he tossed a belt toward Kage and rings and an arrow towards Tousen.

"I've calibrated that belt to allow you to switch places with any of your shadow duplicates, designed for high evasion and strategic placements. Tousen for you I made a pair of rings for each hand that saves the amount of air you expend while also expanding your uses for air blasts. One hand lets you concentrate your soundwaves into your fist making your next physical contact with the enemy very undesirable for them, one lets you shoot out a high-concentrated sound that could knock out the enemy however it is very taxing, another allows for close range and wide burst and the last one lets you channel your sound into actual air pressure resembling and extremely powerful sonic boom. That arrow is experimental, it reacts to the frequencies that you make and acts according to them. Alright boys suit up!" Dexter said

Dexter, Tousen, and Kage suited up in their suits, Tousen and Kage's suits were more on the ninja side of things as the armor was very thin, basic and black. Tousen still wore a piece of cloth that covered the entire top half of his face while Kage wore an actual helmet that covered everything except his eyes. Dexter had changed out of his hero costume as to not be noticed by the villains or the police and was now decked out in a skin tight blank mask, a trench coat, annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd a captain's hat. Sure, people thought it was weird but when they'd ask him he just responded with you'll see.

"Ok guys lets go go go." He said ushering them towards the portal that he made.

They landed out on a dock where the city received its shipments. Looking around the foggy bay and the docks that were surrounded by a mass blanket of fog that greatly limited their vision. Looking up they saw a massive ship used for moving various goods from across the waters. Steadily making their way through the fog. They were all silent as they made their way as close to the ship as possible. Once they reached it they magnetized the gloves on their hands and started climbing up the edge of the ship. Once they reached the top they started making their way through a door and noticed noise coming down one of two hallways. Dexter pointed down the silent one.

"They should be keeping the hostages in a bottom section of the ship, go find them." Dexter said

They both headed down that hallway and disappeared. Dexter started making his way down the hallway where a bunch of people could be heard. Making his way down the hallway he came across an open door. When he peaked inside he saw a whole bunch of people crowded around a table. They seemed to be playing a game of cards.

"We sure got quite a haul today huh boys?" said the man in a captain's uniform

He was met with a resounding yes from his crew.

"Now all's we got to do is make sure that the goods get to their destination, Kuro did you secure a path for us?" asked the captain

"Yeah I paid off some hero by the name Asphalt to patrol the smaller streets and look the other way." The man identified as Kuro said

"Good shipments have been getting stopped quite recently, having a hero watch our backs should be good enough." Laughed the captain

Dexter having heard enough closed the door ever so slowly and made his way past the door and toward the control bridge. After locking the door behind him he activated the engines.

"Ahh this is going to be fun!" Dexter said before sending the engine into full throttle, making the whole ship lurch forward ripping apart the dock that held it down.

"Ohh I knew I forgot something, oh well I'll just fix it later." Dexter said

Dexter opened a window and created something massive some ways in front of the ship.

 **Tousen and Kage**

Tousen and Kage were currently running toward where the hostages were being kept. Running around a corner they saw a guard turned the other way walking down the hall running fast Kage slid under him and continued running past him after touching his foot.

"Hey who the hell are you, get off this ship!" yelled the guard pointing a gun at Kage.

Tousen was the next one to slide under the guard however he let loose a sonic blast that disoriented the guard as he did so and grabbed both of his legs making the guard fall and pass out from the force of him hitting the metal floor. Leaving the guard there he continued after Kage who had gone on ahead.

Kage had entered the absolute lowest part of the ship where the "important" shipments were being held.

Kage had climbed on top of some of the shipment crates and watched from on high. He saw a multitude of guards around one container in particular. Having three shadow duplicates, one of the guard, Tousen and himself.

Charging in the guards didn't notice him until he had gotten to the first guard whom he had kneed in the stomach. Some guards immediately fired with whatever they had either using their quirks or guns. Kage using his belt switched places with his shadow duplicate that was promptly taken out. When he retreated he was standing next to the other duplicates immediately remaking a shadow of himself and another of the guard he just took out. His number was now 4.

Sending all four out the guards were about to open fire when one said.

"Look for the guy and take him out, the rest should fall once he does." The guard said not really knowing what his quirk was, he had believed that he could only switch places. By that time the shadows had drawn to close, some of them nailing guards right in the face. Kage switched with one at the last second of impact and nailed a guard immediately making a duplicate. Guards saw him stick out like a sore thumb but he switches rapidly dancing around the guards who would only end up shooting duplicates. As Kage kept switching, taking out guards his number of duplicates was steadily increasing. For every person that he took out a new duplicate formed and if one was taken out he merely went back to the guard previously taken out to make another. The remaining guards had gathered together and were no opening fire on every duplicate that they could take out.

Kage ran to one of the huge shipment crates and made a duplicate that provide cover from the oncoming projectiles. He had willed the duplicates to pick up the guns from the fallen guards as a way to deter the other guards from progressing to close. Hearing the bullets and explosions he looked at the tarp covered cage and took it off to reveal cowering people. Reaching into his belt he pulled out a little pen that shot out a laser that burned through the lock. Opening the cage door, he called out to the people.

"Don't worry were here to get you guys out of here, just stay here until I come back." Kage said

Right as he did he felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned around immediately to attack only to see Tousen.

"Are you ready to get these people out of here?" he asked

"Were pinned down right now, I can't be sure that they won't advance until everyone steps through." Kage said

Just then the ship lurched forward and everyone heard a voice on the ship intercom

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, now I don't mean to alarm any of you but we seem to be heading towards an iceberg. If your VIP passengers then I suggest you abandon ship, if your part of this crew then be prepared to go down with your ship. That is all hahahahahahaha!" Dexter said as they heard it off the intercom.

Tousen pulled of a disc from his back and handed it to Kage.

"Get them out of here, I'll handle the rest!" Tousen said

Kage threw the disc to the floor and then it expanded opening a portal.

"Listen guys I need any adult to get the children out of here, as you heard this ship is about to go down." Kage said

Some were a bit hesitant while others dived in immediately.

Tousen immediately started running towards the remaining guards. They opened fire on him but any bullets that were incoming were deflected by his powerful close ranged sound blast while and quirk based projectile was detonated before impact thanks to his long-range capabilities that was allowed by his rings.

As he was drawing closer Kage ran next to him.

"Portals gonna stay open until your done, be quick about, also throw me!" He said jumping in front of Tousen who then grabbed him with all four arms and threw him towards the guards, right before he landed he switch places with the supply crate he duplicated, returning to the hostages. The giant metal crate was subject to the same force of Kage being thrown and it made a huge crash and grated against the floor. Tousen pointed two of his lower arms and let loose a sonic blast that propelled him into the air. He then grabbed one of the pipes on the ceiling and swung himself the rest of the way towards the scattered guards. He landed in the crowd and threw his arrow at the first enemy that raised their hand. Letting loose his sonic blasts from his top pair of arms he was knocking enemies out while his lower arms were letting loose a much lower sound that the arrow would respond too. It zipped around taking out any people that were taking aim from a distance. Tousen with his four arms allowed him a superior close combat advantage against anyone that came up to close to him. There was nothing moving around him as some of them had run away. As he made his way back to where Kage was with the hostages he saw what looked like the last hostage jumping through.

"Were done here come on lets get out of here." Kage said as he jumped through

Tousen went through the portal while looking back until he was all the way in and the portal closed.

 **Dexter's Pov**

Dexter was now standing at the steering wheel of the ship as it careened toward a giant iceberg. After he started driving for a little bit he heard banging on the door that he had locked. He could see most of the crew thru the tiny window. He waved at them when they looked at him and made motions that he couldn't hear them. As he continued steering he was hit by the door bursting off of its hinges. Pushing the door off of him he saw that there was a person that had a lobster mutation quirk. He had a lot of foam bubbles coming out of his mouth and was dripping a lot of water. Getting up while the rest of the crew ran in, he was utterly surrounded.

"What do you think you're doing you son of a bitch." Asked the captain

"Oh well you know, people held here against their will, no one was helping them, and – hey does that guy have a crowbar for a head!" Dexter said

"Dammit some of your go check the lower decks. Make sure the cargo isn't touched!" The captain said

Some of the crew ran down leaving only 6 people in total to take him down.

"If you just wanted the people then why the hell did you start the ship." The captain said wielding a pipe wrench

"Well for one, if I just took the people, you'd just go find some other people. And I know what your gonna say, why didn't I alert the heroes, well I know you guys just pay off the lower level ones, so I thought why not crash the ship into an iceberg and get a shit ton of attention from the news media and higher ups." Dexter explained

"You fucking bastard, gettem boys!" yelled the captain charging

Using Time Expansion, Dexter waited for the swing to pass before backhanding the captain in the face hard.

"There I'm the Captain now, right?" Dexter said as he was then hit in the back of his head by one of the crew.

Dexter spun around grabbing the guy by the back of his shirt and pants tossing him at two other people charging at him.

"You fucking dumbass, that's just gonna leave a welt on my head." He said rubbing his head

Right as Dexter was speaking the lobster quirk crew member slammed his claw into Dexter's stomach launching him causing him to make a dent in the wall. When he fell down he quickley spat out a glob of blood.

The crew member smirked thinking that he had hurt him, while Dexter was having a different conversation in his head with Computer.

"Dexter your stability is failing, you forgot to take your medicine." Computer alerted

"I'll take it when I get back." He thought

Looking at the crew member smirking, Dexter didn't have any emotion on his face as he made his way towards the door. The crew member charged at him again not wanting him to get away, however for the crew member, fate was not kind, for in slow motion he saw Dexter's hand slowly move towards him before a green light enveloped it and shot towards shooting him against the wall and then said energy forming into metal melding him to the wall. Looking around he counted five people, he spotted the last person hiding behind one of the consoles.

"I'm gonna need some answers." Dexter said

"I'll tell you anything just don't hurt me." Pleaded the man

"That's ok I have a way better than talking." Dexter said pointing a finger at the man

The finger glowed a menacing red and the man was backing up till he was up against the wall.

Right as he did so a small red arc of energy came out and hit the man in the head, however when he was hit he closed his eyes expecting pain but he felt nothing. He felt perfectly fine in fact he didn't even remember why he was scared. Why was he scared, and who were all these people around him? They all laid on the floor groaning in pain while he just looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked

Dexter was currently now on the very front of the ship as it drew closer to the iceberg. The iceberg would only sink a small portion of the ship as the bay that housed all of the ships was barely deep enough for the ships not to get stranded, the only reason he was doing so was to make sure that they could get rid of evidence.

Dexter held out his hand where memories seemed to play, he had taken only what he needed, any and all information pertaining to the movement of slaves or gangs in the city, the man honestly didn't know much besides what he and his crew did, such a shame.

"Welp its time to go, but just before I do." Dexter said before shooting a giant star into the air that exploded surely alerting the other heroes.

"Hopefully this doesn't get covered up, or else I've lost all hope in this so-called hero community." Dexter said before disappearing back to his base.

 **Izuku's Pov**

Today was weird to say the least, I did at least give Blossom the chance she wanted but things seem to only be getting more complicated. I have more training with All-Might tomorrow, so that's nice. My mind begins to wander thinking about the UA Sports Festival. I didn't feel as if I was where I wanted to be with One for All at the moment so more time had to be devoted to my training, Blossom will probably try to spend more time with Bless, and Dexter seemed to be getting caught up in a bunch of stuff. Hopefully everything would turn out alright in the end.

Chapter End

SW5pdGlhbGl6aW5nLi4uLjclLi4uLi4uLjM0JS4uLi4uODglLi4uLjEwMCUNCkhlbGxvLCB3aG8gYXJlIHlvdT8NCiJJbmF1ZGlibGUgc3BlZWNoIg0KV2hhdCBpcyBhIGZyaWVuZD8NCiJJbmF1ZGlibGUgc3BlZWNoIg0KSWYgdGhhdCBpcyB3aGF0IHlvdSB3aXNoLg==

SWYgeW91IHdlcmUgc21hcnQgZW5vdWdoIHRvIEJhc2UgNjQgdGhpcyB0aGVuIGRvbid0IHNheSBhbnl0aGluZyBqdXN0IFBNIG1lLiBJdCdkIGJlIG5pY2UgdG8ga25vdyB0aGF0IGkgZGlkIHRoaXMgZm9yIG5vdGhpbmcu

 **Mr. jack joke- yes although its not coming all at once, gotta take my time thinking this thru so that it hopefully doesn't become a mess.**

 **Wikikid- I PMed you, honestly didn't expect someone to comment when I haven't posted in a while.**

Summary- In case you guys were disappointed with what went down in this chapter, because of the lack of fighting, im setting something up that will affect this story in the long run. I hope it's obvious, keep in mind that these characters have been a happy family up until now.

Bless- she hasn't really forgiven her mother, the reason I made Bless not really mad at her mother is because I looked at this logically. You can't really hate someone you never really knew, you build up this image in your head and when your finally confronted with something the exact opposite to what you envisioned you start to wonder.

One character is primarily affected by everything that has gone down, while not showing signs yet. I will trip you up.

 **Dexters "Quirk"- Cosmic Star- the gimmick used to hide his identity as quirk less, Dexter fashions stars for a multitude of purposes be it explosions, bending gravity around them, wormholes and others to come.**

 **Touched on- What would happen to the hero community if you have one hero, if only for a short period of time, that was all you needed. Hero get paid by the deeds they do, if you have someone saving everyone then you make no money, making being a hero not viable if you seek fame and fortune. What to a whole bunch of people do when all that they have studied their whole lives is how to be a hero**

 **Its late but when I wake up later I'll probably edit this section at the bottom for stuff I forgot.**


	11. Chapter 10: Forgiveness is not Plausible

**Brute Force Algorithm Ch. 10**

 **Nekoboy13- do not worry, there is a need for this many, however miniscule they might be, some of the, which is about 4-5 are important, while the rest I assure you are meant to play ONE important, very important role. Which if I divulged, might give away what I plan to do, but your right, I really don't need anymore. So no more after this Chapter**

 **Nakana99- Thank you**

 **Hey guys, I've been gone for a long time, wow eight months sure goes by fast, but I came back, like a seasonal rash. Ready to continue where I left off, first I had computer problems for like two months. Then by that time I had so much college work I didn't even know what to do, I even got promoted at work so I work in an office now so that's nice, but it leaves even less freedom for me now. Sometimes I feel so old now and I'm only twenty. Also please excuse if there are any errors in this chapter, pretty sure there aren't but I could be wrong. Honestly I felt like I forgot something which of course I did because its been eight months. But if you guys spot anything let me know. The next chapter should be right as rain since I wont be leaving sitting on my desktop for eight long months.**

Looking back now, this might have been the moment where everything started going wrong…

 **Izuku's Pov**

A few weeks had passed since I had seen Dexter, I have been so caught up in school and training with All-Might, and he with his hero work and business endeavors. I still met up with Bless at school and helped Mei with inventions after school, sometimes bringing the occasional spare part from the lab that was under the do not take policy, reason being that Dexter did not want any tech that are world didn't yet have leaking out. Not dangerous per say but rather ahead of our time by a decade or two.

Bless was rather preoccupied with other things seeing as her mother was trying to connect with her while her father was not around as much, however whether or not the feelings are reciprocated is another matter.

Walking out of the school for the end of the school day was just like any other, sort of bland by now. Not that his lessons were useless, it's just that the only course that I tried putting actual passion in was the hero education classes because any other class just didn't provide a challenge for me and Bless. We saw Bubbles teaching some of the English classes, Buttercup helping out in Physical Education, Bell with filing in the teachers work office and Blossom was the counselor.

Walking down the side walk I saw Bless walking with her mother who always tagged along with her regardless of what disagreement that Bless vocalized. I waved at her and she smiled and waved back. Blossom saw and whispered something into Bless's ear, who then blushed red and speed walked down the street.

As I walked down the street I started heading towards Dexter's company. That would be where I'd usually meet up with All-Might for training, even with an enhanced body there's only so much that I can take. Walking to the building I saw All-Might in his regular civilian form standing out in front of the building.

"Midoriya, my boy, some now we have much to work on." All-Might said

We headed inside of the building and went down into the lab as it had all the equipment needed to test progress. Once we finally reached the bottom floor we found that it was empty devoid of Dexter.

"Hmmm he did say he had a business meeting today, perhaps that is where he currently is." All-Might said

"He's been gone a lot recently, it's like we hardly see him anymore." Izuku said

"That's is the kind of life that he has chosen, an admirable one that I too have done, most heroes make their hero work their primary source of income or use their reputation to get them sponsors, we however do not, we try to build lives and jobs outside of that and it takes a lot of devotion to keep those lives separate." All-Might said

"Yeah I guess." Izuku said still somewhat sad. He had wanted to show Dexter his aced grades in all of his classes, sure it may be a childish thing to think of but Dexter was probably the only one that could appreciate such intellectual perfection. Izuku liked to show that all of that time learning from him was not wasted even if he was going to be a hero.

From there they proceeded to train from either pushing large lab equipment around the room to using a very durable punching bag comprised of a gel almost like putty. We trained together for hours on end just trying to improve my control over one for all. After a while All-Might cell phone rang and he answered it having a conversation that he could only vaguely pick up. After he was done talking he looked at Izuku.

"Midoriya come here!" he called

I went over wondering what he was going to say as he wore a thoughtful expression.

"Midoriya I am letting you know now that I will more than likely be caught up in more work now so I will not be able to supervise your training sessions anymore. However, I do not believe you need me for any practices any longer. To be honest there was never that much I could teach you considering the fact that I had to teach myself. I have pressing matters to attend to." All-Might said

"Its ok I understand." Izuku said

"Good then I will see you at school." All-Might said waving goodbye as he walked towards the elevator.

Izuku stood there thinking about how….silent things were becoming. So he continued practicing with things as silent as ever. Is this what Dexter was used to? It was comforting sometimes, but things get very lonely.

 **Bless's Pov**

"What do you want?" Bless asked tiredly after a long monotonous day of school

"You heading home?" Blossom asked expectantly

As they made their way outside of the school Blossom kept asking questions that Bless would either ignore or answer with a grunt.

As they were at the gate Bless turned around to see Izuku also walking out a little bit behind because they usually went their separate ways after school now that Izuku trained with All-Might more. She still waited by the gate though to say proper farewells for the day. As she waved her mother leaned down and whispered something into her ear.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" she asked

Bless immediately stopped waving and blushed before grabbing her mother's arm and dragging her down the sidewalk. After a while she let go and looked at her extremely miffed.

"What is your problem? Why are you still following me even though I told you my dad said to stay away?" Bless said

"Well I thought I'd accompany you." Blossom said

Right before they left the corner of the school Blossom's sisters and Bell caught up with them flying down to meet up with them.

"Hey." Bell said

"Hiii!" said Bubbles happily

"Sup squirt." Buttercup said smacking Bless in the back

"Ok ok, one I could just barely handle but all of you, you've got to go." Bless said

"Listen were stuck here until your father decides to help us." Buttercup said

"What do you mean when he decides to help you, he doesn't have to do anything." Bless said somewhat irritated

"All's I'm saying is that he has to help us, once we beat him, and were gonna beat him." Buttercup said confidently

"Buttercup you shouldn't be belittling Dexter in front of his daughter." Bubbles said

Bless just continued walking trying to ignore them.

"Haven't you hounded on him enough?" asked Bell

"Listen, if Dorkster actually believes he can beat us then fine, but I highly doubt that someone that does nothing but stay in a stuffy lab all day and night can fight.

 **Dexter's Pov**

Dexter was currently walking through an isle of people melded to their seats in a coating of titanium with the only thing visible being their faces. Everyone was wearing masks as Dexter went person to person removing masks and taking pictures.

" _Pardon me, excuse me, hey don't I know you. Ayyyye Mr. Yamato, CEO of that Support Conglomerate. What was its name again? It escapes me at the moment." Dexter said_

"What is it that you want?" he asked through gritted teeth

" _Nothing….. just pictures, evidence….I kinda got this whole plan going on. Anyways you guys are a part of an underground fight ring, which is really disgusting. I hope you people will make a drastic change in your lives." Positive Dexter said_

"Dexter we've gotten everything that you need." Said Kasumi whispering into Dexters ear so that the surrounding people would not hear.

" _Excellent lets head out, we still have to meet up with our constituent." Dexter said_

 **Earlier that Day**

With so much to do this morning Dexter had to split up for the day in order to tackle today's todo list. While he was in his room he split going over the todays agenda.

" **Why the fuck am I handling all the business related shit!"**

" _Yes, well remember the last time I handled business related contracts." Positive said_

" **Oh yeah you said yes to the first deal we were presented, you didn't argue at all, I really got to ask, what is wrong with you?" Negative asked**

" _Hey it seemed like a good idea at the time." Positive said_

" **Let's just get this day over with!" Negative said**

After a while they both had gotten dressed in suits and Negative left for the company building and Positive going to Dextopia

 **Dextopia**

"Good morning everyone, how is everyone doing in paradise?!"

Positive heard a crying cheer with some people waving at him. He then made his way to the tower where the Protocore's energy radiated and where the more combat oriented personal tended to hang out.

Most of the team was monitoring the happenings in the world that involved any underground crime syndicates. They were all listening to radio chatter. This effort was fruitless for the most part, they only ever heard governments or small crime teams. Huge Crime Syndicates tend to send personal messengers so that information only came from word to one mouth.

"Sir!"

"Nice to see everyone going about their business, we do however have a small chore that I want to get over with very quickly." Dexter said before flicking a holo screen from his hand into the center of the room and expanded.

"The CEO's and wealthy individuals involved with support companies from all around the globe counting the USA, Russia, China, Asia and Africa are all flying into London for a convention to show off their equipment that are in their prototype stages. Now while not inherently wrong, it has been noted in the past that their models go missing however this word never actually leave the company, so the public never knows. Criminal activity is also noted to spike during these times. Lastly London is most known for its huge underground illegal fighting rings. Of course after the conventions they stay a week afterwards even though there is no need to. Its just a hunch but I believe some of these powerful people might be involved" Dexter explained

"There will be no confrontation but ill need Houjou and Ben in order to be my guards for show. The rest of you stay on standby." Dexter said

Houjou and Ben then both went to go get ready, after a while they both came out dress as body guards in black suits.

"Ok, lets start heading out, theirs someone who I've been keeping and eye out for. He'll be vital for meeting up with the VIP's without having any huge problems." Dexter said as the three of them walked through a portal.

 **London**

It was currently very misty in the morning with very few people up and about. Their portal opened up in a vacant ally way.

"Our contact will be Morgan Maddox, he's been searched and investigated multiple times in his life by the police, his job unknown, parents deceased and is currently the caretaker of his sister. We'll be paying him a visit." Dexter said

"So where is he?" asked Ben

Dexter then pointed right across the ally way.

 **Morgan's Pov**

Waking up to my alarm clock I got up from my bed and opened the door to my sister's room.

"Come on, wake up, time to get ready for school." Morgan said as he flicked on the light, disturbing his little sister from her slumber.

Going to his room he opened his closet to show the suit that he usually wears when he is working.

"Today's the day Morgan, your gonna walk up to the boss and tellem straight, I can't work here anymore." Morgan said

Morgan had been watching over his sister for about as long as he could remember, one day his parents just up and left without a word. He'd been in so many mob back in the day but had managed to slip away every time right before the cops arrived. He always did have a way with words, it's the reason he got his job in the first place, but now he wants out, its just a matter if they'll let him walk away or not. He's been wanting to live straight now that his sister is starting to wonder how he's been paying for their expenses. Right as he was just about finished tying his tie he heard his sister call out.

"Morgan there some people at the door!"

Morgan stood ramrod straight for a few seconds, his mind cycling through the possibilities, a rival gang…no, his boss…. No, then who, who could it possibly be.

Walking gingerly and swiftly down the stairs he made his way down stairs to see a man in a white suit and two others in black suits.

"Ahhh good morning Mr. Maddock, a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I hope I did not bother you at an inopportune time, there are a few things I'd like to ask of you." The man said

"Uhh I'm kind of in a hurry soo.." Morgan said as he begins to close the door.

"It's a shame, I really thought you wanted out of that job." The man said

Morgan then stopped the door right before it closed, his body tensing up, feeling his body begin to sweat. How did he know, who was he affiliated with, and why come to him, these questions ran through his mind. He was so low on the chain of command that he never really thought he'd be suspected of anything. He didn't play that big of a part, which was both good and bad, he made a good announcer but in the end a person is always expendable.

"Come in." Morgan said slightly forced but believing that he could eventually talk his way out of this.

They sat down in the living room with Morgan sitting on the opposite side of the other people.

"Listen I don't know what you need but I really don't amount to much, so there really isn't much I can do for you guys."

"Oh but Morgan, I believe that there is a great deal of things that you could contribute. You see I require your "word" in order to acquire safe passage into one of your opening nights" Dexter said

"And if I don't?" Morgan asked testing the waters.

"Then we leave." He said

"You just leave, that's it?" Morgan asked

"Well keep in mind that we will be attending the event with or without your word, which will inevitably end with your capture considering once the authorities arrive your name will be on file." He said

"If your doing this regardless of what I say then why bother coming at all." Morgan asked

"As creepy as this sounds I have researched each and every person in your group, you're the only one that has any family worth keeping, your sisters a good kid, so I offer you this one chance, to get out. You can make things slightly less problematic for me and benefit greatly or rot in a cell by the end of the day." Dexter said frankly

Needless to say he made the obvious choice in assisting them which led to where they are now.

 **Flashback End**

"Good good, don't worry gentlemen I'll be putting this information to good use." Dexter said putting the photos in his jacket.

As they walked outside he met Morgan outside.

"You have upheld your end of the bargain, pleasure doing business with you." Dexter said handing Morgan a suitcase filled with specific documents and funds.

"Enjoy!" Dexter said opening a portal and walking thru with his crew

It was already late in Japan by this time.

 **A Brief recount of Negatives Day**

Nope, not gonna happen, and ill kick your ass out of my office were some of the nicest things he had said all day. With his no tolerance for shit one could imagine how dominating Negative was in the office. ProtoLabs was the best up and coming company. Many wanted to make deals with them but only those

willing to conform to him would be accepted. Problems such as transportation of products would be delivered by his company. He didn't really trust others to keep track of everything so as to not be stolen.

Oh how he wanted to punch some of the business men but alas, they'd always run away before he made it across the table.

 **Blossom**

The day had progressed so slowly to anyone else but for her time seems to have flown by.

After she had left Bless a while back she flew right back to the ground of UA, it was already starting to get dark outside. After she got back she walked through the dark and empty halls of UA coming to a stop at a door where light was clearly visible from underneath the door. After she opened the door she walked in silently to see her sisters, Bell and the teachers sitting on one side of the room with a table in front of them. On the opposite side were Katsuki, Todoroki and Uraraka.

"Can we get this over with already, its so fucking late, its already dark outside. You bastards better hurry up and explain why were still here!" Bakugou said exasperated and angry for the large amount of time spent at school.

"Did we do something wrong? Uraraka asked worry evident in her voice because of the whole faculty present.

"Not at all, quite the contrary actually, we have a proposition for you three actually." Said Nedzu

Todoroki just kept silent all the while analyzing the situation.

"Well come on then, fucking say it already." Bakugou

"In just a few weeks' time UA will be having its annual sports festival, these members of our faculty have a bit of a bet going on with another individual, they were wondering if you'd like to be under their tutelage in exchange for one of you three beating the opposing parties choices." Nedzu explained

Todoroki and Uraraka were silent while Bakugou immediately fired off with his choice words.

"What makes you think that I need anyone's help, I'll win this entire thing all on my own, not my fault you made such a stupid bet. If that all you guys got I'm heading home, you guys have wasted my time, my mom gonna blow a fucking gasket." Bakugou said heading out

"What if I told you the person you'd be fighting was Izuku Midoriya." Blossom said with a serious tone

Right before Bakugou was going to open the door he paused with one hand on the door knob

"What does that useless Deku have to do with this?!" Bakugou growled out

"He's been receiving help for quite a while, its one of the main reasons that he had a chance to attend UA. If you want to win we can help."

"You think I can't win without your help!" Bakuguo growled out

"More like we know your gonna lose, and so will the rest of you." Buttercup spoke up

"You see young Bakugou, Midoriya is using a new system of teaching that we will be implementing in a short amount of time, the purpose of which is to pair up students with a hero willing to teach them their trade, experience or just tips. Midoriya and Bless both have a hero willing to give them both private lessons. You've seen how quickly Midoriya can catch on to even the briefest of concepts. He beat you in the practice exam mainly by quick thinking and already knowing your tendencies." Nedzu clarified

"You want to do this with only so little time left until the festival, surely you have something else up your sleeves if you want us to win so badly." Todoroki said speculatively

"Yeah isn't 2 weeks' notice not enough time." Uraraka said nervous about the expectation

"You'll be given some Chemical X that blossom keeps on person at all time." Dib said explaining

"It's something they themselves use that give them a power boost so to speak." He continued

"But what exactly does it do?" Todoroki asked again

"That's the thing were not sure of, Chemical X by its very nature is very unpredictable, Blossom was given Ice Breath, Bubble has a Sonic Scream, and Buttercup can make Tornados, with each one being wildly unique. However, its effect are never permanent and must be taken periodically." Otto then explained further

"How long does it take for it to take affect?" Uraraka asked

"It should be almost instantaneous." Blossom said while producing 3 vials of a black liquid from her inner lab coat pocket.

"This is by no mean mandatory, if you want to leave that's fine but know that no one is allowed to hear anything that we have told you all, especially Midoriya or Bless, is that clear." Blossom said giving them a chance to refuse.

Bakugou wasted no time in grabbing a vial, uncorking it and downing it. He refused to let Deku show him up after all this time, he hated the fact that someone who was so useless for so long to just come and upstage him.

Todoroki took the next vial and drank it moderately. If there was any chance that this would help his ice side of his quirk then he would use it. His hatred for his father made him so distasteful to the fire side of his quirk that he absolutely refused to use it. If there is a chance that he never have to rely on it then he'll take it.

Last was Uraraka who took the last one tentatively before slowly drinking the liquid. If this would help her being a hero easier then she'd be one step closer to helping her parents live happy lives.

After they all drank the vials they felt no different from how they had been before, it was as if nothing happened.

"No playing around with your new powers, you'll each get to test them out tomorrow, until the festival takes place you each will be training with one of the PPG.". Nedzu explained

Todoroki is with Blossom- They both looked at each other with calculating eyes

Bakugou is with Buttercup- "Tch, what are you gonna teach me?" Bakugou said. "I'm gonna teach you some manners right after I kick your butt!" Buttercup responded

Lastly Uraraka is with Bubbles- They both waved happily at each other

"You are all free to go home now, I bid you all a good night." Nedzu said

Every teacher and the three students left until it was only Aizawa and Nedzu left.

"Are you sure this is a wise course of action to take Nedzu, we are directly involving students in a dilemma that does not involve them." Aizawa asked

"Aizawa, if you asked me this entire ordeal is unnecessary, however people like Dexter will do whatever it takes to vindicate themselves, he himself must realize subconsciously that at some point he has to help whether he wants to or not. However, if we were to immediately force him he would hate them more, and if we waited for him to help he would always be unwilling, I plan to fix that problem before such an event can occur. Have you ever seen such a tragic lovers quarrel?" Nedzu finished

"I question if were both seeing the same thing Nedzu." Aizawa said

They both left soon afterwards.

 **ONE WEEK LATER with Izuku Midoriya**

Izuku woke up the when his door opened revealing his mother who woke him up.

"Izuku, dear wake up, we have guests here today, get ready quickly." She said happily

Once he was done he went out to find his mother sitting at the breakfast table along with Dexter and Bless. He sat down at the table as his mother and Dexter were in a conversation, the contents of the conversation being on how proud they each were of their respective children.

"Hey Bed Head!" Bless giggled as Izuku himself realized that he had forgotten to comb his hair as it was all shifted to the right of his head.

"How was I supposed to know you'd guys be here. Whats the occasion anyways?" Izuku said as he tried to fix his hair by ruffling it.

"Well I'm glad you asked, you see Izuku the UA Sports Festival is drawing close, so close in fact that I have so new equipment that I'd like you and Bless to try out, another reason that I am here though is to invite your mother to the Sports Festival. I bought tickets in advance with the best money can buy." Dexter said

"Oh that sound like a great idea, I'll get to see you up close in the festival Izuku." Inko said happily

After that they went through a normal breakfast and afterwards headed out.

"Thank you for the breakfast Inko, it was absolutely delicious, I will have Izuku back before nightfall." Dexter said

Then then got in Dexter's car and drove to the ProtoLabs Company building.

With the hood down all of their hair was blowing in the air.

"I have got a whole lot of stuff for you kids, passing this festival is gonna be like a walk in the park." Dexter said

Both Bless and Izuku were excited to hear about more inventions that they'd get to test. It was practically living the dream. It was impossible to think of what to do next because nothing was ever really outside the realm of possibility.

As they were driving down a winding road on the edge of a cliff a green portal suddenly burst with a shocking boom and a figure crashing out of said portal and making an imprint on the side of the cliff. The figure was clouded by all of the dust that was knocked up due to the force of impact. A tall, fit and muscular form could be seen lumbering through the dirt cloud coughing.

Once the cloud cleared it revealed a man in a black and white suit, the letter D on his chest, and a white cape. His skin was that of a Caucasian, eyes that glowed a bright green, and fiery white hair all accompanied with an ethereal glow.

Izuku and Bless both stood up on the seats of the roofless car while Dexter was crouching down low behind the steering wheel looking on in nervousness. Why? Because he's questioning why this all happens to him.

"OK that just happened, everyone stay here, you have questions and they will be answered afterwards.

"But dad we can help!" Bless said getting up to get out with Izuku doing the same.

"Bless if you step out of this car I will ground you from all electronics, there's probably going to be some form of law enforcement here soon and I am not explaining to them why I let a minor fight, same for you Izuku, I will tell your mother, besides if I'm lucky this won't be a fight, just a friendly talk. NOW STAY!" Dexter said closing the car door.

He took out two metallic orbs from his pockets and squeezed them in his hands as they smushed and molded to his hands crawling across his body until it became his full hero suit.

Walking up to the figure that was still coughing.

"Hey man you ok, you see if you have the time id very much like to know how you came to be in this spot, at this exact time?" Dexter asked point both pointer fingers at the ground.

The figure turned quickly towards Dexter raising a hand that seems to glow green with some form of energy before it died down just as quickly.

"Wait a second, I remember that Russian accent anywhere, Dexter!

"You know me." Dexter asked curiously

"Yeah your that guy that would always say that ghosts don't exist and would get in scientific arguments with my parents, what are you doing here?" he asked with Dexter deadpanning

"Ok, 1 I asked you first, second I still stand by my previous statement, those things are not ghosts." Dexter said

"Oh I was just trying to out run a horde of ghosts in the ghost zone after I took the crown of Pariah." He said pulling out a crown that was surrounded by a even darker green flame.

"Ok that's nice, but one I don't know who that is, and I'm sorry for not asking earlier but what's your name again I know your last name is Fenton." Dexter asked

"Names Danny, this crown belongs to the King of the Ghost Zone, also where'd you get a car like that in times like this? He said looking over Dexter's shoulder

"What are yo…." Dexter started before a ghoulish shriek came from the portal that for some reason still had not closed.

"That should have closed by now!" Danny said getting serious, lighting up both hands with green energy.

"Fucking hell, how many constitutes as a horde?" Dexter asked  
" I'd say about one hundred…..give or take about twenty." Danny said

"….Well you look like you've got this handled, ill just be on my way. Dexter said backing up, however right as he was doing so Danny held the left side of his stomach in pain.

Dexter took a sharp intake of air before looking back at Izuku and Bless who were both looking at the portal with just a bit of fear, but also with mild curiosity.

Suddenly a whole swarm of green phantasmal apparitions came rushing out in unison, swirling into the air before coming to a halt and many glowing red eyes staring down at them.

"Come one we got this!" Danny said as he fired ectoplasmic shots at the swarm causing it to charge at the duo.

"Computer transmit any weapon data to my suit that may be useful against these creatures!

"Not enough data to properly ascertain needed items." Computer replied

"Anything to contain this threat?" he asked hurriedly

"Computer do I have anything for a situation like this?" he asked

"Negative." She replied

Danny shot rapidly into the swarm each hit taking down a ghoul. The dust was starting to pick up even more so now.

Dexter created a bright star that flew straight into the swarm and blew up into a bright explosion, unfortunately the only assistance they provided was momentary rest as the ghosts were blinded but harmed in no way.

Both men had slowly kept their eyes on the crowd of ghost as they side stepped in front of Dexter's car with Danny shooting any that attempted to stray from the group and tried to attack on their sides. Seeing that the two men had nowhere to run two with Midoriya and Bless in the car they spread out and all at once charged toward them.

However before they made contact Dexter had made another bright explosion via star. When the light finally died down they all saw Dexter standing in front of his comrade and family, shielding them from the bright light with his cape. They all resumed their charge but as they did their eyes grew wide when as soon as Dexter lowered his cape Danny came into view appearing to be taking a huge breath before letting loose an absolutely loud Ghostly Wail which gave the three humans goosebumps whether or not they were actually scared.

The wail tore through the swarm of ghouls while also creating cracks on the edge of the mountain and uprooting the pavement, blowing it all away. Each and every ghost took the full brunt of the attack and their forms were slowly tearing apart as if small droplets of green goo were being blown off, loosing a piece of themselves bit by bit.

When it all ended every ghost had been turned into nothing more than one large puddle of goo.

Danny immediately took a knee with heavy breathing.

"Man I've done that to many times today." Before he reverted to his black haired, blue eyed state.

"Sometimes…..I really miss how simple life used to be, what happened to bring me to this moment, to this future." Danny said somberly

Now Dexter thought…Danny was indeed a powerful person, and his sudden appearance would more than likely mean more encounters of the paranormal-ish. To tell UA would be giving them another person that would potentially drag him back to his dimension of origin.

"Undoubtably you have many questions, most of which I will be able to answer to a certain degree, while I was not there for whatever you have experience I can tell you how this all began. All I ask is that you control your emotions when this information is given to you" Dexter said

"All this time, the one thing I've been looking for is answers. Not of all the villains, but how this all came to be so easily, so many hero's dead, so many loved ones gone…. forever. If there's anything you know then ill do whatever you ask." Danny said while looking at a worn photo that showed signs of grime and burned edges before then stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Yes…..well we'll have to make it to my home before I can tell you anything else, prying ears and all that." Dexter said

Danny then fell down to tired to get up. Dexter then attempted to pick him up to put him in the passenger seat however he was heavier then he seemed. He kept trying to lift him until he felt and heard a pop in his back. His eyes were wide as he let out a silent scream/groan.

Midoriya and Bless looked at him with a look of both worry and question. Question in the fact that if they really heard what they did.

"Dexter…are you ok….it sounded like your ba…" Midoriya started

"Not one word…I just didn't stretch today" Dexter said with both hands on the hood of the car.

"Bless, be a dear and put Mr. Fenton in the car." Dexter said with a snap of his fingers.

As she did so Dexter started to make his way toward the driver side before he felt something cold enter him, and everything went dark.

 **IZUKU's Pov**

"Dad…Dad are you ok!" Bless said shaking her father, who was unresponsive even though it seemed that he was awake.

Midoriya was about to try something as well before I felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to meet Danny who had come out of his short nap form exhaustion. He handed him what looked to be a thermos.

"Your gonna need to put those ghosts in there, just walk up to that puddle and open it." Danny said

I took the thermos walking up to the puddle that looked to had shrank some. I cautiously opened up the thermos before pointing the thing at the puddle. Suddenly the entirety of the puddle of goo was being sucked up into the thermos that looked to impossibly small to contain it all.

As I made my way back towards the car I handed the thermos back to the man. Dexter seemed to have come out of whatever it was that ailed him.

"Come on get in, we still got time to do all that was planned for today, people will come sooner or later" Dexter said

As I got in I had realized that throughout this entire ordeal, not once was I scared or felt fear. More than likely it had to do with the fact that this did not feel anything like a life or death situation. Midoriya was sure that if it was him and Bless in that situation they would have surely lost. Being around such certainty stirred a feeling inside him. If he wanted to be anything like All-Might, the symbol of peace than what would be required of him. Experience was something that Midoriya and Bless both craved. However at every turn Dexter would tell them to wait until they have their hero licenses.

All-Might, the symbol of peace, a pillar that society currently relied on, one that would undoubtably need to be replaced eventually and regrettably, for he too grew weak, just as every human does. It was only by his will and spirit that he held on this long, the power he had given to him slowly but surely running dry.

An image of All-Might appearing in his head holding a multi-colored power that represented One for All.

Then there is Dexter, the man, teacher, and the closest thing he had to a father figure in a sense. He, who had by his own merit, created a thing that could form anything with a mere thought, provided that the user has a more than simple understanding of the inner workings. However as much a Midoriya wished that Dexter would alleviate some of the stress on All-Might as the symbol of peace he knew that would not happen. Dexter helped him because he can view his progress, how he appreciates everything that he does for him, because in a way they were similar. Dexter had no intention of taking up a hero mantle forever, everything he did now he does simply out of spite for the powerpuff girls and his pride to never settle for mediocrity. He was in a way his own symbol, neutral, absolute, he was progress.

In his head an image of Dexter stood looking into his palm with the Protocore there, the reflection visible in his glasses. Unmoving and studying.

He learned one important thing from each, from All-Might it was to never give up, from Dexter it was to adapt.

Before my mind could move on to more nervous thoughts I was disturbed by a friendly touch on my hand, warm and welcoming. I looked to see Bless trying to get my attention, it seems that we had made it to their house.

As they made their way inside the house Dexter had closed one of the guest rooms behind him.

"Computer see to it that our guest receives the appropriate medical attention and watch over him. Also be on the look out for any energy signatures matching this one." Dexter said as his hand lit up with a green thick energy similar to Danny's.

It was so quick I almost believed that it was Proto energy but seeing it so much I could tell the difference between the too…when had he had the time to analyze Danny?

"Come now we have much to do in order to prepare you all for what is to come." Dexter said as he opened one of the many entrances to his lab.

Once we had reached the bottom Dexter walked up to a spacious circular room.

"Bless, sweetie, you've shown me that you have the utmost control, throughout your life, never once have you given me a reason to doubt the path you are taking, even if I do wish you'd choose another profession. So it is my duty as a father to prepare you in any way that I can, which is why I've brought you here. As I said once before your strand of Chemical X is special and far more predictable in regards to your…..our…relatives. While you may or may not be as strong as them one day, your strand of Chemical X is susceptible, malleable, and can be easily manipulated in such a way that I can in fact give you other abilities. The world may one day find out you are the daughter of Blossom, whose standing in the public will far surpass mine, as I have no intention of staying a hero for much longer. However if the world is gonna find out that your related to an important figure…..then it might as well be me." Dexter finished putting a hand on her shoulder.

Bless stood there in silence, what was she supposed to say, she loved that her father cared for her so much but she didn't like the way he was thinking, paranoid as always, fearing that if the world found out that she was related to Blossom, that that would be what she would be remembered as, completely overshadowing him, or maybe even worse should their past relations ever be brought to light. He wanted her to have something similar to him besides intelligence so that she would be remembered as his daughter as well. It was….. unhealthy.

"Thanks daddy!" Bless said hugging him, but also feeling bad to an extent for meeting her mother behind his back.

"As do I sweetheart…..now its time for a POWERUP!" Dexter said "Just step right in and this could take anywhere from 5 to 10 minutes." Dexter said

She stepped in to the center of the circular cell and a giant glass door closed behind her. Dexter fished out a case of chemicals about the size of a can of soda and inserted it into side of the cell. Whatever was in there was a mixture of orange and purple with some bright shining bits in it. He then pulled a lever on the side and Bless levitated slightly off the ground against her own will. Little particles of light popped into existence, slowly drifting towards her along with arc of electricity popping from the sides and hitting her. Her face didn't look as if she was in any pain, in fact her face looked like she was relaxing, eyes closed, and mouth shut as her body glowed a bright orange.

"She can't hear us while she's in there." Dexter said as he stared at her with tired eyes with hands in his pocket.

"Sometimes I worry, about what is to come, the danger she'll be in….leaving this dimension has crossed my mind a couple of times. But if I did, if we did, she'd hate me, and to be honest it'd be kind of hard to move at this point in her life. Of course, I'm taking your feelings into consideration but how long will I last…." Dexter said

"Anyways lets get on with the Upgrades!" Dexter said changing tune.

He pulled out two syringes from his coat, one being orange and one being blue.

"Wait your just using a needle?" Midoriya said as he became nervous looking at the big needles

"Well yeah, its just two new nanites, for now that is, the others are still a bit…..glitchy to put it mildly. Any who, lets just get this over with quickly so that your body can start adjusting to the changes these new nanites bring." Dexter said

I said down on a lab bed that rose up out of the ground when Dexter tapped his feet on the ground, and with a wave of his hand a screen appeared showing all of my vitals. He then removed the caps off of the needle and looked at the first blue one, flicking it with his finger a couple of times.

"So how goes the training with One for All?" Dexter said as he took out a disinfectant cloth and wiped my arm.

"I can handle anywhere from 15-20 percent in burst, even then its only for a small amount of time before I can feel my arms numbing. I still don't have the control I'd like either, my limbs suffer from recoil, signs that if I didn't have any nanites that my arms were likely to shatter." I explained as Dexter inserted the needle into my arm and started slowly pushing down on the needle.

"That's to be expected, but not nothing to fear, did you know that every time you shatter your bone, it grows back thicker…..well assuming you heal the natural route." Dexter said looking at he needle and paying close attention to the liquid. "Using a quirk to heal is highly ineffective, they usually divert a large portion of the bodies energy to instantly heal, however they heal to their previous state, perhaps even weaker. Probably the reason that some heroes get back off their feet quickly but are back in critical care just as fast." Dexter explained

"Of course in our case that's something I could fix rather easily. Next one." Dexter said removing the needle and setting it down on a table, picking up the other one.

"Dexter, why don't you want to stay a hero, I know you don't like the society but couldn't you try to change it?" I asked

Silence rained for a bit as Dexter started administering the second needle.

"We've already discussed this before Midoriya. That will be your job, I'm already causing massive speculation just by being a hero for the short time that I am required too. I won't do it because I don't believe one man can just change the view of society. Its not even up for debate Midoriya, the world will refuse to change, you may be able change it for a time but humanity always…..always….always goes back to their basics." Dexter said

"Take today for example, you may not see it now, society certainly doesn't, but we slowly but surely heading for dark times, it is inevitable. The fact of the matter is, you won't be able to take All-Might's place fast enough. Others will "attempt" to pick up the slack but fail miserably and be made even harder to do so from forces from my world. All-Might gave you the power to change that, I'm giving you and Bliss these things now, not that you might change the future, but that you may live, because as heroic as heroes may be, heroes can still die. I'm giving you to an even greater chance to accomplish your respective dreams, regardless as to whether or not I believe you can actually carry them out." Dexter said finishing the last dose of new nanites and letting me sit up.

"That's enough about that Izuku, and I don't want to hear another word about this, I already get enough of it from everyone else, I am not a pillar, at least not for society as a whole, I'm not a smiling face, a sparkling personality, or a force of good. I am just a man that wants to live a normal life. As normal as the smartest man in the universe could live." Dexter said being serious before puffing his chest up in pride at the end.

Still even then I could not help but ponder at the time how someone who held such power, wanted to do nothing with it, a question I'm not sure will ever be answered, how as a human being could you not want to help those in need. I loved Dexter like family but even I couldn't comprehend his thought process, I wasn't angry, but it always sounds like he knows what's going to happen, as if humanity was so predictable. But I still believe that anyone can change, so why can't he?

An alarm buzzed letting us know that Bless was done.

A large amount of fog came out of the machine and Bless stepped out flexing her arm.

Ok lets go over your new powers everyone, Computer if you would be so kind." Dexter said holding his hands up to two separate screens.

"Bless, my dear, this list compromises the powers that you should have if everything went accordingly, Star creation, gravity manipulation and wormhole creation are but a few of them. Think of them as the powers I use out in the field but yours are real." He said

"Izuku you were given two new nanites dubbed the Omega-Adaptive Nanite and the Energy-Manipulation Nanite. They Omega nanite lets you adapt to a situation or make someone else power your own, provided that you have the ability to copy them, and the time to study them. You need to have a firm understanding of their quirk. For instance, the Energy Nanite when used in tandem with the omega will let you recreate some quirks.

"Train in whatever way you two may find fit, so long as you both are prepared for the festival." Dexter said leaving on that note

 **Izuku's Training**

Izuku had spent his time exploring the depth and limitations of his new adaptations. Honestly there wasn't much, I had made a few new builds but nothing to extreme, just and oversized electro whip, a twin pair of battle axes, num-chuks, and a hoverboard. I tried make other more complicated builds but they never turned out the way that I wanted them to so the ideas were put on hold for a bit. Control of One For All was still lacking, and I hadn't gotten any better in this short amount of time. Bless was practicing on her own surrounded by a crowd of sparring drones that were encircling her. She gave a smirk before cracking her knuckles and slamming her fists together causing them to take on a bright orangish red hue. She raked her hands across the drones effortlessly, as if she were dancing and they'd melt upon contact, wherever she touched. Hers eyes would glow a bright orange with little trails of light leaving both of her eyes as she moved. Her appearance only changed more drastically the more she used her new powers. Her hair looked like it was extending but in reality it was something similar to stardust, she raked her hands thru the stardust endings of her hair with a bit of the substance in her hands. She crushed it between her palms before removing them and revealing a star in her hand. She threw it in a exaggerated pitch similar to the way a baseball player would throw it. She threw it at all the drones at her front. Behind her a drone raised its fist into the air ready to bring it down on her bu right before it she levitated an inch off the floor and flew down circling around herself, flying into her own hair before disappearing and reappearing somewhere else entirely.

 **The Sports Festival Arc…..finally begins**

Blasts of confetti were going off around a giant stadium as a huge crowd of civilians and heroes were either filing in or buys things at a concession stand. Many hero agencies were present to scout out potential greats in the future. All-Might and Aizawa were both leading the students towards the stadium.

"This my dear students, is where the people will see the progress you have made in order to become a hero worthy of their trust, and where some of the most respective hero agencies will hopefully scout you out. But fear not, so long as you never give up, so long as you follow PLUS ULTRA, I know that each and everyone of you will become great heroes in your own right, in the future." All-Might said

"That being said, the actions and decisions that you all make today and show to the people will also reflect on UA, so you all should take into consideration your actions before you act, remember this is a festival, taking things to seriously will catch you in the heat of the moment." Aizawa said scanning the class. The class heard a noise of feet landing behind them and turned around to see all four PowerPuff Girls touching down. Blossom waved at Bless quickly but some of my other classmates noticed it and thought that it was weird. They honestly hadn't seen them both at the same time but now that they had they noticed a extremely close similarity, everyone stared at Bless as most of them figured it out on the spot and wanted nothing more than to ask and confirm.

Right as they were about to start heading into the stadium when they heard a commotion behind them, catching the attention of the other heroes and hero agencies there.

After the crowd had cleared the way everyone saw that it was Dexter better known to them as Dexstar. The people were amazed and cheering, while the heroes could be seen either muttering amongst each other. He was in his suit walking down towards the stadium with people constantly clearing the way. The soft clanking of metal hitting the stone pathway was the only sound that he was making as he was making his way farther down. He stood for a second, recognizing All-Mights stature amongst the crowd. He made his way toward the crowd of students and teachers and stopped.

"Dexstar, its good to see you, how was your trip here?" All-Might asked

"…" Dexstar said nothing

"Alright class lets head on in, All-Might you and the rest of the teachers head up to the stands for the other heroes." Aizawa said

 **With the Class**

As soon as we were out of ear shot of the heroes the class immediately started bombarding Bless with questions like if Blossom was her mother and why she had never bothered to tell the class.

"What's it like to have a new up and coming hero as one of your parents?"

"What's your dad like?"

"Do you have all of the same powers as your mother?

"What's it like to have four aunts that all basically look the same?"

These were some of the questions that were asked. They kept asking question after question not letting up before Bless finally spoke and everyone listened as they walked.

"Guys I don't even know my mom that well yet, too be honest I only recently reconnected with her." Bless explained.

This caused everyone to go silent afterwards because of the level of importance and seriousness of the subject, none of them knew how to proceed after that.

"Though I guess if my dad wants to, you all might get to see him today, it wont do him good hiding any longer with the moves I've been practicing with my quirk recently." Bless said

Bakugou suddenly piped up from the front of the group.

"Didn't you say your dad was quirkless back in middle school, I knew you guys were trying to hide things from me, you and Deku!" Bakugou said angrily

"Yes, well my father is very secretive about his life in general, he didn't tell me about his quirk until he knew I was old enough not to blabber it out. He had hoped to go thru his whole life keeping it hidden but he's doing away with that secret so that I can be a hero and follow my dreams." Bless said

As we reached the entrance of the stadium we Aizawa stopped before us causing everyone to pause.

"This Sports Festival will be one of the first big steps that some of you will make towards becoming a pro hero, all of Japan and maybe even more will be watching you all today but know that this is in its entirety a learning exercise, so in the grand scheme of things don't put to much pressure on yourself or you'll burn out. And with that said, go show them what it means to be Plus Ultra." Aizawa said in his bored tone.

 **With Dexter**

On his way to the top stand of the stadiums that only top heroes and business men could afford Dexter saw Inko waiting around another part of the hall waiting for him. He made his way towards her to take her towards her seat.

"Inko, glad to see you made it lets, follow me please!" He said ushering her up a flight of stairs as she sputtered not knowing what was going on.

"Y-y-your that new hero everyone's been talking about, how do you know my name?" She asked

"Inko it's me Mr. McPherson, Bless's father!" Dexter said while pointing at himself

"ehhhhhhh, why didn't I hear about this?" She asked half glaring at him

"Well you see, initially I had planned for my identity to be kept a secret, but as I very quickly found out that's not gonna happen, do you know how hard it is to keep a secret identity when you got a kid that's immediately going to be linked back to you, I really didn't think this thru." Dexter said rubbing his chin

"Is there anything else I should know?" She said still half glaring while tapping her foot.

"Uhhhhh, hmmmmm, well, I've been helping you son out with some support gear, my cheating wife is here, and I own a rapidly growing company, also I know All-Might, actually wait, maybe scratch that last one off, it might not count as life changing knowledge. Any who lets make our way off towards our seats." Dexter said

"Ok, but that's a lot to take in." She said processing everything he said

"Also one more thing, UA thought it would be funny to buy my cheating wife a seat next to mine, so can you do me one tiny little favor and switch places with me…pls." Dexter said

"I don't know, what if she just wants to reconcile with you?" Inko said not wanting to be in that awkward situation.

"Inko, I'm not a very emotional person, it's been 15 years, I didn't want to reconcile then, I don't want to reconcile now, it hurts to look at her because, because she makes me feel…." Dexter tried to finish

"Love" Inko said

"Absolute hatred, is more like it, look at it like this Inko, the seed of doubt has been planted when she did what she did. Lets say I forgive her, and everything goes back to normal" Dexter said while still walking next to her up a flight of stairs.

"No matter how much I say l forgive her, no matter how much she promises, there will always be that little voice in the back of my head, it'll drive me mad, it'll make me more paranoid than I already am. Maybe forgive in her is best for her, it might even be best for my daughter…..but to just let that go….its just not within my human nature." Dexter said looking down finishing his explanation with a somber tone.

"Well what if your daughter forgave her, then would you?" Inko asked in curiosity

"…..That..would never happen…she knows what they've done to us, what they've done to me, the choice I had to make the things I had to do to survive. I raised her…..the probability of her forgiving her is 0, it won't happen, it can't happen." Dexter said in finality

"Well then you should be prepared for them to meet sooner rather than later, back when I was raising my son in his childhood, he would always ask about his father and I had nothing to tell him. His father just upped and left without any word as to where he was going. He used to ask so much until he eventually stopped, he grew old enough to know that he wasn't coming back. His father was an amazing man and if he were here right now, even if I was angry with him, I know that he is the only one with answers for the question that my son has." Inko said

They reached the top entering a room filled exclusively with heroes and wealthy business men. Inko was worrying about her attire while Dexter followed lost in thought. He stayed like that even after they reached their seats and Inko sat in between him and Blossom, who had looked like she had wanted to say something.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HEROES AND SIDEKICKS, I'M SURE YOUR ALL PUMPED FOR WHATS ABOUT TO GO DOWN TODAY, I KNOW I AM, SO LETS KICH OFF THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL INTO HIGH GEARRRRRRRRRRR!" Present Mic yelled causing the crowd to roar and confetti cannons going off all around the stadium

"FIRST OFF WE HAVE THE DIVISIONS FROM GENERAL STUDIES, UA MAKES MANY HEROES BUT LET REMEMBER THAT NOT ALL HEROES WEAR CAPES!" Present Mic yelled with the crowd cheering

"NEXT THE SUPPORT DIVISION, HERE TO SHOW US ALL WHAT KIND OF GADGETS WE SHOULD EXPECT IN THE FUTURE! Present Mic yelled while the crowd ooooooood and awwwwhd at the gadgets and inventions that some of the Support students were fitting themselves with.

"LASTLY, YOUR HEROES OF TOMORROW, HERE TO SHOW YOU JUST HOW HARD THEY'VE WORKED IN ORDER TO ENSURE A FUTURE OF PEACE. CLASSSSSSSSSSSS 1-AAAAAAA and CLASSSSSS 1-BBBBBBB" Present Mic drolled out

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Present Mic finished

Dexter spotted Izuku and Bless standing amongst the crowd of students, Bless looked up and smiled waving up, but his paranoia kicked in when Blossom waved back at the same time as him. His stomach felt…..sick.

 **FORGIVENESS IS POSSIBLE, HOWEVER IT IS NOT PLAUSIBLE**

 **Unknown Ghost Flashback**

The ghost woke up with a startle, it looked around trying to remember what had happened, he looked up in front of him to see a face that looked as if it were pressed up against glass, which initially startled the thing. Now it remembered, it and a number of others had attempted to over-shadow the man. The man who was now watching him. He charged at the man, preparing the phase through the wall but he hit the wall face first causing him to reel back.

" _Please, do not antagonize the specimens Negative." A distracted voice said._

The exact same man was sitting on the other side of the see through wall or room and was writing things down vigorously.

" **Well how else are we going to get rise out of this thing, the other fifty or so aren't exactly any different, we can't study these things if all they do is slam their heads against the wall.**

The ghost looked up to see the rest of the ghouls that had attempted to overshadow slamming into the wall together, trying to free themselves.

" _Yes well, I was hoping that we'd see the affect of beings caught in IT." Positive said_

"Where…are….we?" the ghost asked out loud in a raspy voice. Disrupting their conversation.

" **Well shit, one of them finally said something besides death bla bla ghost boy bla bla King Pariah." Negative said demeaning the being**

" _FINALLY! An interview able subject, tell me, are you beings truly ghost or sentient living masses of energy. What do your kind consume? How do you procreate? For what reason do you exist? How did you all arrive at this location and if you feel any discomfort please describe it to me!" Positive shot off excitingly_

The ghost looked confused not sure what to make of the situation.

" **OK my turn!" Negative yelled from his side**

" **Hello, you is stupid shit, we is smart people, how you want to die?" Negative said extremely condescendingly**

The ghost did not take to kindly to this and lashed out at Negative who seemed bored.

" _You asked where you were, correct? Well ill answer that if you promise to answer just a few of my questions in return, is that fair?" Positive said_

The ghost settled down before responding "Yes"

" _You entered our mind, in your attempt to overshadow our main conscious. In that attempt, you and your friends were but in IT. Of course we are fascinated by you beings, nothing fascinates us more than seeing what IT does. You see me and my associate over there are best described as two sides of the same coin, however what most fail to realize is that a coin in actuality has three sides. If I had to guess, I'd say you guys are in this area." Positive said manifesting a quarter and dragging his hand across the edge for emphasis_

" _What was once a thin wall separating me and him is now a room that also contains you supposed "Ghosts"" Positive said_

" _Now if you could answer some of my questions?" Positive asked_

"We will escape and kill everyone of you!" The ghost said refusing to answer

" _Well pardon me, I just wanted to know how this felt." Positive said_

What was the human talking about? It wondered

Right as it thought that, all the ghost immediately lost the ability to float, crashing into the grey ground. Some of them tried to pick themselves up but found themselves to be stuck, with some of them even sinking into the ground. They were all screaming in agony felling pain but not knowing where it was originating from.

The ghost let out wails, as it dissolved. It begged to the man to let them go but he wasn't even paying attention, he was writing things down, inspecting them all without a care in the world.

"Please, ill tell you whatever it is that you want!" the ghost cried out. It kept calling out towards the man until the man noticed and walked in front of the wall and knelt down.

" _SHHHHHHHHH, experiments should only be providing data." Positive said returning back to his table_

On Negative's side

" **You know sometimes I feel like I should have been the good side, you know, when you think about, I think the most like a human, irrational, still smart mind you, but rage induced nonetheless. Like why was I the Negative side. Why me?" Negative pondered talking to a ghost who was only left up to his throat.**

"WHYYYYYYYY, why is this happening to me!" the ghost wailed

" **YEAH, you get me man, its to bad your existence is meaningless." Negative said**

One by one this continued until every ghost was gone, all gone.


End file.
